FateZero: Revolution of Dice
by Augustino Alighieri
Summary: Based on The Infamous Man's "Fate Zero Sense". Seven servants fight in Fuyuki for the 4th Holy Grail War, however something has gone wrong and those summoned are not those expected...Adult themes inbound.
1. I - The Smoke Clears

Alrighty then, I know that my page says that I won't upload any in _In Progress _fic's but this is my first so I'm making an exception. Insipired by Fate/Zero Sense and it's brilliance I am writing this fic – based on the same ideas.

I credit The Infamous Man with the idea and do not own anything related to Fate/Zero, any of the anime's present here other than my personal ideas. Don't be nasty in your reviews, but be critical if you want.

* * *

All at once, several surges of power erupted at different points in Fuyuki City. At the centre of them all were men with strange red marks on their hands and a summoning circle – but only at one of them were the expected results yielded. Standing inside a specially prepared room within a large Manor were three men, two garbed in Holy robes and one suited in red. Before them stood a new arrival – one who radiated power and even standing still and silent almost screamed out the right to rule in arrogance. The man in red sounded giddy with excitement as he announced: '…We've won Kirei, we've won…' However, victory is not determined until the end – and the corrupted chalice of victory had decided to stir the pot around a little bit.

**_Emiya Kiritsugu._**

At the Einzbern Manor, Emiya Kiritsugu watched with anticipation as the smoke cleared before him; expecting to see the much hailed King of Knights stand before him. His eyes calmly observed the gradual unveiling of the silhouette, but then his mind caught up and he looked shocked at the man who stood before him. This was certainly not King Arthur.

Tall and with short black hair, a stern faced man stared directly back at Emyia Kiritsugu just as the latter was doing to him. An impressive black moustache unsuccessfully hid the frown that adorned his face, but it seemed not be of a frown of displeasure and more one of habit. He wore an eye patch over his left eye, and Kiritsugu was doing his best not to look at it rather than his open eye. The servant was wearing a blue uniform decorated with several badges and markings that seemed to represent a significant title. Slung over each shoulder and hanging at each side were swords, sheathed. He looked middle-aged, possibly even a little older but the way he stood made it out so that he exhibited both strength and presence. He looked to simply breathe authority and radiate might.

_What…what is this!?_ Kiritsugu thought with the beginnings of outrage. He had gambled a lot on having a strong servant – and without Arthur he couldn't use Avalon. Suddenly the servant spoke.

'I am the servant Saber.' He said in a deep and powerful voice that caused Irisviel to step back in fright. 'Are you my Master?'

_**Waver Velvet.**_

Waver Velvet stood in the clearing as the smoke cleared for his summoning and now he was waiting to see who he had got. He knew that the relic he had stolen from his teacher – Kayneth Archibald, the man who had denied and belittled his paper on the potential of Magus's, who had ironically set him on the path to steal Kayneth's relic – had been a piece of Alexander the Great's cape. A servant with such a powerful and recognizable legend would definitely put him in the running to win the war, even with larger and more powerful families like the Tohsaka's and the Einzbern's.

Waver saw a flash of red cloth – the matching colour of the catalyst he had brought – and hope brightened within him. As the rest of the smoke cleared though, that glimmer began to fade. The figure before him was certainly not Iskandar, and other than that the youth could not recognize him. He was dressed in a great crimson coat, with lapels' on each shoulder. A large, wide brimmed hat matching the colour of his coat sat on his head; cloaking his face in shadows. That caused the bright orange sunglasses that lay on his face to seem to shine and the effect was nothing short of eerie. He stood tall, and under his coat was a black suit and a red cravat around his neck.

Waver felt a truly terrifying aura surround the man, which could be described as nothing but evil. He took a step towards the schoolboy, and each footfall echoed in the silence of the night.

When the distance between them had been closed to a mere few metres, Waver could make out more of the man's facial features. His skin was bloodlessly pale, several locks of raven-like hair descended upon his skin. Wavers eyes moved to his servants mouth and saw rows of sharp, pointed teeth behind a wicked smile – a smile that had nothing to do with a happy emotion.

The servant breathed out heavily through his teeth, which promptly caused Waver to step back and fall on his ass, a small whimper making its way out of his mouth and his eyes wide. The servant watched and then started to chuckle; a deep, dark that made Waver's mind conjure images of huge echoing tunnels filled will charred and bloody corpses.

Without warning, the servant raised both of his white gloved hands to his face – one removing his hat and the other taking the sunglasses away. His hair almost seemed to float rather than flow in the wind or fall with gravity and now with his eyes revealed – blood-red irises staring directly at the timid teen on the floor. The tall figure then moved – sending Waver into a fit of fearful spasms and flailing – only to take his place in a low crouched kneel; his head low and facing the floor.

A chilling, haunting voice came from the mouth of the servant – and Waver trembled as he heard it speak to him. 'I am the servant Rider. Are you my Master?'

**_Matou Kariya._**

Kariya Matou panted heavily. His hand extended outwards to the summoning circle – the two extra lines chanted had ensured he would summon the Berserker; something his grandfather had forced him to do to compensate his lack of ability as a Magus. Slowly, Kariya regained his breath and stood straighter. He was a little confused, as far as he was aware – the worms within him should be driving him into immense pain with Berserker in physical form. Comparatively however, Zouken was far more confused at Kariya's demenour.

_The boy should be in agony._ The elder Matou thought._ What is going on? Berserker should be straining Kariya to his limits._

Zouken looked at the circle and saw the last wisps of smoke disappear. Within the circle was someone Zouken could not imagine as Berserker in his most obscure dreams – someone who barely looked fit as a servant at all.

An impressive man with pale blue skin stood proud and elegantly before the pair. Atop his head was a tall black top hat that sat upon long cascades of luscious black hair. His outfit was rich, a great black cloak that shined and hid the sides and back of his head in a high collar. Beneath that was an elegant and luxurious suit with a cravat. In his right hand a long, gold cane with elaborate engravings that ended in what resembled an emerald green heart was propped up between him and the ground. A gust of wind blew in from nowhere and set the cloak into motion – it trailed so eloquently and with such magnificence that it made both the Matou's eyes water. A pair of eyes opened – one yellow and one red – and observed the pair, eventually fixing his gaze on Kariya, recognizing the command seals on his hand.

The new arrival began to walk out of the summoning circle – the act itself so appealing that Zouken had to consciously close his agape mouth, Kariya on the other hand simply letting it hang in awe. He stopped before Kariya, almost completely ignoring Zouken and smiled, revealing a perfect set of teeth and canines that coupled with his entire ensemble of attire made Kariya think very much of a vampire. This act also set the sharp, pointed goatee on his chin into animation – so well-groomed it made Tohsaka Tokiomi's look like the scruff of a pubescent teen.

Then he spoke; with a voice so deep and mesmerizing that it made Kariya slightly weak at the knees. 'I am the servant Berserker. Are you my Master?'

Kariya's dry mouth failed to put out an intelligent response, so Zouken took the chance to interrupt.

'What in the hell is this farce!?' Slamming his walking stick heavily into the floor and drawing the attention of Berserker. Zouken shuddered under the gaze, so he turned to Kariya – to chastise his descendant.

'I knew I should have never trusted you to do this properly! You're a failure of the Matou family, a disgrace!' Zouken was very honestly outraged, not only was the servant sane to the point of serenity – something out of even considering for a Berserker – but Kariya was not under any kind of strain from keeping the servant manifested. 'Sakura will take your command seals and become the Matou's representative in the War.' At this Kariya seemed to twitch and his eyes darted to meet his grandfather's accusing stare.

Berserker seemed to recognize this, and interjected. 'It is not up to you to decide who shall be my Master.' He paused, almost dramatically; 'Fate has dealt you this set of cards and you shall play your hand with the choices you have been given, or fold your hand and leave the Holy Grail to the other Masters.' Still radiating an aura of calmness.

Zouken snapped his head back and shouted at the taller man; 'How dare you question the authority of House Mat-'

'Silence!' Berserker commanded. Zouken stopped speaking abruptly, as if he could no longer process speech. Berserker then readjusted his eyes back to Kariya.

'How would you have me serve you, my Master?'

**_Back with Waver._**

The door of a small warehouse suddenly exploded open and a small, dark-haired teen jumped in fright. From the new hole out walked the servant Rider, under one arm a stack of thick books and held in the hand of the other a black pistol – if something as big as what was in his hand could even be called a pistol. Rider walked out casually, as he walked past Waver he dropped the stack of books into the boy's lap – winding him.

'Ah!' He said as he fell over, lifting his head to see the servant watching him from behind tinted orange glass. The youth cowered under the look as he stood up, grasping the books with his arms across his chest. His eyes – avoiding his servants' – made their way to the weapon in Rider's hand.

'Idiot! What kind of weapon is that?' Waver exclaimed. 'It's too big to be a handgun anyone would use!'

Rider simply smirked and held it up, angling it to the side so that Waver could read _Jesus Christ is in Heaven Now_ along the shaft.

'Mercury core bullets, cased in blessed Macedonian steel. The powder charge is Marvell's N.N.A.9. Length: 39 centimetres. Weight: 16 kilograms. A 13 millimetre explosive ejection chamber. "The Jackal".'

Waver simply looked dumbfounded. 'I didn't understand any of that!' Rider tutted.

He looked at the pile of books he was holding. One of them was about wars during the 15th century. Another a detailed copy of the life of Vlad Tepes and his exploits. Under that was Bram Stoker's "Dracula". Waver looked up at his servant.

'You said you're name was Alucard…why have you picked up all this?' Waver looked from his servant to the books and back, slowly making the connection between Dracula, Vlad Tepes and Alucard.

'Gaaahhhh! You're…?' Waver asked with a smug nod from his servant.

'But why aren't you Lancer then!? Your name was Vlad "The Impaler"!'

'There is a lot more to me than stabbing people on long spikes and biting necks, even if it all happened after those legends were written.' Alucard turned away, putting The Jackal away and striding off.

'Hey wait! Where are you going?' Waver asked loudly, running to catch up to his servant.

'This is only the first night of the Holy Grail War, and the night is very young. Take me to your home, we shall use it as our base.' Slowly mist began to form around them, becoming thicker and thicker until Waver couldn't see out of it.

'Rider…?' Waver nervously said.

Suddenly a loud noise was heard, like the sound of a jet flying at high speeds. Waver felt Alucard grab him by the back of his collar and lift him into the air – causing the books to fall. Waver let out a yelp and tried to reach for them, but Alucard kept him grip.

The noise started getting closer and louder, and Waver stopped trying to get the books and started looking around worriedly. Suddenly the pair shot of at a preposterously high speed.

Mach 2.8 to be exact. A speed that caused two very different reactions from the passengers of the small reconnaissance craft; The SR71 Blackbird. A deep and evil laughter from one, and an all too familiar shout from the other.

'RIIIIIIDDDEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!'

_**Einzbern Castle.**_

Irisviel was still finding difficulty in getting used to the stiff man who had presented himself as Saber. As of current, he was staring out the window into the snowy backdrop of the Einzbern estate, and for all intents and purposes he was very calm. Both hands were held behind his back as he looked out, seeing his Master and his daughter out in the forest. The pair were playing in the snow, looking for some berry or tree-growing bud and laughing as though it were a game. His Master seemed not only relaxed but also happy – which he had not seen prior to this moment. His mind remembered the woman sitting behind him; Kiritsugu's wife.

'Irisviel.'

His sudden action had taken her by surprise and she jumped at the word. Recomposing herself, she looked up at him, who had turned and was looking at her with his good eye.

'Yes, Saber?'

'Why are you and Kiritsugu married?'

Irisviel was slightly taken aback by the question. She cleared her throat and looked Saber in the eye; 'I married him because I love him, and he loves me.'

She didn't need to tell the story about how Kiritsugu had rescued her from the cold after her creator had thrown her out, and how Kiritsugu had shown her the world without her ever leaving the estate.

_I see. He is just like me; cold and merciless – but he too chose the woman that he shall spend his life with._ He remembered back to his wife and son, Selim. Even if Selim hadn't been biological and Madam Bradley had no knowledge of the situation he still held his family very close to him. He wondered just how close he and Emiya Kiritsugu were in terms of personality.

Saber paused and then asked another question.

'Irisviel, just who is Emiya Kiritsugu?'

The white-haired lady could only smile warmly at the cold man as she came up with her answer.

**_Tohsaka Manor, Fuyuki City._**

A single servant stood perched on the roof of the Tohsaka Manor, clad in shining gold armour and his arms folded over his chest. A haughty and proud expression lay upon his features as he looked down into the garden before him. The trap had been laid and all that was left to be done was to wait for Assassin to show up. However; the once King of Uruk, "The King of Heroes", the one who owned all worldly possessions – was not amused.

_How dare Tokiomi bother me with something this trifling._ Archer thought, still in the night. The small impudent man who had summoned him several nights prior and had been audacious enough to call himself "Master". Tokiomi was a competent enough Magus to be able to deal with this part of his ridiculous plan himself – so why was he; Gilgamesh – being bothered with it. He had started to consider turning his Gate of Babylon at the Manor and firing until he killed the Magus, then going off and siding with another Master – he had heard the Einzbern Master was someone to be wary of.

Then with no warning, a figure stepped out of the trees and made his appearance. He was dressed in a white hakama, a white coat with two long tails and something resembling half a helmet over his head. He had black hair that dropped in a single bang over his nose and bright green eyes which were underlined with tear streaks. At his waist hung a green-hilted katana, and both hands resided within the man's pockets – despite that his demeanor was not relaxed or apathetic, it was rather stiff and he walked with purpose.

_Assassin? But…_ Gilgamesh watched as the white-clad figure moved – while very quietly and without doing anything to give away his presence – without any regard for stealth. Suddenly he disappeared in a blur, only for Archers searching eyes to find him within the walls.

_How…?_ The gold-armoured servant was now interested in the new arrival, just what had that empty man Kotomine summoned? Watching the servant move and seeing his facial expression Gilgamesh thought; _Perhaps someone as empty as him._ Gilgamesh restrained a chuckle.

Assassin then reached up to his head – calmly – and pulled out his eye. He outstretched his arm and crushed it into a fine dust. Goldy watched as every particle of the dust that came into contact with Tokiomi's sensory shields revealed the latter's location. The servant then – with a hand over the newly empty socket – made his way through the shields.

Every movement Assassin made was subtle and very lacking and style or flair – almost as if the servant was mechanical – yet each action was executed with precision and deliberation. Every time he stepped or ducked to avoid one of Tokiomi's spheres Gilgamesh saw a well-honed finesse.

Quickly Assassin reached the centre of the garden and reached out to the gem that had been laid by the Master of Archer as a trap. Gilgamesh could feel the familiars watching them and he knew this was simply a performance to that boring little man. He readied his Noble Phantasm behind him, aiming his weapons and prepared to fire. Assassins hand reached out and was about to grasp the gem, then suddenly moved his good eye and looked directly at Gilgamesh.

Startled, Gilgamesh fired upon Assassin and let loose several bladed missiles. Just before impact however, Assassin moved inhumanly as fast as sound directly into the path of one of the weapons. It speared through him and pinned him to the ground, piercing through the centre of his chest just under his neck while the rest of the weapons blasted the ground apart and sent dirt and debris flying. All of the familiars scattered and ran off with the boom and Gilgamesh smugly observed the corpse of his victim.

Then without warning, the hand not covering the eyeless socket curled up and grabbed the haft of the spear going through him. Pale fingers clutched the shaft and proceeded to break it in two, and as Gilgamesh watched he found he could see straight through the hole in the servants coat to the other side and no flesh could be seen. Assassin lifted himself off the ground and stared into Gilgamesh's eyes, the red and green contrast highlighting. The white figure pulled his hand from his eye and flicked the air – creating a portal that looked as though the air was opening a gaping mouth. He continued to meet Gilgamesh's gaze right up until he stepped into the portal – which closed behind him.

Confusion riddled through Gilgamesh, the plan to convince the other teams that Assassin had been killed had worked, but Gilgamesh didn't fully understand what was going on – something he did not like. He looked up at the sky and roared out.

'TOKIOMI!'

_**Tokiomi's Office, Tohsaka Manor.**_

Bright gold dust began to materialize in Tokiomi's office and into the shining form of the servant Archer. Tokiomi looked up at his servant who was sporting a dissatisfied look on his face.

'What is the meaning of this, Tokiomi!?'

'My lord I-' The Master attempted to calm his servant before being cut off.

'Where is Assassin!? What happened to the original plan and why was I not informed?' Anger coated Archer's words. Tokiomi stuttered his way through his words.

'Kirei's summoning did not go as planned, my king.' A sheepish look took its place on Tokiomi's face. 'After conversing with Kirei we agreed that the servant summoned would not hinder the plan at all.'

'And you didn't tell me!?'

Suddenly the pressure in the room shifted and both men turned their eyes to the doorway, where Kotomine Kirei stood and behind him was his servant; Assassin. Gilgamesh immediately felt a building rage, but rather than acting on it – turned and began to disappear into bright gold glitter.

'I expect an explanation, Tokiomi.' The sound of his annoyed voice lingered in the air, and Tokiomi could only think; _Why did I have to summon Gilgamesh as Archer, with Independent Action…?_ His head was in his hands in mild frustration at the situation.

Kirei cleared his throat loudly enough for Tokiomi to hear and began to speak; 'Assassin has reported that the other Masters believe he is dead. He also has sufficient knowledge as to which class was summoned by which magus – with the exception of Caster; who has yet to be summoned.'

Tokiomi nodded and indicated for Kirei to continue.

'However, just as the servant Assassin was summoned as an abnormality all the other servants are not of our world. It also seems that the other Masters have learned this and are spending their time trying to determine who their own servants are.'

'On that topic, can your servant tell me who he is?' Tokiomi asked.

Assassin's posture recomposed and he spoke. 'My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer, Fourth Espada in Aizen's Army. I understand that you command my Master, but I shall only bend my will to my Master and my Master alone.'

Tokiomi nodded to Assassin, respecting his loyalty. _He's quite like Kirei; loyal and determined to serve. Though…he seems to be just as empty as Kirei himself – if not more._

'Kirei, have your servant continue to monitor the other teams.'

The priest bowed and began to exit the room. Ulquiorra hesitated for a bit, his eyes on the red suited man behind the desk. _He seems familiar…as though I've met him before somewhere…_

The pale man shrugged and followed his Master out of the room, leaving Tokiomi to figure out what he was to do with his disobedient servant.

**_Aboard the SR-71 Blackbird._**

Waver clung like a thin spider to the screaming jet blasting through the air. His shouts were drowned out by the insane speed, but that didn't make them any less quiet. Alucard was standing at the front of the vehicle, arms crossed and cloak billowing wildly in the wind.

_Will I really be able to have him as my Master?_ A voice in his mind thought.

_Integra was your Master when she was a lot younger than this boy._ Another voice spat back, defending Waver.

_True, but she showed courage and a will strong enough to deserve my loyalty – this boy is a WIMP!_

_ She and you found each other in a dark place when she was backed into a corner; she had no choice but to be strong._

_ Are you saying that I must wait for a similar situation to see the worth of this boy as my Master!?_

_ He was brave enough to steal the relic from his own teacher; it would only be fair to expect more from him. Unless that was all he had._

Alucard chuckled darkly under his hat, only time would tell whether Waver was worthy of calling himself as his Master. The SR 71 slowly began slowing down, not enough to make Waver stop screaming his head off – but enough for it to become more than the blur it had been before. Opening his tear-streaked eyes Waver saw that they were nearing the home of the Canadian elderly couple he had hypnotized into believing he was their grandchild. A tingle of finally getting off this ridiculous jet and a shudder of guilt at bringing Rider into the house both ran through him.

He didn't have any time to say or do anything about it, as Alucard swiftly picked him up once again and suddenly the jet nosedived towards the small house. Waver screamed in terror at the thought of what his servant was doing – when at the last moment the craft disappeared into a thick cloud of mist and the pair landed on the roof. Alucard's boots crashing into the tiled roof, but oddly not making any noise – and Waver tucked under his arm.

'Idiot!' Waver struggled to get free and shout at his servant. 'Tell me what the hell you're doing next time!' Alucard dropped the boy and phased through the roof like a ghost – much to Waver's shock and astonishment. Several minutes later after Waver had made his own way down from the roof he opened his bedroom door only to find a pair of bright orange circles staring at him from the unlit darkness.

He screamed out; 'AAAAHH!' Then fell on his ass.

A dark shadowy hand reached out from the room and plucked Waver from the hallway and into the darkness.

'Sleep boy, I will keep watch.'

**_Courtyard, Einzbern Castle._**

The sound of metal clashing could be heard from the Einzbern Castle, echoing out from the garden. At the centre two men stood, sweating and panting; one elderly and wielding a pair of swords – the other young and holding a small firearm in each hand.

Kiritsugu's youth and training had done little to protect him from Bradley's vicious assault. He was both dodging and using his guns to parry the sword-strikes in equal measure, the older servant capable of great speeds and agility that few would anticipate or suspect.

At the beginning of their spar Kiritsugu had attempted to take advantage of Bradley's blind side, but he had soon discovered that it didn't matter where he shot with the Calico, his servant was able to dodge or effectively parry the bullets while moving in closer to take Kiritsugu's long-range advantage away. A shot with the Thompson Contender had proved too fast for Bradley to avoid, and even though his sword endured the hit well – the servant had both been driven back several steps and his arm had become bent out of place from the force of the shot, until Bradley had re-located it.

Kiritsugu had to use Time Alter on more than one occasion to keep up with the homunculus; luckily his body wasn't wearing down like it normally did because of something Bradley possessed called a _Philosophers Stone_. It gave extended durability to both servant and Master and effectively erased their limits for certain feats, but it didn't make them invincible or everlasting.

Both servant and Master were tired, the session had only gone on for half an hour – but the intensity had worn both contestants to their bones. Bradley was holding back admittedly – it was only a spar.

A sudden lunge from the Master reset the combat into motion. 'Time Alter: Double Accel!' He shouted out and felt a burst of speed.

Within a second he had closed the ten-metre gap between him and Saber and had his Calico raised, ready to hail bullets. The servant swatted it away with a sword, nicking Kiritsugu's finger in the process – which instantly healed thanks to the stone. The right hand of the Master whipped around, wielding the Thompson Contender and fired at point blank.

Saber's skills were enough to divert the bullet mere inches from his face and have it barely graze his cheek, but it knocked his arm back enough to expose himself to Kiritsugu.

'Time Alter: Double Accel!' Was shouted out again, followed by the crunching sound of Kiritsugu's weapon bashing into the face of Bradley in a melee attack. The pair then separated in a unified dance of leaping back from one another. As each stopped, they glared each other in the eye. Bradley's good eye met Kiritsugu's gaze, and already both their wounds had begun to heal through the _Stone_, but the fatigue would require time and rest in the cases of both human and Heroic Spirit.

Bradley grinned at Kiritsugu, which was returned by a curt nod from the Magus Hunter. Kiritsugu knew that if Bradley was fighting to kill, the servant would have definitely won – but even so, so outlined weaknesses and strategies' they could go over before engaging in combat with other servants.

Kiritsugu walked out of the garden in silence, picking up his dropped weapon and pocketing it along with the Thompson Contender and his servant followed.

**_Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi._**

Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi was furious.

_Not only has the relic for Rider been stolen, but the backup relic for Diarmuid has failed as well. Damn it all!_ Angry thoughts clouded his mind.

In the next room at the top floor of his hotel-turned fortress, his fiancé; Sola – was consoling and trying to understand the Lancer they had summoned rather than Diarmuid. He was the Master, but as she was the one providing the mana she also had duties to fulfill. Kayneth had been annoyed when she almost jumped at the chance to be away from him, but he knew that if it helped him win the war – it wouldn't matter.

'Sola!' He barked at the closed door. 'What's taking so long!?'

The Lancer they had summoned was some intolerable brat who had a far too aloof attitude and didn't seem to remotely care about anything. His spiky white hair, headband, strange red eyes and sharp teeth immediately put him as some sort of delinquent in Kayneth's eyes. Baggy pants and the jacket coupled with the "Too cool for school" persona this kid put up irritated Kayneth beyond belief. He was about to scream for Sola again when the door opened and the pair walked out, him before her.

The Magus slicked back his blonde hair and smiled falsely at his servant, then looked to his bride-to-be. 'What have you learned, Sola?' His voice sweetening on the last couple of syllables'.

'He won't tell me anything, even though I sustain his presence he says that as you bear the Command Seals you are his Master.' She was about to continue speaking when the teen spoke up.

'It's too much of a hassle having too many partners, easier for me if I just stick with you; Kenneth.'

'IT'S KAYNETH!' He shouted, correcting the servant and making Sola flinch.

Kayneth wasn't happy at all. Reading his servants stats wasn't particularly uplifting and the lack of any visible weapon to fight with – especially as the Lancer class – was disappointing.

'Where is your weapon?' Kayneth demanded in indignation.

Lancer smiled widely – exposing rows of pointed teeth – and outstretched his right hand. Slowly his entire arm began to shift and change shape – elongating. Soon Kayneth saw the youth holding a long red and black scythe in his right hand – which had deformed into a black, skeletal-resembling limb that looked more liquid than solid. Instantly after the scythe took full shape the black-blood arm filled out into a normal arm; but retaining that dark, oozing consistency.

'_Death Scythe_.' The boy muttered.

Kayneth didn't have time to express his opinion before Lancer whirled the polearm around his head – the long curved black coming very close to both the other humans in room before fluidly returning the scythe into his arm and returning his hand into his pocket – then slouching.

No one spoke for a few moments, the Archibald heir and his fiancé didn't quite understand how close with death they had just danced until several seconds after the kid had reformed his arm back to normal.

Lancer clicked his tongue in his mouth and said; 'That's cool, huh?'


	2. II - The First Casualty

Second Chapter - I've already got a few more finished but I'll wait a bit before uploading them. Yes I know the chronology is a bit out of what it should be according to the anime, but I dont care. Rate/Review/Do whatever the hell you want.

Once again; I do not own Fate/Zero or any of the anime series present, I own only my own ideas

* * *

Uryuu Ryuunosuke was not an average man. He wasn't particularly tall and his frame was thin and unnoticeable. His hair was a bright red and he seemed to always have a curious look on his face. Perhaps it wasn't what he looked like that set him apart from other men, but rather what he did. He didn't act out in public and was almost invisible in any kind of crowd. Maybe it was what he did in his spare time – his hobbies and extracurricular activities. If we went and looked at him right now, we would find him in a small, plain flat watching TV. On the TV was a news report regarding serial killer and a series of murders following the man, but to Ryuunosuke is wasn't a show about a deranged lunatic murdering civilians – it was a show about him.

He leaned on the back of the sofa watching the programme, next to him sat the recently killed corpse of one of his victims – the owner of the flat, or at least while they were alive. As Ryuunosuke leaned back and made the sofa shift the body slid off and thumped into the floor. Much of the floor was coated in a thin layer of blood and in the corner sat buckets full of the crimson liquid. All was silent in the small museum of death; aside from the Television and the quite whimpering sound of a bound and gagged child. Ryuunosuke acknowledged him and flicked the TV off, then got up, walked over to him and smiled.

'Do you think Demons exist, kiddo?' The child looked up at him in fear.

'All the papers and magazines call me a Demon.' Ryuunosuke sauntered over to the boy.

'…But wouldn't that be kind of rude if Demons actually did exist? You've gotta be clear about these things…' Ryuunosuke suddenly jumped down into a crouch with his hand over his forehead in a mock salute'

'Sup! I'm Uryuu Ryuunosuke, and I'm a Demon! ...I dunno if that's how I should be introducing myself.'

He began to wave a book in his left hand in front of the childs face; 'So like, I found this. It's some old book I found in the storehouse. It looks like my ancestors were researching how to summon Demons.' He began to flip through the pages. 'So like, I've gotta find out if Demons really do exist!'

He stood up and put his hands behind his head. 'But y'know…If a Demon really did come out, it'd be pretty dumb to just chat with him and have nothing to offer him.'

He turned and sat down backwards on a chair; 'So kiddo…If a Demon really does show up…mind if we let it kill you?'

The boy's eyes widened and he screamed into his gag, tears streaming down his face. Ryuunosuke took a second to watch, then leaned back in the chair and laughed manically.

'I wonder what it's like, being killed by a Demon! Not many people get to experience that – OW!' He looked at his right hand, which had started to glow an eerie red. 'What's this…?'

Suddenly the pentagram he had drawn in the centre of the room out of his victims' blood began to glow. The pentagram described from the book with his ancestors that he had drawn to summon the Demon. Light shone brightly, then a burst of light filled the room and blinded both occupants within it for a few seconds, and when they opened their eyes they found a thick smoke hovering over the summoning circle and a dim silhouette standing at its centre.

'I am the servant Caster!' The voice spoke dramatically, as though a declaration in front of a large crowd. A hand swiftly moved and pointed forward straight at Ryuunosuke, causing the smoke to blow away enough to reveal some of the figure. A gloved hand pointed outwards, and a two-tailed pointed cape flourished. A crested black and purple helmet hid his face and head, mirroring the colour scheme of the rest of his costume; an elaborate suit. On each sleeve was an odd eye symbol, the same eye adorned the middle of the man's chest in a vertical line of three. On the cheek of his mask was a bloodstained handprint. At his waist hung a gold and purple sword with the eye symbols running down the blade.

'Are you my Master?'

Ryuunosuke's eyes widened as he took in the full sight. Then a smile slowly curved its way up and he breathed out; 'Cool…'

Caster started looking around the dark room and could see enough to know that there had been murder and bloodshed prior to his summoning. Whoever his Master was he could see that there would be very little chance that they would be able to work alongside one another.

'Hey Demon…do you wanna eat this kid?' Ryuunosuke's question brought Caster back to reality, but the term he had used to acknowledge the masked man twitched something in him. The last time he had been called a Demon was just before he died, by his half-sister to clamoring masses cheering at his death. At this a rage began to build inside of him and he couldn't control it, from both the scene he had been summoned to by his Master and what he had been called.

Behind his mask his face contorted in anger, and he raised a hand to come over the bloodstained print.

'I, Lelouch Vi Britannia order you; to die.' With these words the entire mask came off in a cloud of black smoke, revealing two violet eyes with odd bird-like sigils in each one staring directly into Ryuunosuke's own two.

A moment passed after the command had been issued. Then another, but slowly the serial killer looked away from the servant and raised his hand up, observing it. Suddenly, he violently jabbed it into his gut – with enough force to draw both and pierce flesh a little bit. The hand was drawn back and then forced again – further opening the new wound. Mad laughter filled the air along with the blood and innards of the man creating the sound, his hand going thrusting in and out of his soft belly over and over without relent, despite the fact that he had already lost more blood than should be able to keep him conscious. The child in the corner screamed into the gag in sheer horror and disgust at the sight, even in the low light he could see enough of it to throw up into the gag and cover his face in his own vomit.

'Isn't it just wonderful how colourful God has made intestines and organs!? That's why I like to see them everywhere!' Slowly his speech slurred with the according blood loss. The euphoria made him immune to the pain, but not to death.

'It's why I…like to…kill…pe…ple…' And with those parting words, the first casualty of the Holy Grail War died, in a pool of his own gore and the murder weapon his own vermillion-painted hand.

Caster – identified as Lelouch Vi Britannia – spent several moments looking at the corpse of his Master, the man who had summoned him to this world to participate in the Holy Grail War. He knew acting in anger had been foolish – especially on the man who would provide him with mana – but hopefully he could create a new alliance or find mana from another source. Right now, he need to siphon as much as he could from the fresh corpse before him.

Before he started the act his mind recalled the sounds from the other side of the room. He waved his hand over his face again – reconjuring the mask – and walked over to find the gagged child soaking in tears and vomit. His mind worked rapidly as to what he should do, and it didn't even take him a second to decide what he would do.

Reaching into the folds of his cape he thought; _His parents are dead and if he lives he will live with this for the rest of his life._

Pulling out the Britannian pistol and arming it he thought; _He has seen too much as it is, civilians cannot know about the Holy Grail War._

Pointing it at the boys head he thought; _I need his mana to survive longer._

But all he could think of when he pulled the trigger was; _I'm sorry._

**_Fuyuki Church._**

A tired, elderly priest suddenly shifted, as though he was experiencing some revelation. He looked to the other man in the room – his son; Kirei Kotomine – and said; 'Caster has been summoned. All of the servants are here and the War is ready to properly begin.'

A weak smile played on the executor's lips – finally things would get moving and Tokiomi's plans would head somewhere. He was about to send out a mental call to his servant and tell him to start investigating Caster and his Master when the old man started talking again.

'Wait.' His face strained. 'Caster's Master has been killed, within minutes of the summoning.'

Kirei showed no emotion but asked questions. 'Was it the Einzbern's or the Matou's?'

'I don't know, I don't even know who the Master was – but almost straight after the summoning Caster's Master died – I still don't know how it happened.'

Kirei was pensive for a moment. 'Should we tell Tokiomi?'

'He'll find out eventually.' The Father responded before walking off, satisfied that he could sleep after being awake for so long waiting for Caster.

Kirei watched him leave then sent out a mental call. _Assassin_.

Almost instantly after the call went out that strange mouth-like portal – A _Garganta_ – as Ulquiorra had referred unto it appeared and the pale servant stepped out. He stood before Kirei, waiting for orders.

'Go and conduct our first investigation on the Einzbern's, Matou's and Tohsaka's. Other than finding out particular weaknesses, find out whether or not they were involved with Caster's Master's death.' Kirei commanded.

Ulquiorra spoke up; 'Are we not allied with the Tohsaka House? They would tell us if they planned to assassinate Caster and his Master as soon as they could wouldn't they?' His tone was not questioning, rather just curious.

'Suspicion and paranoia save more lives than most would believe. Now go.'

Another _Garganta _opened up and Ulquiorra stepped in without a second glance back. Kirei's thoughts were calm as he remembered something his teacher had taught him about keeping your friends and enemies as close as each other.

Stepping out from the blackness, Ulquiorra checked his presence concealment before closing the portal and venturing out onto the rooftop. He could feel the Matou's presence nearby, but not his servant – not even a trace or hint. He sent out a sensory wave – something similar to how he used to sense _Reiatsu – _and pinpointed the location of the Matou Master. He used his powerful muscles to leap his way over to the spot, rather than wasting mana using _Sonido_. It wasn't long before he came across a thin, pale man in a black hoodie sleeping in a dingy alleyway – however he was not alone.

Next to him was a blue-skinned, tall and aristocratic man in elegant dress. The man stood prideful, despite the scene around him and watchful. Ulquiorra couldn't tell anything apart from the fact that it was a servant, not his class or anything else. It was very obvious to the Assassin that the pale blue skinned gent in the street below was a servant – but he didn't radiate any kind of power that would exhibit such, nor was there any show that he was hiding it – it was as though there was nothing there.

They were an extremely odd pair.

Assassin watched in silence for a while, not moving at all. He saw the Matou boy begin to stir – and now getting a good look at his face saw that much of one side had become deformed and ghastly. If he focused his gaze, he could see what looked like tiny things crawling around.

_Kariya Matou._ The name rang in Ulquiorra's mind from when his Master had informed him of who the Matou's would send in as their representative.

With help from his distinguished servant, Kariya eventually made his way to his feet and began to limp off – the flowing cloak and echoing footsteps of his servant behind him. They walked at a slow, smooth pace which was no trouble at all for the Ex-Espada to keep up with. Silence hung over the pair and their tailing sneak until eventually conversation was struck up.

'Count...I still don't understand why you've decided to follow me.' The weak and unsure voice of Kariya broke the silence.

'Hm?'

'Why is someone like you following someone like me? I don't understand it.'

'It is because I respect and sympathize with you.' The servant answered.

'Respect!?' Kariya almost coughed it out in surprise. 'From what you've told me of your legend – a family deserter like me who lives as poorly as I do are nothing like what you're used to.'

A low chuckle came from the Count's mouth. 'Hahahahaha…Kariya we are far more alike than you think, but what I like most about you is your quest for revenge.'

'Revenge?' Kariya sounded perplexed. 'Why would a fancy up-top guy like you care about revenge?'

'In due time, you shall know – but first we must find you somewhere more suitable to rest and something for you to eat.'

'I am not going back to Zouken's hou-' He was cut off.

'You don't need to, as my Master you should be aware of my skill for currency and finances. Would you not prefer to eat palatable food and rest decently while we wait for the last servants to be summoned?'

At that statement Ulquiorra confirmed their lack of knowledge regarding Caster, who had been the last servant to be brought into the world. He was about to open the _Garganta_ and leave, but some incredible admiration for the aristocratic gentlemen compelled him to stay, some indescribable magnetism the man had.

The only thing that stopped Ulquiorra from doing nothing was his loyalty to his Master. Something that he had taken pride in when he served under Aizen was loyalty and he would not tarnish that. Stepping into the new portal he bid one last look at the pair and left.

A _Garganta_ ripped its way through time and space, set on the roof of the Einzbern Manor and the servant Assassin stepping out from it. He looked around the mansion from his vantage point, then sent out another _Reiatsu _sensitive pulse, swiftly determining the location of both Master and servant before heading off in that direction.

He hung on the side of the wall like a bat or lizard just outside the room where Kiritsugu Emiya and his servant were residing as they discussed what had happened regarding Assassin.

'Do you think it was a trap of some kind?' The servant asked – with the two swords hanging at his hip it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that he fell into the class of Saber.

'Almost certainly, no Master would be foolish enough to attack Tohsaka Tokiomi this early on in the War. Certainly not with Assassin and definitely not first out of all servants.'

'So do you think Assassin is still alive?' The eye patched servant asked.

'I wouldn't rule it out. It's likely that Kotomine Kirei is the Master of Assassin and he is working with Tohsaka Tokiomi.'

'Deception can be as good a way to win conflict as any.'

'I agree.' The Master concurred with Saber's opinion.

_Those two are sharp, but I suppose that nothing less should be expected of the famed Emiya Kiritsugu._ _Still…they don't know everything – and they can't confirm their suspicions any time soon._

Ulquiorra was about to _Garganta_ away when he heard something that piqued his interest.

'I thought all the servants had been summoned by now.' Saber asked.

'They have – and all or most of them are anomalies like yourself.'

'I see.'

Kiritsugu cleared his throat; 'However, there is one thing that bothers me. Caster has been summoned but I can't seem to find his Master.'

'Perhaps it's an ability of Caster's.' Saber suggested.

'Maybe, but after the incident with Assassin it wouldn't do us well to assume that this War will be normal.'

The pair agreed ad continued talk, but Ulquiorra had heard what he needed and was making his way to the Tohsaka Household via _Garganta_ before either one finished their next sentence.

'Hey Rider, Assassin was killed last night!' Waver exclaimed to his servant excitedly – having just taken the feedback from his familiars.

'So what…?' Alucard didn't even lift his head to ask.

'One of the servants has already been knocked out of the War, this early – that makes it easier for us to win!'

'It was Assassin, and the Assassin class would never be able to pose any challenge to someone like me. I seek grander battles than those hidden in shadows.' Rider mumbled lazily.

'But don't you see-'

Alucard snapped his neck and looked at the boy. 'Consider this, there were more than one Master's familiars there last night – what if it was merely a show put on by Archer and Assassin!?'

Waver's mouth opened and closed, he hadn't considered that possibility.

'Anyway, this kind of warfare demands patience from those who intend on being the victor. We will gain nothing be charging out and challenging everyone we see.'

'But of course…if you commanded me to – there would be nothing I could do to stop you, my Master.' The way Alucard said it hinted at something dark and perverse. Perhaps it was the tone he said it in or the monsters' smile that accompanied the statement – either way Waver felt uneasy about it, but the advice and the reassurance of his servant's loyalty put him in a better mood.

'So what do you want to do while we wait? We can't spend all day in here with my grandparents.'

Alucard chuckled; 'You mean the elderly couple you hypnotized.' Alucard had to admire, if not respect his resourcefulness. Waver blushed at the comment in guilt.

'If you're offering, I'd like to go into town and see what it's like. This world is much like my own – but at the same time much different.' Alucard stood up and adjusted his hat and glasses on his head.

'Idiot, you can't go out dressed like that! You'll be too obvious to any other Masters or servants.'

Alucard grinned and his body turned into shadows temporarily, when it solidified he was dressed in a black suit with a long black coat draped over his shoulders, the sunglasses remained – but his hat was gone and his hair flowed down in long locks.

'Let's go.' He walked through the wall and left Waver alone in his room.

Waver sighed as he left to follow his servant. 'Idiot.'

**_With Lancer._**

Sola had been appointed as Lancer's guardian while Kayneth stayed in the Hotel and drew up plans and tactics. The servant did not like the woman; he didn't like either of them.

The man was over-confident and insulting to talk to or be around. His demenour always made it seem like he fashioned himself like a king or royalty that lorded over all. His personality was deplorable – but Lancer could respect him for being adaptable to the situation; he had been denied his first choice of servant and even then hadn't gotten his back-up, but after spending enough time with one another he had managed to accurately define what the servant was capable of and how they should proceed with the War. Also if anything was to be believed his Master as arguably the most competent Magus in the War. They had even shared his true name; _Soul Eater Evans._

'In any case, he is the one who holds my Command Seals and he is the one who wields my skills.

His fiancé though; Sola – had no points about her that Soul could agree with. Not only did she not like Kayneth at all – Soul couldn't understand how they were partners with their lack of chemistry – but she was clingy and annoying towards Soul. She pestered him endlessly for his true name and Soul was intelligent enough to glean that she was trying to turn him against his Master subliminally. She was petulant with him, and constantly trying to slip an arm around him or her hand into his – as such, he had walked at a pace around the town where she was forced to jog to keep up with him, and his trainers made this infinitely easier for him.

'L-Lancer!' She called again just as he whizzed past another street corner and hurried after him. He knew he would never escape her – she was providing the mana for his manifestation – but it was still fun enough doing this. Soul suddenly felt something grab his shoulder and was spun around to see Sola's frustrated face. 'Please stop going off like that, if I can't find you how are you going to protect me if another Master shows up?'

Soul grimaced internally. _Again acting as though she is my Master, stupid woman._

He didn't say anything, just turned and started walking again.

Soon they came across a shopping mall – Soul had stated his desire for a motorbike in this world – but Kayneth had forbidden Soul from owning such a loud and conspicuous thing. They had compromised on a skateboard and he would see if he could find a shop selling them here – all he could think of was Kidd. The cool air from the AC units within the building was a comforting breeze as the pair walked through, looking for a shop.

Only a few tens of metres away a small timid boy and a tall dark man were browsing past some shop windows.

**_Waver and Alucard._**

'Riderrrr…what if we meet another team…?'

Alucard paid no attention to his Master, instead taking a bored interest in the merchandise of the furniture store they were passing. His eyes took in what this region had to offer in terms of wares – commercially it wasn't too different from England but the people were something else entirely. The way they walked, the way they talked, the way they acted didn't surprise the old vampire – but it did amuse him a little.

He could feel his Masters small fingers poking at his side, trying to gain his attention – and failing to do so. He could also sense the looks he was getting; it's not that he was out of the ordinary – it's just that Alucard's appearance was very noticeable, few people ever dressed as he was – and certainly not just popping to the shops.

'What!?' He snapped at the small boy poking him, then Alucard suddenly remembered his place as he saw the hand poking him was the hand bearing Command Seals – _his _Command Seals. His gaze softened towards Waver and he removed his sunglasses and looked the boy in the eye – who was a little startled from his servant's reaction.

'I don't think we're alone…' Waver murmured.

Disguised as a member of the crowd using a special Noble Phantasm of his; _Anonymity_ – Lelouch watched the pair from afar. He was certain that the pale, dark clothed man was a servant and the boy with him was his Master – though the identity of either the Master or the servant class was unknown. Using up his mana keeping hidden was costly, but worth it – though he needed to find a source soon.

More than one set of eyes watched the duo and Assassin stalked the two dressed in black pants and a white hoodie. Tokiomi had rendered his appearance a little more normal through the use of an illusion – but Ulquiorra had to make some effort on his own. The tear-streaks were gone and his skin just a little less pale than usual, his half-helmet was also gone but Ulquiorra kept the hood up in case the illusion faltered or ran out.

Alucard heard his Master's worry and told him; 'It doesn't matter, they wouldn't attack us somewhere as public as this.'

Waver relaxed a little but remained on edge for the most part. The pair started walking again. As they moved past the clothes and furniture they began to go nearer to where younger people would buy trinkets and other things that most elders would scorn at. Alucard himself remained composed, but couldn't help frowning harder than he could help, he wanted to get out of here as soon as he could – Waver was somewhat in agreement, though on the other hand he had always had some desire for something that would make him "cooler".

Suddenly someone walked out of a shop without looking and bumped into Alucard, who then was run into from behind by his Master.

'Hey watch where you're…' The voice's owner looked up at Alucard's outraged face and stopped talking.

Alucard looked back at the boy. White hair, red eyes and sharp teeth – the Hellsing dog's first thoughts was that he was a vampire – but no self-respecting vampire would ever dress in the manner of clothing that this teen was wearing. Shortly after the collision a red-headed woman holding a black skateboard with a skull on it came out of the shop behind the boy.

'Um…sorry about this.' She pushed the teen lightly in the back – to no avail.

Soul and Alucard both stared at each other, the ancient vampire glaring and the Death Scythe scowling back. Sola couldn't quite feel it as she wasn't connected to Lancer, but Waver could sense the air around them thickening with murderous intent and started to shiver – he had to do something.

'Idiot! What are you just standing there for!? Let's keep going.' Waver shouted at his servant, pushing hard on his back.

It was a few seconds before Alucard slowly stepped past Soul and walked away, each step's sound seemingly amplified. Soul turned and walked the other way with Sola – somewhat unsure of the situation – behind him. Both servants could feel the others gaze staring into each other, even though they faced away.

_That was another servant._ Both of them thought, and neither of them were going to let this just go.

Alucard spun on his heel – his garb changing back to the standard red cloak and hat during the spinning and leveled both guns in his hands – aimed at the white-haired brat who had bumped into him. Soul too readied for combat, he already had the _Death Scythe_ out and the black-blood arm holding it – facing Alucard. A grin and a breathy laugh escaped from behind Alucard's teeth and he began to fire.

The shots of the Casull echoed out and caused all the nearby people to turn and look and by the time Soul had started deflecting the bullets in succession the people had started running; screaming and terrified in throngs of panic and confusion. Waver's protests to stop fighting couldn't stop Alucard.

_Shit!_ Lelouch cursed, if the people ran away his disguise would fail, looking at himself he could already see his costume rematerializing. Making a split-second decision he joined the fleeing crowds – ducking into a now empty store unnoticed so that he could watch rest of the battle and remain hidden.

Ulquiorra too jumped into an empty shop – even with the disguise the other servants would be able to recognize him if he stayed around in plain sight.

Six shots were heard from the silver gun, then the black gun made its appearance pointing straight out at the Scythe-wielder and fired once. Soul hit the bullet, but the force made him step back a bit. Restraightening himself, Soul began his offence, charging at Alucard – deflecting shots from the silver gun and dodging shots from the black gun. He came in range and swung the Scythe in a huge arc, cleaving Alucard's torso almost in half. Lancer then quickly dodged back to admire his kill.

Oddly though, the servant who had just been bifurcated still had his face plastered with a wide smile, eyes wide and gleeful. The body began to fall, but caught itself on the back foot and the torso restitched itself back together.

'No…way…' Soul said, stunned.

'R-rider…?' Waver asked quietly.

A low laugh emanated slowly from the red-garbed servant. 'Ah…aha…ahaha…ah….ahahahahah…hahahahahHAHaHHAHA…HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Someone like you seems like you'll be fun to play with. What's your name, kid?'

Soul stood fast and answered. 'A monster like you doesn't deserve to hear it.' Which caused Sola's face to turn sour. He twirled his scythe between his fingers and swung it into a fighting position again, his eyes looked ready to kill.

Alucard's white gloved hands were raised and came up to cover his face, blocking all but his eye. A dark sensation came over everyone around and filled the air with malevolence.

'Releasing control-restriction system level 3, level 2 and level 1…Recognizing approval of situation A according to the Cromwell invocation. Commencing limited lifting of ability-use restrictions until the enemy has been rendered completely si-'

'STOP IT! ALUCARD!'

The vampire suddenly stopped all movement. _Did I just hear…?_ He turned to see his Master glaring at him from his short stature. The boys words had caused the slowly spreading shadows from Alucard's body to retract and that evil air-filling feeling to cease.

_No, it wasn't Integra – it was him._ He closed his eyes and let the tension in his body disappear. He stepped towards his Master and knelt down to do eye level with him, neither said anything but there was an understanding between them. Which one was the dog and who held the leash. The silent moment where crimson soulless eyes looked into Waver's deep green full of emotion and respect. He could see his Master's true value and that he could rely on the boy to hold him back when the time was not right.

'AAAAAAHHHH!' Soul had leapt into action during the moment and was swinging his Scythe powerfully towards Alucard's back, aiming to cleave through both Master and servant in one blow.

_No! The boy has no part in this!_

The _Death Scythe _blade collided with a bright violet force-field that suddenly materialized at Alucard's turned back. The Scythe bounced off and again Soul fell away from the red coated servant. The field itself cracked and shattered, unable to withstand the power of the _Death Scythe_, but it gave Alucard enough time to turn and train his guns on him.

_What was that!?_ _Another of "Alucard's" abilities?_ The observing Assassin eyed the combatants warily – all of the servants aside from Gilgamesh were anomalies and he knew he would have to treat them extra cautiously. Just because he knew a servant's name didn't mean anything in this universe, because none of the servants were from this universe.

'I won't miss this time.' He threatened.

'L-Lancer, I think we should go…' The weak voice of Sola was heard somewhere in the background. Soul's only response was to grit his teeth and clutch his Scythe in both hands.

Suddenly a red blast of energy crashed into Soul from the side, he staggered as it hit him but other than that he was fine. His neck snapped as he jerked his head over to the offending angle, only to see an elaborately dressed figure in a mask and two-tailed cape to walk out of a lingerie store.

'The only ones who should kill are those prepared to be killed.' From behind the mask two Geass-inflicted eyes glared at the white-haired Death Scythe. 'Are you prepared to die?'

Soul stared at the new arrival, as did Alucard and Waver though the former didn't lower his weapons and instead now had one pointed at Lelouch. Lelouch had the beginnings of another _Ultimate Shield_ prepared in his hand in case he was fired upon, the bright violet hexagonal pattern spinning around his forearm.

_Caster? So finally he has made an appearance, but I wonder where he is getting mana from…_

_Should I intervene? No, that would give away that all seven servants are still in the war. Better to just watch. _Ulquiorra's train of thought ran on its own as the confrontation became a three-way battle.

Soul tightened his grip on his Scythe, Alucard's eyes jumped from his two targets and Lelouch charged a _Hadron Cannon_ blast in one hand and an _Ultimate Shield _in other. Something about Sola interested Lelouch though, she didn't have any Command Seals but he could still sense that Lancer's power and manifestation were linked to her providing mana.

_How intruiging…_But Lelouch was still worried, his skills were competent but not suited for direct combat – and he knew that being summoned under the Caster class meant that his battle skills were one of the weakest in the War.

'Those who kill deserve to be killed, huh?' The gun-wielding servant lamented. 'An interesting philosophy – but that means that no one deserves to die more than me.' The grin he had before refixed itself over his lips.

Soul was about to try and gut him again when suddenly he heard Kayneth's voice echo within his mind. _Return to the Hotel Lancer. The preparations for the War are complete._

_No! I need to kill him, who do you think you are forcing me to do this!?_ Soul growled back through his mind, the black-blood substituting his right arm was beginning to bubble violently and a little red imp somewhere in his mind was starting to dance.

_Remember your place, Death Scythe!_ Kayneth's voice retorted. _Do not force me to use a Command Seal to keel you. If it means anything to you – that foe is far too powerful for you to defeat, you're lucky his Master stepped in and stopped him using that Noble Phantasm._

Soul's red eyes shifted in their sockets to look at the crested-masked servant.

_Don't even consider it. An unknown servant is potentially more dangerous than a powerful one._

Soul shouted out, then turned and walked away from the lethal triangle. Both he and Rider were thinking that this wasn't over; one of them would die at the hand of the other. Sola turned and walked as he reached her, only for him to step onto his Scythe and stand on it like a skateboard.

'_Grigori Soul.'_ He muttered. Two black-feathered wings emerged from the head end of the pole and lifted the Scythe and the servant standing on it into the air; hovering. He grabbed Sola's hand and held the woman unsteadily on the shaft, then it shot off down the mall and broke out of a window – going back to the Hotel.

After watching the scene where Lancer's face screwed up – assumedly talking to his Master mentally – Lelouch lowered his hands and looked at Rider. They both stared at each other for a few silent moments – which were put into memory from the watching eyes of Assassin. Then Alucard put his guns away within the folds of his coat, signaling a lack of hostility.

Both servants casually walked towards one another, neither faltering from the mutual observation. When they came within close range of each other they stopped walking and stood before one another, staring.

It was unnerving for both of them, yet each stood fast. Alucard was perplexed as to why an enemy servant would save him. Various hypotheses ran through his mind.

Lelouch knew he would need allies if he was to survive without a Master. He didn't need mana; _The Sword of Akasha_ took care of his need for that, but if everyone was hostile to him in the war then his chances of winning were very slim.

_Especially if one of my enemies is someone who is immortal, but I doubt it's Code. _Lelouch thought observing Rider. Then he did something that surprised not only the two others, but also the watching Assassin and himself.

He extended his arm for a handshake.

Tokiomi had received many reports from Kirei via Assassin; most of them confusing and intriguing. He needed to know more though, and to do that he needed to fight them and drag them out.

Of course, that reasoning didn't sit well with the King of Heroes, who was as of now standing in the middle of a dockyard surrounded by crates.

_How dare he use a Command Seal to force me to come here. _Gilgamesh was very unhappy with his Master and now he was contemplating who to kill first; him or that Assassin. The latter himself was hiding in the shadows, observing and need to case to arise he would provide support for the King – Kirei had claimed that his servant was more than battle competent.

_As if that idiotic priest knew anything._

However, as Gilgamesh huffed in a tantrum on his own – other servants and Masters were mobilizing. Two black garbed gun-wielders, a silver-haired woman with red eyes and a middle-aged swordsman were already almost there, sensing the challenge of another servant. Rider, his Master and their mysterious new ally Caster waited on the metal-works of a bridge over the river and Kayneth had Soul with the _Grigori Soul_ Scythe on standby – ready in case Kayneth needed him to fly over. Kariya and the aristocratic Berserker were slowly making their way there too, answering the challenge not as a proud member of the Matou family, but as a vengeful fury hungry to crush Tokiomi.


	3. III - The Ensemble Brawl

Good day to you all, here is my third chapter - if you didnt know that already then I have no words for you. Reviews are appreciated and feedback is welcome, I've added an omake at the end of this chapter - as TIM did with his fics - and have tried to edit them all slightly better than the first two.

I do not own Fate/Zero or any of the materials shown in this fic, original idea is credited to TIM.

Enjoy

* * *

Several hours prior to Archer's presence at the dockyards.

'Saber…'

'Yes my lady?' He said unto the wife of his Master.

'Could you…help me off?' She had her hand extended out over the stairs leading from the plane. Bradley had already made it down the flight and was standing on the runway but she had stopped to admire the view.

_Of course, this is the first time she's seen anything outside the Manor._ Bradley walked back up hurriedly to assist her, holding her pale hand as they walked down the stair together. _Is it alright for me to do this?_ The ex-Fuhrer President of Amestris wondered, this was the wife of his Master – and a wife who was nothing less than devoted to her husband.

Together they made their way to the car Kiritsugu had lent them and Bradley opened the door for his ward.

'You're quite the gentlemen Saber, thank you.' Irisveil said with a smile.

Bradley walked around and sat down in the driver's seat of the car – starting it. 'Does my advanced age not bother you, Madam?'

'Not at all, if anything it makes you more charming – I would never expect a military man like yourself to act this way, even if it is a little stiff…'

'Do not mistake me for a common soldier Madam, I very rarely take orders – only give them out.' Bradley's voice held a hint of irritance at her comment regarding his demenour – it was partially true but that didn't make it any less critical. However, he had to keep his _Wrath_ under control and save it for the battlefield – especially around a woman was beautiful and humble as the one sitting in the seat behind him.

Silence took to the inside of the car, at least from the servant driving. Irisviel's eyes never left the window – drinking in all the new sights and things she was seeing. She had never seen so many people in one place and was letting out sounds of awe. She knew what she was looking at – Kiritsugu had taught her about shops and restaurants and all these people and much else about the world outside of the Castle, but _actually seeing_ them was an experience that was so wonderful to her. An elated feeling of excitement and discovery filled her to the brim and spilled out in smiles, sounds and wide eyes.

Bradley too was looking at all the sights that the eye behind the eye patch could take in; where other Masters and servants might be hiding, potential ambushes or where a trap may be laid. Vigilance saved lives back home, and only a twisted universe would be different.

The car slowed down to a halt as they came up to a red light, mingling with other cars and waiting for the green. Bradley relaxed in his seat, looking around with both eyes now – when suddenly he saw something most intriguing.

Two men; one in a hoodie and with a poorly concealed limp, the other tall, well-dressed and blue-skinned. Whether the people in the crowds around them noticed either, they didn't let on. The masses seemed to part like the sea before Moses as the blue-skinner man led the pair. Then Bradley saw something that set his skin on edge and his blood into the beginnings of a boil.

Clutching the limp left arm with the right – a hand with a Command Seal.

The pair crossed the road in front of the car, and Bradley swore he saw the taller of the two look him dead in the eye – even if only for a second. He didn't know what to do in the line of such a piercing gaze, he sat there dumbfounded and almost brainless.

Then the light turned green, the cars around them roared into life and the two vanished into the crowd.

It took Bradley much longer than he would ever admit to get his senses back – the horns screaming behind him helped him recompose. Luckily Irisveil hadn't noticed his inaction, and he continued driving while his mind worked. He knew he would have to tell Kiritsugu.

_**Meanwhile**_

'That was the servant Saber.' The Count announced to Kariya, slowing down so that the insect-ridden Master could keep up at an easier pace.

'I don't care…'

The Count was surprised, but empathized with Kariya. He too had felt an intense desire for revenge directed at someone, and he wasn't going to get in the way of his new Master's. It wasn't that he wanted his Master to lead himself into ruin with his vengeance – but some things can only be settled a certain way. He knew that if his Master was truly in danger of destroying himself he would intervene, but until then he would do nothing.

'Master, he is a formidable opponent who we should not take lightly.'

'Then we won't fight him, there are six others who can kill him – but we will win…and we will kill Tokiomi…'

Kariya suddenly began to cough violently, doubling over and clutching his stomach. Quickly The Count reached into his clothes and pulled out a small vial of transparent fluid, handing it to his Master. The weakened Master gratefully took the medicine and drank a few sips, straightening up and handing it back to his servant.

'Thank you…Berserker…' Kariya was still breathing a little heavily.

The Count smiled at him gently, with such tenderness and aesthetic appeal that Kariya suddenly had the urge to hug him or even kiss him, or grovel at his feet. Quickly he swept away those thoughts and started walking again – now going into an empty alley. Neither said nothing for a good time as Kariya looked for a place where he could find food and invariably spend some of The Count's seemingly unlimited funds.

'…Count, how come you're materialized and I'm not feeling anything despite you being Berserker?'

The mismatched eyes laid themselves on the younger of the two and The Count answered; 'It is because while I have the capacity to be summoned under this class I am currently not within my mad state of mind.'

Kariya looked at him oddly – he seemed to understand the concept but The Count's description had been a little too vague to discern how t related to him, like most of his answers had been.

'In time you will understand, we shall just have to permit fate to run its course.' That deep melodic voice played its effect on Kariya and he begun to feel a little drowsy, but he wouldn't sleep until he ate.

'I can only hope that I cause you as little pain as possible when it happens…my Master.' The Count added.

Kariya swore that he felt his pants getting tighter, especially around the crotch.

_**Meanwhile, McKenzie Residence**_

In a small room of the McKenzie household, three individuals were; one on the bed, another standing and the third flickering as part of the shadows in the corner.

'So…you wish to join us?' A first voice spoke deep, powerful and dark from the flickering shadows.

'Yes, I believe together the chances of winning the War would be greater for the three of us.' A masked man said confidently.

'But what about your own Master, does he know you're doing this?' A smaller figure said in a higher voice.

Lelouch paused for a moment remembering what had happened to his Master, he had used his _Geass_ to kill that repulsive stain on humanity – and then that boy. He fought back tears at that memory, but something else was nagging at the back on his mind. Ever since he had killed Ryuunosuke, he hadn't been able to use his _Geass_. He hadn't tried to, but it had felt locked off to him as if it was there but he needed something to open it.

'I killed my Master soon after I was summoned.' He said in a dead-end manner.

'WHAT!?' The dark haired youth on the bed exclaimed. In the corner the shadow chuckled darkly; Alucard had contemplated many times about whether he had someone who wasn't as strong or pure as Integra as a Master whether he would kill them. The same could be said about the boy he was currently bowing his head to, but it was a bow he was more than happy to make.

'Why!?'

'I'd rather not discuss it.' Lelouch really didn't, he wanted to make the alliance – not tell them about himself.

'That's fine. Sometimes it might be better to know less about someone if they think you shouldn't know.' Alucard said; he materialized himself from the darkness into his typical red clothes.

Lelouch smiled behind his mask; thankfully he was with someone who understood allying with a stranger.

'I am an excellent tactician and can provide much support if given my tools. Unfortunately I'm not particularly strong at direct combat, not without a Knightmare Frame.' From the context both understood it was some kind of weapon from Caster's homeland, but nothing more. 'I also have this.' The slide on the mask over his eye slid back, revealing his _Geass_. They both looked into it, seeing the odd bird-like sigil over his iris – Lelouch stood squarely at the wall, he knew he couldn't use it on them but he didn't want them to know that.

'What is that?' Waver asked.

'This is my greatest weapon – though not my strongest – this grants me the power to control people's minds even when they don't want to.' The slide came back over and covered it. 'If I were to look you in the eye you would be powerless against my demands of you.'

Waver jumped at this fact whereas Alucard grinned. 'That is a fine power indeed. Even my hypnosis isn't quite up to that level…Absolute control…' A low chuckle escaped his lips that made Waver cautious.

'In any case; I will aid both of you in any way I can to win the War – but on one condition.'

'What's that?' Waver asked.

'When you win, you hand the Grail over to me.'

Alucard's smile faded and Waver's face hardened in defiance. 'What!? That defeats the purpose of us winning the War at all.'

'Wrong!' Lelouch interjected. 'Only one thing is guaranteed unless you win the War and that is death. You will both die if you don't win and with me on your side you've only gained an advantage.'

'It's a fair tradeoff, you're survival and my victory – without me there's no other way either of you two can win this.'

Both servant and Master of Rider considered this. They knew the War would be tough and it would be no easy feat to win, but giving up the grand prize – The Holy Grail – just to survive seemed like something to think about. Alucard was more than confident in his abilities – and while Waver knew that he had no idea the true extent of the vampire's powers. Waver himself knew that as a Master he wouldn't have to do anything too strenuous if his servant.

Both Waver and Alucard were in deep thought when they suddenly found Caster leaving, exiting through the door. They were about to protest his departure when he threw something at Waver and said; 'Here.'

The object hit Waver in the chest and he caught it. Looking at it in his hand he found it was a small phone with a small heart-shaped locket hanging on a short chain.

'Use this to keep in contact. Also…' Caster paused for a bit. 'Lancer's Master is not the woman who was with him at your confrontation.

This information brought a surprised look on both the other men – Lelouch had already proved his ability that he could help them and he hadn't even done anything. With that the Ex-Britannian Emperor and Revolution Leader left the room and neither servant nor Master heard a sound as he left the house.

Waver flicked open the phone – the locket dangling – and went into contacts; there was only one number.

'Zero…?'

_**Meanwhile, Tohsaka Residence**_

Assassin found himself once again before the master of his Master. It was odd, his own Master had done very little other than give out his orders – whereas Tokiomi had been the one he reported and strategized with. He had also noticed Gilgamesh taking an interest in Ulquiorra's Master – Kirei.

'So Caster has revealed himself to Lancer and Rider… that is troublesome, I was hoping you'd be able to ally yourself with him.' Tokiomi stated.

'With all due respect; that would have meant revealing myself to the other two servants and Masters – not to mention the likelihood of Caster refusing.' Assassin said back.

The Tohsaka head slumped a few inches deeper into his chair, stroking his goatee wistfully. Eventually they would have to make their move – the War wasn't moving fast enough as it was anyway. At this pace it might be many months before the end, possibly even years.

Ulquiorra could feel the slight change in pressure within the room as Tokiomi summoned his servant; who appeared in a bright display of gold dust as he materialized. The pale servant said nothing as the gold servant showed his annoyance by frowning and berating.

'Why have you summoned me Tokiomi, are you not busy _planning_ your War? What do you need me for!?' Gilgamesh looked Tokiomi straight in the eye.

'My lord it seems the time has come for you to show to the other servants truly who is the strongest.'

'No. Those filthy commoners and animals deserve no such lesson. I will not.'

'My lord please – this must be done in order to-' Tokiomi pleaded before he was cut off.

'No!' Gilgamesh's voice raised a notch higher.

Tokiomi stopped talking, and then waved his hand to dismiss his servant – uninterested in dealing with the arrogant King of Heroes. The gold sparkle filled the room as Gilgamesh left it.

Ulquiorra said something; 'For a servant of such reputation – his disloyalty is tremendous.'

'Yes…I didn't know that this is what I would be dealing with when I chose him to be my servant. I suppose as long as I win the War everything should be fine.

'No, all Masters should have loyal servants.' Ulquiorra stated his opinion steadfastly; remembering back to his time under Aizen and how he had served unwaveringly. Tokiomi sighed and looked up, he agreed with Assassin, but there was nothing he could do about Gilgamesh.

'There is a way to bend him to your will, but if you're intent on pleasing him I wouldn't recommend you do it.' Ulquiorra's voice and eyes hinted to Tokiomi's Command Seals before the servant opened a _Garganta _and left.

Tokiomi casually observed his hand; looking intently at the red marks that had been present since the start of the War; since he had called on Gilgamesh from the beginning. He sighed and closed his eyes.

'By the power of my Command Seal…'

_**Meanwhile, with our favourite Lord El-Melloi**_

'Lancer!'

Kayneth had heard about what had happened at the mall between his servant and Rider; known as "Alucard". The first thing he had asked about was the security and health of his fiancé – the questions had been full of worry and concern but had only been met with Soul's attitude and Sola's dislike for the man. The questions regarding the enemy servant's abilities then began and how Soul had fared against him. Soul had told him about his regeneration and his pistol's – then he mentioned something that caught Kayneth's attention.

'I could feel some sort of malevolent presence from him, like a Demon.' Soul flexed his fingers and his joints clicked eerily. 'I think I could negate that regeneration if I landed him with _Kishin Hunter._'

Kayneth considered this – however he was interested in Rider's Master as well; he sounded suspiciously like someone he knew but couldn't quite put a name to.

'Lancer, I think you should refrain from fighting for a while. We should try to find out more about our enemies before attacking them.'

'What!? I'm fine! I didn't take any damage or anything!' Soul gritted his teeth at his Master's order. 'I still have that bastard Rider to take down though…'

'So you shall, but not any time soon.'

Soul grunted and turned away moodily, it was his Master's job to wield and command him – but it wasn't his job to enjoy it. He jumped over and landed on the sofa, lying down and turning on the television. First thing he saw was a cooking channel that Sola had put up last time she had used it.

'Ew.' He quickly changed the channel.

Nothing really seemed to appeal to him, so as his finger mindlessly clicked the channel buttons his brain wandered around within his memories. He remembered all his old friends; Kid and Black Star, he remembered fighting Arachne and Medusa and seeing Lord Death fighting Kishin Asura in the sky above the city before the Mad God had fled the God of Order's Soul Field around the city and escaped. He began to remember Crona and trying to help her with the Black-blood she – like Soul – were cursed with. He remembered Blair and how she was always provocative and in Soul's expert opinion – delicious. He chuckled at that. Stein and his madness. He even remembered that idiot Werewolf that hung around the frog girl; Free was his name if Soul remembered correctly.

Then he remembered his Meister Maka; whom he had shared so many adventures and experiences with. A torrent of memories flooded into him and for a moment he became emotionally vulnerable. Weak, he had never felt like that before – but he had never lost Maka like this before. How he had played his piano and they had danced, how they had defeated Arachne and survived the Clowns. Thoughts from the battle of the moon filled his mind.

'Lancer…?' A gentle voice asked from behind the sofa.

He turned his head up to see Sola and immediately his face hardened. He wanted nothing to do with the woman. He hated her, and his Master.

_Damn it all to hell Maka._ The only one left with him from his past was the little ogre within him, giggling inside his blood.

Lelouch had been tailing Archer for some time now through the streets, using _Anonymity_ to disguise himself among the populace. It was actually painfully obvious that this gold-haired, elaborately dressed man with a proud and haughty expression had been a servant, and a particularly powerful one at that. His pitiful attempts of hiding his identity almost made Lelouch laugh in astonishment, everything he did radiated an otherworldly presence, as well as some sort of godly arrogance as though he was king of all in the world.

_However, I can't discern his true name as I have no knowledge of this world's history._

Suddenly Archer grabbed his head and winced in pain, Lelouch could feel the dull hum of power as the red eyes swam around in Archer's head. Then as Archer straightened up he started walking again, this time faster and more deliberate – it looked very forced though. Lelouch followed until Archer left the crowds and walked into a huge shipping yard.

_Damn it._

**_Meanwhile, In Fuyuki's streets_**

Now Lelouch had to make an effort hiding within the growing and darkening shadows as the day grew late and the night took over the sky. Ducking behind the corner of a warehouse he used the specs on his Zero mask to observe through the darkness. He saw that Archer had shifted into some kind of armour – if something as flashy could even be called armour; it was far too bright and heavy to actually be used in the midst of combat. Each metal clad footstep clanged hitting the asphalt of the ground and eventually led into an empty storage yard filled with huge crates.

Lelouch observed Archer's position and took his own to compensate. He spent several minutes searching around and looking through the heat-sensitive setting on his mask's visor before deciding his position; a tall crane – where he would observe the battle and give tactical support to Rider and his Master if the duo showed up, and that would depend on what Archer was doing here anyway. He jogged over silently to the base of the crane and was about to start ascending, then Lelouch saw how many stairs he would have to climb to get to the vantage point. His eyes widened in horror behind his mask at the physical challenge before him.

He wasn't even up ten steps when he started panting.

'I…shouldn't have…to…do this...for another…servant.' His breath clouded up the helmet but he didn't dare take it off.

'If only Kallen…or Suzaku…' He paused for a moment, mentioning those two caused his heart to tremble. He had already come to terms with the Zero Requiem and leaving those he loved behind, but it still hurt to remember them. Unintentionally his mind wandered to his sister; whose arms he had died in as her trembling hands held his bloodstained ones. 'N-Nunally…'

Eventually – fighting back tears of sorrow and nostalgia – he made it to the top, where he flopped down and breathed heavily. For all his ability as a servant, he still didn't become any more physically capable. Suddenly a grand surge of power erupted and spread over Fuyuki City from next to where Lelouch was. Standing up and looking down he found Archer – sending out a signal for any servant who would challenge him.

It looked like Rider would have to contend with other servants if Lelouch told him to come. The masked servant pressed two fingers to the side of his helmet and spoke into the receiver within his mask.

In Waver's hand the phone the mysterious "Zero" had given him suddenly jumped to life; ringing. The boy fumbled it for a few seconds before grabbing it and pressing it to his ear.

'Archer has sent out an invitation for any servant willing to challenge him.' The voice on the other end said.

'I know! Rider and I just felt it.'

'What do you intend to do?'

Waver was about to respond when Alucard cut him off, speaking into the phone next to Waver's ear. 'I shall accept then, he is declaring war and I have never backed down from a chance to kill the enemies of my Master.'

Both Waver and Lelouch were silent for a moment and then the latter responded; 'That's fine then – but wait for me to tell you when to enter the battlefield. I want to see what the other servants are capable of.' The phone beeped and the call ended.

Waver looked up at Alucard.

'Idiot! Why did you do that!? I'm the Master!' He held up his Command Seal's as to prove the point. 'You listen to me!'

Alucard looked at Waver darkly and then asked; 'Do you want me not to go? Are you declining me the right to contest with foes from all across time!?' His voice jumped at rage for a second, frightening the boy.

'Ok, ok!' His eyes teared up he put his head into a pillow to avoid the crimson servant's gaze.

Alucard grinned and leant down, holding out a gloved hand at Waver. 'I shall not leave my Master unable to see the ability of his servant.'

The Master of Rider saw and cried out; 'Ok I'll come with you!'

_**Nearby**_

Kiritsugu and his partner Maiya silently darted among shadows in the dockyard. Both were equipped with fully functional firearms, multiple rounds of extra ammunition and several different kinds of scopes. They were going to act as observers, not contesters – involving themselves in a battle between servants was madness, especially when his own servant would be a part of it. After Archer had sent out his location like a flare – the pair had appeared, surely the first – to set themselves up to watch.

'Maiya…have you found somewhere to watch, over?' Kiritsugu spoke through his mouthpiece.

'Yes, I'm approximately 50 metres from the crane to the west, over.'

'Good, over and out.' Kiritusgu ended the call and knelt down between two crates. He would be protected from the back by the fact that it was a small and dark gap – while he could freely watch from the front.

So far all he could see through his heat-sensitive scope was the faint outline of a brightly-armoured servant with his arms crossed in the distance. No other movement stirred in the night, then suddenly his eye picked something up from the peripheral of his vision and he swung his scope around to see.

What he saw was not what he expected. Standing solitary on a high platform of the crane was a darkly dressed, masked servant with a two-tailed cape blowing in the wind. As far as it looked to the infamous Magus Hunter; this person too was simply watching.

_Assassin!?_ Kiritsugu's mind jumped to that conclusion instinctively before remembering that Assassin was supposed to be dead, and that what the familiars had seen reported an Assassin dressed all in white.

_So who is that…?_

'Maiya…' He spoke again into the mouthpiece to contact his partner, student and unorthodox lover.

_**Meanwhile, in the shadows of the night**_

'My lord Kariya, I must insist that you sit down.'

'No…that's Tokiomi's servant…I will be the one to kill him.' Kariya's limping form then entered a bout of coughing, leaning on his servant for support.

The Count leant down to help him, holding him until his Master's condition subsided. After the coughing ended Kariya's head lifted revealing a face contorted in anger and his good eye staring almost obsessively towards the docks.

'Berserker…when we get there I want you to leave me and…kill Archer.'

The Count's considered this, and his face showed his concern. He couldn't disobey his Master, especially when he too only wanted revenge for what someone had done unjustly – but at the same time he didn't want to strain him with the Noble Phantasm he would need to fight. Soon though, his normal aristocratic and gentle smile readorned his face and he held his Master as the two set off.

_I shall not disappoint you, my Master._

As they entered the shadows of the crates, The Count set Kariya down against one of them and turned to address the soon-to-be battle. He made his way between the crates and stood within the darkness of one, observing the gold-clad servant in the middle of the lit-up clearing.

'Soon my Master, soon fate shall decide whether your anger is justified or not and she shall spur me on to victory or put me down like a rabid dog.'

**_Nearby_**

Alucard and Waver currently cruised on the SR 71 above the water. The jet hovered in place, to Waver's gratitude and Alucard's chagrin. He couldn't argue however, they were waiting for the call and command of Caster; known by the pair as "Zero".

Waver couldn't see anything, and he wouldn't be able to until the sparks started flying below. Alucard however could see every detail. He saw Zero perched on the crane and Archer waiting for others to show up; an intensely dissatisfied look on his face. The shadows told him that there were two more hidden – a weak man in a hood and a tall man in a top hat and cloak. Neither were making any movements towards Archer – it seemed that like all who had appeared so far were waiting for the battle to begin.

_Heh, there'll be no battle to watch at this rate._

Out of habit, Alucard checked and loaded his pistols multiple times over.

_**Once more with Kayneth and friends**_

At the Hotel-turned-Fortress stood a lone figure on the roof. Blonde-slicked back hair and a blue mages' coat defined him in the dark. Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi looked out over the city, his eyes trained onto the bay where he had felt the surge of Archer's power. Behind him, Soul climbed up from the walkway and walked behind his Master, stopping when the two were level. Soul already knew that Kayneth had no intention to participate in the battle and he had already ordered Soul against it – but he also knew that as an experienced fighter one should try to gauge his opponents' abilities.

'Send me.'

Kayneth raised an eyebrow. 'Yes…it would be a waste to let this opportunity with all the servants in one place to let them fight and not record what they can do.'

Soul conjured up his Scythe as Kayneth finished his words; already stepping on it and preparing to set off with the _Grigori_ _Soul_.

'Wait, I shall accompany you, my servant.' The Archibald heir said as he stepped onto the hovering, winged Scythe – with far more grace and balance than his fiancé had done back at the mall.

The pair eyed each other with poorly hidden mutual disdain. Then Soul looked forward and the Scythe set off speedily towards the dockyard.

**_At the centre of the Holy Grail War, Fuyuki docks_**

Footsteps echoed without reserve within the dockyard between storage crates. Gilgamesh turned his body to see and from behind a corner and into the same large space as the King of Heroes was standing walked two figures. One was dark-haired, powerful in his gait and wore an eye patch – in each hand was a sword. Behind him walked a fair-skinned woman with red eyes and silver hair; confident in her protector but nervous at the sight of the other. For a mere moment the two pairs of red eyes met – one fearful and the other mighty.

'Who are you that might meet the King in battle; you that have made me wait for such an abhorrent amount of time?' Gilgamesh eyed the man beside the red-eyed woman.

'A king in my own right, and who is it asks?' Saber raised a sword and pointed it directly at Archer; who made no movement to uncross his arms in front of his chest.

Archer sneered and turned his nose up at the man. 'A king you say? You are wrong, there can only be one king – and that is me!' Behind Gilgamesh several gold portals opened and a variety of weapons protruded out from them, all pointing at Saber.

Bradley shifted and took up a defensive stance in front of Irisviel. 'Madam…please step away.' His voice quivered with battle anticipation as he and Gilgamesh stared one another in the eye.

In the shadows The Count chuckled to himself as the two servants – the first to arrive and the last – drew weapons and prepared to fight.

'En Garde.'

* * *

**Omake Time! Tell me what you lot think and whether it fulfilled it's purpose of adding humour to the seriousness of the fic. ^_^**

Waver Velvet breathed heavily as the smoke from the summoning slowly cleared. At the centre was a silhouetted figure. He slowly rose to his feet to greet his servant – the legendary Iskandar. There was no way he was going to lose the Holy Grail with someone as powerful as him on his side. However…as the smoke cleared it became apparent that whoever had been summoned was_ not_ Alexander the Great.

A medium sized man stood in the centre of the summoning circle. He was wearing a helmet that obscured his face and head – a pure white Formula 1 helmet. His body was all covered in a similarly themed white, racing driver's jumpsuit. Wearing white gloves and white shoes – he stood there with his arms folded and legs apart – perfectly still.

_Wh-what?_

As Waver made his way to his servant the man continued to do nothing. The Master came to stand only a few centimetres away, right in front of him – but still nothing happened.

'Hey…are you my servant?' Waver asked meekly.

The man continued to just stand there with his arms crossed.

'Oi, hey! I'm your Master!' Waver started shouting louder, beginning to bang his fists against the man's arms.

When he would budge – Waver tried to pull his arms apart, hooking his fingers in them and pulling with all his little strength.

'Damn it! Obey me!'

Nothing.

Waver started banging his hands on Rider's helmet now – making sounds that the servant _must_ have heard. Suddenly Rider's head cocked and looked directly at Waver, the young boy stopped in sudden fear – he could see his reflection in the black visor.

'Uh…'

_'__Some say that when he farts it smells like oil.'_ The world echoed around the pair with a voice. The voice sounded like a fat man with pubes taped to his head. Following the voice was the sound of people laughing.

_'Some say he thinks that Australia is in Russia.'_ More laughter, it unsettled Waver.

Waver began to tremble; _What the hell is going on…?_

_ 'Some even say that he insists on having the BBC pay him entirely in hardcore pornography.'_ The laughter was even louder this time.

_ 'All we know is…'_

The sound of a car engine echoed from the forest around them. Waver looked around in fright – glowing headlights becoming brighter in the distance.

'…Rider…?'

Out of the bush roared a screaming silver car – sleek and fast. Down the side it had written messily in a board marker; _Koenigseggegegegegegegegegegegegegegegegegegegeg._

_ '…He's called The Stig.'_ Fat, head-pubes spoke again.

The beast smashed into the pair – Waver suddenly finding himself strapped to the spoiler and Rider in the driver's seat; listening to Genisis.

** 'RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!'**

* * *

Well, that's that then. Rate/Review as normal, tell me what you think, etc...

Also, a few people have asked me about my servant placements and I'll answer that to everyone.

Regarding Alucard, I understand that him as an Archer or Berserker is probably more fitting than a Rider. However, I felt that TIM's Kamina was - while awesome, it is Kamina after all - felt a lot like a reskinned Iskandar. Furthermore, Alucard's under Tokiomi would be boring and strange under Kariya. Everyone seems to forget that in OVA 4 Alucard piloted the SR 71 Blackbird, that counts him as Rider. I thought that him as Archer would be too powerful (as if he wasnt already) and him as Berserker would simply be cliche and boring, no offense to anyone who thinks otherwise.

Ulquiorra would undoubtedly make an excellent Saber, or Lancer in release state - but I already had both classes filled. More than that though - his personality is almost identical to Kirei's, with the exception of Gilgi corrupting him into betraying Tokiomi. Fun fact - Tokiomi and Aizen possess the same Japanese voice actor. We know that personality is a factor in summoning - hence Gilles de Rais from canon.

Soul is Lancer because...he's the only character I could think of that uses a polearm. Also I like scythes :P. It was also a favour to a friend of mine.

Lelouch is a strong Caster. Typically ranged, chessmaster/behind-the-scenes, awful direct combatant, usually relies on others, strategist, etc... - also I killed Ryuunosuke last chapter because I love the guy, but it doesnt do justice to put him in that relationship. Also, both Lelouch and Ryuunosuke are voiced by Jonny Young Bosch.

Bradley...do I even have to say it?

The Count - despite being SUPER aristocratic, he does fit Berserker. Just wait till next chapter, or watch the series; Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo - it's fantastic.

Until next time, au revoir ^_^


	4. IV - Symphony of Battle I

Good day everyone, thanks for all the support. 4th Chapter, tell me what you think - rate/review, you know the drill. Give me your opinions on the story and how it's progressing, feedback is always appreciated.

I do not own Fate/Zero or any of the materials shown in this fic, original idea is credited to TIM.

* * *

Bradley charged into the flurry of flying weapons swords drawn, deflecting each shot fired at him with precision and seeming ease. A blast of dust and debris went up at his foot as one of Gilgamesh's blades pierced and destroyed the ground at his feet. Suddenly Bradley was blind and he heard the discharge of several weapons from Gilgamesh's vault. On instinct Bradley leapt to his right and threw one of his swords at where he remembered the golden servant had been standing. A telling _twang _revealed that his adversary had used one of those fired spears or swords to deflect Bradley's projectile.

The servant under the class of Saber's feet grinded against the ground as he regained his balance. To his eyes Archer hadn't moved at all and was still firing from those golden portals behind him at Bradley. When he saw that his enemy had changed locations; Archer readjusted his aim and forced Saber to retake his defensive stance. Several sword strikes later; Bradley moved in for the offensive. He used the momentum from deflecting to push himself into the air above Gilgamesh's shots. He ran along the side of one of the storage containers towards Archer, neatly dodging every single blade fired at him. Then Bradley leapt of and prepared a mid-air strike, bringing his sword behind his head and swinging down at the gold-haired head as red eyes watched with growing disdain.

At the last moment from out of nowhere Bradley's blade collided with that of a long rapier; held in Gilgamesh's hand. 'How dare you aim your blade at the king!?' Gilgamesh shouted before flicking his wrist and knocking Bradley several feet away.

The King of Heroes with a straight arm pointed his sword at Bradley – the _Gate of Babylon_ behind him had closed. 'What is your name mongrel? So that you can be divinely punished for your impudence against me!'

Bradley closed his good eye and spoke; 'I am King Bradley, Fuhrer President of Amestris.' He opened his eye once more, glaring murderously at Gilgamesh.

'KING!? No! Only one can be king, and that is me!' Gilgamesh's voice reached a high and in his brilliant gold and clinking armour took a slow step towards Bradley, which suddenly broke into a swift charge.

Surprised at Gilgamesh's sudden movement in what looked like such a heavy set of armour, Bradley didn't react until the distance between them had closed and Gilgamesh's blade was already swinging at his face. He ducked under and jabbed the point of his sword into Gilgamesh's stomach, which was suddenly deflected by another spear – though one not in Gilgamesh's hands.

The_ Gate of Babylon_ had reopened and set Bradley back on the defensive, blocking both attacks from Gilgamesh's enraged mood and shots from the Noble Phantasm behind him. The tactic was obvious, but undoubtedly effective in pushing back the swordsman while ensuring that he wouldn't have the opportunity to cut Gilgamesh. However – Bradley had noticed that Gilgamesh was not a skilled fighter; using powerful and wild strikes to send blows and taking advantage of that would be the best way to land a hit – but with only one blade he would never be able to.

Skillfully Bradley parried another one of Archer's blows and stepped to the side. With that, rather than knocking away the next weapon fired from the _Gate of Babylon, _Bradley grabbed it in his hand and jumped away.

A long golden spear was now in Bradley's left hand, slowly twirling between his fingers as to readjust it before he jumped back into the thick of combat.

Gilgamesh's eyes widened in outrage at Bradley; 'How dare you!? You're impudent thievery can only keep you alive for so long, mongrel!' The _Gate of Babylon _behind him opened larger and more blade-ends protruded out from the portals. The rapier in his hand disintegrated into gold dust and he crossed his arms again.

Bradley frowned and held the weapons in his hands up to defend again. _I may need to call upon my _Wrath. He though as his eyebrows furrowed deeper.

'Die!'

_**At the battle, hidden in darkness.**_

Kiritsugu's scope was still trained on the masked man on the crane but his eyes were watching the battle between his servant and Archer. His servant was holding his own – but against Archer's fierce assault he was forced to fight defensively. The blade-wielder was also at another disadvantage; Archer had the capability to keep Bradley at bay and if the latter couldn't get close he couldn't do any damage. Kiritsugu considered shooting at Archer to give Bradley enough time to strike, but he wasn't equipped do contest with servants – much less someone as powerful as Archer appeared to be.

Suddenly the air shifted and something fell out of the sky and crashed into the ground, sending shockwaves and debris flying. To the right of Archer and Saber, from the dust walked a white-haired teen wielding a Scythe in a hand formed out of black-blood. His eyes darted from Archer to Saber and back again.

Gilgamesh's red pupils observed the newcomer from the corner of his eyes without turning his head, displeased by his scruffy and rebellious appearance. The _Gate of Babylon _shifted behind him and turned to aim towards Lancer.

'May your scattered remains amuse me, be gone!' Several shots fired at Lancer and closed in on him.

_**Atop the crane, behind a mask and soaring high on a black jet.**_

_Him!_ Caster stiffened against the railing and Rider's smile widened full of sharp teeth. Quickly Lelouch spoke into the speaker of his mask; 'Waver! Do not let Rider go into the fight yet! I repeat do not…'

Waver heard Zero's command through the mobile phone and spoke back into it; 'Why…w-what's happening down there!?' He called into the phone. Then he saw his own servant's malevolence grow and felt the dark pressure grow.

'That infernal brat…' Alucard's smile reached ear-to-ear in a monstrous grin. He took a step towards the edge of the SR 71 preparing to drop off and join the battle.

'Wait Rider!' Waver called out. 'Zero hasn't said to join the battle yet!' His voice contested with the wind at this height.

Alucard wasn't going to disobey his Master, but at the same time he had his own wants and needs. A low growl emanated from his jaws as he looked down at the battle below.

Everyone watched as the dust cleared from the multiple blasts, expecting to see Lancer maimed or dead from the vicious weapon volley. Neither outcome presented itself – Lancer was gone, but then a shout from above called attention and everyone looked up to see the Scythe raised to swing down upon Gilgamesh.

Bradley took his chance and charged; the sword in his right and out to swing and the spear in his left held to impale. There was only a metre left between the attacker and his gold-clad target when Gilgamesh jumped away, which left Saber and Lancer on a collision course. The crescent-Scythe blade met the dual impact of sword and spear and both warriors were knocked away from each other – allowing Gilgamesh the time to aim a new volley at both other servants and gloat in an arrogant laugh, his eyes full of the intent to exact retribution on the false king wielding swords and the impudent youth wielding a polearm.

Gilgamesh fired upon them both and Soul stood his ground, knocking away the projectiles with his Scythe. Bradley however advanced; his arms behind him as he ducked in and out of the bladed missiles. Almost ghostlike, he closed in on Archer and at the last second threw the spear in his left hand like a javelin.

Gilgamesh grimaced and held his hand out with splayed fingers. The spear-point entered his palm and disappeared into a flash of gold light. 'Fool, you think you can harm me with my own weapons?'

Another volley shot out this time more directed at Saber than at Lancer, but Bradley avoided them all. Single sword in hand, the servant of blades lunged at Archer; closing the last few metres closing between them. In the time and space of that lunge Bradley lifted his now free left hand up to his eye patch and tore it off, throwing away the material like scrap.

He moved in and lunged his sword right at Gilgamesh, the blade moving only a few centimetres from Gilgamesh's nose. The gold-haired servant grunted and jumped away, the _Gate of Babylon _closing behind him and disappearing as he made his retreat. Coming to a stop on top of one of the containers, dangerously close to where Kiritsugu was hiding.

Gilgamesh growled, his eyes closed in strained anger. Then he snapped them open and at the same time a huge scale of his signature Noble Phantasm materialized behind him; an incalculable number of weapons armed and ready to strike.

'HOW DARE YOU ATTACK THE KING!?'

Bradley watched with indifference, one eye glowing eerily red and the other bearing a strange tattoo – a star with a dragon eating its own tail curled around it. Soul's casual demeanour remained, he didn't care and he knew he wouldn't start just because this arrogant man began to get outraged. Both readied their weapons, Bradley's rigid form shaking violently.

Then out of nowhere clapping was heard. All three combatants stopped and looked around wildly for the source, and out of the shadows stepped a blue-skinned aristocratic man.

'Bravo, King Gilgamesh…I would expect nothing less from a servant of your reputation.' A knee-weakening smile adorned his handsome face. He removed his tall top hat and went into a curt bow towards the golden king.

_**Tohsaka Manor.**_

Tokiomi's eyes opening in shock as he heard the words from Kirei's mouth. Currently he was sitting in his office; listening to Kirei's words as the priest watched and relayed Assassins feedback. Kirei was standing before him; looking through Assassin's eyes watching the battle, the pale servant had positioned himself outside the dockyard but his keen and precise eyesight more than compensated.

'How does he know my servant's name!?' Tokiomi gasped out.

Kirei remained motionless aside from the moving of his mouth. Archer's Master quickly recomposed himself, but inside he was in a stupor of panic.

He remembered the presence of all the other servants, if they knew who Archer was – it would place a severe disadvantage against him. Not only that; but if the Einzbern's – and Emiya Kiritsugu – were watching, then things would be much worse for him.

He looked at Kirei again; 'Continue…' Thinly veiled worry filled his voice.

_**Back at the battle.**_

_Gilgamesh!?_ Kiritsugu wasn't sure if he had heard correctly. His eyes shifted to the gold servant; _If that's Tohsaka Tokiomi's servant…then Saber will have to be careful._

His vision moved again, this time going to the edge of the battle and observing the state of his wife. Her body was trembling in the close proximity of such powerful entities – including the King of Heroes – but she was unharmed and still within her wits. He then ran his eyes over Saber quickly; _Keep her safe; Iri._

_**Down in conflict.**_

Gilgamesh had so many sudden thoughts running through his mind. _Who is this man to dare interrupt my divine judgment? How does he know my name? Who is his Master and what class of servant is he?_ However, the only thought he could vocalize in the presence of such a captivating individual was;

'I am honoured to hear both such compliments and the fact that a man of such stature as you knows my name.' The man smiled again in response.

_What!? What is wrong with me? _I _am honoured by his words?_ His eyes trained on the blue-skinned newcomer. _Who _is _he?_

The man put his hat back on, shadowing the top half of his face and creating quite the effect combined with his flowing dark hair. 'As much respect as I and all here should owe you, I'm afraid that the will of my Master is to see your own have his downfall; and you stand in the way of that.'

Gilgamesh actually considered stepping down for this charismatic individual. _Wait what!?_ The King of Heroes was shocked enough by himself that he didn't say anything in response to what was essentially a death threat.

'It is fortunate that enough of my legend labels me as a vampire that I gain a plus to my power at this late hour.' From the infinite folds of his cloak The Count pulled a rapier.

_Master Kariya, are you prepared?_ He spoke telepathically with his Master.

_Yes Count, go ahead._

_I shall try to spare you from as much pain as I can. _The Count sounded regretful, if thoughts could sound regretful.

His teeth ground against each other as he doubled over in pain. A low guttural growl ran out from his mouth. ' I am…' His voice strained into speech.

Then he stood back up; tall and imposing as ever – but now there was something different. His lips were no longer than serene and witful smile; they had curled into a sinister, foreboding grin showing off his sharp and long canines. His eyes slanted menacingly; he looked plainly devious. On his forehead though was a new set of eyes; great, purple and surrounded by elaborate markings.

'I am…_Gankutsuou_.'

_**Meanwhile, with Mr. Worm-Food.**_

Kariya's body twisted in agony and burning pain. The bugs Zouken had planted inside him were going crazy in order to feed the mana required to maintain Berserker. His jaw clenched and he panted heavily trying to hold a rhythm for his breath.

'Go…Berserker…and…kill…'

_**With the SR-71 Blackbird, high above the battle.**_

A wicked smile grew quickly on Alucard's face. 'Can you feel that my Master? Such an intoxicating level of madness and hatred.' The vampire breathed in and out as though the air had suddenly become fresh. '…And the night is still young.'

Waver watched as his servant had his fill of whatever was happening down there. The boy himself was still waiting for Zero's command, and he was beginning to wonder whether the masked servant was worth trusting.

Suddenly a call came through on the mobile; 'Waver….Waver are you there?' Waver scrambled the device before putting it to his ear. 'Y-yes.' He didn't even give a second thought to how Caster had learned his name.

'Send Rider in. Tell him to protect Berserker at all costs.'

'What, the blue guy? Why!?'

'Just do it, I'll explain later.'

Alucard could hear the exchange and put in his own voice; 'He's building an army Waver, whoever this man was before the Holy Grail he had his own war he was fighting.' Alucard had lifted one of his feet over the edge and was prepared to drop down.

'Stay here, my Master – it's safer.' With that he dropped off, eager to join the battle – two new faces, a rival and someone who shared his blood as a child of the night.

_**With Kiritsugu.**_

'Maiya…can you see this?' Kiritsugu had witnessed the arrival of a fourth servant and that servants sudden change from a charming gentleman into a savage beast.

'Yes, I'm not sure what to make of it.'

'In any case; can you see any of the Masters'?' Kiritsugu swiveled his gun around in the night; looking through the scope trying to pick up any other Masters. He could still see Irisviel, and he was grateful that Saber was doing a good job protecting her; _but it's not all he can do…_ His thoughts decided as he recalled that Bradley had easily gone toe-to-toe with Archer – who was in fact Gilgamesh, widely reputed as the strongest servant – and he had continued to be the star of the battle even after Lancer's appearance.

However, there was one thing that unnerved him. Through the heat-sensitive vision of his scope he could see three out of the four servants in the battle; but Berserker was undetectable. Kiritsugu could see him fine, but in another situation this might prove disastrous.

_**Down in the centre of the conflict.**_

Berserker had quickly rushed into trying to kill Gilgamesh – as the other two had been trying to do previously. He scaled the height between them and lunged at the King of Heroes with his rapier, only for it to be met by one of the _Gate of Babylon's_ weapons. A second attack – closer – was met with Gilgamesh's own armour, not leaving any marks but still knocking the gold servant back.

A mad laugh and strands of saliva leapt out of The Count's mouth. His entire body moved around at manically fast speeds with his sword arm little more than a blur. Gilgamesh's eyes were actually fearful – as well as in awe of his attacker – the _Gate _behind him hadn't opened that much, but weapons were blasting out rapidly in his bid to defend.

Soul watched open-mouthed; he was glad that he was given a bit of rest and at the same time dumbfounded by the blue servant's ability to drive back the gold, especially as him and Saber had just been contesting with the latter with little luck. Bradley's rage was growing; he was in admiration – but Berserker had not only interrupted _his_ battle and had dishonourably called out his adversaries name, he was actually displaying swordsmanship on a level of Bradley – if not _better_.

_This needs to end._ Bradley held up his swords – having retrieved his first fallen one during Berserker's apparent descent into madness – and ran at the two fighters. He swiftly ran up the vertical side of the wall created by the containers and jabbed both end-points of his swords at Berserker. He was about to make contact and cut through when two gunshots sounded out from the night; colliding with Bradley's blades in an explosion of sparks and sending them back.

Lancer head snapped up and watched the red blur fall into the ground from the black sky.

'You.' He growled.

Alucard's fall slowed as he got closer to the ground, coming to an eventual stop as he lightly landed with his toes. A mad grin plastered his face, showed by the lack of his wide hat and sunglasses.

Every combatant stopped for a moment and watched the new participant.

'My Master…' Alucard began with breath-fueled speech.

'My Master has decreed that you are to survive.' He pointed a long, gloved-white finger towards The Count – who returned the leer with _Gankutsuou's_ gaze and devious smile.

Thoughts ran through The Count's head, he saw the crimson servant before him and felt a dim feeling of servitude. Seeing Rider's smile he saw pointed canines like his own, along with the death-pale skin and the vermillion eyes.

_A vampire! Like me, and a powerful one at that._ Sanity seeped into his mind, but only sanity regarding this man. The vampire – Rider – spoke and The Count under _Gankutsuou_ heard the words, but they were the only words he heard.

_**Meanwhile, with Caster**_

_I lucked out. Berserker is indeed a vampire as I hypothesized, that gives him a strong enough connection with Rider to work with him. _Lelouch still hadn't made a single motion since the battle had started, all he was doing was watching. Waver too was still watching, as the jet Rider had fallen from – only seen through the optics of Lelouch's mask – was still hovering.

However…none of the servants were fighting to kill and that would mean the War would be prolonged. Archer in all his gold and glamour was fighting defensively and more out of pride than a desire to win the battle. Lancer hadn't attacked yet, having only defended against Archer's unique and powerful Noble Phantasm. Saber's violent assault looked offensive, but Lelouch believed that this was nothing more than a strategy to keep Archer on the defensive, if Saber wanted to kill Archer then Lelouch thought he would have done so already.

_But Berserker…he should be a loose cannon, but he immediately attacked Archer without hesitating._ Lelouch spun on his heel and began to descend the crane.

_I need to find Berserker's Master, he should be close._

_**Back with Kiritsugu.**_

Kiritsugu watched as the masked servant turned and walked down the stairs of his perch with interest. The dark cape twirled in the wind as he silently descended. His thoughts wandered through forests of paranoia and possible decisions when his connection with Maiya buzzed.

'I see someone…blue robes and blond hair.'

Maiya's scope trained in on the man, his hands behind his back as his robes moved in the wind.

'Who is he?' Kiritsugu's voice returned.

Maiya was about to reply with that she didn't know when a loud voice rang out throughout the dockyard, echoing and coming from all angles.

**'Lancer. Kill Berserker.'** The voice resounded throughout the crates and reached each servants ears – with the exception of the one who was being targeted

_**At the centre of attention.**_

Soul's mouth curled in displeasure at his Master's command, but nonetheless he twirled the polearm in his hands and locked eyes at the mad servant.

'You're really uncool.' His eyes deadpanned at The Count.

The weapon-blooded servant blasted into a sprint and jumped at the elevated Berserker, raising the _Death Scythe_ above his head and letting out a shout. Several gunshots rang out before Soul could make impact and in response he shifted in mid-air to deflect them away – making him miss his target and instead slashing a crevice into one of the other crates.

Red eyes looked up from under white hair and the headband, meeting the line of the smoking silver gun in Rider's hand. Soul wanted to kill Rider, but he wanted to serve his Master more.

His feet shifted and he lunged again at Berserker and again Rider's shots deterred him from his target. A third time again.

Soul's frustration grew with the number of times he tried and failed to even get close to Berserker – the mad servant busy in a three-way melee battle with Archer and Saber; loud clashes of metal and Berserker's mad laughing filling the air.

His eyes fixated on Rider and his hands reorganized the Scythe to deal with the new enemy. Alucard pulled out the black gun from his coat and grinned wildly, aiming them and proceeded to fire. Lancer dodged this way and that – using the walls of the crates as vaults to push himself away from and speed away from the vampire's rain of bullets. The sound from each shot from the _Casull.454_ was sharply silenced by the next and mingled in the air with the noises of the bullets ricocheting off the environment and the sounds of Lancer jumping around.

Alucard then twisted his entire body and aimed the _Jackal_ directly at Soul; the latter had closed the distance between them down to only a few metres – there would be no time for Soul to move out of the way.

The shot blasted out and hit Soul square in the forehead, only for the bullet to bounce off like it was nothing and Soul to continue his charge.

_What!?_ Was all Alucard had time to think before Soul delivered the first blow to the vampire.

A clean swing with the Scythe separated Rider's right arm from his shoulder – the arm holding the black gun – and sent a wave of blood into the air. Using the momentum of the first swing Soul came back around in a full circular arc and cleaved through Rider again, this time straight through the neck; decapitating him and releasing a torrenting curtain of blood over both combatants.

Soul grinned and leapt away from his gory victim; looking back however he saw Rider's body stitch itself back together and the lost blood flow back within his veins. The white-haired boy's confident smile turned into a frown. Black blood was dripping from Soul's forehead where Alucard had shot him, running down his face and dripping off his chin.

Both the ebony and ivory pistol aimed down at Soul in front of the mad grinning face of a vampire whose head was still being reattached. Alucard fired again and Soul reclosed the distance between them while dodging and deflecting in fluid succession. A metre remained within them and Soul locked red eyes with red at the vampire. The Scythe swung upwards – towards Alucard's left shoulder; and with it all of time seemed to slow down as the _Death Scythe _in Soul's hands suddenly started to glow a vibrant and brilliant light.

'_Kishin Hunter!'_

Soul's voice roared out, muffling the crunch, slice and splatter caused from the strike. The fantastic light from the Scythe's blade blinded Alucard and spun the crimson servant into the air along with his separated arm. Rider's body hit the ground and slid away from his severed arm; both leaving a thick oozing blood trail.

Alucard lifted his head and looked at Soul with that grin still emblazoned on the vampire's face, and then that smile faltered.

_Rider! What's wrong?_ Waver called to his servant through their psychokinetic bond, sensing some kind of distress.

'It's…it's not healing.' Alucard stared in shock at his lifeless arm that lay a few metres from his body. The wound at his shoulder was still gushing; and there was no indication that he was going to stop losing blood.

He turned to look at the blinding arc of light coming out from the polearms' blade.

'What is…that power…?' He whispered out.

Soul glared triumphantly at Rider. _Just as I thought; Demon._

_**Meanwhile, with the Gold, the One-Eyed and the Mad**_

Bradley swung his blade at the King of Heroes projectile; deflecting it and clearing his path. He dashed forward and got closer to his target, neatly sidestepping another of the _Gate of Babylon's _missiles. His right foot planted itself into the ground and he pushed off from it into an airborne lunge and in all this time neither of his eyes left Gilgamesh's form.

At the centre of the three-way conflict; The Count's elaborate dress whirled in fury and tempest insanity as did its wearer. Gilgamesh had as much trouble keeping his eyes up to speed with the clothing as he did keeping up with the ferocity of the thin rapiers blows. Each strike moved like a furious steel lightning; forcing Gilgamesh back a step with each swing, each jab and every rage-fueled attack. While the gold servant was keeping Saber at arm's length for as long as he could with the _Gate of Babylon_ The Count occupied his direct attention by forcing the Archer to use weapons in his hands.

A wild attack from the side took Gilgamesh by surprise – too fast to parry – and The Count's rapier hit Gilgamesh's armour on his torso flank, knocking him off balance. It did dent or even scratch, but it was just enough to set Gilgamesh into a stagger and before the eldest servant could even blink; the gloved left fist of Berserker crashed into his face with bone-breaking force.

'**HAHAHAAHAHAHHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH** !' The Count's enthralled voice boomed through the air as Gilgamesh fell backwards into the ground under the force of the blow. The golden Noble Phantasm closed and Bradley – now unhindered – sprinted up to finish Archer. However; Berserker was going to beat him to it.

Holding the rapier over Gilgamesh's bleeding face, The Count's wide grin grew and exposed more fangs. Drool began to drip and collect next to Gilgamesh's face, to the latter's disgust. The blue-skinned servant raised the blade and struck down, narrowly missing his target as Gilgamesh rolled out of the way.

Resolve and mood undamaged by his targets dodge – The Count attacked again, and continued in succession to do so until his blade met Gilgamesh's face.

The King of Heroes opened a single portal from the _Gate of Babylon_; directly behind The Count's back. His face contorted into that of one who had been divinely insulted and his hand lashed out suddenly – grabbing the rapier and halting it rather than rolling away again.

'How dare you force the king to the floor like a dog!?' Gilgamesh's enraged insult was unheard by _Gankutsuou_ as the richly dressed gent tried to pull the blade from Archer's grasp. A spear silently protruded from the portal behind The Count.

'DIE! M-MONGREL!' The insult seemed to come out from the gold servants mouth with difficultly, however the spear from the _Gate of Babylon_ lacked any kind of hesitation at its Master's will and blasted out at point-blank.

However, rather than the sound of sharpened steel on a shaft impacting flesh was the sound of metal parrying and deflecting the projectile mixed with the sound of a gunshot. Again – even only with one arm – Alucard had saved The Count just as his Master – via Zero – had instructed him to.

Before The Count could respond and try to kill Gilgamesh again, Saber showed up and shoulder-charged Berserker away. The mad servant fell to the ground at the surprise attack and left Saber and Archer to resume their duel. Gilgamesh was on his feet again and blocking Bradley's sword strokes with his gauntlets', backing away and trying to gain distance. However the dark-haired blademaster was aggressive; viciously so and with every strike he got closer to Gilgamesh more than Gilgamesh got further.

Suddenly Bradley found a weak spot in Gilgamesh's plated gold. His sword pierced like lighting and he met his mark – stabbing through Archer's right wrist and pushing the blade all the way though until the hilt met the golden armour. There wasn't even time for the King of Heroes to scream out in pain before Bradley's second sword lunged forwards; this time directly at Gilgamesh's face. Barely avoiding the strike Gilgamesh tilted his head to the side – losing an ear and one of his heavy earrings in the process.

Adrenaline truly coursed through the body of the eldest servant for the first time then; and with the momentary subsidization of the pain in his wrist and ear he pulled away – ripping the blade in his arm out of him – and leapt back away from Saber. He took his place about 50 metres away from his foe, his ear bleeding and his right arm hanging limply at his side.

Rage of the utmost divine degree pictured on his face, staring with all the fury of Mars himself at Berserker – who was just picking himself up off the ground – and Saber – who stood stiffly trembling in _Wrath_, both swords at his sides. Gilgamesh couldn't even vocalize his hate as the _Gate of Babylon_ opened slowly behind him; up to the point where it illuminated the entire night sky around them.

Both swordsmen stood and observed their adversaries' Noble Phantasm, and both thought the same thing. A thousand and more blades pushed their way out of the portals, aiming at the pair. At Gilgamesh's will they all fired, blasting down in a destructive and magnificent rain of heaven. Through the chaos that took everybody's attention – Saber and Berserker, both aware of each other but neither showing it, did the natural thing – they charged straight into it.

Berserker's instinctive rushing at full sprint, each step making a crash in the ground from the force of each footfall – and wildly sidestepping each missile like an enraged animal. Beside him Bradley was graceful in every movement; moving like a wind between the thunderbolts that Gilgamesh's weapons imitated.

Both closed in on Gilgamesh quickly, baring teeth and steel at the gold armour and the red eyes of its wearer. No amount of the weapon torrent could stop them; it hardly slowed them down. An animalistic smile that matched his movements plastered The Count's mad face, and with it Bradley's stern and focused rage closed in together on Gilgamesh. The blades of Saber and Berserker were about to make the finishing blow on Archer, when another parties' blade entered the fray and saved Gilgamesh.

A silver katana with a green hilt intercepted the rapier and Bradley's swords, sending them astray from the target. The white figure holding the katana dashed between the trio and attacked; a powerful spinning kick to Berserker sent him flying and crashing into the crates on the other side of the shipyard. Following that up was a sword-swing at Bradley; which the bladed servant caught with one of his own and counterattacked with the other. The pale servant raised an arm to block it – and to Bradley's surprise the blade failed the cut through the pale skin and the white sleeve.

For the sake of caution; Bradley leapt back several metres from the pair – never taking his eyes off either of them.

'Assassin! How dare you interrupt my battle!?' Gilgamesh asked rhetorically in anger. A pair of green eyes turned and looked at him from under black hair and out of pale eye sockets.

'Interrupting your death, Gilgamesh.' Ulquiorra stated very matter-of-factly. He squared and raised his blade defensively at Saber; standing in front of Gilgamesh.

'Your Master has ordered your return, Archer.'

Gilgamesh's eyes narrowed. 'Who is he to command-'

'Would you be satisfied sullying your divine treasures with the blood of these migrants?' Ulquiorra's flattery was smooth, but obvious. Nonetheless Tokiomi admired the pale servant for it, and more importantly it seemed to work its magic on Gilgamesh.

'Very well…' His eyes met Bradley's in a fierce stare. 'You. Next time we cross paths you shall die the death you deserve, mongrel.' His body disappeared into the fine gold dust and left the battlefield – the _Gate of Babylon _closing in the wake of his departure.

Bradley and Ulquiorra locked eyes, neither moving but both with weapons up and ready to kill.

_**Back with Kiritsugu.**_

Kiritsugu took a moment to try to recognize the situation. _Gilgamesh; _the King of Heroes was here – and he seemed to have the backing of Assassin and his Master; but if the white clad servant down there was Assassin, then that must mean the caped figure from before was Caster – all other servants had made their own appearances. Saber was doing more than holding his own; but he wasn't sure how he would fare against the other servants.

Lancer and Rider were still in combat with one another – the latter with only one arm and making a defensive stand; relentlessly firing on the white-haired teen while strafing backwards. Lancer still had that Noble Phantasm of light equipped; but it looked like he was straining to sustain it. He still wasn't sure whether killing Lancer's Master now would be beneficial – as Lancer himself could easily forge another contract. Rider's Master was nowhere in sight – though Rider had appeared from the sky, but Kiritsugu doubted that the Master was up there.

Berserker still hadn't recovered and lay motionless in the crevice created from his impact into the crate. Somehow, his clothes were still fully intact – and the dual eyes on his forehead still remained, though his real eyes were closed.

Caster had disappeared too, last Kiritsugu had saw the servant had been heading down the cran – but he had looked away and lost him.

His wife was a concern of his, she was unharmed – but the new appearance of Assassin might be the end of her luck in not getting hit. He turned his scope to see Saber, and spoke to his servant – deciding that the battle would no longer run for them.

_Saber; take Iri and retreat._ There was no more to the command.

_**Meanwhile, with Saber.**_

Bradley's head twitched as he heard his Master's voice. The order was simple, but unexplained – however to Bradley who had essentially lived his entire life in the military, something like this was nothing out of the ordinary. It was the simple chain of command, which he was no longer the top of.

'Yes, lord.'

He turned, sheathing his blades in the same movement and covering the _Eye of Ouroboros_ with one hand. He looked back for a moment at Assassin, who had still not sheathed his katana.

Bradley walked on and collected Irisviel, who had been watching from a "safe" distance at the edge of the battlefield. He looped an arm into hers and escorted her away. He glanced a quick look back, to find that Assassin had vanished.

_**Everywhere.**_

The infamous Magus Assassin and his apprentice had already left as well; all that remained were Rider, Berserker, Lancer – their respective Master's – and Caster.

_**Hidden away, writhing in pain.**_

Kariya was writhing in agony on the ground. The insects within him burning through his body in their agitated state due to Berserker. He could sense that his servant was inactive, but he was still feeling the pain.

He felt another surge rise up within him, and again he coughed out a wad of his own blood. The Count had rubbed off on him a bit as he made sure that none of his own blood stained his clothes as he leant over and spluttered gore to his side. He was about to continue his heavy breathing and wait for Berserker to get up so that he could call his mad dog off, but then he heard the click of a gun behind him and turned his head to face it.

What he saw could only be another servant – masked, caped and elaborately dressed – holding up a pistol at him. The mask covered his entire head, keeping his identity completely indecipherable.

'Relax, Matou Kariya…I'm not here to kill you.' The servant said through a garbled voice from behind the mask.

Kariya was too busy breathing to speak, and so he simply stared while he heaved his lungs heavily.

'Master of Berserker.' The title was said grandly, as though it was an announcement or declaration. 'I would request that you join me.'

'J-join…you…?' Kariya put as much into his voice as he could that indicated both questioning and contempt.

'I already have Rider and his Master allied with me. Our goal is to win the grail, and we shall. I ask for the assistance of you and your servant.'

'W…why…?'

'Because to win the Holy Grail War, we must band together. If you join us; I can promise to fulfill your desire.'

Kariya eyed the servant – who had yet to lower his gun. Why was he offering this – but more importantly – could he really achieve that? Could he reunite Rin and Sakura and Aoi with him? Kariya was growing more desperate…he needed to try.

'Bers…Berserker…' He called out to his servant.

The Count's eyes snapped open.

'We're…going…' He managed to get out before he coughed again.

_**With the Mad servant.**_

_Gankutsuou _disappeared from The Count's forehead, and with that the elegant servant stood up, brushed his clothes of dust and made his way to his Master.

_**Back with the Master.**_

'You've made a good decision.' Lelouch turned and left Kariya there; the Matou mage panting for air to make up what he had lost during Berserker's transformation. When he looked up Caster was gone, but lying on the ground was an odd object; a small blue medal with four white wings and a crown. He observed it, and soon he found that The Count had appeared beside him, silent and watching.

Kariya opened his mouth to begin to speak to the man, closing it again subconsciously in awe – and then mentally cursing himself as he opened again – this time actually speaking.

_**Meanwhile, with the last two in combat.**_

Rider was still trying to keep away from Lancer. That bright light from before had gone out, but Alucard didn't want to take any chances – he could be as infinitely regenerative as he liked but underestimating someone was not a mistake he made twice; recalling his first encounter with Father Anderson.

Firing the _Jackal_ – only having the one arm and the Casull stored away in his coat – Soul was forced to slow his attack in order to dodge the bullets. Several shots rang out while Alucard backed away.

_Damn, if only I could release the Cromwell Invocation…but my mana is sustaining the SR 71 too, and I don't want to risk Waver's life on the chance it disappears._

Suddenly Soul charged at full speed, Scythe swinging. His face contorted and the black-blood arm began to boil again. Alucard fired the _Jackal _point-blank at Soul's head again – and again it bounced off harmlessly, only creating a small, black-blood seeping wound. The crescent blade swung around to meet its target and deliver another blow.

However, before it could bright violet shield shaped light exploded from nowhere, colliding with the Scythe and saving Alucard. Lelouch's hand splayed out to cast the shield and his other shot a _Hadron Cannon _blast at Lancer. The white-haired servant jumped away in time, and glared at Lelouch. He spun his Scythe, preparing to kill the masked newcomer when Kayneth's voice spoke through their link_._

A mental interchange occurred between the Master and servant of Lancer, apparently ending as Soulrepositioned the Scythe into a non-lethal grip and glared at Caster and Rider.

Both the servant in the yellow jacket and the servant in the red coat – with the servant in the two-tailed cape watching – thought the same thing.

_This isn't over._

Soul flipped the Scythe around and jumped on it; activating the _Grigori Soul_ and flying off into the night to fulfill the beckoning of his Master.

_**With Lancer gone.**_

Rider turned to look at Lelouch, one eye-brow raised but remained wordless – in battle words need hardly ever be exchanged, and the same was true for allies and for when the battle was over. Before the duo turned and left, one was going back up into the air to collect Waver and the other leaving to rendezvous with Berserker and his Master.

_**Meanwhile, Caster – alone.**_

As Lelouch walked alone through the streets – _Anonymity _– disguising him, he raised both hands to look at them. Rider losing his arm was not something that would benefit any of them, but if the rest of him remained that invincible self and he avoided that attack – Lancer had called it; _Kishin Hunter _– then they should be alright. Waver's control on Rider was also a plus; it meant that the crimson servant would be submissive to Lelouch's will; for the most part anyway.

He still wasn't sure what to make of Berserker. The servant had made his appearance as a well-dressed, aristocratic and educated man – going as far as to denounce one of the servants by their own name. However, his descent into madness had concerned Lelouch – having a monster as powerful as that on your side had its perks, as well as its price. Kariya would be easy to manipulate; the boy was enamoured with his servant and at the same time so focused on winning the grail that he would probably do anything in order to do it.

Both Berserker and Rider though – he wondered how they would fare up against different kinds of enemies. Rider would obviously fit the roe for the endurance and long-battle candidate, and Berserker could probably kill anyone he wanted to. However, against enemies who employed different strategies, or against those with powerful attacks or armies to call on might be the difference in victory and loss.

He had seen an example of what all the servants could do this night, but that doesn't mean he had seen everything. Never ever underestimate your opponent, and always assume that they have one more card up their sleeve.

Then Lelouch thought to his growing army that he was building. He knew – from that look – that Rider wanted to question him about what he was doing, but that would come later.

A smirk grew on his face as he chuckled to himself. With Waver in possession of his little brother's phone and Kariya holding on to Suzaku's knight badge; things were going very well. He had both his loyal knight and new, naïve younger brother to use now – and he knew he had plans to use them in.

**Omake Time! Who is the Wealthiest Servant?**

Two servants stood before one another. One was plated in solid gold armour, red eyes and shining gold hair called attention to the haughty and proud look on his face – arms crossed over a great blue design on his golden chest plate. The other was elegantly dressed in dark trousers and boots, a great black cloak over his shoulders and shrouding much of his figure. Atop long, luscious flowing hair was a tall top hat, his chin pointed into a sharp goatee on his jawline. Blue skin and heterochromatic eyes set his appearance off – but if anything only accentuated his appeal.

Gilgamesh scoffed into the night sky, the pair were alone in the darkness – as they had agreed to return together to the dockyards and settle their personal dispute with one another. The Count held his cane in his hand before spinning it between his long, delicate fingers and slamming the end into the ground, signaling the start of their duel.

The _Gate of Babylon_ opened behind the eldest servant – illuminating all with its bulk and the amount that Gilgamesh had opened the gate of his treasury. Fluidly The Count had lifted an arm skyward and snapped his fingers – the sound echoing into the night along with the dim hum of his adversaries Noble Phantasm.

A roar filled the sky and from the depths of space and into Earth's atmosphere a sleek spaceship sped towards the call of its master. Gilgamesh's eyes opened wide as he saw the huge ship fill the sky above them, the bottom slowly opening into a hatch – shadows peering out from within and concealing whatever weapon The Count was going to use from it.

Gilgamesh shouted out into the night and struck his arm forward pointing a finger at his blue-skinned target. As he did – his Noble Phantasm fired out huge quantities of shining metal, at the same time as the weapon from Monte Cristo's ship being released and falling onto Gilgamesh.

Gold.

Gold filled the world as all of Gilgamesh's wealth and The Count's infinite funding blasted out into each other. Solid gold bars, shining coins, priceless gems and unimaginable hoards of accumulated wealth blasted out unrelentingly at the disgustingly wealthy servants. So much avarice-proving trophies and preposterously infinite wealth that even the greediest and greatest of treasure hoarding dragons would be envious until the end of days.

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Understand Berserker! I am the greatest, the richest, the strongest!' Gilgamesh looked up from his steadily rising tomb of The Count's gold.

'I AM THE RULES!'

The dockyard slowly filled with a sea of gold. The growing piles already had drowned the "fighting" servants. More wealth than existed in the world was all now pelting at two men who didn't even understand the concept of money as they had their own abundances.

All over Fuyuki City the other servants and Masters of the Holy Grail War sweat dropped. Both Berserker's and Archer's Masters were hanging their heads in shame. Of course…Kariya was also hunched over like a little goblin in the dockyards – grabbing all the gold he could.

'…My preciouses…' He cooed as he lovingly stroked the coins and gems in his hands.

_How in all hell is this an appropriate use of the Holy Grail War?_ Tokiomi thought depressively – if anyone even considered answering him he'd burn them to ash with his magical jewelry.

* * *

There. Done. Enjoy.

Au Revoir ^_^


	5. V - Vanity, Victory, Vengeance

'C-Count…you're not mad?'

Monte Cristo had heard about Caster's desire to ally with them – albeit after he had helped Kariya back on his feet and made sure his Master was all right. It was both concerning and somewhat flattering that another servant had requested a union without any kind of warning. As it was – they were going to meet this entity right now.

'Not at all, what reason would the servant have to be enraged by an action of their Master – what right would they possess?' The Count's deep and eloquent voice once again soothed Kariya.

'So then…what do you think about Caster…?' Kariya himself was still suffering from sustaining his servant's Noble Phantasmal state.

'Men like him are men one should always be wary of, but there is a sense of honour about him.' The Count looked forward as the pair walked through the streets, dawn was approaching but the sky was still dark with only a hint of light residing on its edge. They were lucky to not have run into any authorities since their battle – was it the church or just the invisible hand of fate guiding them swiftly onwards.

_What has fate done? Forcing so many powerful beings to contest, though these servants are none I recognize. Some of their appearances and abilities were most strange._ He remembered the entity in the back of his mind that he'd picked up during his time at the Chateau D'Ilf.

_As if I'm particularly normal myself._

Another cough from Kariya took The Count's attention. His Master was getting better, but just in case he leant over and helped steady the magus by putting his arms around him.

Having the most charming of all servants – arguably the most charming man in history – arms around him made Kariya somewhat aware. Aware enough and in the sense that he was sporting a full hard-on. He was lucky that his pants were loose enough that it wasn't uncomfortable and that he was hunching over so that he could hide it, but that didn't make it any better in reality.

'GAACK!' Kariya forced out another cough that he pushed out harder than it had to be. Trying to get Berserker off of him he shrugged his shoulders – which turned out to yield the opposite effect as the taller man moved in closer.

_Why me!?_ Kariya's embarrassed internal voice cried out.

'C-Count!' He suddenly blurted out. 'I can stand on my own!' Actually pushing his loyal servant away from him and hunching over – both to alleviate his pained body and to hide his biological tent pole.

The blue-skinned servant let his weak Master push him away, taking a few steps away. The Count looked through a concerned veil at his Master – wondering whether he had offended him somehow. Just because the difference in their class was so obvious and almost too big to call anything but transcendence didn't mean The Count would forget who held his – Berserker's – chains.

The servant composed himself and apologized curtly; instantly incited regret in Kariya but before the insect-ridden man could speak The Count took the helm of the pair and decided that they'd wasted enough time as it was. With Kariya hunching strangely until his boner subsided and his limp alongside The Count's elegant strides, it took them until the sun rose again. Together they came to the place that Caster had degreed as the meeting point; the centre point of a red-coloured bridge spanning over a wide river.

'So, where is our ambiguous new ally?' The Count asked.

Kariya looked around uncertainly, the road was empty and there wasn't another person within sight.

Suddenly the sound of cloth fluttering in the wind called attention to the mismatched pair. Atop the bridges scaffolding above them stood Caster in all his concealed glory. The mask tilted down to look at the pair and a garbled voice through an in-mask louder speaker called out.

'Matou Kariya and the mad servant, you came.'

Despite the obviousness in the statement, both listened attentively.

Caster jumped down from his height to join them. As he fell the various tails of his cape and suit flapped in the wind; the fall ending in a dull thud and a grunt from the independent servant. From the depths of his cape as he stood up, Caster raised his palm in greeting.

'It is a pleasure to meet you; the reputation you have fits you well, Berserker.'

The Count smiled at the compliment and took Lelouch's hand to shake it. Without asking, the Ex-Emperor of Britannia could tell which of the two before him was in control. The Count's charm and sheer gravity shrunk his Master down – yet something about their dynamic was off.

_It's as though they actually are Master and servant as the Grail War dictates._

'I'll take that compliment as it comes; but regarding your reputation I know nothing – for us to trust you it would only be fair if you were to tell us about yourself.' The Count's smile was calming and Lelouch actually found a difficulty taking his eyes away – but the long fingers had belied a strong grip that held Lelouch in the handshake.

_Damn, he's got me trapped. He can't expect me to take off my mask – even so…I have to give him something.'_

'Very well; I am Zero – I lead the Black Knights and rule the Holy Empire of Britannia, holding the entire world in my hand.' The way he said it hinted to a practiced drama.

'Zero? That is not a name I am familiar with, nor any of the terms you just recalled.' The Count released Lelouch's hand but stayed within reach if need arose to grab him again.

'The Black Knights are knights for justice, fighting those with power in the place of those who lack it. The Holy Empire of Britannia is my kingdom, the single largest empire in history; encompassing the whole world.'

The Count's eyebrows dropped a centimetre in impatience, though before he could say anything his Master spoke up.

'Things like that don't matter, you want a truce? Offer things to add to the truce.' Kariya commented. His servant nodded in agreement towards Zero and pressured the masquer to talk.

'We can compromise. For every question I answer of yours you must answer a question of mine.' Kariya flinched at this – keeping secrets was one of the greatest ploys of the War, doing this would undermine that entirely.

The Count chuckled at the risky tactic and clapping his hands together said; 'How intriguing – we accept, let us see what new knowledge comes up.'

'Our first question to you; Zero – who is your Master?' The Count asked.

Lelouch stiffened but answered duly. 'I have none – I killed him almost as soon as he summoned me.'

Both Berserker and Master were taken aback by this, the idea of an independent servant surviving for so long without a mana source. 'Then how are you able to use your powers?'

'No, the terms state that it's my turn to question you.' Lelouch halted them with his words invoking their agreement.

He asked through the garble of his mask; 'What is it that you desire with the Grail?'

Kariya was quiet as he allowed his servant to answer. 'I defer to my Master's wish – to free a loved one and return her to her rightful place.' The Count knew all about the situation with Sakura and Zouken – and sympathized with his Master's desire.

'A loved one? How intriguing.' He had another question ready to pose – but wanted to abide by the terms of the truce.

'Yes…' The Count paused for a moment as he pondered what knowledge would gain them, then he asked; 'Why are you interested in talking with us?'

Lelouch declared; 'I wish to create an alliance between us – a union that would ensure us victory.' Before either servant or Master of the Berserker class could interject – Lelouch spoke on as if it was a practiced speech.

'With me I already have the allegiance of Rider and his Master; the servant who saved your life. They have agreed that for the cost of surviving the War and living on shall be the yielding of the Grail to me. I would wish that we too could become allies.'

Both were taken aback by the directness of Zero's statement – though The Count could see why that deal would be beneficial to him. Kariya was not incompetent, but he was a weak and fragile Master and that only amplified when The Count took on the mantle fitting of Berserker. Having someone to watch over him while _Gankutsuou _rampaged would be good. Furthermore; if Rider was allied with Caster already – the power of the crimson servant wouldn't go amiss, not to mention that strange telepathic bond Monte Cristo had with him.

_What an intriguing proposal._ The Count thought – however beside him Kariya began to sweat at the idea of yielding the Grail.

_Without the Grail I can't rescue Sakura…_His soul despairing at the thought. His body trembled as he was about to declare his denial to Zero when suddenly the warm, large hand of his servant took a place on his shoulder, reassuring him. The Count smiled at his Master – within that smile conveyed a message telling him to leave the matter to him.

'We agree to your proposal – however, I would like to add some terms to the deal.'

Lelouch smirked behind his mask at the success of increasing the mass of his alliance and spoke; 'Very well, what is it you have in mind?'

'I would like to convene a summit between Rider, you and ourselves at some point. I would also like to have it within your understanding that we are equals – nothing else.'

'Is that all?'

'For the moment.'

Throughout the exchange Kariya was silent, but he made a quiet gasp when Caster's neck suddenly snapped to look at him.

'Another point, Berserker. I would like to temporarily hold a contract with your Master – I need his mana in order to commit something that would aid us.'

The Count stiffened – as did his Master. Both thought; _Just what are you up to, Zero?_

_**Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi.**_

Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi lay alone in the bed in his hotel reflecting on the battle at the dockyard. An unorganized multitude of thoughts rushed through his mind; the other servants, his own and how he would fare were the most important. Lancer had obviously proved more than competent, holding his own against Archer – Gilgamesh –and dealing a mortal wound to Rider.

_But…what if another confrontation occurred…now that everyone has seen my servant's strongest power…_ He sighed and ran a hand through his slick-backed hair. He could very easily employ a hit-and-run tactic; maiming other servants and fleeing – but Sola wouldn't like that, and it wasn't a hard pattern to decipher. He continued to juggle plans in his mind indecisively when two knocks were heard from his door, and in walked his servant.

'How do you stand that woman…?' Soul said irritably, closing the door silently and walking to the centre of the room.

Kayneth ignored the insult to his fiancé, and rose to his feet.

'Lancer. What do you think we should do?' Desperation trickled at Kayneth's voice – he knew for a fact that his servant had almost gone all out to stay on par with what the other servants were doing.

Surprised by his arrogant Master's uncharacteristic question, Soul didn't say anything for a moment, but eventually said; 'We've already wounded Rider…wouldn't it be worth it going after them?'

'No…' Kayneth looked down. 'Now they'll be very cautious around us…what do you make of the other servants?'

'They're powerful, but I can see weaknesses that I can attack for you.' Soul's response somewhat improved Kayneth's mood, more so as he went on in detail about those weaknesses.

'Archer's arrogance could very easily cost him victory if he doesn't watch it, and Berserker's irrationality is as much a bad thing as it is a good thing. What I saw of Assassin didn't say much in what he could do for battle, but that alliance with Archer of his can't be good for us. Caster's shield is a problem – though I imagine that once we get passed it he'll be easily killed, but he seems to be teamed with Rider in both times I saw them.'

Kayneth took the information gratuitously, his sharp intellect already considering how he could use it.

'But there's something else Kayneth.'

'Hm?'

'I can use myself in battle, but I am more a weapon than a fighter. If you wielded me in combat my powers would be augmented greatly.' The Shibusen student looked at his Master, waiting for a reaction.

_Wield him!? Does he really expect me to…go into combat?'_ Kayneth's face shifted from realization to shock to a thoughtful look.

_What if I did…? _'Soul, how much stronger would you be if I did wield you?'

The Death Scythe's sharp-toothed grin spread as he spoke.

'Just try me.' He flared out his Soul Wavelength for extra effect.

Kayneth could feel that there was both truth and power in the concept of wielding his servant's weapon form. It would have posed a problem however for the expert but physically inexperienced Magus if his clever mind did not swiftly produce an answer. A devious smile grew on Kayneth's face as he looked at Soul, his idea pregnant in his mind.

'Soul, in a few days we shall launch an attack on somewhere I believe a servant and Master to be hiding – until then have faith in your Master's abilities to work matters out.'

The bored looking teenager had to stop himself scoffing, but listened intently to his Master and at Kayneth's indicating, he left the room.

The holder of the title El-Melloi had to restrain his laughter – admiring his own arrogant wit – as he reached into his blue coat.

'_Fervor, mei sanguis.'_

_**Einzbern Manor.**_

Bradley knelt before Kiritsugu at the Einzbern Manor in Fuyuki. The servant found it interesting to be in this position – having been leader of a country previously – though he did answer to Father back in Amestris, he had never _knelt_ before the first homunculus.

'Saber, what do you make of the other servants?'

Bradley looked up, his eye patch was back on and he had changed into more casual wear – albeit still fairly formal as he couldn't get himself to feel comfortable in something as simple as jeans and a shirt.

'All of them are capable, and none I suspect would be an easy target. Though I failed to find Caster, I doubt he would pose a great threat to me.'

_Caster…_Kiritsugu thought back to the man he initially though was Assassin, but then Assassin – the pale, white-clothed servant – had turned up._ …and if all the other servants made their appearance, THAT one had to be Caster._

He looked down at his servant;_ perhaps it would be better to refrain from telling him about this._

'Saber. You are aware that your orders haven't changed – you are to continue guard my wife and protect her as though she was your Master.' It was a statement.

'Yes, lord.'

Bradley was about to get up – then he remembered what he had seen with Irisviel in the car the other day; the two men who had passed him.

'Kiritsugu – prior to the battle I encountered another servant and Master; no combat was made but it seems that he is as aware of our presence as I was to him.'

Kiritsugu looked down at his servant expectantly; more information had yet to be revealed.

'Berserker and his Master crossed the road in front of us the day Irisviel and I landed in Japan. His Master is a thin, frail looking man with white hair and wore a hooded jacket.' Bradley allowed himself a smile. 'It was quite amusing – the pair of them.'

Kiritsugu pondered this new information – the description resembled Kariya Matou. Now knowing Berserker's Master put him at an edge; he recalled how Berserker had so casually announced Gilgamesh's identity – a level of knowledge like that could prove disastrous if used against Saber.

'Saber, thank you for this. Leave.'

Bradley rose from his position and walked out. This left Kiritsugu alone in the office and within ten seconds of his servants leaving the Magus Assassin pulled a mobile phone from his coat and dialed a number.

He raised it to his ear and almost instantly the other end picked up. 'Yes…?'

'Maiya, it's me. Meet me in half an hour at our armoury cache.' He paused for a moment, thoughts skimming momentarily over the current situation of the War.

'Bring condoms.'

_**Tokiomi's Office, Tohsaka Manor.**_

'What are you saying, Assassin!?'

'Your servant and the priest – my Master – have been in contact without your knowledge on numerous occasions. I suspect that Archer's dislike towards you will result in your downfall.'

Ulquiorra would have never voiced it under Aizen, his loyalty held too strong – and even under his new Master it never normally would have wavered.

'Why are you telling me this then, are you not the servant of Kirei?'

'I am – but I've decided against associating my loyalties with _him_, my lord.' Ulquiorra replied.

Tokiomi was taken aback for a moment – here he was realizing more of the true nature of the situation; that chained to him was the invincible King of Heroes and he still retained two Command Seals and at his behest was the servant Assassin – who had proved just as competent as his loyalty was showing.

_This is…troublesome. I can only keep one of them if events played out unluckily and if it comes to that I don't know who to choose._

Tokiomi regarded Assassin more closely. His eyes studied the pale, white-clad servant with a hole in his chest, a half-helmet bound to his cranium and the green hilted sword at his waist. His ability as a Master meant that Tokiomi could see Assassin's stats and parameters – and they were not lackluster at all.

_If it comes to that then, at least I have a the resources for a backup plan._

'Assass-' He stopped himself. 'Ulquiorra; continue monitoring the other Masters and servants as you like and update me whenever Kirei and Gilgamesh have another one of these _meetings _of theirs.'

'Yes, my lord.'

Assassin turned and opened a _Garganta_, leaving the vicinity altogether through it.

_Now…what to do about Kirei and Gilgamesh…_?

He lifted and observed his hand that was marked by the Holy Grail.

_No…I shouldn't use my last two command seals to have Gilgamesh kill both of them – not yet anyway, they're both still of use to me._

His lip curled upwards into a sly smile – at the very least he would have some fun toying with the priest and the gold servant; it would make the War more fun if it didn't follow the plans he had exactly.

_**Waver and Alucard.**_

'Why did we have to take your stupid jet to the battle?'

Alucard said nothing.

'And what happened to you!? Your arm is gone and you haven't said a word!' Waver's loud and frankly too high-pitched voice for Alucard's ears filled the bedroom of the McKenzie household.

'I don't know.' The old vampire quietly murmured.

'What!? What's that supposed to mean?'

Alucard's eyes flashed from behind the sunglasses – the crimson iris' glare causing Waver to flinch.

The dog of Hellsing was sitting – slumped – against the wall. His broad hat was covering his face in an unnatural darkness, the orange tinted sunglasses holding an eerie glow from beneath shadow and the pitch-black locks of hair that fell. His red coat was under his outstretched legs and his right arm hung at his side. Where his left arm should have been was a stump of dried blood that had long-since stopped bleeding.

_Whatever that weapon was…_Recalling the brilliant light of Lancer's Scythe…_I can't let it hit me again. It's been a while since I actually had to fight without relying on my regeneration, and I can't remember how to against an enemy like that._

He regarded his now silent Master – there was no way he could depend on someone as weak as him, but there was something about the kid that constantly reminded him of Integra, and even the Police Girl. It was like his fledglings' timid body – unaware of the power it had at its disposal – had engaged in matrimony with his old mistresses commanding and forceful nature; even if the latter only seemed to surface rarely.

And it cheered him up.

_More than that…I may experience the thrill of battle once more. The fear and anxiety that is only matched by the bloodlust and carnage of battle – such a thing that I haven't heralded in a _long _time._

_ Yes…with the threat of enemies that can actually hurt me – I may have some fun with this Holy Grail War._

His thoughts clicked and tinkered through his brain – thoughts that held his attention so fiercely that he himself failed to notice a gradual ascension of the corners of his mouth. The string-pulled smile rose until all of his teeth revealed themselves in blinding white sharpness, and then a low chuckle emanated like a crack of light through the slimmest break in a wall.

The chuckle then got louder, and louder. It turned into a laugh, a mad laugh that terrified the petite teen on the bed with naught more than the sounds and reverberations of its noise.

Waver didn't know what to do – his servant was hurt, but the schoolboy had no idea how to help – especially with whatever maniacal ritual the king of night was going through.

Suddenly the phone in his pocket – the one Zero had gifted him with the locket – vibrated against his leg. Using it as an opportunity Waver fled the room into the hallway and shut the door, Rider's echoes still coming through the door but muffled.

'Yes?' He clicked the button and put the phone to his ear.

'Where are you?' The familiar yet garbled voice of Zero spoke through the connection.

_**A park, Fuyuki City.**_

Less than ten minutes later Zero and Waver met at a quiet and otherwise lifeless park in the darkness of the night. By the time the Velvet family heir made it to the rendezvous point he found Zero casually sitting on a large fountain.

The masked servant jumped down to the ground and approached Waver. When the two were close they exchanged words.

'A new development has arisen in our plan. I have allied myself with both Berserker and his Master and they are both aware and in agreement with our alliance.' Zero announced.

'Also'; Lelouch continued before Waver could say anything; 'For now – I do not require Rider's powers to engage in the War. It's only temporary – but I have my own battling force to work with.'

'What!? What is it?'

Lelouch took a breath, the sound sounding strange and irregular through the voice of the mask. 'You shall see in due time – however I have something to confer with you.'

Waver made a face at Caster's continued mysteriousness but queried as to what the masked figure wanted to talk about.

'Your servant is currently suffering from the curse on Lancer's weapon – as I recall from all instances I have seen, Rider was fully able to regenerate any wound but that is no longer the case.'

'Y-yeah, he isn't very well…'

'Do you know whether the effect is permanent or if it is only localized to his arm?'

Waver hadn't given it any thought – he shook his head indicating his unsure disposition.

'I see…there is something else too.'

'What is it?' The youth – not much different to Lelouch in age in fact – seemed a mix of anxious and drowsy from the War and the lateness of the hour respectively.

'I have determined the location of one of the other Masters' base of operations. I believe the house is of Saber's Master.'

'The woman!? You know where she lives?' Waver opened his eyes in surprise at Caster's resourcefulness – even without a Master.

'Yes – however I believe she is not Saber's true Master. She was at the battle and she was behind Saber – but she made no impression onto the servant of blades; no commands or orders that would have suggested such a relationship. More than that – there was more than just servants at the docks, watching.'

Waver took in the information as quickly as he could – he hadn't even begun to hypothesis about who Saber's real Master could be if it wasn't the woman when Zero started talking again, this time about him.

'I shall instigate an assault on the grounds – with any luck Berserker will join me and if my beliefs hold true then the other Master's will make their appearance.' Zero paused for a bit, then; 'Also, I want both you and Rider to stay out of this battle.'

'What!? How come?' Waver outbursted without warning.

'Rider has sustained grevious wounds that would handicap him too much to risk him fighting. We do not know the extent of Lancer's curse – and we shouldn't risk Lancer trying again to disable him – if not kill him.'

At the word _kill_ Waver flinched inwardly. He didn't want to lose his chance at surviving the War this early – but he doubted his bloodthirsty servant would take it too well. Considering all options wasn't easy – but Zero had given him little choice.

Only a few moments later both parties departed – both in understanding of what was to happen. In two days Zero – with the possible assistance of Berserker – would storm the mansion that was assumed to belong to Saber and his Master. Waver and Rider were to lay low until further orders from Zero.

As Waver left the park behind him and approached his house – an eerie and strange darkness fell over him. It touched and grabbed at his ankles and shoulders, cold and almost physical. It filled him with fear – until suddenly the voice of his servant called through his head, requesting peace of his Master.

_**Some time later.**_

Lelouch mused. Surprisingly, the Holy Grail War seemed less about tactics and more about who could dish out the most firepower, though having allies was certainly beneficial. However, to use his greatest power; his _Geass, _would require the mana of a Master. _The Sword of Akasha_ was linked to the great subconscious of humanity – and thus provided Lelouch with almost infinite stores of his own mana, but there were some things that required more than just his mana, no matter how infinite.

Kariya Matou had been reluctant enough to lend him temporary Master-ship – the outcome of which had left the boy writhing in agony and Berserker maintaining a cautious approach, but it did give him something he needed. The evidence of which was under his feet; a great beast of a machine that glided silently through the sky; pure loyalty from its pilot.

However, he needed something more permanent. Kariya could not do that, nor Waver. Tohsaka and the priest wouldn't be open to alliance – they already had one – and Lancer's Master seemed both too proud and intolerable to work with.

That only left one; Emiya Kiritsugu, Master of Saber.

_Saber won't die very quickly…and as long as he lives I can't create a contract with his Master. However…the man himself seems driven, and pragmatic – definitely agreeable._

Lelouch decided then. He would use the attack in two days as an opportunity to get to know Emiya Kiritsugu. Perhaps then he could stand a chance without needing to rely on alliances to strong servants with weak Masters. At the very least, he would establish communication with the Magus Hunter.

_**Tohsaka Tokiomi.**_

Tokiomi was unhappy.

Tokiomi was extremely unhappy.

Tokiomi was almost certain that he had nor would ever be this unhappy in his life ever again.

Gilgamesh; King of Heroes and at this point – brat of the gods – was throwing a tantrum that was only fitting for the eldest Heroic Spirit.

_Is this what I have to deal with in order to ascertain certain victory?_

His servant was rampaging through the house. The Tohsaka head had already provided more than sufficient healing for his servant's battle wounds. It was almost too much that his servant blamed Tokiomi for his injuries – but the audacity his servant had shown when he had _talked_ – to highly sugarcoat the tongue-lashing the Babylonian Half-God had forced Tokiomi to endure – was really making the red-suited devil with the wine glass reconsider his contract with Archer.

He looked at the window with a sigh – lamenting.

There was something Assassin said recently to him, just after the battle at the docks and the pale servant had retrieved Gilgamesh. Something that Tokiomi was finding very attractive at the current moment.

**Omake Time! Yes, I know this one is very stupid, please forgive me!**

'Kiritsugu. What…the fuck is this?'

Irisviel von Einzbern rarely swore – it wasn't something Kiritsugu did himself and she had learned most of her knowledge from him.

However – what Kiritsugu had done to offend her was beyond restraint. She loved the man with all her heart and more; but this was something that she never expected of him.

'Iri…you have to understand…'

'I have to understand what, _Emiya?'_ He flinched, she never called him by his last name.

'I'm glad that you and Saber get along well enough. At the same time I feel that you are getting too attached to him…'

'I AM NOT GETTING ATTACHED TO YOUR SERVANT!'

Kiritsugu shrunk into a ball of spiky black hair and his coat – staring up fearfully at his wife.

'Now go and make right what you've done or I swear I will divorce you!'

'Iri…' Mini-Kiritsugu squeaked out.

'I cannot believe you could be jealous of your servant and I!' She continued to rant and shout – her voice echoing.

Suddenly the doors crashed open and ended Irisviel's raged words. Maiya and Saber stood in the door with their weapons drawn. Her gun trained itself around the room while his swords were held up defensively.

'Madam! Where is the enemy!?'

'Lady Emiya, are you unharmed?'

They said at the same time.

Iri looked at them both and pouted, turning away from Maiya, Saber and her husband while pointing at the offending latter.

Slowly both of them looked at Kiritsugu, who in turn looked back. Their faces changed in shock and horror as they gazed at Kiritsugu – suddenly realizing the dreadful atrocity he had committed.

Maiya laughed, and proceeded to faint on the spot with a strange smile across her face. Bradley's features hardened and he slowly walked towards his master in building anger. Kiritsugu also showed aggression and met his servant – stopping when they were a couple of feet apart.

It was a competition. Neither would back down from it. Their honour as loving husbands, Masters, warriors and feared men all rested on who would lose this competition.

Bradley's moustache twitched as he bared his teeth.

On the face of Emiya Kiritsugu was a moustache. So uncharacteristically hideous that it actually fitted. It was large and grand – bigger than Bradley's. It curled up at the ends and hid his upper lip. The way Bradley saw it – it looked like that Major Armstrong's moustache – but bigger and curlier.

'…Kiritsugu…' The quiet, ominous voice of Irisviel said as she slowly turned towards them.

**'GO AND SHAVE YOUR FUCKING MOUSTACHE RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR KOTOMINE KIREI WILL BE THE FUCKING LEAST OF YOUR FACIAL HAIR-SHIT WORRIES!'**


	6. VI - Symphony of Battle II

_Hey, hi, how are you?_

_New chapter, more battling - dont worry I'll take a break from the fighting for a bit._

_New part of business; my tenth chapter will be a Carnival Phantasm setting, a break between the "Season 1" and "Season 2" of my fic. I would request your opinions on this, and of course ideas for said chapter. PM me or leave a review._

_As always, I hope you enjoy - I do not own Fate/Zero or any other materials present. I credit the original idea to TIM._

* * *

_The sounds of swords clashing and men fighting filled the air. It was the middle of the day and several young men – soldiers they looked like – were sparring vigorously in a large courtyard adjacent to an unremarkable building._

_There was a sword in his hand – curved slightly and just long enough to border its versatility. He watched as it swung forward, parried by the blade of his sparring partner. Again the sharp edged metals collided and both combatants surged into a fluid flurry of flying, flashing steel._

_As the fight went on he knew he could feel exactly what he was doing, just as he was watching it happen – but he soon realized he wasn't controlling the body that he was watching from._

_The fight continued vigorously – intensifying further with every second. It was only sparring, but so much more at the same time. Both he and his partner were employing a fencing-type style as one another continued to battle._

_Suddenly without truly noticing how – the battle ended, an instinctive blow had yielded him victory. His enemy lay dead before him – those around him stared. Before any conclusion could be drawn – he received praise. Praise – for killing a fellow peer during _sparring. _It confused him._

_Several days later he found himself strapped to a table, surrounded by men in white coats. In particular was a man with glasses and a gold tooth – perpetually grinning. It unnerved him._

'_Candidate 12.'_

_That was his name. That was his purpose.'_

_They told him he was going to a king. He was to lead Amestris. He looked down to see a syringe being injected into him – emptying the crimson fluid within into his bloodstream._

_Suddenly the world hurt. Everything hurt. The body of Candidate 12 shuddered and convulsed with pain. Agony poured through his veins. Searing heat relentlessly tore at his muscles. The bones of his skeleton writhed in their own chalk form and his joints threatened to burst. He could hear screaming, but they were not his screams. The blood – mixed in with that toxic liquid from the flask – felt as though it wanted to escape, and pushed his vessels to the limits._

_And his eye – the worst pain of all._

Kiritsugu suddenly jolted awake, upright in the bed. He breathed heavily at the memory of the pain despite his body retaining no trace of it.

_What…was that?_ He thought, between deep panting.

His hand moved slowly upwards to his left eye – and only when his fingers touched the skin under the eye did he come to realization.

_Was that dream…the past of Saber?_

He tried to remember as much as he could, after all he didn't know much more about his servant than what the swordsman had told him. He knew that couldn't be all of what Saber had to his past, but he was awake now and thus resigned himself to not knowing the rest.

He saw cracks of light creeping into the small dark room from behind drawn curtains. He was naked – the lower half of Kiritsugu's body hidden beneath the sheets. Slowly he took his bearings and whisked away the drowsiness of morning. Sliding silently out of bed he checked the time, noting the mid-morning sun.

_I should have slept earlier._

The thought drew him back to the bed – where he saw his lover – in a purely platonic sense – sleeping silently. He didn't want to wake her, but they had work to do.

Maiya woke to the sight of Kiritsugu already dressed, shaking her awake. His noir attire and coat contrasted with her stark nudity – further amplified by her rising and baring of her feminine assets. Kiritsugu's eyes shamelessly followed the soft, round mounds on Maiya's chest – the same pink-tipped orbs that his hands had so passionately kneaded just the night before.

As callous and desensitized the Emiya patriarch was – the infamous Magus Hunter was still a man, and all men had needs.

Within minutes both were ready – and together; as partners, as lovers, and as master and student they left the ammunitions warehouse that still lingered with the aromatic stench of sex.

To the Einzbern Manor to join Irisviel and Saber.

**_King of Heroes, Fuyuki Church._**

Gilgamesh was severely unhappy. His Master had essentially put him under house arrest and under the guise of a bored, rich king drinking the wine of gods there was an outrage at the pompous man clad in devil's red.

While the sofa in the back of the church would have been comfy and lavish by human standards, it was giving the King of Heroes a back ache.

Luckily his discomfort was reprieved every so often by the frequent visits of the priest who reared Assassin. Kirei himself was not particularly interesting – but that was less due to a boring personality and more to do with the lack of a personality altogether. It amused the King as he repeatedly ran the same phrase through his mind.

_A personality as blank as the skin of his servant._ Gilgamesh thought as he swirled his goblet around idly.

The boy had been more than easy enough to manipulate subtly – if anything the gold, shining King of Heroes could do was subtle. A blank slate like that needed only the minutest of alterations to begin to set the boy against Tohsaka.

But that didn't make sitting here like a chained up _mongrel_ any better.

**_Kariya and Berserker._**

Together the Holy Grail War's most mismatched pair walked through the streets. Either one of them was odd enough to warrant a police officer arrest them for questioning – but either the charisma of the rich or the repulsiveness of the walking worm-food kept everyone at bay. Perhaps it was both.

Neither Kariya nor The Count had any idea of what to make of Zero. The Blue-skinned servant at the very least admired the man's strategy – but the fact that he both hid behind a mask and tried to keep as ambiguous as possible set Monte Cristo into a silent paranoia. Kariya on the other hand had difficulty wrapping his head around Caster's plotting and the fact that he had requested a temporary mana source from him was not a source of joy for Kariya.

Luckily the connection was already severed – Kariya's mana was going to Berserker and only Berserker. Something about the man actually made Kariya question whether he looked more forward to saving Sakura from Zouken's clutches or spending time with his servant.

He may actually drag out the war just for that reason.

However, as things were progressing – he wasn't sure what to do with himself or the resource his servant provided.

'Count? What is it you want to wish for?'

Monte Cristo – if only for a moment – looked surprised at the sudden question.

'My wish is your desire.' The Count replied smoothly. Kariya had trouble keeping himself upright at his servant's baritone.

'No…you must have something you want.' Kariya was more than aware of men who kept everything a secret; Zouken was one and Zero too seemed to be coming out to the same vein. Though the Master of Berserker himself wasn't particularly good at the art of deceit.

'Hm.' The Count stroked his goatee – oblivious to the reactions of swooning women – and men – that passed him.

'I would have to say…to be reunited with the ones I loved.'

Kariya stared blankly, seeking more.

'Yes, to return to Marseilles, or perhaps even Paris.'

Kariya continued to stare, not fully sure what to make of his servant. He had researched the plotline of Alexandre Dumas' classic once he had realized who his servant was – but it still didn't help him decipher this – it was as though the charming protagonist from the novel and his servant were different people, but the same.

'Come.' The Count pulled him in and sped up their walking pace. 'I suspect something of note will happen soon.'

**_Einzbern Manor, Intruder Alert._**

Darkness silently lay down on Fuyuki. The Einzbern Manor was host to four beings. However, many more had may their own way on the premises. Saber had already rushed out into the forest to meet the intruders Irisviel had sensed, and Kiritsugu was waiting within the house itself for any attacker that slipped past Saber's powerful gaze – having already sent his student and wife away to escape the conflict.

Saber rushed through the wood – swords drawn. Then he saw something in the darkness of the forest and slowed down to meet it – he was a killer, but battle courtesy was something he abided by. His feet stopped – and before him he tried to identify the servant.

Masked, caped and a sword at his side, the servant Caster faced against the servant Saber.

'I bid thee a warm greeting, Saber.' Zero held out a palm and bowed with it.

Bradley said nothing. Preferring to turn his wrists up and raise his swords.

'While you certainly are a powerful opponent and one that any enemy would take care in battling – I am not here to fight you.'

The homunculus Wrath only stiffened his stance, shifting into a fighting stance that emphasized an all-round balance; prepared to attack or defend at a moment's notice.

'You are much more useful alive – especially with your Master so conveniently tucked away in that fortress behind you.'

The provocation was enough. Bradley sprang into action – blades outpacing the wind and aimed for Zero's throat. An immeasurably small fraction of time was all that Lelouch had to spring his violet _Blaze Luminous._ The shield that once guarded the Shinkiro from all harm saved Lelouch from the sharpened edge of Saber's steel.

'I apologize for not giving you the credit you deserve myself – but I hope you will be satisfied with my subordinate.'

Zero fired a _Hadron Cannon_ blast directly at Bradley – the blade-wielder effortlessly dodging but distancing himself from his prey. He was about to charge forth again when suddenly the ground before him exploded in fire.

Several days prior, Zero – during his meeting with Berserker and the Matou – had requested a temporary contract with the decrepit lad. It wouldn't last long – but it would give access to one of his stronger Noble Phantasms – the _Call of Loyalty_, to call upon any one of his past warriors and have them fight until death.

'May I introduce, my loyal knight – who serves me for honour, pride and an oath he made to my family's lineage!' Zero shouted out, the dramatic performer that the mask of Zero so easily played coming out.

'Disgraced Britannian Margrave! Leader of the disbanded Purist Faction! Turncoat and Knight! A man to his king and country! Orange-boy!' Lelouch paused for effect. 'Jeremiah Gottwald! Prove your undying loyalty for me!'

'YES, your majesty!' A powerful voice shouted from above in response.

A hurricane roar filled the forest and shook the trees. Bradley looked up to see the hulking orange frame of the Siegfried-Sutherland bearing down on him – all guns firing at the lone Fuhrer.

Bradley ducked and dodged the shots he couldn't parry, leaping to the side to avoid the barrage and skirting on the ground around the hovering Knightmare.

Maintaining his combat-serenity, Fuhrer President King Bradley evaded the continuous assault of gunfire for the last time as he _sprinted _up the straight trunk of a tree. Less than a second later he was bursting from the leaves atop the tree – both swords in a dangerous waltz.

He plunged the blades down to the hilt as he landed on the machine – seemingly ineffectual until a hatch directly beneath him suddenly opened.

'HOW DARE YOU ATTACK HIS MAJESTY!?' A screaming figure lunged out at Bradley – tackling the homunculus and sending both of them airborne – ditching the Siegfried-Sutherland, the machine taking Bradley's swords with it.

The Knightmare Giga Fortress landed heavily in the woods – destroying a few trees in its fall but itself remaining undamaged.

The entwined pair fought even as they fell – landing punches one after the other until they hit the ground and were sent sprawling in opposite directions. Jeremiah didn't even fall completely as he turned the rolling impact into a twirl and came to his feet within mere moments of being grounded. He unleashed his armblades and charged at Bradley.

Bradley himself it the ground hard – being the one on the bottom – and rolled away, but jolted to his feet like lightning and unarmed rushed to engage his new enemy. Tall, elegantly featured and blue haired, his new adversary wore a royal blue and white coat along with a strange, golden orange half mask over the side of his face.

Bradley's keen vision – acting alone as the _Eye of Ouroboros_ was still under the eyepatch – noted that Caster had already disappeared.

**_Caster, deeper in the wood._**

_Jeremiah can't hold up to an enemy of that caliber for long…if I'm lucky, Berserker will show up and distract Saber once Jeremiah is killed._ Lelouch chuckled to himself. _When was the last time I left a strategic victory down to luck?_

He focused his eyes forward, reminding himself of his goal. _Of course, I intend to bring peace to this world, just as I attempted with Britannia._ His sisters wish for a gentler world still lived on as his reason for existence - turned into a legacy, a doctrine that Lelouch would follow.

'Emiya Kiritsugu, I want to know what kind of man you are…and why _you _fight.'

**_With another Master._**

Blue-robed and blonde, Lord Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi strode confidently through the woods of Einzbern – straight up to the door, completely unopposed.

In his hand was a long, white shafted Scythe – crimson blade glistening in the moonlight.

_The power you get from actually being the weapon better be worth this, Soul._

_Yeah, yeah – trust me. _The aloof Demon Weapon responded through the mental channel.

Kayneth smirked and lifted the weapon, raising it slowly over his shoulder. Kayneth swung the blade down at the large doors and a loud **CRUNCH **echoed, accompanied by the sound of metal cutting through the wooden brace – unhindered.

The Scythe twirled between his fingers back to a neutral state as he strode through the door.

'I, Lord Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi, 9th head of the Archibald family have arrived!' He announced to the empty entrance hall.

'Einzbern Mage, come forth and do battle with me – as mages should.'

No response was heard and all went silent when Kayneth's words stopped echoing off the walls. The smug smile slowly turned sour and his eyes searched the room. Empty.

_As if they'd just _come out _and let you kill them…_His servant mocked.

His eyes scrunched up - and Kayneth began to walk forward purposefully. No less than three steps were taken before the entire room suddenly exploded into dust and metal.

**_With Kiritsugu._**

Kiritsugu watched silently as his trap had been sprung. He'd heard about the strength and reputation of Kayneth – and it was obvious that he was the strongest in the war in terms of Mage-Combat.

But even this was too much. Too simply walk into an enemy lair without any forethought was idiotic.

_What!?_

The visual his laptop provided cleared of dust – and Kayneth stood directly in the centre of the room, unharmed and casually twirling the Scythe in his hands.

_That Scythe…Lancer…_ Kiritsugu's mind raced as he thought of numerous possibilities. Why would Kayneth be using his servants Noble Phantasm as his own weapon? Where was Lancer? How had Kayneth – probably a close-combat deficient – parried and evaded the traps?

Kiritsugu calmed his mind. Kayneth was beginning to move again and he was calling out explicatives – denouncing Kiritsugu's tactics as cowardly and ignoble. They could be as cowardly as he liked – it might be the difference between surviving.

Kiritsugu closed the laptop and turned to the door – there was an enemy to meet.

**_In the forest._**

Assassin was a stark white contrast against the dark colours of the trees and the blackness of the night. However, he was silent as a ghost – and even from straight ahead it would have been difficult to see him. Ulquiorra had no need for stealth – but off all the Espada he could pull it off best.

Hands in his pockets and gazing flatly forwards. The Arrancar had been given orders by Tokiomi to make contact with Emiya Kiritsugu. The Tohsaka Mage didn't elaborate on why – but Ulquiorra suspected it was due to the shaken trust he had in Kirei, and so far Tokiomi had relied on allies more than his own servant; Gilgamesh.

His own footsteps went unheard even by him, but something in the night suddenly caught his ears.

_Running feet. Light footfalls. One…no, two pairs._

He turned his head to where he detected the sounds coming from. Slowly his walk to nothing as he observed, piercing the shadows with his emerald gaze.

Suddenly, a hail of bullets came from between the trees aiming right at him. He wasn't expecting it, too startled to move and his chest was viciously impacted – bullets one after another. Except he didn't feel it.

Another hail of shots came from behind him – hitting his back in rapid succession, but again doing no damage.

_An Illusion?_

He turned his head to see behind him – but nothing was there, no one to fire those shots.

Then once more – another blast of gunfire hit him. He didn't think about reacting this time – assuming it was once more an illusion. However, as each bullet hit him he could feel it. The hard impact of the small metal rounds hitting his chest.

He staggered – more from surprise than from actual injurie; his _Hierro_ turned the bullets into flies for him. An annoyance against his skin.

He deduced the location of the shooter, silently assessing the direction and trajectory. Then, within a second – raised his arm and fired a bright green _Bala_, illuminating the darkness and more importantly – hitting his target square on.

'Maiya!' A feminine voice screamed out.

_Sonido._

Ulquiorra jumped to another part of the forest and found himself with two women; one brunette and the other with shimmering white hair. The former was lying on the ground – completely still and suffering from the effects of the _Bala._ It hadn't killed her, but that was largely due to the fact he hadn't hit her in a vital spot and the power drop Ulquiorra had suffered upon entering this world.

The other was at the end of his arm, held up by the throat against a tree. He stared her down; the woman squirming under his grip.

'Woman, where is Emiya Kiritsugu.'

'We will never…allow you to…*cough cough*…kill Kiritsugu.'

Ulquiorra silently regarded her, considering all the implications. Firstly; they assumed he was here to kill Kiritsugu –which was undefined as of yet. Secondly; the woman was on a first name basis with the man; the same woman who was meekly hiding behind Saber at the docks.

'Woman, I will not ask again – where is Emiya Kiritsug –'

He was cut off by a sharp jab in the spine – dropping the white-haired woman and jumping away several metres with _Sonido._

He was unharmed; looking up he saw that all she had done was try to stab him with her knife – but he was perplexed. It hadn't pierced his skin – his _Hierro_ saw to that.

_Why…can she not sense the power difference between us? Are there so many people as infuriating as the Shinigami who refused to give in?_

The irony of that thought being highlighted by Ulquiorra having been _killed_ by said Shinigami, still – it didn't make humans any more understandable.

The dark-haired woman pulled a pistol from her person and began firing at Ulquiorra – the bullets hitting his chest and bouncing off as they would on steel. It was mechanical; she would fire – then reload without stopping. Then suddenly, the wind whipped around the area – Maiya bringing her arm up to shield her face in it. When she opened her eyes – Ulquiorra stood right in front of her with his sword drawn and only half the pistol in her hand. She hadn't even seen him move.

He raised his left arm calmly until his hand was right in front of her face. His fingers curled to leave only the index pointing and a small ball of green light building on the end.

'Die.'

'SHAPE IST LEIBEN!'

The female shout shocked him – the same female who had been in his stranglehold – stood commanding his attention with a bright blue weave animating itself above her.

'YOU WILL NEVER GET TO EMIYA KIRITSUGU!' The shape soared through the air at Ulquiorra – taking the shape of a vicious bird.

The _Cero _died in his hands as he regarded the new enemy. Within a second he squared up to meet his foe – the turquoise avian threads speeding towards him. Then suddenly his right arm was a blur – slicing clean through the air in front of the bird and the blade screaming through the wind.

**CRACK!**

The threads continued to move, soaring gracefully…then died, before even reaching him, fell lifelessly to the ground at his feet. Beside Irisviel – right in the line of his blade arc – the earth split from the sheer force of his swing. The fissure continued to crack the earth apart for several metres – only stopping at a newly halved tree.

Silence was heard from Maiya and a small whimper left Irisviel's mouth as she fell to her knees in shock.

His eyes suddenly shifted in their sockets to point at Maiya and before she could react an impossibly fast and powerful kick to her torso sent her into a nearby tree trunk – drawing blood from her stomach and making her cough it up. He calmly sheathed his sword as the stunned Irisviel and the collapsing Maiya watched in horror at his power.

'Trash like you shouldn't have even attempted to challenge me.' His silently walked further onwards to the mansion, leaving the two women behind and in the wake of his empty monotonous words.

**_Kiritsugu and Kayneth in the halls._**

'Where are you, little rat!?'

Kayneth swung his scythe again in disgust. Whoever the Einzbern mage was; he was not one who honoured the codes of mage combat. Little satisfaction had been taken in destroying all in his path through the mansion; Kayneth was out for blood.

_Master, you're getting too angry. Seriously stop destroying shit and go kill the guy._

_Why don't you find him for me!?_ Lord El-Melloi barked back at his servant.

Soul shut up – he had figured out long ago that his Master was an intolerant man. It wasn't good that Kayneth was letting himself get distracted and worse still that he seemed to underestimate his opponent.

_I know he's one of the strongest mages out there…but really, this isn't cool_. Soul thought to himself.

The pair turned another corner and continued down their warpath; ripping the walls to shreds and turning anything valuable into dust.

'Such a repulsive tactic, this man is a disgrace to magi everywhere.' Kayneth muttered to himself.

Another swing of his servant's weapon form cut through a vase on a pedestal. He couldn't fathom why someone who knows magic would degrade themselves to such pitiful methods. Cat-and-Mouse was not a game proud magi play.

Suddenly, from behind a voice called out; 'Kayneth!'

The blue-robed Master's eyes widened in surprise and gratitude – finally Emiya Kiritsugu was here!

He spun in his heel; twirling the scythe excitedly between his fingers. 'There you are little rat! I will show you how true magi should do battle!'

Before he could take a step – Kiritsugu raised the Calico in his left hand and fired, without remorse. In response Kayneth parried with Soul – each bullet being flicked away by the imhumane skill the Archibald heir wielded with a scythe.

'_What!?'_

Kiritsugu's eyes jumped out – witnessing the impossible skill that Kayneth employed. His fingers twirled between his right and left hands – the shafted blade dancing between them. An uncharacteristically malicious smile suddenly rose on Kayneth's face and he charged through the bullets straight at Kiritsugu.

_Time Alter…Double Accel! _Kiritsugu's head ducked just under the swing of Kayneth's scythe, losing several strands of hair to the crescent blade. He leapt back and away; already several metres down the corridor before Kayneth even finished his swing.

The world returned to normal and Kiritsugu clenched his teeth, firing another blast of the Calico down the hallway – only for Kayneth to parry with his servants weapon.

_Damn it, where is Lancer, how the hell did Kayneth become this good with a blade!?_ Another burst of gunfire from Calico stopped the El-Melloi from charging down at Kiritsugu again, but eventually the gun would run out of bullets.

Emiya's features tensed harshly and he grunted. _Time Alter!..._He reached into his coat and pulled out another gun – thinner and longer than the Calico; The Contender – _Double Accel!_ He steadied his arm – and fired, the sound resounding throughout the halls and syncing with the break of his magic.

Kayneth's face lost its composure for a second as he saw the missile heading towards him. It was only a split-second decision of impossible reactions that saved him – using the scythe to bash away the bullet but the collision impact sending the blade into the wall; stuck.

Kiritsugu saw and he took his chance. Raising the Calico once more – The Contender having fulfilled its purpose – he fired down at the exposed chest of his adversary, the hail of bullets hurtling towards the blue-robed chest of Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi.

Each single bullet hit and the sounds of Kayneth gasping upon each impact reached Kiritsugu's ears – but not a drop of blood was spilled.

The metallic heads bounced off Kayneth's body – ripples and a silver discolouration of the man occurring at each strike. The form of Lord El-Melloi staggered backwards – chest writhing in a shining, viscous form – before reforming completely and straightening up; aiming his arrogant gaze down at Kiritsugu.

The eyes of the dark-haired Master widened in shock; there wasn't any kind of Magic in the world that could perform such a level of bodily alteration. As we watched, Kayneth reached out – his arm stretching unnaturally into that same silver substance – and clutched the shaft of the scythe, ripping it from its embedment in the wall.

A wild grin that stretched too far to be human once more glared down at Kiritsugu. His options became limited. Not only did Kayneth somehow possess the skills to deflect all of Kiritsugu's attacks – but even actually getting through was redundant. On top of that; Kayneth was faster, stronger and that scythe had proven capable of deflecting shots from The Contender too.

Kayneth took a menacingly slow step forward, tenaciously lowering himself down onto his haunches – like a panther prepared to pounce on its prey. Kiritsugu warily edged backwards – he knew his body wouldn't be able to take another use of _Time Alter _so soon– even if it was supported by his servants _Philosophers Stone._

Soul swung himself around in the hands of Volumen Hydrogram – working his way into the killing position. _It's over._

The ground began to crack under Kayneth's boots – not even seconds remaining until he attacked.

'STOP!'

A purple shield flickered in front of Kiritsugu – hexagonal patterned and transparent. It would have halted Lancer's attack – if the faux body of Kayneth hadn't been too surprised to move.

Through the window the thin frame of Caster smashed through, sending glass everywhere and landing between the two combatants. He rose and looked through his mask down at Lancer and Volumen Hydrogram – charging a _Hadron Cannon _blast in his right hand – ready to use at his desire – and a spare _Blaze Luminous _in his left.

'…You!' Soul shouted out for the first time – his torso rising in rage from the _Death Scythe _blade and glaring down at Caster.

The masked servant showed no signs of surprise at Lancer's appearance – whereas Kiritsugu behind him stepped back instinctively, though he quickly made the connection between the weapon and servant. He eyed Caster's back – suspicion rose in his mind, but knew that trying to shoot the servant in the back wouldn't end well for him. Emiya stepped back a few paces from the servants – reloading The Contender and Calico in case he'd need to use them.

'The only ones who should kill are those prepared to be killed.' Lelouch smirked in satisfaction as his foe grew more irate – an angry opponent is one who makes mistakes.

Soul Eater shouted and sunk back into his weapon – sending his Soul Resonance through the mercury body of Kayneth; increasing killing instinct. The ogre was dancing, the Black Blood was taking control.

**_Outside._**

Kariya and Berserker had both felt the strong auras of servants fighting somewhere in Fuyuki. Slowly but surely, the pair were making their way there – Kariya shuffling along in front of the elegant Count.

Zero had told them to be there, two days ago. He stated that he would try to broker an alliance with Emiya Kiritsugu – to what end neither man knew. Personally, The Count thought he was setting himself up to fail – allying himself with everyone was foolish. Perhaps a ceasefire would be better, but after the dockyards he doubted anyone would want a ceasefire.

'Master, are you sure you're fit for battle? It hasn't been long enough for your body to have recovered the strain from my last transformation.' The Count asked in concern.

'I'm fine…if Tokiomi's servant – Gilgamesh – is there; then you need to kill him.'

Monte Cristo lifted his chin and looked at the sky. It seemed calm, serene – even as they entered the woods that surrounded all the servants' power sources it remained tranquil. The night was dark and the moon hung brightly. The tall blue-skinned servant ran his tongue over his elongated canines and chuckled inwardly – whatever that crimson-clad Rider had inspired in him had brought out his vampiric traits just a little bit more than usual.

'Ugh…' Kariya slowed his limp and leant against a tree, resting his weight. 'Huh…huh…g-g-GA-AACK!' His lungs gave out and a violent fit of coughing forced its way out of the man. Several splashes of his blood painted the trunk and ground around him – driving Berserker to come to his aid.

'Master…you cannot handle this, please do not-'

'Have we gotten anything from Zero!?' Kariya spat out, interrupting his servant.

'No, lord.'

'Then we shall do as I…the Master…wants – gah-ha-hack!' The coughing returned and Kariya doubled over, falling against the tree.

Berserker stared mournfully – he could see his Master almost as himself. Bent on a quest for revenge at all costs, letting his body be ravaged and torn apart if it must. It saddened The Count, as much as it did inspire respect. The Furies had partnered him with someone like him – to his satisfaction.

'Very well.' The deep voice of The Count neared Kariya, who faced down.

The Matou Master felt a light weight drape over his shoulders; flowing and soft but warm. Then he heard footsteps leaving him and looked up to see his servant several strides away. It was the first time he had seen the tall man without his hat and cloak – which remained with Kariya as Monte Cristo walked away. His elegant facial features highlighted without the shadows made him speechless – which was just as well because another coughing bout rendered him incapable of talk.

'Remain here my Master, it will be over as soon as I can make it.' With that the blue-skinned servant turned away and walked to the centre of the forest. He held his Rapier in his hand and showed off the artistic flames on his sleeves.

Kariya felt his presence continue to go farther until it was out of reach. His body was still fine – wrapped up in the warmth of his servants cloak and scent with the hat sitting nearby.

'Fare thee well. Count.'

**_The Cyborg and the Homunculus._**

The fifth fist in a rapid combo sailed past Bradley's face – the same as the last four. Jeremiah Gottwald was an impressive fighter by almost any standards – but there were those better than him; and then there was King Bradley.

The aged man had not only matched Jeremiah's agility – he was forcing the Britannian Knight to keep up with him. For every strike Orange threw – Bradley was already dodging the next one. For every swing Jeremiah made with his arm-blades the Fuhrer was already counterattacking – before Jeremiah's was even in motion. Close-combat was not his forte – but this was ridiculous.

Using his cyborg strength, Jeremiah grabbed the shoulders of his enemy and pushed Bradley into a tree trunk – smashing his back into the wood. The servant let the wood impact him – then arced one of his legs up in a kick and hit the cyborg square in the chin. Taking the chance – Bradley landed a light blow to Jeremiah's gut – followed up by another punch slightly higher and a headbutt.

Despite all of that – it wasn't enough. Britannian Cybernetics' were durable enough to ward the Homunculus' blows – but Emporer Lelouch's sworn protector wasn't fast enough to keep up with his foe. One wasn't strong enough – the other was too slow.

_He's strong. A fitting opponent for me!_ Jeremiah let the battle rush take a hold of him.

He back flipped away from Bradley – extending his arm-blades. He landed, and charged – both blades held up at the sides of his head and pointed forward.

'Die! For his Majesty!'

Bradley frowned deeply and push out from the tree, tilting his head at the last second to avoid one of the blades. In the same movement – he grabbed Jeremiah's wrist as it sailed past his head and jerked it; plunging the blade into the tree and pinning the cyborg. With the other arm the Britannian swung at Saber – only for the other man to grab it and force the arm around Jeremiah's throat at the front.

With only one arm, Bradley flipped over his adversaries head and locked the arm under the jawline. He kicked Jeremiah in his back – sending the blue-haired man crashing into that same trunk that he'd pushed Bradley into; face first.

He tried to pull out but his arm remained stuck, unable to even retract the blade. Bradley breathed out from his nose heavily – then turned to retrieve his swords from the fallen _Seigfried._

'You are a capable warrior, but you made a mistake in going against me.'

'I do what I must for his Majesty.' Jeremiah zealously spat back.

'That doesn't matter…' He bent down and grabbed the handle of one of his blades – pulling it with sparks and the sound of grinding metal from the large Knightmare's body.

'…I will still win – and you won't even be a memory when I kill you.' He said as he reached for the other sword.

'NOT QUITE!' Jeremiah ripped his arm from the tree – breaking the blade off and charging at Bradley. At the same time the sleeping hulk of the _Siegfried_ awoke – startling Bradley as it rose up off the ground.

'MEMORIZE THIS!' The cyborg punched at his enemy – the attack blocked with his one sword but it was enough. Bradley's weapon was knocked out of his hand and landed blade-in back in the _Siegfried_, as though it had never left.

The foe was distracted by its pilot – and the _Siegfried_ hovered once more training its weapons down on Bradley. A sharp kick to the side of Bradley's head forced the swordsman to put his defense up – obscuring his own vision with his arms. However, Jeremiah had put all his cybernetic strength into that kick and his immense experience from military training.

Bradley was knocked back several feet – landing on his feet but when he looked up the enemy was no longer there. Instead floated the imposing structure of the _Siegfried._

'Memorize Jeremiah Gottwald! Commit it to memory because that is the memorable name of the man who has DEFEATED YOU!' Upon the last two words Jeremiah opened all guns unto Bradley. The _Siegfried _was the closest thing Britannia ever had to a flying fortress – only overshadowed by Schneizel's behemoth – and it was doing its work effectively.

Bradley darted between trees like a shadow – every single bullet embedded at his feet or in the trees he used as cover but none hit him. Explosions from missiles ripped the ground into flames and uprooted entire trees like nothing; but still nothing hit the servant of blades.

He ran forward – suddenly breaking to the right to avoid another blast and the splinters of wood.

_My blades still remain impaled on that thing's head._ He grimaced with the thought.

He could see the glint of his weapons on top of the _Siegfried's _body – but there was no way to retrieve them.

He grunted with another dodge and doubled back to the area where he and that blue-haired man fought hand-to-hand. Sprinting like wind over the wreckage and flames while dodging a blizzard of bullets and rain of explosive fire – was easy. It was the return of damage that was the problem.

_There it is._ He acknowledged his chance – the broken arm-blade of Gottwald that he had sunk into the tree.

Without a moment being wasted the Fuhrer President jumped, landed sideways with his feet on the verticle trunk – and kicked off with the blade in his hand, just in time to avoid the Knightmare Frame annihilating it to pieces.

It was handle-less so he couldn't wield it like a sword – but at least he had a blade. For a moment the shooting stopped; and Bradley turned slowly, glaring up at his foe.

'I shall show you how the King defeats his enemies. You will understand your place – servant of Caster.'

'You dare insult my Majesty! He is the emperor of our glorious empire!'

Bradley said nothing, instead raising his hand to his eye and slowly gripping the material.

'_Wrath.'_

As Jeremiah looked through the machine's specs - he saw something that almost made his heart stop. In Bradley's left eye – a red sigil, difficult to make out from the distance between them.

_Geass!?_

However, Saber sprang back into action – and the _Siegfried's _pilot moved too slowly.

Jeremiah didn't even see it happen. In the same motion – the same time-frame – as the eyepatch being torn off his windscreen shattered into glass.

_He-he threw it!?_

He stared down his nose at his armblade – which was only inches from piercing his head. Recomposing himself he tried to find his enemy, but before he could even look up there was a dull thud above him.

Two blades suddenly slashed their way into the cockpit from above – nearly impaling Jeremiah. Luckily, his chair was far back enough and there was no console for him to control the machine that forced him to lean forward. In an instant the swords returned from the ceiling and came back down in different locations.

'That's how you'll play then? Take this!'

Jeremiah smirked and pushed his willpower into the Knightmare Frame. He could feel the machine slowly begin to rotate in mid-air, isolated from the cockpit.

Bradley felt himself lose his grip as the _Siegfried_ started moving under his feet. Even as it picked up speed he stayed on – pinned down with his swords, but he knew it wouldn't last. He pulled the blades from the hull of the beast and let himself be flung off. As Saber hit the ground he stabbed a sword into it – slowing his skid along the earth.

Bradley looked up, and charged. The mech kept spinning – picking up enough speed and became a blur in the sky, zeroing in on Bradley and tearing up the ground as it neared him. Jeremiah's laugh haunted him like a dragon chasing its prey – as the whirling dervish of the _Siegfried_ chased Saber.

The swordsman sprinted faster than ever before away from the machine. Suddenly he tore to the right and the hulk shredded past him – rising back up into the sky and curling its path. As Bradley watched its movement the beast shot something at him – a large spike on a length of cable.

Calmly he charged right at it, shifting to the left just in time and cutting his sword right through it. The Slash Harken fell to the ground in two halves – and before Jeremiah could think to retract the cable Bradley had already grabbed it, the sword from his left hand in his mouth now.

The cable rushed back to its socket in the _Siegfried's _body and Bradley leapt onto the machine. He drove one sword into the hull and used it to swing around and get to the opened windscreen. His enemy saw him – both eyes wide open in fury and a sword in his mouth. A terrifying sight – truly fitting of the avatar of anger; Wrath.

_It isn't…Geass._ Jeremiah saw the six-sided star and dragon in Saber's eye. His Master didn't have anything to fear from another Geass user then.

Before he knew it – Jeremiah was pulled out of his machine and thrown into the air. The _Siegfried _began to deactivate without its pilot and slowly fell. Bradley returned the sword in his mouth to his right and pulled the other from the hull before he leapt off – lunging his blades into Jeremiah.

Both swords drove down to the hilts in Jeremiah's body – one in his throat and the other into his heart at lightning speeds. Everything slowed down – he gargled blood and his eyes rolled back.

They both hit the ground in sync with the machine – just in time for the machine to explode in a ball of fire and Jeremiah Gottwald to say his last words.

'I'm sorry…I've failed you…' Another wad of blood spat out of Jeremiah's body.

Bradley turned away – letting the orange flames die as the machine and man who created them fade from this world, the mana that summoned them exhausted with Jeremiah's death. He sheathed his weapons at his sides and barely listened to his fallen enemy say his final words.

'…Lelouch…'

The flames vanished with him and the forest returned to darkness.

Bradley looked back to the Manor, Caster had gone after his Master – he had to rescue him. He was about to start walking when another presence made itself known.

'A wise man would hesitate to sheath his weapons on the field of battle – even with no enemies in sight.'

Bradley spun on his heel, from the darkness walked the tall and attractive form of Berserker – without his cloak or hat and with a Rapier held towards the ground.

'It wouldn't be good of the host to abandon his guests.' The sensual baritone of The Count filled Bradley's ears, and Bradley himself filled with rage.

Berserker would suffer a quick death, he had to attend to Kiritsugu. Hands trembling like they did at Maes Hughes funeral at the daughters incessant whining – he reached for his swords, the wrath he felt consuming him.

The Count smirked, and the eerie eyes from the dockyard appeared once more on his head.

'En Garde.'

**_Inside the mansion._**

The faux-Kayneth swung his servant's weapon body at Caster; once again being halted by the violet _Blaze Luminous _the servant had up. It was odd; seeing the calm, unchanging smirk on Kayneth's face as Volumen Hydrogram was quite inept at human emotion – while swinging around a screaming red scythe.

Caster was forced to retreat, slowly stepping backwards while maintaining his shield through the hallways – Kiritsugu behind him.

_Why…is he protecting me?_ The black-haired Master thought.

Soul screamed again as his enemy blocked the attack just as before. He'd had enough.

_Kayneth!_

In the hotel room, Kayneth heard his servant speak to him through their mental connection.

_Now Lancer?_ He asked calmly.

_Yes! Now!_ His servant responded irritably.

'Tch.' Kayneth rose slowly from his seat; channeling his mana between him and his servant. He could slowly feel the power between them rise, their connection strengthening.

Soul felt it – and the faux-body of Kayneth inside the Einzbern Manor slowed its attack until it was only holding the weapon in front of it in a zen stance. Caster looked concerned at the sudden change – momentarily dropping his shield out of confusion. Which would turn out to be fatal.

'_SOUL RESONANCE!'_

The blade and shaft of Soul Eater's scythe body glowed and the light spread over to Volumen Hydrogram's body, enveloping both. It opened its eyes – glaring down at Lelouch with malice. Swinging the scythe leisurely in his hands, Kayneth advanced on Lelouch – only to suddenly stop, paralyzed.

_What!? What's wrong with him?_ Soul's violent delight had suddenly turned into shock. Volumen Hydrogram wasn't moving – at all.

Then suddenly he felt a sharp pain rush through him – through his entire being and the core of his soul. He screamed inwardly, agonizing pain coursing through him.

_Is this because…it isn't _his _soul?_

Theoretically, they should have been able to perform the Soul Resonance through the mental connection – even if it was Sola providing it the mana. However, neither had accounted for this – the mercury base of the faux-Kayneth didn't have a soul, but he had a connection to Kayneth – it should have worked!

Suddenly the wall tore open into dust – flinging Lancer and the silver blob away out the window. Both Lelouch and Kiritsugu jumped back – watching as the dust settled and a white-robed figure with a half-helm and tear tracks under his eyes walked out.

'Assassin.' Lelouch spoke harshly. The respective servant nodded in acknowledgment.

In his hand was his sword – which had been used to cut open the wall. He raised it – then to the surprise of the other two – sheathed it.

'Emiya Kiritsugu. My Master, wishes to negotiate with you.' Ulquiorra quietly said.

Lelouch suddenly couldn't help from smiling. It was funny – he too had the same business with Emiya Kiritsugu. He was lucky that no one else could see behind the mask.

'Assassin, I too desire to converse with this man.' He indicated towards Kiritsugu – who stiffened under the gaze of both servants. 'If you promise to keep your blade sheathed, I would participate in this counsel with you under good intentions.'

Kiritsugu was baffled. Not only one, but _two_ servants had arrived to negotiate with him. Even more confusing was the case of Assassin.

_Kotomine Kirei…wants to ally with me!?_

Within the mind of Zero, gears were turning. At the very least he could learn enough from two different teams to benefit in the War, he doubted that even _he_ could ally with both of them – especially without _Geass _at his disposal. He also knew that trying to get out while Saber was still in the grounds would be risky – he felt Jeremiah die, Saber would be focused on Lelouch now.

_Unless, I've gotten lucky and Berserker has shown up. If anyone is the reason, he is why Saber hasn't come back now._

With that thought in mind – Lelouch sheathed his magical weapons and turned to Kiritsugu – holding a hand up.

'Surely our host has a room for which this meeting is appropriate.'

**Omake Time! This is set in the canonical verse, so everyone make way for the Holy Grail War's most GAR servant and our favourite Goldilocks!**

The infinite army of Iskander charged forth across the plains of battle. Each soldier possessed the power of a servant, all under the banner of one, mighty conqueror. Alexander the Great was known as such for a reason.

_However, all dreams must come to an end._

Gilgamesh; King of Heroes, stood clad in his brilliant gold armour with an expression on his face that displayed both awe and respect, a knowing smile on the Archer's face. Gilgamesh pulled an arm out in front of him and called a key from his _Gate of Babylon_. The oddly designed instrument was barely acknowledged as he held it out from him.

Suddenly it burst open into a violent array of a red coloured pattern, emblazoned across the sky. It overshadowed the lands and the armies that charged forth upon it. Gilgamesh ignored the vibrant display, focusing on his challenger.

Several tracks of light made their way back to the key – which pulled all of the branches back in and turned into a swirling portal of solid gold.

Gilgamesh smirked, reaching into it and pulling out his weapon; the Sword of Rupture – Ea.

'HERE IT COMES!' Iskander called out to his peerless army behind him. He tightened the reins in his hands and pulled his Master; Waver Velvet – closer into him – so that they may have a chance against the impending doom that Gilgamesh was to wreak upon them.

'Let your dreams be silenced today! All those who slumber must eventually awaken!' Gilgamesh enthusiastically called out to his foe.

'All dreams must come to an end, King of Conquerors! Awake now, and see the horizon with your very eyes!' The weapon in his hand began to spin, slowly grinding and tearing through time and space itself.

He raised the weapon to the heavens, bright red energy swirling around it in a spiral of pure power.

'…Because my drill…'

Gilgamesh raised his head and called out – louder than the spatial rending of his weapon and the destruction of the Reality Marble around them, torn to shreds as he swung Ea down and delivered the final crushing blow to Rider and his ambitions.

**'MY DRILL IS THE DRILL THAT WILL PIERCE THE HEAVENS!'**

* * *

Yeah that's that. Anyway, friends - tell me what you think would be a good idea for the Tenth Chapter, the Carnival Phantasm one. I appreciate your input. Thanks for reading as ever. Leave a review and also give my Skyrim fic a look, if you're into that.

^_^ Au Revoir


	7. VII - The 8th Master

_SORRY, SORRY! I mistakenly uploaded the wrong chapter a few minutes ago instead of chapter 7. This is it._

_I may or may not have one out next week due to progression issues._

_I do not own Fate/Zero, any of the series present and credit The Infamous Man with the original idea._

* * *

_A battlefield and a blood-red sky lit the scene. Corpses of soldiers lying everywhere – swords and spears lining the area like tombstones, marking the last breaths of each man. Blood ran in rivers from the bodies – making walking a gory trek through crimson ankle-high muck._

_ Near the centre of the dead field – a man hunched over, kneeling and with his hands bound behind his back. His long black hair obscured his eyes – but his mouth gaped open for air as he breathed in the sickly sweet taste of fresh blood; the metallic scent in abundance. Above him – a large man in a hood held a wicked axe, big enough to slice through a mountain._

_ The prisoner; a pale man with a strong, muscular build – looked around at the carnage he had wrought, the slaughter of enemies and allies alike that he had organized. And now here he was, defeated, and waiting before the door of death._

_ 'No…'_

_ He wouldn't die. He couldn't. He was Kazilki Bey; The Impaler! He was a king, a conqueror, a devil! Men feared his very name, he couldn't be killed. He was a monster, the Son of the Dragon!_

_ And yet here he was, about to die._

_ No. He was not going to die. He was not going to give up. Giving up, is what kills people._

_ At the last second as the axe swung down over his neck, he leaned forward and touched his tongue to the floor – tasting the sweetness of blood before blacking out into oblivion._

_ He awoke, feeling as though it was centuries later. The first thing that came to mind was the girl; Mina Harker, and the man who had prevented him from being with her. Abraham Van Helsing._

_ Then something else took his attention, a sweet smell that filled him with lust and hunger. Looking down and finding a trail of deep red blood he didn't hesitate to lean down and sate himself, his long tongue trailing on the cold, hard floor._

_ A voice. A voice was heard, stating its shock at whatever it was seeing. From behind corpse-white locks of hair he saw the scene – the living that had invaded his dead dungeon. A young girl with a gunshot wound, and men standing in the doorway – petrified at his movements._

_ In a flash he had ripped off the bindings that held him and torn the adults to shreds – drinking down their disgusting tasting blood like a parched man and horse piss. Almost as fast, he found himself kneeling before the little blonde girl – her arms over his with a gun, aimed at her uncle._

_ 'What is your name?'_

_ '…Alucard.'_

_ Time seemed to sprint past from there, stopping to show a scene from a small town in the late evening. Arrogantly he strode, taking relish in his "enthusiastic walks" that Sir Integra always seemed to have a problem with._

_ A horde of undead thralls stood in his way – blasting him to pieces, only for him to reform in an instant, taking his revenge with a silver handgun. His target held a young police girl hostage, and Alucard wasted no time in diffusing the situation – by shooting them both clean through the chest._

_ He had rescued her. The young girl had luckily been a virgin – and he had turned her into his kind, a child of the night; Nosferatu. When he returned, his Mistress had demanded why – and he had boiled it down to her character – strong and willful, fighting until the very end not to give up._

_ Though he had failed to mention his opinion of her big titties._

_ Together they had slain vampires, met mad priests and debated the nature of killing leprechauns' to find lucky charms. Eventually, his adventures had met a turn from his past; a mad Nazi major – the remnants of the Third Reich; Letzes Battalion, Millennium._

_ They had fought, across seas and all conceivable terrain. After trapping himself, he had returned for the final battle – rolling in on ghost ship in a cloud of thick fog. He had terrified the warriors – all of them – with his true form._

_ And as the battle passed – he killed them all; as he had in every battle he had ever been in. Slaughtering the Monster of God that opposed him, and then fighting his own Judas Iscariot to the Holy Protestant Knights, but what was it all for? In the end he had been taken down by poison – the killer of tyrants and was forced to leave his student to planes unknown, his Lady screaming his name until he passed into beyond nothingness._

Waver jumped awake; finding himself in a sweating stupor. He wiped his forehead, trying desperately to get rid of the headache that plagued him.

_That dream…_

He looked up at where his servant had been when Waver had gone to sleep. Surrounded by his shadows; Alucard was still sitting in that slumped position against the wall – his hat over his face.

_That was…Alucard's past? _ He realized.

He lay back, letting the softness of his bed envelope him – curling up into a fetal position as his mind tried to understand the horrors it had just witnessed, the details of his servants past were too awful for the young boy to understand, and his servant pretended not to noticed as his young Master began to cry, hyperventilating and scarred for life by mere dreams.

_**Einzbern Manor, Emiya Kiritsugu.**_

Emiya Kiritsugu sat in solitude within his mansion. A light veneer of sweat shone on his face and his heavy breathing filled the room.

The two servants of the Holy Grail War least likely for direct confrontation – Assassin and Caster – had just held a meeting with him. They came with terms of negotiation, Kiritsugu would have been a fool to deny them.

From Assassin; who was revealed to be acting upon Tohsaka's orders rather than Kirei's – he had suggested an alliance with Kiritsugu or at the very least temporary peace. In turn, Kiritsugu had bargained for the removal of Kotomine Kirei from the War, Assassin called it impossible as he still held the rights of a Master. Several other terms were discussed; namely the meetings and collaborations between Emiya and Tohsaka in the future. Overall, a truce was brokered and Assassin turned to Caster, waiting for the masked servant to say his part.

Point-blank, Caster had requested that Kiritsugu provide sanctuary for him. Kiritsugu had denied this and asked Caster something; what his motivation for the War was. Caster had laughed, calling it foolish to divulge such sensitive information to another Master. However, he had other things to say.

_**The previous night, Einzbern Manor.**_

'Tell me Emiya Kiritsugu; why are _you_ fighting?' The mask of Caster was imposing – especially with its tinted glare and bloodstained cheek. He watched the dark-haired man stare at the table, waiting for an answer.

Kiritsugu wavered under the gaze. Before him were two servants – irrelevant of their class they could have easily killed him on their own. Unless he wanted to leave the room dead, he would have to answer all the questions truthfully. Luckily, if Assassin and Caster were truly here under the pretense of goodwill and negotiations; they would be honest too.

'I…I'm fighting for peace. I kill those who would violate that peace.' Kiritsugu looked up and glanced at each servant. Assassin leaned into his chair, but remained stiff and formal – while Caster was reclining extravagantly.

'Peace? Why would a man such as yourself desire peace? Of all the Master's present in the War, you are most guilty of killing. In my eyes; you truly are prepared to be killed – based on all the killing you've done yourself.' However, Lelouch's true thoughts differed. _This man…would kill for the sake of peace? He isn't much different from me, truly._

Ulquiorra's gaze shifted from Kiritsugu to Caster. The words he had just spoken were a paraphrase of the very first thing he had said when he intervened with Rider and Lancer's battle.

_The only ones who should kill are those prepared to be killed._

'Yes!' Kiritsugu shot out, startling Zero. 'I deserve death, but while I live I will create peace. Justice! That is what I will use the Grail for!'

Caster paused for a second. Then he started laughing. A youthful, intelligent laugh that was neither in humour nor mocking Kiritsugu's words.

'And what do you make of this, Assassin? Was this what you expected when you confronted the great Magus Hunter?' Lelouch indicated a hand to Assassin to show his address, turning his helmet to face the pale servant.

'…No. I had no previous opinions of Emiya Kiritsugu prior to meeting him – I have had no expectations regarding the man.' Both men noted how detached Assassin seemed.

'However, my Master; Kotomine Kirei – believed Emiya Kiritsugu to be a man like him; empty and searching for meaning. It would come as a surprise to learn what he truly is.'

Kiritsugu stiffened at the mention of the name. If Assassin noticed, he didn't let on.

'Right, and what about Tohsaka Tokiomi?'

Ulquiorra blinked and turned completely to face Caster.

'What about him?'

'You said you were here on his orders. I don't think that you are as loyal to Kotomine Kirei as conventional rules would dictate. Where is your Master now?'

Ulquiorra didn't fully know how to respond. He couldn't just _tell_ them where his Master was – but at the same time they all coexisted on peaceful terms; for the time being neither Caster nor Kiritsugu were enemies.

'He resides within the Church, the governing body of the War. The judge has given him sanctuary there – along with Tokiomi's servant; Archer.'

Kiritsugu's eyes widened in revelation, as did Lelouch's behind his mask. Assassin had just freely told them of the location of a Master and a servant.

Kiritsugu's mind did some intense pondering. _Kotomine Kirei is hiding at the Church, under its protection? More than that, Archer is there too, that confirms that Tohsaka and the Church have been working together from the beginning…_

'Assassin, was that you at Tohsaka manor, before the summoning of Caster?' Kiritsugu asked level-headedly.

At the mention of his title, Lelouch perked up – he should have waited for Assassin to answer; but he needed details. 'What do you mean, what are you talking about?'

'At the beginning of the War – before your summoning – I sent my familiars to scout various areas of Fuyuki – one of which being the base of Tohsaka Tokiomi. Simultaneously I felt the presence of other Masters watching. Assassin appeared within the garden only for Archer; Gilgamesh – as revealed by Berserker – to shoot him to pieces with his Noble Phantasm.'

It was then Kiritsugu turned from Caster to Assassin – watching the servant for his reaction. As ever, the pale servant remained more composed than a granite statue.

'If I recall, one of his weapons impaled you directly through the chest.'

Ulquiorra let out a gust of breath, accompanied by a small smirk. 'You have keen eyesight Emiya Kiritsugu, I imagine you studied that recording until your cornea's ached.'

'How did you survive, Assassin?' Caster demanded in a firm tone.

'Before I answer that, I have a question of my own for you, Caster; where and who is your Master?' Both Kiritsugu and Lelouch showed surprise at the directness of the query.

'You both know the whereabouts of my Master, and Emiya Kiritsugu sits right here before us.' Assassin continued. 'It would only be fair to have you display the same level of trust.'

Caster cleared his throat as he felt the spotlight shift to him; preparing his words so that he could move it back to Assassin as quickly as possible. He considered his options briefly, he could lie – but in this situation it could prove fatal. He did fully know the extent of Assassin's apparent perceptiveness.

'My Master is dead. He was a deplorable human being unfit for the role of Master and participation in the Holy Grail War.'

He cursed inwardly – ignoring the shock of the other two. Not being able to utilize his _Geass_ in a situation like this was crippling – he needed a Master to use it, which was why he was here in the first place.

This was the most surprising thing Kiritsugu had learned tonight – including what had happened with Lancer and "Kayneth", as well as Kotomine Kirei and Gilgamesh.

_His ideals are so strong…that he handicapped himself?_

'Now, Assassin – answer my question.' Caster said.

Ulquiorra didn't speak, instead he simply reached up for his collar and unzipped it; revealing the hole in the centre of his chest. Both Caster and Kiritsugu's eyes widened – Assassin had no heart!

'There.'

_…So that's how, it simply went through him._ Kiritsugu thought.

'Now, regarding our previous discussion – my Master himself wishes to meet in person with you, Emiya Kiritsugu.' Assassin said. 'The date is yours to choose; but he insists that we meet at the Church.'

Kiritsugu sighed; _of course, where else?_

'Why?' The Master in the room replied.

'He feels lacking in allies at the moment. Kotomine Kirei is loyal for the moment, and hasn't disobeyed once yet. However, Archer is not as subservient as a servant should be.'

'Heh, did you see him the other night? Tokiomi was a fool to think he could control someone _that_ arrogant.' Caster chuckled, gaining the attention of the other two. 'He is powerful, but there's no point to desiring power when it's out of your control.' A sudden memory jarred him. He clutched his head in pain and doubled over, apologizing in the meanwhile.

Before the first Black Rebellion…his half-sister, Euphemia…and the Special Japanese Zone…

Lelouch had been through a lot; he had been exiled, incurred a rebellion against his own father, conflicted with his best friend over and over again, watched ones he loved die – usually because of him. He had even become emperor and conquered the entire world – but he was still, underneath it all a hormonal teenager, who had difficulty forgetting things.

Tears welled up before he managed to get control of himself. With a sniffle, he rose back up to continue the conversation; letting slip the word; 'Euhpy…' under his breath.

'What was that?' Assassin asked.

_Did he…hear me?_ Lelouch observed the pale creature in front of him; both studying each other.

Suddenly Ulquiorra's face changed, as if he was looking at something far away. He twitched his head to face Kiritsugu and looked directly in his eyes.

'Saber is coming here now – there is nothing to stop him, and I imagine he's on a warpath.'

Kiritsugu barely acknowledged the statement, while Caster stiffened in apparent fear.

'Very well, I say we conclude and meet another time – if at all again.' Caster said as he rose from the table, already making his way out of the room.

Ulquiorra showed his agreement in his eyes, and calmly rose from his seat – only to open what looked like a black maw ripping through time and space. Before he stepped through it; he told Kiritsugu something.

'When you decide on the meeting with my Master, simply state it – I will know.' With those words he stepped into the _Garganta_, the rupture closing promptly behind him.

Lelouch stood halfway through the open door – a _Blaze Luminous _ready in his hand in case Saber showed up unexpectedly. He turned to Kiritsugu.

'One last question; peace-loving killer.' Emiya stiffened and glared at Caster for the name, but the servant continued nonetheless.

'If you were confronted by an evil that you could not destroy by just means, what would you do? Would you remain steadfast in good, or resort to evil to destroy evil?'

Kiritsugu looked like he was about to answer, then stopped – suddenly contemplating the real meaning of that statement.

'Until next we meet then, Magus Hunter. It was a pleasure of mine to talk with you.' With that, the masked servant left and went without a trace.

_**Back in the present time, Einzbern Manor.**_

Saber had arrived mere minutes after that, but Kiritsugu pressed that he didn't pursue. Later, the two had gone out to look for Irisviel and Maiya, shocked by what had happened to them – but grateful that they were mostly unharmed.

Kiritsugu raised his hands up to his face and held his forehead. Knowing that Assassin had been watching him from somewhere and he hadn't even known it was bad, but it wasn't what was on his mind. Caster's question ate away at him like a swarm of ravenous insects.

He had always considered himself as good. Every kill he had ever made was for the sake of peace – the sacrifices had been necessary. If there was evil, he would destroy it – he had vowed to do so when he had summoned Saber. Evil he could not kill by his methods…if he killed it then it would be done in an act of good – if it meant sacrifices, then that would be the cost.

But if those sacrifices still meant that lives would be lost; innocent lives. Perhaps what he had been doing all along had been triumphing evil with his greater form of evil, and calling it good?

_I…what do I-_

The door creaked open slowly, dragging Kiritsugu away from his introspective thoughts. In walked a young woman with white hair, looking at him with concern.

'Iri…' He breathed out, reaching out for her while staying seated.

She quickly made her way over to him, wordlessly, and embraced his hand – letting herself be pulled into him. His head cradled in her bosom, she held her husband lovingly and in silence – her standing while he sat.

In silence she comforted him, letting her eyes close as time passed. After a while she felt him move in her arms – looking down to see Kiritsugu look up at her. His eyes were blank, they had died a long time ago – but she saw through to his heart, and his heart was warmer than any other that lived.

He slowly stood up, giving her time to move in accordance. Their gaze never broke, and as he rose to his full height he moved in to kiss her, as the husband who would forever love her.

_**Tohsaka Manor, Kitchen.**_

'Moooooooornin', how'd it go?'

Ulquiorra almost tripped when he heard his Tokiomi's casual tone. He hadn't seen neither hair nor hide of Kirei since the man had stepped into the Church – coordinating with his father and taking care of Gilgamesh's insufferable man-child tantrums.

Right now they weren't in Tokiomi's study, it was morning and in the morning humans liked to relax and eat breakfast. It shouldn't have come as any surprise that Tohsaka Tokiomi would do the same.

'Assassin…?' The Tohsaka head asked the pale servant.

Wide-eyed and silent, Ulquiorra watched Tokiomi Tohsaka lean against the kitchen counter with a goblet of steaming coffee in his hand. He was wearing what could only be described as a pajama-suit, the same devil red as his regular suit. It looked…odd. He swirled the brown liquid in the goblet and sipped just as though it was his trademark wine. As he finished the drink, he addressed the servant again.

'Assassin, how did talking with Emiya Kiritsugu go?'

Ulquiorra recomposed himself, trying desperately not to stare at Tokiomi's ridiculous nightclothes.

'It…he's agreed to a ceasefire, and has yet to state when he wants to meet you. He also wants Kirei out of the War, but I explained why that wasn't possible.'

'Mmhmmm…' Tokiomi closed his eyes as he finished the last dregs of his coffee and set the glass down. 'Anything else?'

'Yes, Caster was there too.'

For a moment Tokiomi's happy-casual mood died, then resurfaced quickly as he posed his next question.

'And what happened with him?' The smiling red Mage asked.

'Between the three of us, we brokered a truce – at least until further notice. He is also very perceptive, when I ascertain his lair I will keep a close eye on him – he is dangerous if he were to go against us.'

'I see…however Ulquiorra, I would like the chance to look over the meeting myself.'

'Of course, Master.' Ulquiorra reached up and methodically plucked out one of his eyeballs – about to hand it to Tokiomi when with just his luck, Tohsaka Rin walked in.

'Uuwaaagh!? What the hell!?' She exclaimed as she watched the pale man pull out one of his very eyes. Darting behind her father and watching in shock, the young girl interrupted the meeting quite spectacularly.

Ulquiorra stared at the little girl. 'Master, I thought you sent your family away while the War was active.'

'Yes…but after last night everyone must be tired, considering what happened – so I took the chance to see them again, even if only for a short while.' He looked down at the disgruntled girl and affectionately patted her head.

'Daddy…why is he doing that?' She whispered in a low, scared voice that Ulquiorra only pretended not to hear.

'Oh, he's one of the servants – remember I told you about them? Don't worry, he's perfectly fine.' Tokiomi reached out to take the eye from Ulquiorra – which he would later crush into powder and watch the meeting between Kiritsugu, Caster and Assassin.

A low girlish hum emanated from the girl. After watching Ulquiorra like a hawk and deciding he wasn't dangerous, she looked up at her father and pouted.

'When is your war gonna end? I wanna live here again!'

'Soon, soon…if Gilgamesh stops acting like a whiney man-child at least…' He muttered the last part under his breath. Rin didn't hear it, but Ulquiorra's mouth twitched upwards at the corner.

The pale servant excused himself, leaving the father and daughter alone together.

'Rin, didn't you say you wanted to see some of your friends?' Tokiomi said, looking down at his pride and joy.

The girl nodded and smiled in response. 'I'll do that tomorrow, I want to hang out with you today daddy.' She said affectionately.

Tokiomi smiled and patted her on the head. 'Ok, I probably won't see you tomorrow though, I have to prepare for a meeting – so don't stay out long when you go, there are bad people lurking around the corners.'

Rin ran upstairs to get dressed. Tokiomi watched her go, telling himself that she was old enough and certainly mature enough.

_None of the servants or Master's will be out then, they'll all be too tired by the events of last night, even two days later. What's the worst that could happen?_

_**Meanwhile on the streets of Fuyuki, near the river.**_

The midday sun was bright and shone down warmly onto Fuyuki City. Birds chirped happily and the serene sounds of nature filled the world with its quiet lullaby. The bridge that joined the two halves of the city was silent – no cars travelled along it, though there was activity underneath.

Four people acknowledged each other in the shadow of the bridge. They stood under it – but still on the ground level and not in the rider – so as to they could be hidden while they made their acquaintances.

Rider – garbed in his bloody red and empty sleeve – stood to the left and slightly behind his small, dark-haired Master. Before them stood the mysterious and charming Berserker, and his repulsive Master – currently bent over and coughing out another wad of blood, maggots writhing in the gore.

'So…this is what you're like when not fighting; Berserker.' Alucard drawled. 'I must admit, you are quite the presence, it's my pleasure to meet you.'

The Count smirked; 'As are you, I feel that the shadows we stand in welcome you as much as the sun rejects you. But of course, that's just how it is with vampires.'

Alucard didn't even flinch as Berserker denounced him for what he was. He was proud of it, and knew of Berserker's uncanny ability to determine things from little more than observation and his own knowledge. Next to the blue-skinned servant, Kariya lifted his head and glared at Alucard – Zouken Matou was rumored to be a vampire, he didn't like vampires.

'Waver, why don't you talk with Kariya while Berserker and I discuss things.'

'B-but…' Waver hadn't stopped staring at Kariya's ill form since they met up, and he wasn't about to now.

'Go. I won't leave you for long; my Master.' The vampire's deep voice propelled Waver's feet to move, and in turn Berserker approached Alucard and they walked away together – far enough to talk in private.

_**…**_

'Rider, do you know why we're here?'

The crimson servant pulled off his sunglasses and acknowledged The Count with his own eyes. 'Caster.'

'Yes. Though I fail to notify his presence. Furthermore, I have the suspicion that he used me to distract Saber last night, while he went off to confront the Master.'

'Heh, Saber _is _one of the strongest servants – it may have been necessary in order to fulfill whatever Caster's scheme is. I applaud you for surviving.'

'Though it was not without its losses.' Monte Cristo pulled open the side of his cloak to reveal a bloody gash in his side. Swiftly he pulled it back over to hide the wound. 'Luckily I have methods that can dull pain, and it should heal on its own with Kariya's mana supporting me.'

Alucard smiled. He made his way over to a wall and leaned against it, sliding down so that he sat. 'Do you trust him?'

'It would be foolish to trust anyone in this War.'

'True, but allies can prove to be the difference in survival.'

'He's made the same proposal to you then? Your survival for his victory.'

The Count of Monte Cristo already knew the answer, so when Alucard didn't say anything it didn't bother him. He was about to ask another question when a cry took their attention, the sound coming from where they'd left their respective Masters.

'Riiiiiiiiiiiiidddeeeeeerrrrr!'

_God damn it._

Alucard didn't get up from his position, rather he turned into shadows and phased into the ground, leaving Berserker alone. The Count frowned, but made his own way back to Kariya and Waver, using his cane as a walking stick to compensate for his injury with Saber. When he made it, Kariya was coughing up more bile and Waver was clinging to Alucard in fear.

The Count took a moment, and then realized that his Master had accidently stained Waver's clothes with his spew. He sighed, made his way over to Kariya and helped him to drink one of Monte Cristo's medicinal fluids – pulling a vial from the infinite folds of his cloak.

Waver danced like a little bitch as he tried to get the blood off of him, leaving Alucard to plant his face into the one hand he still had.

Suddenly he stiffened, and turned to the river to see Caster standing on the soil at the river level, next to a huge sewer pipe in the wall.

'Greetings. Thank you for meeting here and _not_ starting a fight, if you would all please follow me.' Caster made sure that everyone had heard him, before turning around and going into the sewer pipe, melding into the dark shadows.

The group followed, Waver having discarded his sweater due to the blood, Alucard leading and The Count holding Kariya up – the latter seemingly stopped his profuse vomiting. It wasn't long that they trekked through the darkness until they reached light, entering it to find a tremendous concrete cavern, held up by pillars and Caster sitting at the centre of it all at a large table with chairs surrounding it.

The vampires didn't notice it, but the air down there was cold – behind them their Masters shivered violently.

'I'm so glad you all could come. I have new strategies that I require all of you to discuss, as well as the outcome of last night's events.'

The Count growled at the mention of it, but didn't slow his walk as they went to meet the masked servant. Alucard made it first, and looked down at him.

'So, what is it?'

Caster lifted his hand; 'In due time, but first…' He snapped his fingers, the sound echoing throughout his lair and a chessboard appeared on the table, pieces all set up and ready.

'Who would like to play a game with me?'

_**Kayneth's Hotel, Top Floor.**_

The white-haired servant had managed to get back in once piece, despite his scuffle with Caster and being blasted out of a wall by Assassin. Unfortunately, the same could not be same for Volumen Hydrogram, but Kayneth stated it was easily replaceable as long as he had some mercury to hand. He hadn't bothered using the _Grigori Soul_ to fly back, opting to walk as it meant less time with his Master and the clingy fiancé, but Kayneth's voice still called out through his mind – beckoning him like some dog.

The following night, the three of them; Lancer, Kayneth and Sola – were together, each equally unhappy. Kayneth sat in his leather armchair, with Sola standing a few feet away and Soul Eater leaning against the window, both of them glaring angrily at the former.

Soul was angry because it was apparently _his_ fault that they hadn't managed to kill Emiya Kiritsugu, including the fact that his Master refused to acknowledge any fault with pairing his servant with his autonomous blob of mercury. Sola was unhappy because of the arrogance her fiancé was displaying and the danger Lancer had been put into – not to mention that Lancer _still _seemed to trust Kayneth more than her, despite his attitude. As for Lord El-Melloi himself; Lancer was blaming him solely for their loss and Sola was being as unreasonable as ever, he was actually considering using a Command Seal to keep them apart.

'Master, for the last time – the reason it failed was because _Soul Resonance _needs two souls to work. Your…goo thing was pretty good – but lacked a soul for it to work.'

'And I was supposed to know that? You should have told me about it beforehand, Lancer.'\ 'Don't take it out on Lancer, if you were a competent Mage you would have figured out that there would be a problem and fixed it on your own, _Kayneth_.' Sola butted in, earning the annoyed gaze of Lancer.

'Sola…' Kayneth's confidence seemed to crumble under her glare.

As Soul watched the exchange, he noted how incompatible they seemed. He loved her, and she had nothing more than contempt for the man. More than that; he was too proud to change his ways for her – and she seemed to be fixed on the opinion she had, nothing he could do would change that.

_How uncool._ He stood up and began to walk out to the room Kayneth had designated for him.

'Where do you think you're going?' His Master asked haughtily.

'Bed. I'm tired from last night, I need my strength.'

'But – you don't need to sleep, you're a ser-' But it was too late and Soul slammed the door shut.

Sola watched in concern while Kayneth massaged his forehead. 'Fine, I shall go to bed too. Sola, will you join me?'

'No.' She immediately thought that she would rather spend the night with Lancer, but doing that now would provoke Kayneth's jealousy. 'I'm going to go out for a walk right now, I'll join you in a bit.' She lied.

Luckily Kayneth swallowed it, rising and disappearing into the bedroom. Before going in, he handed her a vial of silver fluid, imploring her to use it if something happened. 'Sola, please stay safe.' He said, leaving her alone.

She took one last look at Lancer's door, then to the small vial of mercury Kayneth had given her. As she strode out – hips swaying – she defiantly dropped the glass container on the floor and left it in a puddle, she would take care of herself – without Kayneth's meddling tricks.

_**Nighttime, Fuyuki Streets.**_

Caster walked in solitude, enough people around to let him use _Anonymity, _but not enough that he would be noticed if it wore off. Berserker and Rider had begrudgingly participated in his game; the Mad servant almost beating him. After that, they had discussed future plans – the agreement stayed the same; survival for victory. Currently the two pairs had agreed to use Zero's base in the sewer as their own; though they spent as little time in it as possible. Lelouch suspected a conspiracy involving them – he would have to cut them off soon enough.

Another car passed him on the road; illuminating his form in the headlights for a second. He sighed, without any of his old council – even he struggled for some decisions. Luckily; both Berserker and Rider seemed competent in war and tactics to aid him.

_And I'm so close to determining their identities. If only they would trust me a little more…_

_ No. I can't remove the mask as a bargaining tool._

_ Why not? They don't know who Lelouch Vi Britannia is, why are you so afraid?_ Another voice in his head asked.

_Because the mask exists for a reason, it's why I didn't tell the Black Knights who I was – so that they could follow a legend, a symbol, rather than a schoolboy._

_ True. But you are no mere schoolboy._ The voice said.

Lelouch needed leverage against them; he didn't want another case of Kaname Ohgi and Schneizel. His thoughts kept running – and he was so engrossed he almost didn't notice the woman he bumped into.

Looking up he muttered; 'Sorry…' Then he suddenly noticed her.

Crimson hair and a young, feminine figure. Pride but also knowledge, power.

_That's…_

'Sorry, we should watch where we're walking next time.' She said.

_…The woman that was with Lancer, at the mall._

Zero watched as Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri walked away. More than just her form and relation to the Holy Grail War, he sensed power; the power that sustained Lancer – and it was no small measure.

Behind his mask, the revolutionary leader of Area 11 smirked. This might be the leverage he needed – though not over Berserker or Rider as he expected. Still, he could use this.

He manually deactivated his public-masking Noble Phantasm. His dark attire blended in with the night, and he stuck to the shadows.

Slowly a plan began to form in his head as he followed her. Just what could he do with that power. He doubted that Lancer's Master nor Lancer would fall to blackmail, so she wasn't too much of a tactical advantage in Lelouch's eyes. Rider wouldn't condone of this, neither would Berserker or his Master – he had to keep this a secret.

Then something occurred to Lelouch. _I don't have a Master, how will I use my Geass on her? No, I can get around this. I just need to figure out her weaknesses, it'll be risky though._

Midnight approached and other than Sola and the shadows – nothing stirred. As she approached the Hotel she and Kayneth were staying at however, the wind moved behind her.

_What was that?_ She thought lazily, why would it be anything but the wind?

Then her eyes opened wide in the dark. Before her was a servant – the same one who had stopped Lancer killing Rider and his Master; Caster.

'You!' She said indignantly, forgetting her place and that she wouldn't be able to take on a servant.

'Yes, I.' Caster said proudly, he flicked his right arm out and opened his cape dramatically.

'Woman of Lancer. You do not hold the Command Seals for the servant of the spear, yet you wish to be with him. You wish to become a Master in the War and be with him, away from the chain that binds you.' It was all a bluff, but Lelouch was exceptionally good with bluffs.

He barely knew anything about the woman – but a smart man could have deduced their relationship from just that meeting at the mall – the way she had looked at the servant and how she had acted. Lelouch was much more than just a smart man.

Her thoughts ran wild as she seemed to hit every nail in her mind on the head.

'Who…are you?' He was Caster, but to her he was more.

He chuckled. 'Come with me, I can give you what you long for.' He extended his hand regally – inviting her towards him. 'I shall be your servant, and you my Master.'

She slowly staggered, hypnotized by his charisma and words. There was something about him; the air of a king. She began to fall, but he rushed to catch her – watching her from behind his mask.

'Do you accept the contract?'

'Y-yes…'

'Wonderful.' All at once – a binding held them together. Her mana reserves jumped from Lancer to Caster, power running through Lelouch's body. Her hand burned, and a seal formed; a sigil representing a majestic red crane in flight – _Geass_.

As if the final twist in the key that locked her to him, he raised his hand and the mask disappeared from his face in a cloud of black smoke.

'I am Zero.' His young, handsome face looked down at her, who looked back in amorous longing. As she found his eyes, two burning lights stared back from the depths of his iris'.

'And with my _Geass_, I command you…'

* * *

**OMAKE! Alternate Servant Summoning - Saber**

Emiya Kiritsugu waited as the smoke from his summoning cleared out. King Arthur; the King of Knights was about to join them in battle. His deadpan demeanor veiled his face in the company of his wife, but excitement welled up within the dour man like a swelling balloon.

Suddenly the smoke was cleared away by a single sword stroke – showing Kiritsugu and Irisviel just who they had summoned.

Ice-white hair crowned the figures head. He was tall and lean – standing a few inches above the Master and his lady. The more the smoke disappeared; the more of his body could be seen. At first Kiritsugu assumed it was a form of black armour – but a second glance showed that the armour was too perfectly fitted; it looked almost like the body itself. His entire form looked cruel, almost emphasizing deadly efficiency. His feet were clawed, his fingers sharpened at the ends. On his back was the case of a long sword – said weapon in his right hand; a silver katana-eqsue blade. He possessed only one eye – his left under a headband – and it shone red in the dim light of the ritual. Rather than a normal lower jaw there was a black, mechanical replacement – the entire thing moving as he spoke his first words.

'You.' He said with a voice like sandpaper. 'Are you my Master?'

Kiritsugu acknowledged the words and answered. 'Yes. And you are not King Arthur.' His eyes narrowed.

''Fraid not.' He spun his sword-wrist and suddenly locked the blade into his left elbow – scraping it and then sliding it back in the sheath. 'Though I bet I'll be a fair replacement.'

'That remains to be seen. Cutting through inanimate smoke is no achievement.' Kiritsugu contested.

'Oh? Fair enough.' A gleeful chuckle rose out of the servant, his red eye glinting and Irisviel stepping back a little. 'Well then, I guess I'll have to show you won't I?'

'Hm. But first; why do you fight?' Kiritsugu asked. Having an up-front and personal servant was bad enough for his fighting style – having one that didn't agree with you was worse.

'I fight…to protect the weak. My sword is a tool of justice.' He stared Kiritsugu in the eye.

His words took a second to register in Kiritsugu's mind. Satisfied, the Magus Hunter asked him a second question. 'What is your name?'

'My name? Heh. I guess you can call me Jack…The Ripper.' A wicked smile began to grow on Jack's face.

'The Ripper?'

'Yes…and I'll be more than happy to provide a demonstration.' The servant's body twitched, coursing with electricicity.

'When the other servants come; I'm gonna…let 'er rip!' He shouted.


	8. VIII - The Warlock's Harem

_New Chapter, sorry for none last week._

_I do not own Fate/Zero nor any of the other materials shown, I credit the original idea to TIM and only retain my ideas._

* * *

_It was all so…surreal._

_ They had been fighting some strange girl – he and Maka – and he'd gotten hurt protecting her. It wasn't a problem, Weapons were supposed to protect their Meisters…weren't they?_

_ Soul had gone down with something, sick for weeks. It was in his blood, black and nasty._

_ Soon after that – as though time had jumped – Lord Death had organized a party. Black Star had made a fool of himself as usual, Kidd had tried to fix everything – even the things that were fine – and Maka…_

_ She was a terrible dancer – that's all he had to say on that matter._

_ However, the night had turned disastrous when a witch – Medusa – had attacked the DWMA and locked everyone in an isolated space – Soul and his friends just making it out in time. They had fought with Medusa and her minions – making it to the final room that they were supposed to be protecting at all costs; the prison of the Mad God; The Kishin._

_ And they had failed._

_ Asura escaped, and Madness began to flourish in the world like never before. All Demon Weapons and Meisters had declared war on the Kishin and Madness, Lord Death had summoned all the Death Scythes from around the world – and they had fought._

_ At Arachne's Castle – where Soul himself had consumed her soul and ascended to a Death Scythe; where he and Maka had almost died, just like every other time. Medusa escaped again though; fleeing with Arachne's body and Chrona – the girl Maka had so desperately tried to befriend._

_ Another memory flashed out – Giriko, and the book of Eibon. Pain shot through his very being at the mere recollection of that memory. The chainsaw-styled Demon Weapon was someone Soul didn't remember fondly, it hurt._

_ Then suddenly it all ended, fading into black. The final memory was from the battle on the moon, facing an army of Clowns and the Kishin, screaming his head off. But worst of all – was leaving Maka all alone as he died._

Kayneth's eyes snapped opened with force, a moment later taking note of the world. His head hurt, more than he had ever had it hurt before. He didn't even open his eyes – let alone get up at first. Slowly, realization dawned on him; _That was…Lancer's…past._

Suddenly his eyes shot open, trying to make sense of what was happening in that dream. Clutching his skull didn't help; all the different names and places that had run around were too much for the young Mage. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, and tried to focus on the real world.

Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi woke up late that morning, sun shining in through cracks in the curtains. He groggily opened his eyes and slowly got up – trying to recall what had happened last night.

_That's right…we were arguing until quite late._ The arrogant Mage frowned, it had been trivial.

He stretched his arm out over the bed without looking, expecting to find his fiancé lying beside him. When she wasn't, he panicked.

'Sola?' He got up and looked around the room, afterwards rushing into the rest of the suite. 'Sola!?'

He checked every room for her – his anxiety growing with failure. Eventually the noise woke another member of the house, and Soul Eater walked out of his room – shirtless and clad in naught but boxers. Instantly the memories Kayneth had seen resurfaced – but he repressed them, aided by his anger at Lancer's attire.

'What's up?' The servant asked casually, rubbing his eyes.

'Lancer! Have you seen Sola anywhere, since last night?'

Soul moaned in fatigue for a bit before answering. 'Nahh…thought she went to bed with you…'

'She went out for a walk – any idea where?'

'Again, no.' Soul turned and was about to return to his room to sleep when he heard his Master gasp in shock behind him.

Turning, he saw Kayneth staring at a small spot on the floor near the entrance to the suite. Following his Master's line of vision, Soul saw a small puddle of silver liquid and smashed glass on the ground next to the door. He didn't even have time to think about the implications when Kayneth started barking orders at him.

'Lancer! Get dressed right now, and get your flying Noble Phantasm ready. We're going to find her; we won't stop until we do!' Kayneth all but shouted at the groggy Demon Weapon.

Soul took a moment to think. Then with a sigh, he went to fulfill his Master's orders. By the time Soul was out on the balcony – putting his jacket on with his belt still undone, Kayneth was waiting; full robed and scouring the city with his eyes.

'…_Grigori Soul…_'The Death Scythe whispered and conjured the flying scythe.

_**Morning, Fuyuki Holy Church.**_

'Kireeeei! I'm bored!' The King of Heroes moaned.

Kotomine Kirei slapped his hand to his face for the eighth time that morning. Gilgamesh hadn't stopped whining since he'd gotten here – why Tokiomi was keeping such a powerful servant under lockdown was beyond him.

'Gilgamesh, I understand your displeasure but your Master has stated you are to remain here until further notice.' The priest said apologetically.

'Who cares what that man thinks!? He's a boring creature undeserving of my servitude to him – his right as my "Master" is the only thing keeping me here.'

'Listen, after the battle at the dockyards it's safe to assume that everyone knows who you are. Even with your power it would be too dangerous to let you out into the world.'

Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes at the brown-haired man, leaning back into the sofa he was reclining upon. 'How lowly do you think of my power, Kotomine Kirei? You should learn your own place in this world before judging others.' He conjured a goblet of wine in his hand and drank_. _

_If he wasn't a servant he would have certainly died from alcohol poisoning by now._ Kirei thought as he watched him. Drinking and lounging had been all that Archer had done with his time, and pestering Kirei whenever the man was in the room.

It was bothersome to the priest too though. More recently than before – Tokiomi had stopped relying on him to deliver Assassin's reports and had started having the pale servant give them directly to him. Kirei sat down in a chair and rested his head on his hands, propped up at the elbows on his knees. Tokiomi _had_ been isolating him and Gilgamesh. It wasn't that there wasn't a tactical element – after all now that everyone knew Assassin was still alive meant that Kirei was still a target, if not a bigger one for effectively cheating at the beginning of the War. Gilgamesh's name was known to all, and no matter what the King of Uruk had said about his power; he had almost died at the hands of Saber and Berserker.

_But still…if Tokiomi had wanted to he could have Gilgamesh end the conflict in a single night, why is he waiting?_

Meanwhile, Gilgamesh opened one eye and regarded Kirei, sensing discourse within the man. He grinned to himself and addressed the man.

'Kotomine.'

The priest looked up at the servant.

'Don't you feel that Tokiomi has been neglecting us? When was the last time you spoke with or saw Assassin?' Gilgamesh asked.

Kirei shook his head. 'I haven't.'

Gilgamesh grinned. 'Arent you worried that Tohsaka Tokiomi is holding you back for personal gain? Doesn't that anger you?'

'No. Those are just factors – I am loyal to him, so he should do what he wants with my service.'

'Tch. Those are the words of an empty man, doesn't his treatment bother you?'

'It does, but it's irrelevant – servants do not get to complain about how their Master's treat them.'

Gilgamesh frowned, trying again to incite the man he propped himself up on his side and faced the priest directly. 'Alright, say there was no Tokiomi – or he was removed – and you had a chance to win the Grail. What would you wish for?'

Kirei looked oddly at Gilgamesh, perplexed. 'I…don't know. There is nothing I want in this world.'

'Nothing? Those are lies, Kotomine, all men desire things.'

'No, I do not know what I want.' Kirei said dully.

'Well then, why not wish to know what it is that you want?' The golden servant suggested.

Kirei considered it. Overall though, it would mean going against Tokiomi, and he couldn't have that. Several moments passed in silence until either spoke again.

'Well how about this, what do you enjoy?' Gilgamesh asked, breaking the silence.

'What do I…enjoy?' Kirei made it sound as though the concept of pleasure was foreign to him altogether.

'Yes, all men enjoy things just as they desire them. Whether carnal, greedy, gluttonous or violent – as well as much more – there are men who enjoy those things and thus seek them. I have experienced them all, to a degree much greater than a mere mortal like you can comprehend. However, if you know what you enjoy, all you have to do is seek it.'

Kirei remained quiet, eventually saying; 'I am a member of the Church, we are not brought up to seek pleasure.' With that he got up, feeling tired at indulging Gilgamesh's boredom.

'All men seek pleasure.' The lone servant said ominously, swallowing the last dregs of liquor in his glass and lying down; scheming for his next tantrum.

_**Underground, Caster's Lair.**_

Monte Cristo and Alucard sat opposite one another, having a go at Caster's chess set while its owner was away. The talks had ended before the night had descended upon Fuyuki, but Zero insisted that everyone remain because; "allies should stay together". The two servants – both possessing vampiric traits – had felt quite at home in the darkness and at ease throughout the whole night. Waver had been up during the night too – out of fear while hiding behind Alucard until the small hours of the morning where he had fallen asleep through sheer exhaustion, while Kariya had just slept through the night and stayed that way.

'So Zero wants us to go meet with Saber and his Master, what do you make of that?' Alucard asked The Count as he moved a piece down the board, playing aggressively.

'He's clever, that is certain – and I wouldn't be surprised if whatever deal he's made with Saber's Master benefits him.' The Count made his own move, placing an insignificant pawn in somewhere with no strategical advantage idly.

'Still, he had you be Saber's chew toy to buy time – that couldn't have been fun.' He shifted his queen down the board, taking a bishop.

'Well, I'm hoping that we get to see the good side of that hardship tonight.' The blue-skinned servant returned, using his other bishop to trap Alucard's queen in its place.

For a bit, they were silent as they played the game, both focused but not taking it too seriously.

'You know, I still have yet to figure out who anyone else is in the War.' Berserker said offhandly.

'Hmm?'

'Yes, Gilgamesh was relatively easy – I am a well-read man as it is – but I have yet to find out who Zero is, or even you.'

Alucard leaned into his high-backed chair, letting his hand lift a goblet of blood to his lips, seemingly amused by The Count's observations.

'Regarding him, he claims to be from the "Empire of Britannia" and led a faction called the "Black Knights'. More significantly, he stated that he held the entire world in his hand – though nothing in history would remotely relate to that. The closest I've gotten is cross-referencing his "Empire of Britannia" with the British Empire that covered a fifth of the world at one point.' The Count explained.

'Yes, but that Empire collapsed centuries ago – and the weapons he uses outdate this era's by leagues.' Alucard added.

'Precisely. I can only assume that he is lying…or that he is from an alternate universe.'

Alucard didn't reply for a moment, instead he began to laugh a bit – keeping it low so that he wouldn't wake either of the Masters sleeping.

'You may find that amusing to theorize, but would you like to know what year I am from?'

'Oh, why don't you just tell me your name flat out?'

Monte Cristo understood the jest; a date could be as important as a name in learning ones identity. Nonetheless he proceeded to tell the pallet-opposite vampire in front of him.

'5053.'

Alucard's smile died on his face. He stared wide-eyed from behind his sunglasses at Berserker, who only smiled gently in response.

'The future? My, that is interesting.' Alucard was quiet for a bit but The Count could tell he still had more to say. 'Do you have any ideas of how you came to the past?'

'The Grail is a mysterious artifact I assume, beyond any of our comprehension.'

'Which is to say you have no idea.' The grin returned.

'A gentleman always remains composed.' The Count said, the game of chess ignored between them.

'And such a gentleman you are, _Berserker_.' Alucard rolled the name over his tongue as he said it, mocking the servant opposite him a little.

'Hahahaha. Come, let's not dwell on what we are, it's who we are that matters…' The Count paused, as if for some dramatic final drop. '…_Dracula._' He said, smiling.

Alucard's trademark grin fell from his face.

They were both vampires, both of them knew that – and though Alucard was fully aware in the power difference between the two, to figure out his true identity that quickly – having only met Alucard in his sane self yesterday – was astonishing.

'Don't worry. I have no intention to betray the king of the night; my own vampiric traits hold me to some degree of loyalty to you at least.' The Count reassured him.

Alucard loosened his body and slumped in the seat. He eyed Berserker suspiciously, a mutual understanding between the two that sounded something like; _I have no qualms about killing you if necessary._

For a while nothing happened, they stayed quiet until The Count reached out to move one of the pieces on the board in front of them. 'Check.' He called.

Alucard groaned, completely lost from the mood of playing. Luckily, he was saved from suffering victory from the Holy Grail War's most charming servant, when two sets of footsteps began to resound from the entrance of Caster's lair.

Both the vampires looked up and saw Zero emerge from the darkness, followed by another figure – one Alucard had met before, under different pretense.

'Greetings. I have returned.' Zero said, as dramatic as ever.

'What's _she _doing here?' Alucard asked aggressively, rising from his chair. He glared at the woman – the woman who had been with Lancer in the mall, the first time they had met Zero – who was unfazed by the vicious glare from the ancient vampire.

Lelouch looked up at the tall, crimson servant and calmly replied. 'She's my Master.'

Both Rider and Berserker became wide-eyed at the knowledge, about to demand an explanation before Lelouch cut them off.

'Don't worry, she's loyal only to me now. Isn't that right, Sola-Ui?' He turned his head to her.

'Yes…Master Zero…' The way she said it was trance-like, accentuated by the strange sway her body had as she stood.

Berserker still eyed the two suspiciously, retreating slowly to the two sleeping Masters in case Zero did something – while Alucard remained watching her, then he made a small noise as if he'd noticed something.

_Her eyes…_He saw the red ring that encircled the iris in each socket – and the gloomy expression that reminded him so much of his own hypnotism.

'So that…' He whispered, turning to address Caster. 'That's that _Geass _power you mentioned; isn't it?'

'Yes. Sola; show them the Command Seals.' He ordered.

The woman dreamily lifted her arm and held up her hand, showing Alucard the triad of red marks on her hand – the same mark that Lelouch knew from the helm of the _Ikaruga _– resembling a twisted _Geass _sigil.

'So…you have access to all of your powers now?' Alucard asked as he tore his eyes away from the evidence of the contract.

'Yes, and I know exactly how I want to use them.' Behind the mask of Zero, Britannia's 99th Emperor smiled – the smile of a man who knew who to play a villain.

_**Einzbern Manor.**_

'Kiritsugu, are you sure you can't come with me?'

'No Iri, Saber and Maiya will be protecting you – I'll be on my own for a while.'

Irisviel, Maiya and King Bradley stood together by the black car outside the gates of the Einzbern Mansion. After the conflict the other night, the Master of Saber had decided that the mansion – despite its size and fortifications – was too impractical and would act as a hindrance more than it was worth.

_I have to keep her safe…as long as possible._ The Emiya head thought depressively. He knew that when the time came, he would have to say farewell to his wife forever.

'Kiritsugu…' She walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek, looking into his eyes. After a few moments, she reached up to kiss him – then turned back to the car to get in.

'Saber, I'm counting on you.' He turned to his servant, the swordsman acting as chauffeur for the two ladies.

Bradley nodded in response.

Kiritsugu watched as the trio got into the car; Irisviel and Maiya in the back with Saber in the driver's seat. He waited for the car to disappear out of sight, and then turned back towards the manor – badass coat trailing in the wind.

He looked up to see the sun setting over the roof of the mansion, frowning and reaching into his pocket to pull out a cigarette. He lit it, approaching the door and pushing it open.

For a few minutes he stood in the hallway – the same hallway that Lancer and faux-Kayneth had stood unharmed in after Kiritsugu's traps had gone off. It was odd – the hall had been fixed, but the Magus Hunter couldn't get the scene of debris and a blue-robed blonde out of his head.

He skulked around the entire mansion in complete silence, his thoughts tearing erratically through his mind and the occasional drop of ash from his cigarette. Checking every hallway and room for anything he may have left behind. Checking all the doorways and busts that littered the building for traps – he didn't want anyone else to befall tragedy because he had been in a hurry to leave.

After cleaning through the whole mansion twice over, Kiritsugu went and stood in the gardens, a dim blue cast over the place as night fell. He took special time simply admiring the flora, time sifting away as it passed.

He then exhaled – a long drawn out breath that ended the silence. Looking around the garden one last time, he opened his mouth and spoke.

'Assassin.'

Nothing happened, and the idealist in Kiritsugu hoped that nothing would but the realist knew better. From the shadows cast by the four walls walked out the pale servant – his eyes on Kiritsugu and hands in his pockets.

'I'm ready to meet with Tohsaka Tokiomi.' The dark-haired Master said.

_**Caster's Lair.**_

Five sets of footsteps steady walked down the pipe that led to the outside world. Three belonged to servants; an aristocrat, a magician and a certain fuckmothering vampire. To both the taller of the servants, their Masters accompanied – a fragile creature and a young boy who bordered the line of wimp and the master of a monster. Inside stayed Sola-Ui, trapped under _Geass'_ spell and oblivious to her surroundings.

As they exited the tunnel and came out just above the water – the four unmasked creatures suddenly came face-to-face with yet another unexpected sight, courtesy of Caster. Behind the mask, Lelouch grinned at their collective reactions to his latest investment that Sola-Ui had provided.

'Friends, there is someone I'd like you to meet…' He waved his arm out to the source of their surprise.

Before them stood a young boy with brown hair, dressed in a strange outfit that resembled pilots' gear. He wore a smile that was halfway between innocence and anxiety, the more aware of the foursome noticing the nervous glances the boy shot towards Zero. Behind him kneeled tall mechanical man – a red and gold colour scheme with crested horns on the machines head.

'…My little brother; Rolo.'

Together they were going to see Emiya Kiritsugu – to see if they could recruit the man, or break him.

_**Einzbern Manor Gardens.**_

Kiritsugu's body remained still, but his insides shivered at the sight of the servant – who had so easily hidden himself within his own home. Rarely was a situation like this something Kiritsugu experienced anymore; a situation where he lacked control.

It was alright; Bradley was on standby and fully aware of what was happening, if need be he could call upon his servant. At the same time; Assassin had mentioned that Tokiomi was only reaching out because of a lack of faith within the servants actual Master; Kotomine Kirei – if Assassin hadn't killed him by now – all alone – then he had been honest about Tokiomi needing him and Kiritsugu was for the most part, safe.

'Good. I see that you are not in the company of your servant, where is he?' He said in response to Kiritsugu calling him out.

Kiritsugu deadpanned at Ulquiorra, the same expressionless face staring back at him – though with tear tracks and ghost-white skin. 'You should know the answer to that yourself; _Assassin_.' Using the servant's moniker as a rhetorical question.

Ulquiorra began walking again, making his way to Kiritsugu – apparently in no hurry. 'My Master wasn't prepared to meet you at this time, so I'm afraid you'll have to wait a while before I take you to the Church.'

'That's fine.' Kiritsugu resumed his gaze over the plants. 'Are you to wait with me?'

'Yes.'

Kiritsugu made a small noise of acknowledgment. Without looking up he asked; 'Assassin, why are you so loyal to Tohsaka Tokiomi, rather than your Master?'

Ulquiorra hadn't been prepared for that question but he managed to give an answer; 'Simple chain of command. Tohsaka commands my Master, who commands me – it's no different than if Kotomine Kirei had still acted as my lord, he would be getting orders from Tohsaka.'

'I see…then why did you change that system and interact directly with Tohsaka?'

'He…' Ulquiorra felt himself falter for a moment, cursing his hesitation. 'He reminds me of the man I used to serve, a man who managed to control many powerful entities – just as Tohsaka does.'

_I agree; having the King of Heroes under your command is no mean feat. And Kotomine Kirei is fearsome. _I _fear him._ Kiritsugu thought.

'Then you are clinging to the past, Assassin? Kiritsugu asked.

This time Ulquiorra didn't have anything to say. For the context, what the Einzbern Mage had said was true – though Ulquiorra hadn't considered it before.

Kiritsugu spoke again. 'Assassin. Servants are tools to their Masters, nothing more. For a tool to act independently of its Master is wrong.'

'Then you see Saber as a tool?'

'Of course. When the Holy Grail War is over and I have won, I will have no qualms about disposing of him.'

'So you're so certain you'll win the war? Such idealism will cause you to befall despair, Emiya Kiritsugu.'

Kiritsugu's voice dropped – Ulquiorra still heard him, but in a much more dour voice. 'I already know despair.'

No reaction came from the pale servant, and Kiritsugu lifted his head to regard him. 'Assassin, is your past one of war and death?' A slow rage began building within Emiya.

Ulquiorra took the time to regard Kiritsugu before answering, and when he did he said; 'Yes.'

'Do you believe that war is a glorious place, which the men who die on the battlefields are greater than those who do not?' He asked aggressively.

'No.' Ulquiorra replied without an ounce of emotion.

Kiritsugu's rage suddenly died. He had expected all servants of the War to believe glory in combat – Assassin especially, a servant whose reputation would surely be built on killing and playing a big part in violence.

'The man I obeyed in the past I did not do out of respect, or loyalty, or debt or any notion that implies my enjoyment in battle. I did it because it was simply what I did.'

As soon as Ulquiorra finished his statement, a loud voice echoed throughout the mansion, declaring; **'Wrong!'**

Kiritsugu looked up and around, trying to find the source of the voice. It was something he recognized…like the mechanically corrupted voice of a young man.

'Caster.' Ulquiorra noted. In an instant he _Sonido_'d to Kiritsugu's side, sword drawn.

_That answers it; Tohsaka Tokiomi wants me alive._ Kiritsugu thought as he watched Assassin's display.

'Come out here.' Ulquiorra said blandly, a hint of steel on his words.

'Come out? We aren't hiding anywhere!' Suddenly from over the roof of the mansion – a shape rose up and floated into the sky above the melancholy pair.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened – as did Kiritsugu's behind him – as Caster rose up into their view not only with a spectacular gold and red warmachine, the masked servant standing on it's right shoulder – but with the two servants; Rider and Berserker with him. The pale servant squared his blade, letting reiatsu leak from his body, predicting a fight.

'Calm down, Assassin. I have no intentions to battle with you, would I announce myself if I wanted to kill you?' Lelouch reassured from his perch.

His logic made sense, but it didn't distill Kiritsugu's or Ulquiorra's nerves. Their bodies remained rigid as the machine slowly lowered, setting itself down in the far side of the square garden from Emiya and Assassin. The two other servants and their Masters – who had been holding onto the gaps in the _Vincent's _leg plating – jumped off just as the machine landed and faced towards the other two.

As the Knightmare Frame powered down, Zero jumped off in a spectacularly fabulous front-flip, landing just on the balls of his feet and slowly moving his arm in an arc as he addressed the two. 'What a pleasure it is to see you again, though I didn't expect Assassin to be here.'

Neither said anything to elaborate on Caster's point – the servant was too intelligent to give any leverage.

Beside Caster, Berserker and Rider smiled warmly, though in Alucard's case it was downright nightmare fuel, contrasting starkly with The Count's attractive grin.

'Lower your blade Assassin, we are only here to enjoy one another's company. I was hoping Saber would be here – he seems so interesting; but you both and I are already familiar.' Lelouch said.

'In any case Assassin,' The Count began to say in his deep alluring voice. 'Do you truly expect to be able to take on three servants just on your own?'

'Especially considering that you are the _Assassin _class, you would barely stand a chance against any one of us on our own.' Alucard added menacingly, his grin and glare having no effect on Ulquiorra's stance.

However, Ulquiorra began to lower his sword in the face of the situation – albeit reluctantly and eyeing each of the five beings before him, scrutinizing even the sickly Kariya and the timid Waver.

'Wonderful. Now, would you like a drink Assassin – I'm sure that being Tohsaka Tokiomi's lackey doesn't come with its own rewards.' Zero goaded.

Even with his blade sheathed, Ulquiorra's eyes stayed sharp enough to threaten dismemberment.

'Well in any case, I and my companions would – you're welcome to join us.' He turned his head to regard The Count. 'Berserker, if you would please.'

Monte Cristo sighed, he should have known that he would regret mentioning to Zero his abundance of wealth. He outstretched his hand and conjured a large, French-style chest, the husk appearing on the floor beside him.

Zero thanked the blue-skinned servant, turning to the golden machine behind him and in the sweetest, most comforting, gentle voice that anyone had ever heard the mysterious servant speak in he said; 'Rolo, would you like to come out and join us?'

Everyone else was visibly shocked.

With a youthful; 'Yes big brother.' The young lad – Rolo – that Waver and Kariya had seen earlier jumped out of the _Vincent's _cockpit and joined them, smiling eagerly at the other boys.

Waver felt uneasy around the kid – and not o\nly because he piloted such an intimidating piece of machinery that completely outstripped most of the era's capability for warfare – but there was something about the boy that seemed dark, something that Waver could simply _sense_ after hanging around with his shadow-themed servant. Kariya was someone who had lived with _Zouken _of all people – he was no stranger to when people were being manipulated in some way. Though his relationship with Zero seemed…sincere, somehow.

Moments passed in silence as the trio of Caster, Rider and Berserker fished out respective drinks from the chest. When they were ready, Berserker inexplicably fished out a crystal goblet for the each of the three of them from his cloak.

After they were done, the three younger boys came over to take their own drinks – pleasantly surprised by the selection that was friendly to younger patrons.

With all six ready and the duo of Assassin and Kiritsugu still adamant to move, Monte Cristo snapped his fingers and four high-backed chairs with arms appeared, each one attuned to each servant present. The positioning would set the servants in a square – so that it didn't look like Ulquiorra would be alone against three – even if they all knew it.

As Lelouch sat down in his regal gold and deep purple seat – an imperial air surrounding it – he motioned to Assassin. 'So, I believe you were discussing our role as servants and the wars that made us famous?'

_Damn it. How much did he hear?'_ The pale servant thought. He eyed the others as they slid into their seats. Berserker taking his place at a gold and navy blue chair with flames running down the arms, mirroring his own sleeves and an air of nobility around it. To the other side of Caster, Rider sat down in a black and blood red chair, a cruel shape forming from the carving of the chair and a dark presence surrounding it.

Ulquiorra gave a quick glance to Kiritsugu, then without waiting for a reaction moved slowly into his chair – bone white and simple in design, crowned with an elaborate black carving with spread wings.

As Kiritsugu watched the ensemble sit down together his nerves eased slightly, only to be brought back up as he remembered the terrifying machine and its pilot – still on standby and ready to kill should Zero order it.

_Irisviel and Maiya must be at the new holding by now…Four of the servants are here and Tohsaka is reportedly keeping Gilgamesh under house arrest. Kayneth won't be able to find my new base._ He decided, more insurance would be needed than what Assassin could provide, and he doubted that when Tokiomi was ready the other three would let them just leave.

_Saber, return to me._ He said through the mental channel, no reply came but Kiritsugu was aware of what the bladed servant was doing in response.

'So Assassin,' Caster said, drawing the attention back to him. 'Do you believe that whatever you did to become a Heroic Spirit was done out of anything other than a sense of pride?'

The pale servant let himself relax into his chair, going into a more intellectual state rather than a reactive one. 'No. In my life I never fought for fame, only on the orders of my lord.'

'Then tell me about your lord.'

Ulquiorra frowned at Caster and let his eyes dart across from him to Rider to Berserker.

'…No.' Assassin said stoutly.

'No?' Berserker interjected, his smooth voice shifting seamlessly into the conversation. 'Very well, if you will not discuss your past lord – why not tell us what you think it means to be one.'

Ulquiorra stiffened in his seat.

'Are you so subservient to your old master as well as Tohsaka Tokiomi that you have no opinions on what it means to be a king?' Rider added, his dark voice penetrating the air.

_The spotlight is on me._ The pale servant surmised. 'A servant shouldn't have any place in being king.'

'No, that's wrong. The common people are the founding of kings, therefore all kings are servants to the common people.' Caster disputed.

Monte Cristo turned his head to look at Caster. 'It sounds like you have knowledge of the subject, Zero.' Referring to the masked servant by name without hesitation.

'Indeed I do, and I know that a king lives more lavishly than anyone else because he must bear the burden of his people. When they suffer, he suffers.'

It was Alucard's turn to talk. 'You think so, that when a land falls into poverty so does its king?'

'Yes, a king without his people is no king.' Lelouch said.

'Then who is the king, the man himself or his people that he supposedly serves?' Ulquiorra asked.

'The king, for the people without him cannot exist – he leads.' Berserker replied to Assassin.

'But without the people the king has nothing to lead.' Alucard added.

'So you're saying that a king relies on his servants?' Assassin asked Rider.

Alucard turned his head to the Arrancar. 'Of course, do you believe otherwise?'

Ulquiorra closed his eyes. 'My past lord did not require the kingdom he crafted in order to be king. What defines a king is not his wealth or his vassals – but power.'

Zero laughed ominously. 'My father would have agreed with you, and he's dead. Kings are the ones who have the power to make the world a gentler place, to do so is their duty.'

'Oh, why must a man who ascends to that height by his own means give it all away to the common people?' Monte Cristo asked Zero, now facing the masked servant again.

'I agree, kings have no duty to their subjects – but if they wish to retain them then that is a different story.' Alucard said.

'Nonesense, a king is king whether or not his people like it.' A fifth voice said.

Behind Lelouch the _Vincent _roared to life, ready to battle. From the shadows behind Emiya Kiritsugu walked his own servant, and King Bradley eyed all four other servants in their seats.

As Bradley continued to walk forward, taking his place at the side of Assassin's chair – he glared at Berserker. 'Surely you can spare another chair for another king.'

At the snap of his fingers a seat appeared to fit Bradley, the bladesman taking his place in it.

'Rolo…there's no need to worry. You can come out.' Lelouch called quietly to the Knightmare Frame behind him and his little brother jumping out.

'So Saber,' Zero turned his head to address Bradley. 'You agree with Assassin and Berserker that kings dominate their people?'

'That is what a king is. He has no duty to serve his subjects if he chooses not to.'

'But you would agree that if his subjects were to perish and he would be without a kingdom, he is not a king?' Alucard joined in, the defined divide of ideology slowly becoming more apparent.

'No. They are still king.' Bradley replied directly to the crimson servant.

Before anyone else could say something the servant of swords continued; 'All of us, we still call ourselves kings even without our kingdoms in this War, do we not?'

For a moment there was silence. Berserker and Assassin seemed the least psychologically penetrated by the question while Rider and Caster looked deep in contemplation.

'…It is our right as past kings that grant us the glory of being servants in this War.' Alucard began, ending the silence. 'Only the greatest of the great can become servants. Those of us who were kings were the greatest – so it was what we did that earned us our place here in Fuyuki.'

'Nonsense.' The Count spoke up. 'We are here because our Masters called upon us, and fate gave them the hand that holds our chains.' He looked to his Master – who watched the conversation closely, though didn't show whether he understood it all.

'And why would we appear instead of others? Because we are the greatest in our field.' Alucard countered.

'Is that to say that I am the greatest of all Berserkers' to ever exist, or that you are the greatest Rider in history?' The Count said. 'We must remember that among us, only one is actually from this timeline's history – and none of those present here are that one.'

Everyone gave it some thought. It was obvious that Berserker – with his blue skin and strange traits – was not from the timeline, nor Caster and his absurd machinery. Someone as prolific as Rider or Saber would have been recorded in history and documented – and Assassin had shown his obscure abilities to be far more than anything seen in the past.

_That leaves Lancer…or Gilgamesh._ Caster thought to himself._ I recall Schneizel talking about a powerful king in ancient Mesopotamia when he used to read to me, but whether that king and what I saw at the docks is the same…_

'Regardless. We are here because of something we did, I assume that Saber's skill in swords aren't for nothing.' Berserker said, waving a hand at Bradley. 'Nor the traits that any of you display.'

'That doesn't answer our question.' Alucard said, causing The Count to smile playfully and nod towards him, waiting for elaboration.

'What does it mean to be a king, the requirement that we are all here for?' Alucard stated.

'I believe there is a disagreement of sorts on that topic.' Monte Cristo replied.

'Then.' King Bradley interrupted, drawing attention to him. 'Our words will not be the answer, but our weapons. Whoever wins the Holy Grail is the king above everyone else.'

'I'm forced to disagree, Saber.' Lelouch said. 'Just because you're stronger than everyone else doesn't make you right.'

'That's largely irrelevant; it is the strong that rule.' Assassin contributed. 'That is the law I lived under and it is the law that this Holy Grail War works under.'

'But does that mean the strong must oppress the weak!?' Caster rebutted, his voice rising.

'No. But it is how the world is.' Bradley stated.

'And we must abide by that!?' Another voice said, the first time it spoke throughout the entire conversation.

Everyone turned to behind the chairs of Saber and Assassin. In his grey coat Emiya Kiritsugu paced up to join the circle. 'Why can we not change the world for peace?' Kiritsugu asked the servants.

'All of you became famous through acts of war and violence. I ask all of you, what you think your legends have done to the world!? Young men fight and die for so-called honour and glory, but in reality it's merely more deaths – deaths of people who could have lived! That honour is a curse you have brought on humanity with your legends!' He took a moment to regard each servant, staring as harshly into their eyes as he could.

'Regardless of who is the true king among you, all you self-righteous Heroic Spirits are murderers who bathe in war!'

Silence descended upon the group with a cold grip on their throats. All of the servants were cynics, that much was certain. They were all aware that countless had suffered in their wake for glory – but being called out on it was different. It shook them.

'Saber, return to your post at the new holding.' Kiritsugu ordered, his voice sharp and commanding.

Without a word the servant of blades rose and left in a cloud of steel-silver dust. Emiya Kiritsugu truly showed his capacity as a Master now – it meant more than ordering a slave who was chained to you, it was to stand up to that slave and all those equal to his power.

'Well then. I say that we would conclude the discussion there.' Berserker said, 'Caster, Rider – shall we?' He asked, indicating to the gold hulk of the _Vincent_.

Without a word the other servants rose and made their way towards the machine – respective Masters in tow and Rolo already warming it up for flight.

Several moments later the machine was just about ready to take off, Zero sitting on its shoulder. He gave Kiritsugu a lingering glance and said; 'So…this is the kind of man you really are, Emiya Kiritsugu.'

With that the Knightmare Frame lifted off the ground and rose into the sky, slowly flying away into the night.

Kiritsugu looked to the one remaining servant and spoke; 'Assassin, follow them and find out wher-'

'I understand your pragmatism Emiya Kiritsugu,' Ulquiorra cut him off. 'However you are not my Master nor do I have the time to carry out such a request. Tohsaka Tokiomi is ready.' With those words he opened a _Garganta_ and invited the Magus Hunter through it.

Kiritsugu sighed, Heroic Spirits were a lot of work – but he intended it all to pay off in the end, once he got the Holy Grail.

_**Midnight, Fuyuki City Church.**_

'Assassin, it's wonderful that you're back.' Tohsaka Tokiomi addressed the pale servant as he entered the room, Emiya Kiritsugu in tow. 'Emiya Kiritsugu, what a pleasure to finally meet you.'

In response the Magus Hunter extended a hand warily, 'This is on your request Tohsaka, I hope you know what you're doing.' His tone wasn't threatening and masked the nature of his words well.

'Of course.' Tokiomi appeared calm and composed, but Kiritsugu – as well as Assassin – could see some kind of stress behind his eyes, a heavy strain on the man.

_I need him. It's risky to do this here of all places, Gilgamesh and Kirei are only in the other room – I did tell Risei to organize them to stay there, but if it gets out of hand…_ The Tohsaka head thought.

Kiritsugu looked about to speak when suddenly Tohsaka turned to Assassin and asked him; 'Assassin, have you by any chance seen Rin anywhere?'

The pale servant looked confused. 'No, is she not in the mansion?'

Tokiomi suddenly looked as though the temperature in the room had raised several units too high. 'She hasn't been home since this afternoon, I recall her saying that she was going to see a friend…but since then…' His voice wavered into worry.

'Assassin, can you go and find her for me?'

'Yes.' His eyes drifted over to Kiritsugu.

'Don't worry, I'll be safe.' Tokiomi reassured. 'Go, quickly.'

Within moments Ulquiorra disappeared through his black, space-rending portal and left the two men alone. Tokiomi smiled warmly and prepared to discuss the alliance, but for some reason felt as though Kiritsugu was judging him.

_He brought his family here, into the heart of the war!?_

_**Tohsaka Rin, Midnight in Fuyuki.**_

_Damn her, if she wasn't happy to see me I don't even know why I bothered._ Rin thought as she stormed through the streets.

Her friend had just told her to go home, not the first friend that night. After not being in the city for more than a week she at least assumed they would be happy to see her again.

_Apparently not._

She continued walking through the darkness. She wasn't afraid of the dark, or anything. She was a mage of the powerful Tohsaka family, and her father was Tohsaka Tokiomi. Nothing stirred and eventually she found herself in an unfamiliar part of town.

_No matter._ She thought with a huff.

Unfortunately for Rin, there are things that go bump in the night that she _should _be afraid of.

_**Caster, Nearby Location.**_

_Damn that Berserker. And it doesn't help to have two vampires bickering all night with the sound echoing around._

Lelouch marched around under the guise of Zero. After the events earlier that night, him and Rider had discovered that Berserker had quite a different view on what it meant to be a king. Thus, the crimson servant began arguing with the blue-skinned servant, and hadn't stopped yet.

The tails of his cape fluttered despite the windless air. Sola-Ui was powerful, he could feel it – but she wasn't powerful enough to fulfill what he had in mind, something that he had considered since summoning Jeremiah.

'Even if I summoned him…I wonder whether he would work alongside me for this, considering the Geass I placed on him-' Lelouch let himself speak aloud, suddenly stopping when he heard a noise.

He looked up at the dark street in front of him. Focusing the optics in his mask he penetrated the darkness of the night and saw something odd. It was a young girl, with black hair in twin ponytails.

For a moment he pondered why a little girl would be out here alone at midnight, when suddenly his body rushed with the familiar sense of something – something that Sola-Ui had in abundance.

_Power._

'The girl…?' Lelouch thought aloud, watching her come closer to him – his dark attire shrouding him in the night.

His suspicions confirmed as she neared him, she didn't have much that she could actually use – but there were huge stores of potential power within her. Like a huge dam with a tiny little tap to get water from, the tap gradually getting bigger as she aged.

His mind became malicious and his face shifted to match it – the smile from when he had decimated Cornelia during the first Black Rebellion adorning his face.

_That power…is what I need._

She became dangerously close – still oblivious. Suddenly Tohsaka Rin felt something grip her arm and light-heartedly turned to see whatever she had caught the limb on.

Instead she looked up to see a tall, thin figure in dark clothes and a black, fluttering cape. Atop his head was a bloodstained, tinted mask that she could see her own reflection in – witnessing her own face as it grew in fear and horror.

Screaming soundlessly with an agape mouth, Rin tried to pull away from the creature. A second hand reached out to grab her and pulled her closer into a prison-like grip of iron fingers.

Suddenly her head was forced up and she opened her eyes out of shock, coming face to face with a young, handsome man with dark hair – and violet eyes with a crimson, majestic glare.

'With my _Geass_, I order you…'

The Warlock had caught the Princess, and there was no knight in shining armour to save her.

* * *

**Omake Time! Alternate Summoning Again, props to those who recognize the joke at the end.**

The room was darkly lit, walls and floor painted with blood and a demon crouching over a little kid. Not a real demon, mind you – the kind of sociopath who would liken himself to a demon, before killing his victims. Uryuu Ryuunosuke had been laughing like a hellish cherub, rocking on a chair, when suddenly he winced in pain and his hand began to hurt.

In a flash the room behind him suddenly lit up, forcing him to avert his eyes for a moment. When the light receded a column of smoke filled the far end of the room – over where a bloody circle had been drawn by the so-called demon. Ryuunosuke stood up and gazed in wonderment at the rising pillar of smoke, his eyes dancing with discovery.

As the tower began to fade a figure was revealed standing within it. Grinning brightly and with pronounced canines was a man, observing Ryuunosuke just as the man was doing him. A colourful top-hat sat on a head of long, purple hair. Around his neck was a pink polka-dotted cravat, accented by the rising collar of a white suit. His whole ensemble was outlandish and vivid – a short, white cape descending from lapelled shoulders. Puffy shorts and stripy leggings adorned his legs, ending in curled shoes.

The whole thing reminded Uryuu of a clown. A violet and white clown who had snorted a fair amount of most drugs in the world.

'COOL! A demon!' Ryuunosuke jumped. 'What's your name!?' He asked excitedly.

'Ah! What a spry young man, how nice to make your acquaintance!' The servant said. He spun around and let his cape flutter, conjuring a patchwork umbrella. 'I go by many names, but you may know me a Mephisto Pheles.' He introduced.

'Cool! So whaddya wanna do now, Mr. Pheles?'

Mepphy looked around. 'Well there is the Holy Grail War…but what fun is that!? I think we should explore this world, first the food!' He declared. 'Cuisine is a part of culture after all; and I desire a bowl of ramen noodles!' The Caster servant tapped his umbrella against his foot and chanted.

'Ein! Zwei! Drei!' In a poof of pink smoke the two suddenly left the room, intent on exploring Fuyuki with all the madness that a serial killer and the demon king of time could provide.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Fuyuki – the elegant Count of Monte Cristo suddenly smacked his palm to his face.

'Berserker? What is it?' Kariya asked.

'It's Caster…' He deadpanned. 'My bisexual cousin is in Fuyuki.'

* * *

Alright, that's that. Yes, Lelouch is going a bit heavy on allying himself with EVERYONE possible - but that's just what he does. 'Sides, it'll all work out in the end. Anyone who's watched Code Geass and might be aware of what Lelouch is building up to, if so dont say so in a review or anything - just keep it to yourself. As for the rest of the characters...I dont have much to say. I have unfortunately fallen into the trap of focusing on some more than others - but that's just how it is. Oh, also one more thing - Lelouch needs mana for something right, something big enough to require two Masters, so while servants are given a constant supply of mana from their Masters, Lelouch will need more than just that - he'd need a big chunk all at once for what I have planned. So - anyone who's read the FSN VN will know just _how_ servants and Masters transfer mana if the servant needs more. Don't say it in a review if you have a question, PM me.

The Omake Chapter X - if anyone is interested - is done. However, it is also a tremendous joke in terms of my fic. I wrote it for myself as a bit of a break for the seriousness of the fic overall, and as a clear separation between my first and second halves of the fic. Don't be hugely excited for it, or do - I don't control you guys. You probably will read it anyway, but it isn't canonical to the rest of Fate/Zero: Revolution of Dice.

I'm going to be travelling for the next three weeks - I still will be working on chapters, but I may be a little off on the usual end/start of the week updates.

As ever, thanks for reading my dear audience, leave a review, PM me, etc.


	9. IX - Eclipsing Sword

_This is the final chapter of the first half of Revolution of Dice, hope you all enjoy - next week; Carnival Phantasm!_

_I do not own Fate/Zero, any of the series used or seen and credit the original idea to TIM, my ideas are my own._

* * *

_The city swirled brightly with colour, a flurry of artistic pallet emblazoned over the entire city. The moon was a wonderful and decadent place; especially now during Carnevale. With the turning of time and the passage of fates hand moving over the universe, the journey for ultimate vengeance began._

_ For the first time, the richly dressed aristocrat and the young boy met on Luna – a fleeting passing caught within the folds of time, measured on a macabre gold pocket watch._

_ From there, the plan from decades in the making set forth._

_ He infiltrated the bank of an old friend, who had condemned him to a life of despair and agony. Becoming an overnight sensation in Paris, creating ripples of awe wherever he went and whatever he did._

_ Establishing himself was easy, ascending to an almost god-like level of reputation. The boy was the key – and he moulded himself into The Count's hands even more so and faster than Haidee. He was pliant and willing to do whatever Monte Cristo had asked him, so easily swayed that it was almost boring._

_ Ah, but the fun lay elsewhere. He had organized a grand party, solely for the three families that had been the instruments of his previous downfall. Karma – as they say – is a bitch. His new holdings were host to the gathering, holdings that were called cursed – and held before by the Crown Prosecutor._

_ To the family of the Crown Prosecutor, he had given the wife the tool for discord to occur. Poison was a woman's weapon after all. Then he had lured them into the labyrinth that was the inner workings – splitting them up into seemingly innocent pairs, only to elaborately lay waste to the sanity of the bankers flirtatious wife and the dear Crown Prosecutor, if only temporarily._

_ At that point another piece joined the board, invited by Monte Cristo was the bastard son of that said duo; Andreas Cavalcanti, buried in a coffin before he could sleep in a crib. The perfect pawn to bring down the Crown Prosecutor; courtroom evidence against him._

_ Then there was the Banker, grown fat on undeserved wealth. By The Count's game, he would continue to grow fat. Fatter and fatter until he was about to burst, then suddenly emptying the trough from which he fed from and leaving him with nothing but his empty greed._

_ Finally; there was the helm of the conspirators – the nemesis he had spent hating for longer than his memory could recall, ever since that day._

_ Fernand Mondego._

_ The Count of Monte Cristo carried with him a vengeance so terrifyingly tremendous, so consuming that he would let his own body fall into ruin in order to satiate his hate. He refused to fail._

_ Mondego had set the city into chaos, fearing for his life in the face of The Count's presence he set the city into Martial Law. That was fine. The rage of Gankutsuou surpassed whatever farce Mondego could ever set up as a distraction._

_ The two had battled within the underground lair of The Count's golden palace. First clad in steel, then when that fell – they fought as men, though both had lost their humanity long ago._

_ Despite the strength of his will, The Count of Monte Cristo fell into the grip of Gankutsuou within him, and lost his soul to the demon. It was ironic then, when the same boy he had manipulated and used as a conduit for his revenge, turned out to be the being that saved him._

_ As he fell back – suffering the effects of a blow from when he lacked mortality – he looked towards the people surrounding him. His servants, his young lover and possibly the first friend he had had in a long time; Albert de Morcerf._

_ His final words were words of sentiment, of how to remember The Count of Monte Cristo by._

_ 'Edmond…Dantes…'_

Kariya woke up with a start, his breathing ragged. Calming himself, he looked around; seeing the familiar inside of the sewer chamber Caster had turned into his lair. As he looked around he noted how him and Waver leant upon the same pillar – the younger boy still asleep. Looking up, he saw his blue-skinned servant staring mournfully into the chess board that he and Rider had left out, the game unfinished.

_Count…_ He thought. As he looked, the Mad servant turned his head and looked back at Kariya, smiling warmly at his Master.

_Was that dream…your past?_

The Count rose up and approached his Master, footsteps echoing throughout the large chamber. Kariya blinked his eyes a few times until The Count reached him, extending a helping hand. The Matou representative took it and was pulled to his feet.

'Count…what time is it?' Having fallen asleep sometime after the late hour to which they had returned from Einzbern Manor, Kariya may have well slept through the entire morning.

'Middle of the afternoon, my lord. I would suggest continuing to sleep – but unfortunately I suspect that something is afoot and wouldn't want you vulnerable.' His servant replied.

'I see…where is Rider, and Caster?'

The Count chuckled. 'The old vampire has retreated into the shadows, so in here he is everywhere and nowhere.'

Kariya looked around nervously at the ominous darkness, shuffling slightly closer to his servant.

'Do not worry,' The Count reassured. 'Rider is uninteresting in being our enemy and in his weakened state – he would be no match for me.'

Monte Cristo resisted the urge to look up at the darkness, which was certainly looking down at him in contempt. He and the ancient vampire had a good relationship, at least until it had felt strain after last night. Rider would tolerate this little insult; he knew it was made in a friendly sense – at least partially.

'And where is Caster?' Kariya asked.

Monte Cristo sighed. 'I have no idea. The masked servant went off _again_ last night, I wonder if that estranged magician found new piece of treasure.'

Kariya was silent, uninterested in Caster's business as long as it wasn't an act against them. His mind drifted a little to his loved ones; Sakura, Aoi, Rin…then he remembered that dream he had.

'Count, who is Fernand Monde-'

**BOOM!**

Kariya's question was cut off as the wall towards the entrance was suddenly blown in. Even if the tunnel to the outside was big enough for a small crowd of people – whoever it was decided that a big entrance was necessary.

'You! What have you done with Sola!? Where is my fiancé!?' A proud voice called out from the cloud of debris.

Berserker stood in front of Kariya, shielding him from the dust and chucks of concrete. Behind them the shadows solidified into the one-armed Alucard, standing with an aggressive look on his face and the _Jackal _equipped.

'Where is she!? Tell me, vagabonds – I know she's here!' As the dust cleared the servants and Masters of Berserker and Rider saw a lone man with blue robes and blonde hair, standing stiffly and full of rage with a scythe in his right hand.

'Who is that…?' Berserker asked, having only encountered the Demon Scythe while under the effects of _Gankutsuou_.

'Lancer – or at least his weapon, that man is his Master but the servant doesn't seem to be with him.' Alucard growled, standing side-by-side with The Count.

Kayneth twirled the polearm in his fingers and shouted again; 'I know she's here, give her to me!' He roared.

Alucard grimaced at the display, watching the same scythe that had taken his arm spin about. Not wanting another incident due to underestimation – the crimson servant raised his right hand and fired his black gun, only for the shots to be knocked away like flies.

_What!? He couldn't do that before. He couldn't have possibly gotten stronger…_ Alucard thought. His lips curled and exposed his teeth, breaking into a strafe and firing shot after shot as he tried to keep that red and black blade away.

The Count looked behind him, seeing that Kariya hadn't fled yet and smiled at the will of his Master, but now was not the time for bravery. 'Kariya, go to Waver and stay by him – don't use your insects, I will need your mana for myself.'

Kariya's face turned from horror at what The Count was asking into steely resolve in an instant. He ran over to Waver, waking up the dopey kid – how in hells name he wasn't woken by the noise escaping the white-haired Master.

'Rider! You defend our Master's, do not let this one through!' The Count called out.

'With pleasure, this one's not getting by me in a thousand years!' Alucard stepped back a little, going closer to the Masters' and standing defensively before them.

Monte Cristo pulled his rapier out and held it squarely at the bullet-deflecting Kayneth and Soul Eater. He announced his name and title proudly; 'Come. I am the servant Berserker, and my name is…'

His forehead glowed and became host to large violet eyes.

'_Gankutsuou_.'

_**Kayenth's real body, the entrance of the sewer.**_

_Lancer, don't forget that you cannot use your Anti-Demon Noble Phantasm this time. Volumen Hydrogram isn't capable of supporting what you need for that attack._ Kayneth told his servant through the mental channel, his mind a mix of concern, anger and fear.

_Yes, I know! _ His servant responded. For all their differences, Soul Eater Evans could respect the bond of partners. Kayneth would do anything for Sola, just as Soul would do anything for Maka.

_Save her. Save Sola and bring her back to me! By the power of my Command Seal, I order you – Soul Eater Evans – to save my fiancé!_ His hand glowed with his thoughts, further fueling his servant's task.

_Yes! Meister!_ Soul replied, using the Shibusen term for Master as a sign of respect.

_**Kiritsugu's Support Trio.**_

'Saber…is that what he said?' Irisviel asked, having woken up to the sight of the servant standing protectively by her bed.

'Yes Madam.' King Bradley replied.

Irisviel held a thoughtful expression on her face for a few seconds before Bradley broke the silence again.

'Madam Irisviel, when you told me what kind of man Emiya Kiritsugu was before we came to this country – I believed you. However, what I saw last night was not the kind of man who is gentle and seeks peace, the end of all war. I saw a man who would be willing to do anything to get his goals, a man for which no number of deaths is too high as long as the target is achieved.'

Irisviel stayed silent and only smiled at the servant. 'If all men had only one way of thinking, then the world wouldn't be as bright as I've seen it to be. My husband is indeed a man who will kill, but not for no reason.'

Bradley retained his composure and let out a "humph". 'Yet he condemns servants for their reason of killing? Is he any better?'

'Yes.' Irisviel said, still smiling warmly. 'Because Kiritsugu is a kind soul, fighting not for himself but for the sake of all the people in the world.'

Again Bradley found himself considering the implications of that statement. Kiritsugu was and is a killer – but one unlike the servants of the war. He could see that the goal Kiritsugu fought for followed the thorny path of a martyr and was a righteous cause – not the glory of war or the nihilistic "following orders" that some servants entertained.

'I see. Forgive me Madam, I have questioned my superior – where I am from that is a great offense.' Bradley bowed his head slightly.

'Oh not at all Saber, it wouldn't do to have a mindless servant.' She blushed a little at the display. 'I'm happy for you to have an opinion as long as you still serve my husband.'

The Ex-Fuhrer President of Amestris looked back up into her eyes. 'Madam, you say that Emiya Kiritsugu chose you as a wife himself – out of love for you?'

'Yes of course.'

'Then that should have been all I needed to know in order to follow him. Any man who loves you is a man worth following, my lady.'

Just as Bradley finished his flattery the third member of Kiritsugu's entourage entered the room, hearing the kind words praising Irisviel as Kiritsugu's wife. It was strange, both Irisviel and Maiya had felt Kiritsugu's love – but only the white-haired woman was the receiver of his feelings. They both knew the situation, but Maiya still had a twinge of something in her heart – jealousy.

Luckily she managed to keep her vacant façade up on her face as she approached the pair, already in full uniform.

'Saber.' She said stiffly. 'Have you heard from your Master yet?'

Bradley shook his head, causing both Maiya and Irisviel to show worry on their faces.

'Do not worry, if he had come to any harm I would know. For the time being, Emiya Kiritsugu is safe and well.'

_**Kiritsugu and Tokiomi, Fuyuki Church in the late afternoon.**_

Tokiomi was restless. The negotiations with the Magus Hunter had gone surprisingly well and simply. Both of them had agreed that from this point on they were effectively allies, but with a few outstanding points.

They would acknowledge each other as enemies if they met on the battlefield, if for no reason more than to keep up appearances for other servants and Masters. Secondly, Kiritsugu had demanded that Kotomine Kirei was removed from the War – which was already established as not possible – though Tokiomi had promised that Kirei would no longer have any part in it.

In return Tokiomi wanted to know everything Kiritsugu found out – complimenting the Emiya's ability at subterfuge and learning things without being caught. Kiritsugu agreed.

However, as it was both of them were still within the Church, waiting for Assassin to return. Tokiomi's worry over his daughter had increased and now he was certain that something awful had happened to Rin. Kiritsugu didn't leave for two reasons – without his servant he wouldn't get very far from the Church if he just _walked_ out, and he wanted to keep an eye on Tokiomi's actions once Assassin returned.

'Tohsaka, how long was your family supposed to stay in the city?' Kiritsugu asked, trying to lighten the tension.

'They arrived a couple days ago and are supposed to leave tomorrow.' His usual façade failed to work on Kiritsugu, partly because of his perceptive ability but also because Kiritsugu himself was a father. 'And please, call me Tokiomi.'

_I wonder how Ilya is doing…I did promise I would be home soon, but the Holy Grail War seems like it's dragging out._ Kiritsugu thought.

'Emiya, could you do me a favour?' Tokiomi asked.

Kiritsugu looked up and nodded. 'I believe you are in contact with Caster…do you think you'd be able to ask him to help? As I recall that class is usually adept in reconnaissance.'

'Assassin told you?'

'Yes.'

Kiritsugu looked at the man. 'I'm sorry Tokiomi, I've been in contact with Caster but don't possess any way to contact him. Assassin should be able to locate him though, considering they've met and he's analyzed Caster's signature.'

At the mention of the pale servant, a _Garganta_ tore its way through the space next to them and out stepped Ulquiorra.

'Assassin! Have you found her?' Tokiomi exclaimed anxiously.

Ulquiorra shook his head. 'I'm afraid not Master, I tracked her magical imprint to a street on the other side of the city, but it suddenly went cold there.'

Tokiomi paled, almost matching the pallor of the Arrancar's skin. He turned to Kiritsugu; 'Emiya, I would request that you put your resources into finding my daughter. Please, help me.' He bowed his head as a sign of pleading.

Kiritsugu regarded the man silently, then turned – leaving a distraught Tokiomi as he approached the Church doors. Reaching into his coat he pulled out a phone and flipped it open.

'Maiya, we have a new objective. Do not jeopardize the Holy Grail War if something happens, but focus all resources into this.' A small buzz was heard from the other end of the line, talking back to Kiritsugu.

'Send out the familiars, _all_ of them. We're looking for Tohsaka Tokiomi's daughter, a small dark-haired girl, probably wearing red.' The buzz was heard again. 'No, tell Saber to stay with Irisviel, meet me in twenty minutes in the arms warehouse.' He ended the line and put the phone away, turning the Tokiomi just as he reached the door.

'Have Assassin continue his search, investigate the other Masters and servants…' He paused for a moment. '…have Gilgamesh on standby – chances are one of the other servants has your daughter, we may need his power.'

Tokiomi blinked as the black-garbed man went out the door and into the slowly approaching evening, leaving him and the sneakiest servant together. He turned to Assassin. 'Go, do as he says.'

Ulquiorra bowed and reopened the _Garganta_, disappearing through it.

_Gilgamesh, it is time for the King of Heroes to grace the rabble with your presence. When Assassin contacts you, fulfill his orders._ He said to his servant through the mental channel, the first time it had been used in a while.

Gilgamesh was about to respond, blathering on about Tokiomi's treatment and why the king should do this for him after the house-arrest he'd been placed under but Tokiomi cut the line, invoking his second Command Seal in tandem with his message.

_**Gankutsuou, Alucard and Soul, Caster's Lair.**_

Through the mutual trait of vampirism that both servants possessed – Rider and Berserker were able to communicate throughout the battle mentally, even with the activation of The Count's _Gankutsuou_.

_Dracula! Stay with our Masters!_ The maddened servant reminded.

_It's difficult to shoot Lancer when you keep moving the battle, and don't call me that! I haven't been called by that name in ages!_ Alucard snarled back.

_As you wish._ Monte Cristo had no choice when it came to following orders issued by the No-Life King when their vampirism was the only way they could communicate. As if the status as child of the night was equivalent to a Command Seal issued by the crimson servant.

Berserker had led Lancer and the faux-Kayneth to the left of the chamber – putting several pillars between him and their Masters, who were hiding behind Alucard's coattails. The ancient vampire didn't blame them for being afraid.

'Rider, shouldn't you go help Berserker?' Waver asked his servant.

'From the looks of things it looks like he's fine on his own, though I can't say the same for his Master.' Both of them looked over to Kariya, who was barely standing – holding onto the red fabric like a crutch – his body was convulsing and blood had begun to squirt out from the ragged side of his face as well as get vomited up.

'I'll be…fine…' Kariya said in the face of Alucard's comment. 'My servant…is the…strongest…servant-GA-HAAACK!' Another splatter of blood hit the floor.

'Idiot! It does mean anything if you die while he tries to protect you.' Waver shouted.

'You're right Master, Berserker is certainly holding his own but if Kariya runs out of mana to support him before he can kill Lancer then we've lost – I can't stand up to that light-based Noble Phantasm of his.' He reminded the two of them.

At the other end of the chamber, Lancer and Berserker fought with the ferocity of monsters.

Kayneth's body grabbed the scythe at the end with his right hand – swinging it horizontally with inhuman force in a wide arc – The Count barely dodging as he ducked under in the nick of time.

In retaliation, Berserker shot his Rapier up at the blonde's chin, only for it to hit and bounce off – leaving a swirling silver spot where the skin should have been.

_What!?_

_ What is it?_ Alucard asked, Berserker's sentiency while under _Gankutsuou_ was linked to Alucard's presence, therefore all of his thoughts were shared by the older vampire.

_I couldn't pierce his skin! It was like striking metal!_ He jumped back to avoid a vicious downwards swing from the scythe.

_Metal?_ The crimson servant responded. _Do you think it's a form of this era's magecraft?_

_I have no idea, consult our Masters!_ He sharply thought back as his sword barely parried a strike from the crescent blade.

Alucard grimaced. 'Waver; do you know any kind of magic that can alter the casters skin or flesh?'

His Master looked at his incredulously. 'What!? Why would something like that exist!?'

'Lancer's Master seems to be using something akin to that.'

'No! I've never heard of anything like that before.' Waver answered.

Alucard looked down at Kariya – he was from a prominent Mage family, he might know something. A quick glance back up from the bloodshot eyes of the Matou told Alucard that Kariya had no idea whatsoever.

Alucard growled at the situation. Kariya was getting worse and worse by the minute and Berserker wasn't getting any closer to killing the intruders. And no, giving them the girl was _not _an option. Caster needed her mana in order to use his stronger Noble Phantasms – who knows how useful that could be potentially.

_Damn it…Integra, what would you do?_

Suddenly his mind clicked, jerking his head to look down at his Master; 'Waver, didn't you say that Lancer's Master was your teacher before you came to Fuyuki?' Waver paused then remembered – they'd talked about things while Caster had been off attacking Saber and his Master, Kayneth being Waver's teacher among them.

'Yeah…why?'

'Is there anything that man taught you or showed you that could be the problem we're facing!?' Haste riddled the Nosferatu's words.

'Uhh…' Waver thought back, trying to remember anything practical that Kayneth had showed them – between ridiculing Waver at lectures.

'Yeah! He showed us some metal blob after announcing his title as "Lord El-something or the other…I think he called it; Volumen Hydrogram…' Waver said.

Alucard's mind raced with the information. 'Was the blob malleable?'

'Yeah, that's how it wor-' But Alucard didn't wait for Waver to finish his sentence.

_Berserker! I need you to put all of your power into your next strike!_

_As you wish, Vampire King._ The aristocratic beast replied.

Kayneth suddenly jumped forward – his feet barely leaving the ground – and dashed several metres forward, swinging the scythe throughout the charge and creating tremendous force. Monte Cristo barely evaded, dodging outside of the scythe's range backwards – his cravat getting nicked.

Before the follow-through of Lancer's attack could finish – his weapon arm across his body with the swing, Berserker lunged forward and swung his blade right at Kayneth's exposed neck. However, instead of cutting through as flesh would have it – The Count's sword bounced off with a metallic **CLANG!**,and the entirety of Kayneth's head blasted off in a splash of silver goo, splattering on the floor.

Euphoria filled Waver and the two vampiric servants – until suddenly the headless body of Kayneth swung the scythe back and hit solidly into Berserker's side – the blunt end of the shaft impacting brutally and flinging The Count into a wall, several tens of metres away.

Waver's smile dropped and Alucard's face darkened. A few seconds passed and the headless body of Kayneth twirled the weapon-body of his servant between his fingers as it waited for the mercury goo to slide over and rejoin the body. Berserker didn't get up.

Alucard leaned down and shouted at Kariya to release _Gankutsuou_, but to no avail. The Matou representative was conscious, but unresponsive.

Rider looked up and watched as Lancer and the fixed faux-body of his Master approached the three of them menacingly.

'Where…is…SOLA!?' It shouted – though Alucard noted the lack of mouth movement.

_Then this isn't his real body. He's somewhere else._

'Waver, I'm going to need you to supply me with mana – with my arm gone the Noble Phantasm I'm about to perform would be impossible alone.'

'Right.' His Master's face hardened as he nodded. 'I'll give you what I can.'

He pulled the _Jackal _out of his coat and began firing at the approaching threat, slowing it down but not stopping it.

'Releasing control-restriction system level 3, level 2 and level 1…' He started, beginning the _Cromwell Invocation_.

Lancer was getting closer and closer, and Kariya still hadn't become responsive.

'Recognizing approval of situation A according to the Cromwell invocation-'

Suddenly a sword jutted through the chest of Kayneth's faux-body from behind – The Count's Rapier. A frustrated shout emanated not from the blonde's body – but strangely from the scythe it was holding. A black sleeved arm with flames from the cuff reached around and grabbed Kayneth by the neck, pulling him into Berserker's chest behind him and strangling him.

Alucard paused the chant and watched as Kayneth's body struggled against the stronger servant. The blue-robed being tried to jab the blunt end of his servants weapon-form into The Count's enraged face – but suddenly became rigid. His movements became slow and sluggish, as if his very body was hardening.

As Kayneth's body eventually stopped moving – _Gankutsuou_ disappeared from The Count's forehead and Kariya's body no longer suffered the strain of supplying his servant with mana.

Alucard tried to figure out what was happening, what Waver spoke up.

'I think…his body is cooling.'

'What?'

'Volumen Hydrogram is mercury-based…and you wouldn't have noticed it but this chamber is _freezing _– the mercury body is cooling_._ You and Berserker are both vampires – so your bodies would be cold and would have dropped to match the temperature. I imagine that the reason it didn't happen before was because he was holding onto his servants weapon which interfered somewhat with the natural environment.'

Alucard looked astonishedly at his Master. 'You're a lot more competent than you make yourself out to be, Waver Velvet – you could easily grow up into a fine Mage.'

Waver shied a little at the compliment – when suddenly a roar echoing throughout the whole sewer.

'**GRRRRAAAAAAAHHH!'** To everyone's surprise the scythe in Kayneth's hand jumped to life – changing shape and leaping out of the stiff Volumen Hydrogram's hands.

'RIIIDEEEERRRRR!' The form of Soul Eater Evans shocked everyone present as it jumped out and lunged towards Alucard and the two Masters – forming his own scythe out of his arm and the black-blood replacing the limb. '_Death Scythe!'_

'Lancer!?' Alucard exclaimed. To protect the Masters he jumped forward and met the servant in mid-air, knocking him to the ground.

Immediately Alucard was knocked off and into the air by Lancer's scythe slashing through his torso. Using the flat of the blade Soul whacked Alucard into a pillar several metres away – charging after the crimson servant almost right after.

A shot fired out and hit Soul square in the forehead – knocking the white-haired servant limply to the ground.

'Commencing limited lifting of ability-use restrictions until the enemy has been rendered completely silent!' Alucard shouted out, finishing the chant for the _Cromwell Invocation_ as the dust surrounding his impact into the pillar settled.

Soul raised his head – a trail of black blood dripping out of the bullet-wound. He saw Rider's body shift, becoming totally black like darkness itself and expanding, encompassing all six entities within the room.

'Uagh!' Waver jumped up as the shadows replaced the ground under his and Kariya's feet – only to feel the calming presence of his servant within his mind.

'…Now Lancer…I will show you how a vampire does battle.' A dark laugh echoed from all directions around the Death Scythe as he stood up, readying his own weapon. Suddenly a shriek sounded from behind him and he came face-to-face with a tremendous black dog charging down at him – innumerable sets of eyes adorning its head.

'The Black Dog; _Baskervilles._' The deranged top-half of Alucard announced from atop the beasts head – the servant himself now clad in a black strait-jacket.

Soul grunted and readied his weapon. When the monster came within reach, he leapt to the side while swinging his scythe at it – slicing horizontally into the hounds mouth and cleaving through; leaving a long wound down the entire body that began at the corner of the mouth.

The creature howled in pain – but its owner smiled more with murderous glee. The maimed beast took another lunge at the smaller being, blood and drool trailing in its wake.

Suddenly Soul's scythe began to glow and Alucard's face turned to fear.

'_Kishin Hunter!' _He shouted out grandly, bringing his scythe into the path of the charging mongrel.

At the last second, Alucard abandoned his familiar – letting the Black Dog get cleaved vertically down the middle in half alone. The hulking black corpse of the beast disappeared into blood and dust, while Soul squared off with a fearful, one-armed strait-jacket Alucard.

_I only have one more charge for this attack…I can't miss again…_ Soul thought as he regarded his glowing blade.

Alucard eyed the bright Noble Phantasm, keeping a wary glare on it as he and Lancer circled each other like lions.

Suddenly Waver's pocket buzzed and the boy fumbled with a small device that he pulled from it. Opening the phone and managing to stop the entire battle and gain everyone's attention, Waver put it up to his ear.

'Hello…?'

A bit of silence followed, ended by Waver exclaiming; 'Zero!?'

'What!? Are you sure!?' He looked up and around as Zero talked to him on the other end of the line. Both Rider and Lancer were watching him – the former servant's body a terrifying monolith of shadows and crimson eyes. Soul was taking the time to breath – controlling Volumen Hydrogram the way he had was tough – not to mention just firing off a _Kishin Hunter_.

'But what about the wo- what!? Ok then.' He ended the call and put the phone away.

'He said that we're leaving, abandoning the sewer.' Waver told Alucard.

The vampire's eyes widened – but inwardly he was relieved, facing off against that light-based Noble Phantasm was too risky, even for Alucard's taste.

The shadows from the _Cromwell Invocation _receded back into Rider and he took on his normal appearance again as the crimson servant. Turning to Waver he began walking – stopped suddenly when the blade of _Death Scythe_ swung wildly at him, the scythe no longer retaining the glow of _Kishin Hunter_.

Alucard ducked under Soul's attack and flipped away – driving the white-haired servant back by firing the _Jackal _at him.

'NO! I will kill you!' Soul roared as Alucard held him at bay with shot after shot.

_Lancer! Do not forget Sola!_ The voice of Kayneth brought the Death Scythe back to his senses and for a moment froze, letting himself get hit by the bullets – black blood protecting him.

_Damn it, no…_ He thought as he looked up from the ground.

Berserker had gotten up and was back to his aristocratic personality – holding his unconscious Master in his hands and turning away, walking down the tunnel to the outside. Behind him Rider and his Master walked, not even giving Soul a second glance.

'Shit!' He shouted out, pounding his fist into the wall. He had met that Alucard bastard three times and _still _hadn't killed him.

After a few seconds Soul rose to his feet, and headed into the deeper part of the sewer where his Masters fiancé should be – reabsorbing the _Death Scythe_ back into his body.

As he headed in he entered a dark corridor that was lit at the end by a room. He quickly rushed down it, expecting to find Sola so he could get the hell out. As he entered it however, what he saw petrified him.

A large bed lay in the centre of the room, surrounded by candles. The sheets were messy and all over the place – stains present over the bed. Soul couldn't think, let alone speak.

_Lancer!? Where are you, have you found her!?_ Kayneth asked mentally after his servant's silence.

_Master…you said that this…was Caster's lair…right?_ The nervous voice of Soul thought through to Kayneth.

_Yes and that he was hosting Rider and Berserker. Why, did you find him!?_

_N-no…_ Soul looked over the scene again. He wasn't experienced in _this_ field of two partners in a relationship, but he knew enough to know what had happened.

_Caster's…Caster has raped her for mana._

The Demon Weapon knew that the anguish from Kayneth's emotions would haunt Soul even through death.

_**Caster, Fuyuki Bridge and the just-about setting sun.**_

Lelouch despised himself.

The man that he was before his death and the man that he had become in Fuyuki were one and the same. Both men would stop at nothing to achieve their goals, both men would take on the tragedy's they had caused and bear their weight, both men wanted what was best for the world – the end of wars; peace. That was Zero.

The dual contracts he had forged with Sola-Ui and the young girl he had found the previous night gave him tremendous amounts of mana to use, but it still wasn't enough at the time. Even at the max, his reserves couldn't fulfill the plan that he had created, the one that would put the entire Holy Grail War into his palm. Using his servant-summoning Noble Phantasm required the mana of a Master and the magnitude of said servant was dependent on what the Master could provide.

But to summon _him_, no Master could provide. So Lelouch had the good fortune to attain two Masters, completely subservient to him, yet that still wasn't enough.

_The ends justify the means._ He had chanted in his head, as he siphoned mana manually off his Masters, _both _Sola-Ui and the dark-haired girl – by sullying their purities.

He had made it as pleasurable as possible, using _Geass _to let them enjoy the experience. When the _Geass _wore off, they wouldn't remember anything – no one would be hurt. He hadn't drawn it out, only going as long as he needed.

But his consciousness was still as tainted as his bloodstained hands.

On the edge of the bridge – no cars passing – Lelouch turned to the two women behind him. They looked content, oblivious – as if it never happened. With them was Lelouch's adoptive brother; Rolo – the _Vincent_ kneeling loyally.

_No…if I can bring this world to peace, it will all be worth it._ He looked out to the water. _I shall account for my sins later – now is not the time to dwell on the past._

Raising both arms slowly, he sent out a pulse all over Fuyuki to be heard by every Master and servant.

**'All those who wage war for the glory of spoils, hear me!'**

_**Elsewhere, down the river.**_

Rider, Waver, and Kariya being carried by Berserker emerged from the sewer pipe into the setting sun, just dipping over the horizon when they suddenly heard the voice of Zero. The Count and Alucard's ears pricked and they immediately turned their heads to the bridge, barely visible in the distance.

'…Zero? What are you doing?' Monte Cristo whispered out.

_**Back at the bridge.**_

** 'For what reason do you all fight? For wealth, power, to fulfill a need for carnage and death? All you proud Mages and the warriors from across time and space, I ask you this – why must you continue war!? Why needlessly continue the killing and destruction for a false hope, basked in the lurid husk of the Holy Grail?** Zero paused for a bit, all the Masters and servants frozen and listening to his every word.

**'I shall end it! I shall end this war, and ensure that no war erupts again in this world! Humanity longs for peace, so I shall give it to them! …I will make this world a gentler place!'**

Lelouch outstretched his right arm forward, hand in a clawed position. He could see out of the corner of his eye the setting sun, almost gone from the world. And as it disappeared – shadows of the night taking its place – the Warlock cast his spell.

For every Master and servant, the entire world shook with the sheer mana brought forth at Caster's will. Every participant in the Holy Grail War could sense it – it wasn't just an overload of power, but dense enough to hold its own gravity.

At the centre of the summoning; several metres in front of Lelouch in the sky and higher up than the bridge – a bright green light glowed, water from the river wrathfully churning below it.

'Come forth, beloved nemesis! You who are cursed to serve Zero for all eternity, you who opposed me time and time again only to become loyal to me in the final turns of my revolution! I call upon you; second son of Charles Zi Britannia, Prime Minister and Second Crown Prince of the Britannian Empire – my older brother; **Schneizel El Britannia!**'

For an instant a burst of light filled the world – running in tandem with the last rays of the set sun disappearing. All those sensitive to magic were blinded and crippled for a moment – even those outside of proximity, the sheer power overwhelming their senses. When the light faded, a blonde man in elaborate robes stood before Zero, his handsome face smiling down at the shorter man.

'Brother.'

'Schneizel.'

The exchange between the two siblings was warm and friendly, and more sinister than any before. This time, they were working together.

Schneizel turned to the side and presented Lelouch with the object behind him, floating in the sky. A white behemoth; gilded with innumerable aesthetic compliments and surrounded by a glowing green field of hexagonal energy. Lelouch smirked in success as he acknowledged it; _Damocles_.

'Shall we Lelouch?' Schneizel offered.

A chuckle was heard from the masked servant as he stepped forward, flanked by his two Masters and Rolo. As he approached the edge of the bridge a green stairway of the Blaze Luminous Field materialized, guiding him up to the entrance of the mechanical monstrosity. The foursome climbed the stairway, rising into the _Damocles_, and Rolo glided up in his Knightmare Frame, reaching the doorway before the others and entering behind them.

_**Nearby, various locations.**_

With the exception of Kotomine Kirei, all servants and Masters came into view of the monster that Caster had summoned at roughly the same time, Bradley and Irisviel were on the shores near the bridge, awe-struck and silent. The vampires and their Masters were halfway down the river when they had suddenly stopped in sheer shock, rendered silent but minds racing. Soul had dragged the damaged Kayneth out and they had just left the sewer tunnel when they saw Caster's flying fortress, the fruits of what he had done to Kayneth's precious fiancé. Tokiomi was dumbfounded, Assassin arriving by his side just as the Tohsaka Mage saw _Damocles_. Kiritsugu and Maiya had arrived on the scene, only to stare up in wonderment and fear at the white behemoth in the sky. And in the sky floated an overshadowed craft of bright gold, Gilgamesh observing in disgust and rage at the monster that dared to intrude on his sky-borne domain, drinking wine from a goblet with a bored look on his face .

**'I shall destroy this war-torn world of the Holy Grail War you have created, and from the ashes create it anew!'** Caster's voice called out from the _Damocles_.

While everyone else struggled to get over it, Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes down from _Vimana_. 'How dare you…the heavens are my kingdom, you mongrel.' He lazily waved his hand, conjuring an array of golden portals beside him and aimed at _Damocles_.

'Die.' They all fired at once, zoning in on the target like shining gold meteors. The sudden bright projectiles took everyone's attention; making them aware of Gilgamesh's first presence since the dockyard brawl.

'Gilgamesh…' Kiritsugu muttered as the weapons from the _Gate of Babylon _flew at Caster's monstrosity like comets.

Just before the projectiles hit however, a vibrant green field appeared and collided with each sword and spear, the weapons bouncing away from _D__amocles_ harmlessly.

'WHAT!?' Gilgamesh jumped out of his throne and shattered the goblet he had been drinking from.

'Gilgamesh…c-couldn't breach it?' Tokiomi said dimly, watching from the bank.

'Apparently so.' Assassin humoured.

Everyone watched in silence as _Damocles_ rose steadily higher into the air.

_**Rider, Berserker, Waver and Kariya.**_

'We have to get on board that ship.' Alucard broke the four-way silence.

Waver looked up at his servant, processing the words just spoken. 'Whaaaaat!? Are you insane you idiot! Look at what happened to Archer's weapons!'

'No, we're Zero's allies and we owe him a debt.'

'B-b-but…' Waver stammered.

'Come Waver, we'll be a lot safer in that stronghold of his. Even after the summoning of that Noble Phantasm I can still feel the energy radiating from it.' He turned down to his Master. 'In the end, it's your call though.'

Waver looked up at his servant, unsure for a while until caving in. 'Alright you idiot! Just take me with you.'

Alucard grinned and looked out to the river. The water began to rise and turn into mist under his gaze, until suddenly falling and revealing a hovering black jet – his Noble Phantasm for the Rider class; the _SR 71 Blackbird._ Stepping onto the top with his Master, the engines ignited and it readied to fly.

'Berserker, are you coming?' The crimson servant extended a white-gloved hand.

'I'm afraid not. I must take care of my Master, and it would do us well to have someone outside of that thing if something happened; we don't both want to be in a trap Zero might spring.' The Count replied, still holding the limp Kariya in his arms.

'Very well.' Alucard turned forward. 'Waver, hold on.' And with his words the jet blasted off towards the _Damocles_, leaving The Count and his Master alone.

_**In the sky.**_

Gilgamesh looked positively murderous.

Caster had not only invaded his heavens, but had denied divine retribution. _How dare he!?_

Suddenly Gilgamesh's attention was taken by a roaring sound of under him, speeding towards the white behemoth of Caster's. Looking down he saw the red garb of Rider and his little Master on a black jet heading towards _Damocles_.

'Well, it seems like another dog has intruded my domain.' He sneered arrogantly. Walking back to his throne and sitting down, he activated the _Vimana_. 'Very well Rider, you should be my example to those who impose on _my _kingdom.' Killing Rider and his Master was petty, but Gilgamesh didn't care, it was better than not being able to kill Caster.

_**River's edge.**_

'Sir, Gilgamesh is acting out of orders.' Ulquiorra notified the slowly recomposing Tokiomi.

'It doesn't matter, if he's out of our hair then he can do what he wants…' Tokiomi stopped talking, turning to see a sound from behind him and Assassin.

'Tohsaka Tokiomi.' A feminine voice said.

Turning, Assassin and Tokiomi saw the forms of the white-haired Irisviel and the military-robed Saber, swords drawn.

'Lady Einzbern.' Tokiomi addressed the woman as he recognized her features, bowing slightly. 'I am not your enemy.' He said as he felt the harsh gaze of Bradley, even with only one eye it was intimidating.

'That remains to be seen.' The bladed servant stated.

'Where is Emiya Kiritsugu?' She asked firmly.

'I…I do not know, he hasn't told me wh-'

'He is over on the other side of the bridge.' Assassin cut him off, providing an answer for the woman.

'I see. Take me to him, if you are not my enemy.' She demanded at Tohsaka. 'And leave Assassin here.'

The man stammered a little, under the strong persona of Irisviel, the gaze of Bradley and the inhumane cool of Assassin – added onto by the shellshocking of seeing Caster's summoning and _still _not finding Rin anywhere, he was overwhelmed.

'As you wish.' He began to lead the way, only for Ulquiorra to speak up again.

'Saber, you stay here as well.' Assassin said, prompting Bradley to look suspiciously at Ulquiorra. 'If I cannot accompany my Master, neither shall you.'

'Caster is right there, do you think it's safe for them to cross-'

'Caster is being kept busy by Gilgamesh and Rider, and a melee servant like you wouldn't be of any use if Caster decided to attack.' Ulquiorra stated. He turned to the two Masters; 'Go. Before Caster becomes offensive with that machine.'

They followed the Arrancar's orders and left swiftly. Leaving the two servants alone, eyeing each other.

'What are you playing at, Assassin?' Bradley asked; venom in his voice.

No response came from the pale servant. He was fully aware of the terms of Emiya Kiritsugu and Tohsaka Tokiomi's arrangement, but he was unsure if Saber was as well. In any case, appearances had to be kept up – and if Saber died here by a stroke of luck, that would make the War all the more easier to win later.

He slowly pulled his sword from his sheath, squaring it at the older servant. Bradley recognized the action and shifted, moving into a pre-battle position with his swords held high.

_**The Stage is set.**_

The stage was set. Servant's Assassin and Saber prepared to duel, to the death was optional. In the sky, Rider, Archer and Caster were about to battle and Berserker waited calmly by the sides for the awakening of his Master.

_Let's Dance._

* * *

**No Omake this week, so sorry. Instead let me leave you with this parallel.**

Anderson/Kirei = Alucard/Kiritsugu

Zealous, morally questionable, knife-wielding, Wolverine-mimicking, priest who kills his student/teacher and ends up (one way or another until someone kills him) inhuman. vs Dual-wielding, gun-toting, badass longcoat, dark-haired, morally questionable, combat-pragmatist, allied with a cute blonde girl, kills vampires and ends up out of action for a long time after his biggest battle.

* * *

__Ahh cliffhangers, I adore ye so.

So, what do you all think - good/bad? Leave a review, I'd be so very grateful.

Regarding the Carnival Phantasm next week - I'll probably repeat it then but keep in mind that; It's a personal thing, so it's mostly for me to take a break from the heavy tone of the rest of RoD. It's non-canonical, but it uses my servants - anyone read The Infamous Man's "Carnival Frenzy"? Similar idea - not as good execution - but similar idea. Speaking of TIM, I have his permission to use his FSZ servants in my Carnival Phantasm chapter, so expect to see them all next week! The chapter will be very very OOC, probably the only Crackfic I'll ever do - it's the characters fucking around barely in-character, so yeah. I hope you guys look forward to it. I have a fair measure of confidence with everything else I do, but as I consider myself a lacklustre comedy writer I'd very much appreciate it if you don't flame at all and make your criticisms of next chapter as sugar-coated as possible - thanks in advance.

Hope you all have been enjoying the fic so far, leave a review and tell me what you think.


	10. X - The Carnival Phantasm

It's here, it's awful, it's going to annoy a lot of you that I'm not continuing on Chapter IX's events until next week. Muahahahahaha, plot twists and cliff hangers are my best friends.

I do not own Fate/Zero, any of the materials or series seen here and I credit TIM with the original idea. My ideas are my own.

* * *

**Preface.**

Right, I want to say some things before we begin. Regarding this chapter; This is a non-canonical omake-chapter - so anything that happens here is not canon to the rest of the fic. It's set between Chapter's 9 and 11, so events leading up will be referenced and nothing that has yet to be seen will be spoiled. Everyone is OOC, I dont care. Possibly my only ever Crackfic. This is mostly just for me, as a "comedic" break to the serious tone of the rest of Revolution of Dice. The second half/last third has some guest characters, as I mentioned last chapter - don't worry, I've gotten the author's permission to use them. Majority of this chapter's plot is run by a self-insert/author avatar (more the latter), based on a character of the same name in a novel I'm writing. He only exists for this chapter. I know I said all this at the end of the last chapter too, but I just wanted to remind you all.

What else...oh yes. Thank you all so much for the reviews last week, I always appreciate your opinions and feedback - providing they arent blatant flaming. Yes I know a lot of you didnt like what I did regarding Zero and Rin, etc...but it wasnt supposed to be something to be liked - like the original Caster from F/Z canon. Trust me, it's all for the story.

I have quite a bit of confidence in my writing - as I'm more than happy to respond to criticism. However, for this chapter and possibly this chapter alone I would appreciate it if you were as nice as possible in your reviews - and I do like reviews... I have little to no confidence in my ability to write comedy because A) I have a twisted and obscure sense of humour - not perverse or sadistic (mostly), just unconventional. For example I think Voice Actor trivia is the funniest shit - Schniezel is both Excalibur (Soul Eater) and November 11 (Darker than Black) - because he wasnt cool enough. And B) while I consider myself hilarious in person, it's different when I try to put it on paper. So if you could bear that all in mind when reviewing, I'd be so grateful.

* * *

**'It's coming!'**

** 'It's coming!'**

** 'It's here! The Carnival Phantasm!'**

'Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We are tonight's entertainment.' An averagely tall man floated aloofly in midair, addressing an invisible crowd. He wore a knee-length violet coat, had black hair and an empty left sleeve instead of the respective arm.

'Salutations, dear readers. I'm here as a physical manifestation and author avatar of Augustino Alighieri – portrayed by a character in the authors developing novel of the same name.' He flicked his hand. 'As you know we have a series of events that I shall force servants and Masters alike to endure, all for your entertainment. I hope you're happy.'

Augustino raised his right arm and lowered it, lights flashing and illuminating the seven teams of mages and highly sought anime characters. And Gilgamesh, the only _actual _servant.

'Now before we-'

'Mongrel! Why are we here!?' Gilgamesh cut in.

'Oh of course, so terribly sorry your majesty.' Augustino mocked. 'Simply put I wanted a defined split between chapters 1-9 and 11-whatever number this goes to. The true authors minor OCD coupled with the hard-on for cliff hangers from watching Code Geass…'

Zero shrugged.

'…means that I had to come up with _something_. I'm not original enough to come up with something unique – therefore _this_ is what's happened.' Gilgamesh grimaced, Augustino kept talking. 'I want to warn my dear, supportive readers that this chapter is a pile of shit. This is literally a filler chapter – I am not a great comedy writer, do not expect great things from this chapter. If you're unhappy with how I ended IX, I hope XI will make it up.'

The author persona snapped his fingers – ending the explanation monologue. 'Anyway. Here we have our teams and I have come up with whimsical names for them.'

'Here we have; Team Waifu, who both harbor a loving affection for their respective spouses – give it up for Kiritsugu and Saber!' The crowd roared in approval, dying down quickly.

'Second up is Team Canon, and while these two have had very little interaction so far we hope they _can't _put aside their differences, so we can laugh at them all the more.' Gilgamesh and Tokiomi both frowned, though the Tohsaka head managed to hold up a smile for the audience.

'Third we have Team Team; a team so reliant on team-ness that they can't do anything without being a team, while the Master hates his servant; Soul and Kayneth!'

'Our fourth team is a team so mismatched you'd have thought the Grail put the wrong shoes _and _socks on the day they were summoned together, give it up for Team Lolicon; Kariya and The Count of Monte Cristo!' The crowd cheered while the two teammates looked incredulously at Augustino.

'Lolicon!?' Kariya demanded.

Augustino snapped a finger in their direction. 'Kariya – regardless of your noble intentions – you have an unhealthy obsession with Tohsaka Rin and Sakura, I would qualify that. And Count – how old was Haidee when you _bought _her?'

Monte Cristo looked up, seemingly suddenly distracted by the sky. '…That's none of your business.'

The author grinned like a Cheshire cat and returned his gaze to the audience. 'Fifth we have Team Red; everyone hail Alucard and Waver Velvet!' He announced.

'Red?' Alucard asked – grinning his own trademark smile – amusing by the connotations of the name.

'Indeed. Red seems to be a recurring theme with Rider Class servants. The canonical Iskander, you and of course The Infamous Man's Kamina. That and I couldn't think of a better name in time, I wouldn't want to sit here for several minutes and not write because I couldn't think of a _name_.' Augustino said.

'The Infamous Man…?' Waver queried.

'All in good time, young Master.' Augustino reassured.

'Now sixth in line we have Team Tofu; Kirei and Ulquiorra – who like Tokiomi and his servant – have interacted very little together.'

'Tofu?' Kirei asked, being familiar with the substance but unaware of its significance in relation to naming the team.

'Indeed. You two are as bland as tofu; an analogy Edward Cullen makes in the Twilight series to how vegetarian vampires feed.'

'Twilight?' Alucard asked; confused at the numerous new terminology that had been raised by that sentence alone.

'Ahh don't worry – you'll know.' Augustino told the crimson servant, malicious intent growing on his face.

'And finally we have our seventh team, our one-man army, please put your hands together for Team Date-Rapist!' The crowd cheered as lights shone up on the masked servant; Zero, who cowered under the gaze of the other teams – especially Kayneth – Tokiomi was still unaware of what the Britannian had done to his daughter.

'…Do you have to call me that…?' Lelouch asked sheepishly.

'No, but where's the fun in that? Besides you are guilty of doing it to not just one, but _two _girls, you break it you buy it.' Augustino ended, showing his supreme apathy as the other six teams honed in on the lone servant.

'Wait! This can't start out like this!' Lelouch protested.

'Yes it can – in fact I've just had an idea!' Augustino replied. He snapped his fingers and instantly the flat, white area shifted into a maze of corridors and rooms – separating the Teams from one another.

'Now my dear playthings…I shall have you play something I like to call; Noble Phantasm Paintball.' He announced ominously. 'The rules are simple; you must use your Noble Phantasms to hit the other servants and Masters – you get hit and you're out. The last pair in win the game; win the game and you win a point.'

Augustino revealed a giant scoreboard behind him –with a slot for each team. 'This is the scoring board – whoever wins the most points wins the Carnival Phantasm. You win points by winning games.'

'What do we get if we win?' Tokiomi asked.

'The Grail, naturally.' Augustino replied slyly.

Suddenly it was like something clicked in everyone's heads. They no longer saw the odd battlefield that was set up as a joke but now at a warzone. At the very moment that Augustino had mentioned the Grail, every single team began to move, skulking around corridors to find other servant-Master combos to eliminate.

'Oh one more thing…' Augustino mentioned as he hovered up and out of the arena. '…If your Master gets knocked out, servants – you no longer have access to your Noble Phantasms.'

_**First Game; Noble Phantasm Tag.**_

The game was quick to start – with Teams; Waifu, Team and Tofu being knocked out first – the first two suffering for lack of ranged ability with their Noble Phantasms while the latter had tried _Garganta_-ing their way around the stage, only to get shot by crossfire between Alucard and Gilgamesh as Team Tofu stepped out of the portal.

The Count, Zero, Alucard and Gilgamesh had stayed in for quite some time – as it were the latter two servants were facing off; each firing their weapons in equal measure as the other so that Alucard deflected every weapon from the _Gate of Babylon_ with his pistols, but was otherwise unable to strike back.

'So King of Heroes – you think you can win this match?' Alucard taunted.

'I've already won; mongrel. The Grail is within my vault, why would I bother contesting for it when I own it?' Gilgamesh snarked back.

'Then I shall simply take it from you!' Alucard sped up his firing and managed to get a few bullets past the torrent of gold weapons – only for Gilgamesh to deflect them at point-blank.

'Thievery! You shall pay for your-'

Gilgamesh was cut off by the screaming voice of Caster – who ran from an adjacent corridor to their side and straight through the fire of both servants – coming out the other end unharmed.

'…hhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPppppppp…' The crimson and gold servants heard with their Masters as Zero tore past them – his arms flailing limply at his sides as he ran like a little bitch out the other door.

'What was he...?' Tokiomi began to ask, only to have it answered.

The _Gankutsuou_'d Count blasted into the room – chasing after Zero wildly. Most hilariously – Waver saw his Master – Matou Kariya in his suffering state – sitting on Berserker's shoulders, hanging there loosely.

'COOOOOO-UUUUUUU-NNNNNNNNNNTTT!' He screamed like a limp ragdoll as his servant rampaged amok, managing to hit both Alucard _and_ Gilgamesh with his Rapier before he continued to race after Zero.

'What the-' Alucard asked as he and Waver were zipped out of the arena, finding all of the other teams – including Team Canon – in the losers box. From there they could see through a transparent floor down below to the arena – where Caster and Berserker remained.

'ARE YOU SERIOUS!?' Waver shrieked. 'YOU IDIOT, WHY DID YOU GET DISTRACTED!' He burst out at his servant, outraged at Alucard's stupidity to get hit by a _melee _servant in a game of Paintball.

Alucard looked down, scowled and flicked his Master in the head, sending the Velvet flying several feet.

Down in the arena, Lelouch screamed his way through room after room as he sensed the closing wrath of Berserker.

'FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!' He screamed as he turned another corner. 'KARIYAAAAAAAA, CALL OFF YOUR SERVANT! I DON'T WANT TO PLAY THIS GAME ANYMOOOOOOORRRRREEE!' He cried through his mask.

In response the Matou hung unconsciously from his servants shoulders, drooling.

Lelouch kept sprinting, ducking and turning through corridors and corners. He prayed silently to all the entities in Britannia that could help him, when suddenly he found himself in a dead-end.

_Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod !_ He stared at the wall, falling to his knees in defeat. 'WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?'

At that moment The Count appeared at the door, pausing for a moment and snarling at Caster – the purple eyes of the malevolent space-entity glaring at the masked servant. Lelouch turned and rose, facing his doom. Suddenly he twitched and got an idea, raising his right arm and conjuring a _Blaze Luminous_ – holding it like a matador. He stared back at The Count and waved his free hand over his head, conjuring a sombrero.

'Ole.' Lelouch taunted.

Everyone in the losers box collectively face palmed.

'This is fucking stupid. You're taking OOC too far.' Alucard helpfully suggested.

'Don't care, I was tired when I wrote this bit. This whole chapter is a joke, or have I not mentioned that? Anyway, back to the show!'

In response to Lelouch's taunting The Count charged, tearing down at Zero. He was about to crush the Warlock into a stain when Lelouch suddenly spun on his heel and dodged. When The Count missed and turned around like an enraged animal, Lelouch was still there – taunting with his shield.

'Ole.' He deadpanned again. 'Motherfucker.'

**'GGRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!'** Monte Cristo roared and charged – this time at the _Blaze Luminous_. Lelouch stood his ground – squealing like a little girl – as the monster closed in. Suddenly a sharp **crack** was heard and Lelouch flinched. When he opened his eyes he found that Berserker had disappeared. Immediately he and his unconscious Master appeared within the losers box, facing an ensemble of unimpressed Masters and servants. Monte Cristo had run _straight_ into

'Count…are you fucking serious!?' Alucard asked his vampiric friend as he materialized – sane – in the losers box. Monte Cristo turned an embarrassed shade of scarlet and looked down, muttering something that sounded like; '…Sorry…'

_**Game Finished.**_

One by one the teams returned to the arena as it shifted back to flat. On the grand scoreboard – the "0" under Team Date-Rapist's name changed to a "1". Lelouch groaned.

'Can we change it _now_, considering I won?' The masked servant pleaded with the descending author who had decided to rejoin them.

'Nope. Win the Carnival and wish for it with the Grail if you want to change it so badly.' He smirked. When Caster didn't have an answer, Augustino readdressed all the other teams.

'Wonderful, now that the molester of wives and children has won a point in spite of not even having a Master, you should all be ashamed of yourselves.' Augustino chided, prompting everyone to hang their heads in shame.

'Hey you're the writer; you're the one making him do that stuff!' Soul protested.

'True, but when this is over you'll lose the small sense of the 4th wall completely and go back to hating _him_ without any remorse.' The author replied as he twitched a thumb at Zero, who shivered.

'Now our next game…' Augustino paused as he took a second glance at the Warlock, his mouth drooping slightly out of its Cheshire grin. 'Zero…why are you still wearing that?'

The sombrero that Caster had donned was still on his head. Lelouch turned his nose up and sniffed. 'You tell me, you're the one writing this idiotic fanfic.'

'Fine.' Augustino snapped his fingers and a strap appeared under Lelouch's chin – fastening the sombrero to his head.

'Hey wait!-' The masked servant tried in vain as Augustino Alighieri returned to the other six teams.

'Now; the next game will be as tradition to Carnival Phantasm's…A RACE!' As Augustino shouted the arena shifted into a large, sprawling racetrack, mirroring Fuyuki's street layout. 'You're stage shall be the city, and as for your cars…'

He waved his hand – causing his coat to flap dramatically – and seven large crates fell out of the sky. 'For you; Team Waifu…' The first box opened and revealed…

A pretty pink carriage. Drawn by pure white horses, the whole ensemble was shrouded and emasculated by pretty pink ornaments. A w_edding_ carriage.

**Unit Wedding.**

Kiritsugu dropped to his knees, 'No…no…N-no…' He stared in horror at it, then at the author.

'Yes. _Yes_.' Augustino maliciously told him.

Kiritsugu sobbed quietly to himself, sliding like a worm over to the hideous carriage. Bradley began to follow him before he was stopped.

'Uh-uh-uh. That's a wedding carriage, so while I have no problem with two men riding it – I do have a problem with not respecting tradition. Of all people King Bradley, I thought _you _would respect the sanctity of marriage. Tut-tut.' Bradley looked at the author, unamused when suddenly he too was reduced to a ball of tears by something Augustino pushed into his face all of a sudden.

'You have to wear; _this_.' Augustino said with equal malice, holding up a snow-white wedding gown.

Granted, it was a very pretty wedding gown. It was lacy and the veil was very elegant and the dress itself flowered at the waist and the shoulders were bare so it looked very nice. There was also a nice assortment of flowers around the collar and the chest dived deep enough to stay modest and there was a lovely effect at the hem of the dress-

_Get on with it!_

Right, sorry Italic's.

'Put it on. Put it on now.' Augustino commanded the Ex-Fuhrer King of Amestris, Homunculus; Wrath.

Still sobbing, Bradley stripped out of his clothes – revealing a print of Alexander Armstrong flexing on the butt of his underwear – and put on the dress. He did looked quite pretty, and he joined Kiritsugu in embarrassment in the couples seat inside their vehicle. Augustino turned to the next pair, satisfied with his moral breakdown of the War's most stoic pair.

'For you Team Canon…' The second box opened; revealing a sleek, black vehicle. The car was a marvel of engineering, aerodynamically shaped and as lethal as a blade on the racetrack. Much to the ire of technologically competent Masters – Augustino had gifted Tokiomi was a Bugatti Veyron, Kiritsugu glared outright in envy. Tokiomi himself though, was disgusted.

**Unit Super-Tech.**

_Technology._ His mind sneered at the phrase. Of _all_ things he could have suffered, he had to suffer _technology._ The King of Heroes however, seemed to handle it rather well…by Gilgamesh's standards anyway.

'How lowly, you want me to ride within that wretched contraption?' Gilgamesh sneered at Augustino.

'If it was a _want_, you'd have a choice.' At that moment several cords shot out and grabbed Gilgamesh, pulling him shrieking to the car.

'No-no-no-nononNONNONONONO! NOOOOOOOOOO!' He screamed as he was dragged along the floor. Augustino ignored them, disregarding the inevitable catastrophe.

Augustino looked at Soul and Kayneth with a lethal grin. 'You two…'

'Do not bother us with your trinkets. Lancer and I are fine on our own – show him.' Kayneth cut the author off. With a sigh Soul released the _Grigori Soul_ and stepped on the floating scythe, followed by Kayneth. 'See, unlike these rats we have the decency to provide our own tools.' Kayneth said smugly.

Augustino smiled in return. 'Be that as it may, the audience wants to see you suffer.' Augustino snapped his fingers and the _Grigori Soul _disappeared, being replaced with a floating broomstick.

**Unit Potter.**

'WHYYYYYYY!?' Kayneth shrieked as he beheld the broomstick.

With all seriousness, Augustino approached the man and looked him dead in the eye. After several awkward moment of staring the author said; 'Yer a wizard Kayneth.'

'…I-I'm a what…?' Kayneth asked, but the author slapped him in the face and went back to talking.

'Also…to add insult to the injury you and Soul are suffering…you must _sit_ on it, _both_ of you.' Augustino demanded.

Forced to comply, Kayneth sat at the front with Soul at the back, the shaft uncomfortable between their legs. Instinctively Kayneth tried to make it move around, causing it to rise at the front and angling it and Kayneth suddenly slid back…right into Soul's crotch. Both of them froze collectively and thought simultaneously; _Let's never speak of this again_.

'And for you Alucard and Waver,' Augustino announced as he spun to address the vampire and his Master. '…This!' The box reserved for them split open and revealed…another box.

Actually no. It was a coffin, Alucards coffin. Written on the front was his mantra to break his final form as a vampire, as well as his sigil. Waver wasn't noticing that however, what he was noticing was that it _stood_, on several pairs of arms protruding from the side. Alucard cringed and face palmed, looking up at Augustino.

**Unit Coffin.**

'Why?'

'As much as I enjoyed the tiny content of _Hellsing: The Dawn_; your walking coffin was my favourite part.' Augustino smiled. 'Besides, at least I'm not forcing you into your Girlycard form. I loved OVA X, but hearing Joji Nakata's amazing voice from the body of a young girl is one of the strangest things I've ever witnessed.' Augustino turned, about to inflict embarrassment on the next victim.

'…Girlycard…?' Waver asked innocently.

Alucard growled and picked up the boy by the back of his collar, lifting him over to the coffin and sitting down, cross-legged.

'Team Tofu!' Augustino pointed a mock accusatory finger at the pair. 'You shall race with…this!' Augustino pulled the cover off of an oddly shaped object, the truth of which caused the paper-white Ulquiorra's skin to pale – again, don't ask me how. It was akin to a clown car, the kinds that had huge faces on the front – though instead of a red-nosed clown at the helm there was a familiar face with wild, electric-blue hair that Ulquiorra hoped he'd never have to see again.

**Unit Grimmjow.**

'That's….' The Assassin muttered, dark murderous intent in his voice.

'That's what, Assassin?' Kirei asked; only to be ignored completely as his servant marched up to the vehicle…and proceeded to whack at it with his zanpakutou. The screams of the priest went unheard as the contextual camera panned, shifting to Team Lolicon.

'Count.' Augustino addressed the elegant servant, who frowned as he and his unconscious Master awaited their fate.

'Here.' Augustino said briefly before sodding off – letting Monte Cristo see just what the omniscient man had left him. At that moment the words 'what the fuck' ran in everyone's head's as The Count beheld the machine reserved for Team Lolicon.

**Unit Carriage.**

'UUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!' Monte Cristo shrieked like a preteen discovering a new pop idol.

His carriage. _His _carriage. Cast in ebony black and towed by nightmarishly dark steeds, plated in steel of the same pallet. It hovered ever so still in the air, barely moving as Monte Cristo rubbed his face and hands against it affectionately. Every other team glared in jealousy, outraged at the author's unfair favouritism. The Count took his time admiring the exterior, effectively humping the treasure under the enraged stares of the other teams. Eagerly he opened the doors, excitement building inside him.

…Until he found that _every single inch_ of the inside to his beloved chariot had been plastered with images of _Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai_…otherwise known as the anime series; 'My Little Sister Can't be this Cute'.

Monte Cristo stared, at first. Then his mouth widened in sheer shock, going lower and lower until it would've certainly broke off. His eyes were huge and his entire body trembled, then suddenly he collapsed, his torso falling into the chariot and his legs hanging out.

'Let's take a guess; either he's fainted out of shock…or all his blood's in his dick.' Augustino suggested insultingly. This was Team _Lolicon _here after all.

_If you'd watched Gankutsuou you'll know that The Count has no blood circulation because-_

'Shut up Italic's I don't want to hear it!' Augustino shouted, silencing the entity.

'Now,' He turned to the last servant; Mexican Zero.' As for you…'

Augustino showed Zero just what he'd be piloting. As the Warlock beheld it his entire body froze. 'What…the fuck is that?'

_**Second Game; The Race.**_

'Here we goooooooooooooooooo! The teams are lined up, ready to race!' Augustino sat in the announcer's box with an unconscious Kariya – attracting flies. The seven teams had lined up according to their placements and we raring to set off.

'3…2…**1!** Go!' He called out and the screaming tires of the racers filled the area.

'Right then! Starting with a hefty lead in first is Team Waifu…you just have to admire that dress of Bradley's…' Kiritsugu was whipping the horses as fast as he could – building up a strong lead as his servant hid from view, unsuccessfully.

'Wonderful, right behind him we see Team Team, Canon and sticking with the horsepower motif…it appears Berserker has gotten over his shock.' The three teams gained slowly on the Magus Hunter, Noble Phantasms armed respectively.

'Gilgamesh, blast those heathens from your kingly path!' Tokiomi screamed from inside the Veyron, smashing wildly at the controls. – he actually had his eyes closed, unable to bear looking at the controls and machinations. As a result the car swerved wildly all over the road, Augustino cringing every time it moved due to the expense paid for the car. At the request from the red-suited Master, Tokiomi's servant looked down his nose at him.

'You would dare command the king Tokiomi? You shall learn the price of your insolence!' Without thinking the golden servant conjured a single golden portal and out popped the head of a spear. Suddenly the driver's side of the car exploded in a burst of gold and the Veyron veered off the road.

'What a waste, do you know how much that cost me to get!?' Augustino called out in anger. 'Ooh look at that, Team seem to be catching up with Waifu!' He peered down the camera screens.

As it were, the Broomstick was mere metres from the Wedding Chariot, Soul was holding his scythe. 'Kayneth, get closer!' He screamed.

'I'm trying!' His Master screeched back, trying his best to retain speed and not slide back into his servants tender embrace. Gradually they edged nearer to the back of the pink atrocity.

'Saber! Stop them!' Kiritsugu ordered.

No response.

'Now Lancer!' Kayneth suddenly jumped forward and grabbed the back of the chariot, wrapping his legs tightly around the Broomstick. Soul held his blade up – about to strike down on their rival when suddenly something flew out and hit him in the head, knocking him from the Broomstick.

'Lancer!' Kayneth called out.

* * *

_Wedding Bouquet (Anti-Unit): A+/ A decorative ornament at weddings, supereffective against females._

* * *

'Good job Saber!' Kiritsugu beamed at his servant, thumbs-ing up. Bradley still refused to show his face.

'AUGSUAGUABSJBJAAHAHAHAUAUGAUAHA!' Kayneth screamed like a little girl as Lancer fell off and onto the road. The back end of the Broomstick dipped until it began to scrape on the tarmac, gradually wearing it down. 'SHIIIIIIIIT!' Kayneth pulled himself up and clung to the back of the chariot, letting go of the Broomstick and the wooden object splintering. His legs dragged along the road as Kiritsugu rode faster.

'OWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOW!' Lord El-Melloi screamed.

'Ouch.' Augustino mocked-flinched. 'Well, let's have a look at the other competitors…Oh. Ulquiorra, that isn't how you use it...' At that very moment the Quatro Espada was slicing the Grimm-car into tiny little bits – a little counter hovering nearby to measure the pieces. His face was livid, drooling flinging everywhere as he frenzied. 'Shit look at him go…' Augustino whistled. Suddenly an explosion took his attention, tearing the track up. 'The fuck was…'

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!' A garbled voice rang out.

'Oh shit…it appears that Caster has figured out how to use what I gave him…Berserker watch out.' Augustino said over the mic, grinning.

A huge shadow covered the Black Carriage. Several of the horses whinnied in fear as the tremendous shape got closer and closer. Suddenly a giant, round _foot_ crashed down – missing by a hairs breadth. 'Berserker! FEEL THE WRATH OF BRI-TAN-NI-A!' Lelouch called out, oddly separating the syllables of his homeland.

Suddenly a giant orange blade swung down from the sky, again only missing by the slightest of margins. On the track the Black Carriage swung and turned a sharp corner – finding Lancer lying on the road with a broken broom handle. As the white-haired servant looked up his eyes widened in fear at the charging equestrians, then he saw Caster's ride.

'FUUUUUUU-' His scream was cut off as he was trampled under the hooves of Monte Cristo's steeds, then the wheels of Monte Cristo's carriage.

'Ow…' He moaned in pain before he was suddenly over shadowed. Looking up he saw another foot from Caster's machine above him.

**'FUUUUUUUUUUUUU-'** Again, cut off by being stepped on.

'OOooh that's gotta hurt.' Augustino cringed from the announcer's box as he witnessed the fate of Soul Eater. 'It's relatively safe to say that Team Team are out, along with Tofu…'

Caster's behemoth took another swing at Bradley with its orange blades. From the first place Kiritsugu looked back only to fill to the brim with fear at Caster's vehicle. 'What…is that!?'

'HERE I AM BERSERKER! FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN! THIS IS THE…' Caster hammed out.

**Unit Metal Gear.**

'…Metal Gear Excelsus…with a giant sombrero.' Augustino finished, seeing the terrifying mecha-mantis take swings at Berserker – the smaller servant swerving wildly.

_Augustino. That is not fucking funny._

'Shut up Italics.'

_Seriously. _NO ONE _is going to laugh at this._

The author swatted the slanted voice out of existence, returning to the race. 'It seems that Zero is completely unfocused on the race itself…it's a pretty easy victory for Waifu then…'

At that moment Lelouch managed to slice Berserker's carriage in half – sending the two sides to opposite halves of the track. As the black carriage was split open, everyone was treated to an echoing shout of Monte Cristo bellowing; 'OOOOH HIKARI-CHAIN…SO KAWAAAIII!' No one managed to get a clear picture – but the last we saw of The Count was a pair of translucent blue legs…and the quiet, wet sound of 'fapfapfapfapfapfap'…

'EEWww…' The audience collectively went.

The Metal Gear slowly turned, looking for other teams. Team Waifu was too far away to hit with the swords and Lelouch began charging up the plasma cannons on the mecha-mantis. Suddenly a piercing scream took all attention.

'RIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRR!'

'…So that's where they were…' Kiritsugu noted.

The dark shape of Alucard's coffin sprinted between Excelsus's legs, Waver hanging loosely to the back as it sped forth. The arms on the side of the box moved in a blur, like a spider on meth.

'Silence Waver! This shall be our crowning moment!' The coffin blasted away, suddenly going out of Caster's blade-range in an instant.

'RIDER!' The masked servant screamed down, infuriated at the vampire – he turned the plasma cannons down on him.

'WOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLLOLLOLOLOLOLOLLLOLOL !' The crimson servant yelled, the coffin beneath them dashing madly to avoid the attacks that Zero was so eloquently putting as;

'LAHZOOORRRRRRZZZZ!' Two twin blasts of light shot out from Metal Gear Excelsus's guns and tore the track to charred dust around Rider and Waver.

'CASTERRRRRRRRRRRRRR, I THOUGHT WE WERE ALLIES!' Waver screamed.

'Exactly, _WERE_! If you had watched Code Geass you'd know I was in the business of betraying people!'

'WHAT'S CODE GEASS!?'

'Never mind that Waver. Come on, we've got a race to win!' The coffin sped forth, barely avoiding the lasers from Excelsus's cannons.

_Dammit, you aren't getting away!_ Lelouch put the Metal Gear into motion, and the hulking machine began its march over the track.

_Back with the Wedding Chariot._

'Saber, take the reins!' Kiritsugu suddenly let go of the steering and stood up – determined to get rid of Kayneth on the back.

'Wha- Master?' Bradley squealed out.

Unresponsive, Kiritsugu took out his Contender and aimed it down at Kayneth. The Archibald Mage looked up from his hanging position and widened his eyes.

**Bang!**

The first shot missed by a millimetre and blasted a dent into the road. Kayneth screamed in fear as Kiritsugu ominously reloaded.

**Bang!**

Lord El-Melloi had swung one of his arms off the raging chariot in order to avoid the shot. His trousers and robes had long since worn down over the road and his bare legs now scraped against the tarmac. Another round was slotted into the Contender and the barrel aimed down – when suddenly the back end of the chariot shuddered and flipped over. The wooden frame splintered against the road and sent Kayneth and Kiritsugu sprawling.

'I'm sorry Master! But I can't take this anymore!' Bradley ran off the track – swords out and holding up the hem of his dress. Apparently he had destroyed the carriage and cut Kiritsugu's half off completely just so he could get eliminated and change his clothes.

'BRADLEY!' Kiritsugu yelled after his servant, chasing him and leaving Kayneth face-down in the tarmac.

Meanwhile, several leagues behind the crash; 'Yes Waver, no one else can stop us now, we're the only ones left!' Alucard grinned at his tear-driven Master. To make sure he looked back at the starting line – yes, Assassin was still hacking the Grimm-car into pieces – there was no one else, except…

'Rider!' Another stomp from Excelsus barely missed The Coffin, skittering away meekly. Caster wasn't going to let them win, he wasn't. The Coffin suddenly surged forth, leaving the Metal Gear behind and carrying a gloating vampire with it. At that moment Kayneth came into view of Waver and Alucard – the former just picking his head off of the ground.

'What…happene-!' He was cut off by many _arms_ suddenly running him over – Alucard's Coffin grinding him into the ground as he ran over the arrogant Mage.

'…Ow…' He moaned out.

Suddenly Kayneth was overshadowed by the pursuing figure of the Excelsus. '_I'm not letting you get away Rider_!' Caster screeched out.

In an explosion of pain and rubble – one of Caster's mech's feet stomped down and crushed Kayneth; just in time for the latter to go '…Lancer…?' before impact.

**CRUNCH!**

'Yes! With him gone there's no chance we'll lose Waver!' Alucard grinned, still swerving to avoid Excelsus's plasma cannons. Waver teared up.

Sure enough, Team Red and The Coffin made it over the line – just in time to avoid Excelsus's barrage of laser fire.

'All right! That wraps that up!' Augustino grinned over the microphone. Snapping his fingers he returned the stage to normal, brought the servants and Masters back together and caused the various vehicles to disappear – unfortunate for Mexican Zero who promptly fell out of the sky and onto his ass.

_**Game Finished.**_

'I have an issue with you calling these trials _games_, Augustino.' Alucard said as they congregation of teams came together. To the side the great scoreboard had beeped and Team Red's score had risen to 1.

'And I have an issue with your dietary habits – no one is perfect.' The author snapped back. 'Anyway, I have something special for you as a reward for winning.'

'Oh? Why me, why didn't Zero receive anything?' Alucard asked.

'He did, or have you never played Team Fortress 2? I recommend it. Hats are in high demand in the world of Valve.' Augustino replied, to everyone's confusion. 'Anyway Alucard, I believe you asked earlier what _Twilight _was.' A malicious smile rose on Augustino's face.

'Right this way.' The author extended his arm and showed Alucard towards a door. The crimson servant went towards it with Waver in tow – though he was suddenly stopped. 'It's for your own safety Mr. Velvet, trust me.'

Augustino followed Alucard into the dark room and moments later came back out – though not before the vampire had shouted as to why he was strapping him into what he called "a bondage brace".

'Enjoy! Oh and…there's _five_ movies to this set – see you in a few hours!' Augustino kicked the door closed and smiled at everyone.

Not even a minute had passed until screams came from behind the door.

'Right, moving on.' Suddenly the entire stage changed into a banquet hall, decorated lavishly and food already on the long table at the centre. The theme fit a regal purple and red, draped all over the walls and ceilings.

'This is…' Kariya started – now awake.

'…A feast?' The Count finished – now sane and wearing trousers.

'Tch. No feast is good enough to entertain a king such as myself.' Gilgamesh put his nose up at the rich display.

'If you're so inclined King of Heroes…perhaps you'd like to join Rider?' Augustino suggested ominously. The golden servant shut up promptly. 'Now enjoy my dear Holy Grail combatants…the only trial here is whether or not you can share.'

With those words a door materialized at the other end of the room and swung open – seven figures stepping out into the light.

Leading the band was a man armed to the teeth with all variations of weapons. His muscular frame was clothed in a red and black unitard; two white eye-holes on an otherwise featureless head. Behind him was a timid boy in a pilots outfit and a red spear in his hand, wearing the expression you'd find on a young boy who's lost his mother at the supermarket. To his right stood a man with electric-blue hair and a violent smile – whose appearance caused Ulquiorra to stiffen into rage-fueled paralysis. With that man was another – dark blue hair, wild orange sunglasses and a crimson cape trailing behind. On the left side of the group was a tall, spikey blonde haired man in a red coat, smiling happily from behind tinted sunglasses and a dour, pale teenager with a sword in his rope-belt-thingy. Finally there was a young blonde girl in armour – who seemed to be distancing herself from everyone else.

'Yo Augustino!' The man at the front said. 'So you finally decided to write us in!'

'Deadpool. Yes, getting permission from TIM was simple and I'm grateful for that – but putting you guys in somewhere was actually more difficult that I first thought it'd be.' Augustino smiled.

Deadpool laughed and walked forward – leading the group of FSZ servants with him. 'I already know you guys.' Deadpool said to the seven RoD servants and Masters. 'But I should introduce you to my friends.'

'This is Shinji,' Deadpool said, indicating the FSZ Lancer. 'He's…a bit of a bitch – having lost his partner.'

'Great, he'll get along great with Soul Eater then – whenever I peek into his mind all I hear is; _Maka, maka, maka, maka, maka…'_ The Demon Weapon frowned angrily at Augustino, who promptly ignored him.

'But-' The Unit-01 Pilot started.

**'Shut up Shinji!'** Both Augustino and Deadpool shouted. Soul and Shinji – with the irate Kayneth in tow – headed over to the table. After that Deadpool leaned over and pulled a certain Electric-blue haired Berserker to his side, showing Augustino.

'This is Grimmjow.' The pair eyed the rough-looking character, looking him up and down.

'Oi! Is there gonna be fightin' at this party or what!?'

Suddenly Deadpool leaned over and whispered in Augustino's ear. '_He's a Bleach character…' _As if it was a serious disease.

'_Oh don't worry, I have one of my own._' Augustino whispered back. He lifted his head and yelled towards the RoD group; 'Hey Ulquiorra! You've got a friend!'

The Quatro Espada looked lividly at Augustino. At the same time everyone could hear the cracking in Grimmjow's neck as he turned his head to see his fellow Arrancar. He suddenly jumped and pounced on Ulquiorra like a panther, tackling the pale servant to the ground and licking him affectionately.

'Ulquiorra, you bastard! I'm so happy to see you! All these people, they're so fucking weird! I HATE IT!' He gushed, cuddling up to the pale Arrancar.

'I. Will. Kill. You.' He glared at Augustino, who merely chortled in response and turned to the other servants awaiting a doomed pairing.

'Who's next...?' Deadpool turned to his group, who had all mysteriously slunk away as far as they could from the Assassin. 'Come on guys! Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuys…?'

Suddenly a scream filled the banquet hall and everyone turned to the source. Before anyone could actually see _who _was screaming a blue and yellow blur blasted out of FSZ's group and collided with Gilgamesh, knocking the gold servant over.

'ARRRCHEEEERRRRRR!' Saber whined into Gilgamesh's chest. She kicked her feet in the air as she teared up into the golden plating. 'I MISSED YOOOOUUUU! I MISSED EVERYONE!'

'S-Saber…?' Gilgamesh stuttered at the sudden affection from the blonde girl.

'I hate these people! Caster is even more creepy and emo than ours and Rider is somehow weirder!' She cried.

'Gee thanks Saber.' Kamina said sarcastically. Sasuke simply frowned even more than usual.

'And TIM's Archer is like you, but nothing like youhohooohoohohooo!' She blubbered. Gilgamesh looked up at Vash – who was smiling good-naturedly at him.

_Golden hair…_ Gilgamesh realized.

_Spiked up…_ Gilgamesh's expression began to turn sour.

_Red cape-thing…_ His lip curled.

_Stop smiling…_ His brows furrowed as he continued to look upon the FSZ Archer's joyous face. He snarled, pulling Ea slowly out of the _Gate of Babylon_ as he rose to his feet – Saber still clinging to his torso.

'How dare he…' He began to mutter, red energy swirling around the Sword of Rupture.

'Tokiomi…could you take your servant and the koala clinging to him somewhere else please…?' Augustino leaned over and asked.

Without hesitation Tokiomi quickly tried to pull Gilgamesh away, but not before something else could fuck up.

'A DRILL!' Kamina's voice rang out and silenced all others. He charged over to Gilgamesh and ripped the spinning Ea from his hands, admiring it. 'This drill…IS THE DRILL THAT'S GONNA PIERCE THE HEAVENS!' He held it up high, letting everyone else see it.

'Hey…give that back!' Gilgamesh jumped up to reach his weapon – but kept falling short as Kamina held it out of reach.

'Don't worry little buddy, believe in the me that believes in you!' He said to Gilgamesh, ignoring the golden servants plight.

'Give.' Hop. 'It.' Hop. 'Back!' Hop. The King of Heroes failed miserably to get his favourite toy back from the founder of Dai-Gurren. Tokiomi stepped back, not wanting to get mixed up in case Gilgamesh got violet…though the author would probably see to that.

The view panned back to Augustino and Deadpool, who were turning from the scene to regard the remaining servants and where to put them. 'Alright.' Deadpool said. 'Let's see…'

_Ooh, ooh! Make Sasuke go with Lelouch._

'Good call Italic's!' Deadpool said. 'But why those two…other than them being the Caster's?'

_The author here has a fetish for voice actor jokes. Just look at the Omake with Alucard, The Count and Kirei._

'True, true.' Deadpool laughed lightly and Augustino frowned. 'But wait, the author hasnt written that one yet, he-'

_My point is…Johnny Young Bosch and Yuri Lowenthal have been lead pairs in more animes than most anime voice actors have starred in._

'You're right! Gurren Lagann, Code Geass…' Deadpool trailed off as Augustino shooed the metaphysical entity of slanted text out of existence.

'That and the author could think of anything better.' Augustino commented. 'I mean, don't forget the daddy issues, epic sibling rivalry, the habit of ignoring every girl in the series who throws themselves at these guys and of course; _super eye powers._' He deadpanned.

Augustino clapped his hands and called the attention of the mopey servant and the Mexican masked servant. 'Lulu, Sasgay – here please!' The pair walked up sourly to Augustino and faced him – though Deadpool eyed Lelouch strangely, probably because the hat made it seem like he was smuggling burrito's.

'Introduce yourselves.' The author avatar pressed. Sasuke turned to Lelouch and frowned. 'Hello I am-'

_You know both of them have a dislike for Uryuu Ryuunosuke – why don't we have them talk with Ryuunosuke's pastor?_ Italic's suggested.

'That's a decent idea, but who are you referring to?' Deadpool asked innocently.

Lelouch and Sasuke were suddenly face to face with a third man. Tall, hunched over and with the eyes of a fish, Gilles de Rais grinned madly into the visage of Zero and the disgusted face of Uchiha Sasuke.

'So…I hear you guys aren't COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL?' Canon-Caster asked. 'Wanna be COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL?'

At once the eyes of Zero and Sasuke flashed red, glaring into Bluebeard's fish-eyes.

'_Mangekou Sharingan!_'

'With my _Geass_, I command you…!'

'Ahh, don't they make such a wonderful threesome?' Deadpool asked.

'Indeed. Hey Deadpool?' Augustino asked.

'Yeah?'

'Fetch.' Augustino threw a taco into the rim of Zero's sombrero. Instantly Deadpool jumped after it, crushing Lelouch under his weight.

'Wonderful.' Augustino said. 'Now that Deadpool is busy, I think we should check on Alucard.'

He sauntered past the remaining three servants that hadn't been addressed, ignoring them. Vash looked oddly at The Count and Kariya, smiling the whole time. Bradley was still trying to avert his face after the Race – wearing two eye patches to hide himself.

'So…do you guys like donuts?' He asked cheerfully.

'Ugh.' Monte Cristo facepalmed.

_**In the Media/Torture Room.**_

Augustino slowly opened the door, letting a crack of light into the otherwise dark room. He poked his head in and looked around.

'Heeeeyyyy buddy…you alright?' He asked quietly. He saw Alucard's restrained form twitching as though he was suffering a seizure. His mouth was foaming at the corners and his eyes bulged out of their sockets. As Augustino walked in however, Alucard's eyes swiveled and took in the man who had imprisoned him here, glaring murderously.

'Ok you seem good. Which bit is this…?' Augustino looked over at the movie screen. 'Oh wow, you haven't even finished the first one yet…'

'GGGGRRMRRMRRRRRMMMMMMMM!' Alucard's body shook violently as he tried to break free from the restraints. Augustino took a precautionary step back from the enraged and insulted vampire, still smiling as he did it.

'Oh well, everyone else is having fun out here – Waver even found a new friend, his name is Kamina.' Augustino said excitedly.

Another enraged roar from Alucard filled the room. 'Ok, see ya soon.' Augustino zipped out and closed the door – leaving the _Twilight_-hating Nosferatu alone to suffer his torture. Augustino hadn't seen it, but Alucard was beginning to melt his body into shadow – trying to find and open the restraints that held him.

_**Back at the Party.**_

'GRIMMJOW! GET OFF ME!' Ulquiorra shouted, pushing the feline Espada away.

'But 'Quiorraaaa, I'm just so happy to see yooouuuu!' He licked the Quatro's leg affectionately. 'Anyway I want you to tell me what happened with that Kurosaki kid – did he kill you?'

'Tch. His Hollow did, fuckin' shounen plots…' Ulquiorra muttered.

'Wow that sucks…at least I'm coming back – I mean by this point in time a few of my limbs have been seen in recent chapters. Fuckin' LIMBS 'Quiorra – what happened to your limbs?' He asked, mocking Ulquiorra's fate in canonical Bleach.

'Shut up.'

'Teehee.'

Meanwhile, both Soul and Kayneth had decided that they were going to ignore Shinji completely. It worked fine, until Shinji asked were Miss Sola was…

'YOU LITTLE BITCH DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!' Kayneth pimp-slapped Shinji and knocked the younger male to the floor. It took a fair amount of intervention from Soul to stop Kayneth tea-bagging the fallen boy.

'Come on Kenneth…let's go and get some food.' Soul dragged him away towards the tables, with a screaming; 'Kayneth, dammit!' Following. As they approached the table they came side-on with Matou Kariya – who was using it for support to stand.

'Guys…I don't think the shrimp agrees with me…' He panted heavily as Soul and Kayneth came near. 'I just hope it doesn't…come up…' He took a sharp breath of air and flopped onto the table; unconscious. Luckily for Kariya he didn't throw up – though that isn't to say it didn't come out some other cavity…

_**SSSPPPPLLLOOOOORRRRRRRTTTCCHHH!**_

As the smell wafted through the air, Soul got a whiff of it first and turned a sickly green. Kayneth on the other hand; fainted. Luckily it remained largely localized over that area – though it ensured that everyone else went hungry.

Gilgamesh sneered at the entire display from a beanbag in the corner – of course filled with solid gold balls inside – and stroked Saber's hair. The girl had grown surprisingly affectionate towards the King of Heroes in light of being the only two servants _not_ completely batshit insane. Tokiomi was drinking goblet after goblet of wine – intent on getting drunk enough to forget this entire ordeal – or die of alcohol poisoning; he didn't care.

'Waaiiiiifuuuuuu…' Gilgamesh murmured lovingly until a shadow loomed over him. He looked up to see the dark-haired figure of Saber's Master – _both_ Saber's.

'What was that?' Kiritsugu muttered murderously, casting Gilgamesh in his shadow. Bradley stood beside him – having ditched Monte Cristo and Vash to stay with his Master; though he was still wearing the double-eyepatch.

'Hey look here Master of Saber; the other Rider won't give me back my Ea and I'm in a pretty foul mood, so don't-'

Kiritsugu suddenly grabbed Arturia's arm and pulled her away from Gilgamesh, taking her away. 'You're too young to be hanging out with boys.' He sternly said.

'…I think he's acting up because he hasn't seen Ilyasviel for a while. Please forgive him.' Bradley said to Gilgamesh, and then followed his Master – heading in the complete wrong direction.

'Whaa…?' Gilgamesh sat there dumbfounded.

As Kiritsugu and Arturia walked around the party, they passed Vash and Monte Cristo sitting together at one of the smaller tables in the corner. The Archer was shitfaced off the drinks from the party and his eyes glazed over Saber as she walked passed – returning to Monte Cristo to deliver some drunken slur of wisdom.

'Hey…hey…HEY! You know what we should do…?' Vash poked The Count in the shoulder. 'We should start a business…'

'Indeed Mr. Vash. I believe you to be a man of high entrepreneur capacity.' The Count replied sarcastically.

'I-I'm seeerioussss…With yor money and my…my….we could really start somethiiiing…' He slurred.

The Count sighed, resting his head in his hands.

'Man, der's hardly any chicks here…hehahha…hahahahahaha….hahaHAHAH!' He suddenly burst out laughing, falling off the back of his chair and smashing into the ground. 'Goood job Augustininooooooooooo for picking male servants….'

'Canonically Fate/Zero only has one female main character; Saber. TIM did well in adding Sola as a Master – but largely there isn't much one can do with an almost entirely male cast. Especially when most viable characters for servant roles in anime are _male_.' The Count patiently explained.

'Shut up…C-Cunt of Monty Python…' Vash replied. More sighing.

Suddenly a golden blade came flying out of nowhere and embedded itself into the floor beside the blonde's head – slicing several inches off of Vash's tall haircut. Both Monte Cristo and the drunken Archer looked up from where it came – seeing an irate Saber with fire in her eyes glaring down at them.

'What. Did. You. Say?' She growled.

'Heheheeeyyy…Saaabeeerrrr, what's up? Been getting into dat Love an' Peace stuff I was tellin; ya about?' Vash leered, oblivious to his new haircut, and stuck out his peace-sign fingers into Saber's face. Monte Cristo however managed to sense the impending danger and left, steadily going to the furthest possible corner of the room. He didn't make it thought – halted by the stench his Master had left due to prawns.

As Vash was grinded into a fine powder by Saber's bare hands, Deadpool watched from a safe distance. 'Ahhh I remember my first time she pummeled me for referencing that movie…happy memories.' He took a bite from a taco he was holding.

'Can you get off me now?' A voice said from under Deadpool's ass. Zero looked up from under his sombrero, the 4th wall breaker was sitting atop the Britannian prince with a taco in each hand, chowing down happily.

'He look, Sasuke's making Bluebeard do cartwheels.' Deadpool took another bite.

'Get off of meeeeeee!' Lelouch whined.

Suddenly the main doors to the hall burst open, revealing a panting, sweaty Augustino with fear in his eyes. He looked up at the Masters and servants within the room, all of them looking at him. Eventually the author avatar settled his vision on Deadpool, and called out to him.

'Deadpool!' He screamed.

'Yo.' Deadpool pointed a finger-gun at Augustino and shooting.

'Alucard…Alucard got free!' Augustino shouted across the hall. Deadpool's calm demeanor dropped like a stone, as did the taco's in his hands. The Assassin slowly turned his head around the entire hall, taking in the confused looks of everyone present. His eyes widened. His pulse quickened. Sweat began to run through his unitard and collect on Lelouch.

'EVERYBODY RUN!'

Chaos erupted as the Masters and servants rushed around in fear. Augustino ran into the room and up to Deadpool, meanwhile the foundations began to shake and a deep, malevolent laugh was heard.

'…Rider?' Waver whispered.

'**GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA HHAAHHA!'** Alucard's laughter filled the air and at that moment several tendrils of darkness whipped into the room from the doors Augustino had left open. Everyone piled in a clump at the back of the room while the enraged vampire strode in – a red aura surrounding his form and radiating insanity.

'…No more…' He muttered. '…No more…Bella…Jacob…' His voice became mockingly high-pitched as he said the dreaded names.

'…_Edward_…'

His body exploded into a near-infinite mass of shadows and filled the room, tearing everything to shreds.

'No more, no more, NO MORE!' He screamed. 'I SHALL SHOW YOU ALL HOW A REAL VAMPIRE DOES BATTLE!'

Deadpool slapped Augustino in the back of the head. 'How could you think this was a good idea!? Making him watch _Twilight_!' The Assassin said angrily.

'Hey it was funny!' Augustino protested.

'Oh suuuuuuure! It's all shits and giggles until someone giggles and shits, isn't it Augustino!'

Over at the food table, the unconscious Kariya giggled.

'Arent you the author though!? Can't you just stop him!?' Monte Cristo asked.

'I can't, I'm only the author's avatar, blame the real me for this shit!' Augustino turned back to the servants.

'Anyway, we have to end this! Otherwise the Carnival Phantasm is over!' Augustino shouted, bringing the servants and Masters to his attention. 'Everyone, we have to work together to defeat him!'

At once the various servants and Masters assorted themselves. The RoD servants and Masters paired up accordingly and the FSZ servants teamed with their counterparts.

A drunk Vash and jealous Gilgamesh, blind Bradley and swordless Saber. A Berserker without a Master and a blue-haired kitty calling for its friend. Assassin of idiocy and Assassin of melancholic nihilism. Co-dependant Lancer's and an unhappy Kayneth. Masterless Caster's standing side by side. Only Waver was left alone.

'…Rider…' He looked at Alucard's enraged form in fear, when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw the Rider that Deadpool had brought with him; Kamina – smiling down.

'Don't worry bro, we'll win.' He gave a lopsided smile and looked up at their foe.

'_Lagann!_' Kamina called out, summoning the small Gunmen to his aid. It rose up out of the ground and Waver found himself sitting in it with Kamina behind him. 'Hey, you pilot this.' He reached into the folds of his cape and pulled out something, handing it to Waver.

'Here, use this.' He said as he gave Waver the crimson Sword of Rupture.

'H-hey that's-!' Gilgamesh protested, but was silenced as his Master slapped him on the head.

Waver took the weapon and admired it for a moment. Then suddenly in his hands it began spinning, building with a red energy swirling around it. The controls on _Lagann_ lit up before Waver's eyes and a spiral-shaped centre-piece opened up, flashing green.

'Go ahead, put it in.' Kamina told Waver.

'B-but, it's too big…' Waver said, comparing the side of the small hole in _Lagann'_s control panel and the larger Ea in his hands.

'Hey! Nothing's too big if it's the path you choose!' Kamina suddenly stood up and pointed his finger to the sky. 'We'll make our own path and force our way down it, that's the way Team Dai-Gurren rolls!'

Suddenly filled with confidence, Waver nodded. 'Yeah.' He aimed the spinning Anti-Reality Noble Phantasm and plunged it into the keyhole.

'Hey stop! You'll break it!' Gilgamesh whined again, earning another slap from Tokiomi.

Surprisingly though the drill-sword went down to the hilt, locking into _Lagann'_s systems. Suddenly the green pallet on the machine changed to red and the small mech vibrated with raw energy.

'Whoa! What was the power level on that thing!?' Kamina laughed.

'It's over nine-THOUSAAAAAAAAAA-!' **SLAP!** Deadpool was silenced by Augustino's disdaining action.

'Alright buddy, it's your turn to show off! Show us what you can do!' Kamina yelled in Waver's ear.

'Right bro!' Waver suddenly pulled his tie off and wrapped it around his head like goggles. 'Let's GO!'

All at once everyone released their Noble Phantasm's. The two Espada charged out first, Grimmjow utilizing _Pantera_ to its full and Ulquiorra zipping faster than the eye could see, a blur of green and white. Behind them charged the Lancer's – Kayneth swinging a _Kishin Hunter _equipped Soul Eater in scythe form and the _Unit-01_ right behind. Next came the two swordsmen, Bradley swinging blindly from behind his two eye patches and Saber bursting forth with just her fists, screaming about the glory of Camelot. From behind were the Archer's – Gilgamesh firing a golden shower of hellish rain on Alucard's shadows and an intoxicated Vash firing his _Angel Arm_ Cannon all over the place. The Caster's – one cloaked in the purple form of _Susano'o _and the other laying waste with the assorted arms of the Knightmare Frame; _Gawain _– charged in all their bishounen-y glory. The Count and Deadpool sped out as the last from the ranks – wielding a Rapier and baguette respectively. And then there was two.

Standing as the last pair to go, Waver and Kamina sat in the red-energy bursting _Lagann_, waiting for full power. An explosion of power suddenly burst and the duo grinned madly.

'Ready!?' Kamina called out over the roar of power.

'Ready!' Waver replied. _Lagann _began to glow and its entire frame turned a bright red. Suddenly it grew – becoming incalculably large; enough to breakdance on galaxies.

_T__hat's…_ Italic's stared in disbelief at the unfathomable mecha, filled with shock and awe.

'Gigaaaaa…' Kamina and Waver started at the same time, building up in their voices just as a huge drill attached to their humungous machines arm collected power.

'Driiiiiiiilllllll…' It was innate. Waver knew what to do – though he had never done this before. But next to this man; Kamina – it was like he already had. In the face of the galactic-level attack, Alucard shifted out of his insanity for a moment – his shadows automatically fending off the other servants as he watched the tremendous display of spiral energy grow.

'…Waver…?'

Kamina and Waver sucked in a deep breath.

'**BRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!'**

The crimson drill – crafted from spiral energy and the Anti-Reality power of _Enuma Elish_ – held onto the supergalactic form of the evolved _Lagann_, was thrust forth. It tore through time and space like cardboard as it lanced into the eldritch abomination of Alucard's shadows. Ripping at reality, the world's consciousness, the sense of anything – of pure awareness – the essence that the universe thrived on; the drill destroyed it all.

The shadows around Alucard shattered and drew back, leaving their master unprotected. In the final second of the battle, the tip of the drill pierced through the vampire's chest – and stopped spinning. Alucard was suddenly brought back, out of his insanity, he looked upon Waver and tears welled up in his eyes.

'Waver…Velvet…'

The drill disappeared, along with all the damage caused by it. All the servants and Masters returned and settled in a circle around Alucard's kneeling form. They all watched in silence as the No-Life King sobbed his eyes dry.

'I hate _Twilight_…soooo much…' He said quietly. 'They're fucking fairies. _Fucking_._ Fairies_.' Waver walked over and placed a hand on his servants shoulder, leaving Kamina and the other FSZ servants. 'It's ok Rider…it's over…'

Everyone felt a fuzzy feeling of warmth inside of them at the scene – though for Kariya it was the second coming of those bad prawns as they re-stained his pants – but other than that everyone was happy.

Suddenly a gentle glow shone from the seven bodies of the FSZ servants. Waver turned to look, as did the other Masters and servants. As their bodies glowed they became more and more transparent. Some of the RoD cast looked confused, both others realized what was going on and regarded their disappearing counterparts – with the exception of Ulquiorra who refused to give Grimmjow a goodbye hug.

'Kamina…' Waver reached out for the shirtless Rider.

'Hey, don't worry bro. The show's ended – we have to go back to our completed fanfiction. You've still got journey's to go on.' He smiled widely as his body began to shine too bright to bear looking at – along with the other servants. Deadpool went first – going out with both of his middle fingers waving around. Followed by Shinji and Sasuke; who made no movements. Grimmjow tried to get his goodbye hug from Ulquiorra by force – but he disappeared just before he was about to touch his fellow Espada. Vash went after him, and Saber next. Kamina was left standing alone, smiling at Waver.

'Later, buddy.' He said as he disappeared for good in a flash of light.

'Yeah…later.' Waver said quietly.

A somber tone set upon the RoD cast, until Augustino suddenly clapped his hands and started talking, seemingly to an unseen audience.

'Right, that's the end of this Carnival Phantasm chapter. I hope you enjoyed it; Dear Readers. If not…well I warned you all about my lackluster abilities to inspire humour at the beginning, but do I hope you all did enjoy it. Now, Chapter XI shall hopefully be worth the wait that you all had to suffer through this. Everyone will go back to hating Caster; most of the fragile alliances that have been built up will crumble and I'll stop bothering you with my author avatar presence – doesn't that sound fun?' He snapped his fingers – breaking the false reality.

'Bye!'

* * *

It's...so...terrible...

I sincerely pray that you enjoyed it, leave a review - be nice please.

Next chapter is another "Symphony of Battle" - hope you look forward to it.


	11. XI - Symphony of Battle III

Hi guys, sorry for being a bit late. I'm back home after travelling around and I'm still suffering from jetlag so bear with me a bit. As always thanks for the positive feedback and advice in your reviews - so keep 'em coming.

Also, shout out to user "Keeper of Harmony" who's beginning to write another F/Z megacrossover. I'm beta-ing for him and he's a good writer, I suggest you check them out if you have the time.

I do not own Fate/Zero nor any of the materials or series present. I credit The Infamous Man with the original idea, but my ideas are my own.

* * *

_It had all started as hell for Lelouch._

_His own father had him exiled, to a foreign country where he and his sister would be brutalized and scorned for nothing more than nationality. A country that Britannia's Empire would declare war on for nothing more than an exhaustible resource. Lelouch and Nunnally were forced to survive in a warzone, as children._

'_I swear…to destroy Britannia!'_

_If anything was fortunate for the royal child of a commoner, it was finding Kururigi Suzaku among the ruins of Japan. A child, a survivor like them. Lelouch's first friend._

_Many years later, Area 11 was under Britannian control and Lelouch had created a small, quiet life hidden in the Britannian settlement with his sister. An event one fateful day would set in motion the world's greatest war, one that would rewrite global history._

_To call it a change for Lelouch – a revelation – would be incorrect. The term; Catalyst – was more true to it, for it wasn't a reaction created but simply sped up. The day a demon was born._

_The beginnings of the revolution were small, but swift. Victory after victory paved the first days of The Black Knights, followed by even more successes under the command of Zero. The Red Ace, The Black King, Japan's Miracle Worker, all working under one banner to fight oppression._

_And the White Knight of Britannia, faulting them at every curve. Lelouch had lost count of how many times his humanity had been broken, how many times he had crossed the moral horizon that most men never saw in their lives – then it shattered with the death of his beloved half-sister, whose love was only eclipsed by Lelouch's own for Nunnally._

_The final fight was brutal, but none suffered more than the leader that had fled, and the once-friend who had followed him._

_Lelouch was brought before the Britannian Emperor – his father – and his past was rewritten. Given false memories of a false life, cursed to lose the last things he had saved from his tyrannical sire._

_But his servants were always loyal, and they saved him._

_The revolution reignited, stronger than before, more terrifying. The first days had been just as grand as before, fear and terror flooding their enemies. They liberated the world; first China, then the EU, until all those against Britannia united under Lelouch._

'_You have only served to define Britannia on the map!' His father had boasted before the battle of Japan._

_What a cruel irony it was then, that Lelouch had divided the world in two – only to become both of their enemies. He had to admire his elder brother as he resigned himself to death – saved by the ally he had discarded of only minutes before. The exiled prince gathered his cards, with nothing left, with no one to match his despair – and led a personal assault against his own father._

_Another irony it was – in that ensuring the freedom of individual will in spite of his father's desire – that his most staunch foe became his friend once again. They seized Britannia, and took the half of the world that they had fought for themselves – attempting to capture the other half again. This time however, no liberation was the reward – but the glory of conquest, of domination!_

_Nunnally had held his dying hands – staining her own with his blood. She had cried – the only one to do so for him…No, more had shed tears for him, his Red Ace and the Once-White Knight, and his green haired Witch, partner in crime with his Warlock._

_But that was all in the past. A world that was destroyed and created anew._

The towering figure of _Damocles_ hung in the sky, a monstrous entity of godlike power. Lelouch, Schneizel and his two power sources for mana all sat in the garden at the top of the structure, witnessing the battle unfold from their vantage point. The masked servant waved a hand over his face – the dark helm disappearing in a small cloud of smoke – and revealed himself to his elder brother.

'Schneizel, the _Blaze Luminous _around _Damocles_ is stable, correct?' The Warlock asked the blonde man.

'Yes Lelouch, the system is working fine. Are you sure you don't want to go on the offensive?' Schneizel asked.

'No, not yet. Keep ascending until we reach high enough that the other servants can't reach us.' Lelouch slumped in his throne. 'Besides, we can't use _F.L.E.I.J.A._'s if we're too close to the ground.'

_**In the sky around them.**_

Alucard had pulled the_ SR-71_ around so that he had been circling around the massive form of _Damocles._ As of yet no openings had appeared in the translucent green shield that covered the machine, leaving Waver and Alucard stranded outside. Suddenly the crimson servant noticed a gold shape flying towards them.

'Waver. Get in the cockpit.'

'What!?'

'Get in.' The vampire repeated. His shadows flickered and picked up Waver around the waist, pulling him into the opening cockpit of the reconnaissance craft. As his Master became safely tucked away Alucard let his shadows encase the whole jet and willed it to the side, avoiding the volley of golden weapons.

'Archer…' Alucard scowled at the hovering gold object that Gilgamesh was sitting on, smiling smugly. 'Tch. Without my left arm I don't know if I can take him, as long as he doesn't have anything like Lancer's light-based Noble Phantasm though…I should be fine.'

The jet suddenly shot away from Caster's fortress, becoming a black line as it screamed across the sky. Every few seconds any blast from the _Gate of Babylon_ would almost hit Rider and his vehicle, but just miss at the last second. Alucard suddenly swerved the _Blackbird _and it began bearing down on _Vimana_, shooting straight at it.

'Oh? So this little mongrel thinks he can challenge me?' Gilgamesh frowned, lowering his hand that he had been resting his head on. 'Very well, I'll see if this intruder on my domain can provide any entertainment for me.'

The eldest Heroic Spirit drummed his fingers against the arm of his throne and the ship began to stir. Giant green wings extended like the sails of a grand battleship, stretching until they were completely unfurled. With a mental nudge, the _Vimana_ hummed into action and started shanking to the side – managing to avoid the oncoming Rider and his black jet.

'Oh?' Alucard looked back. 'So he wants to play? Hahahahahaha, well then – I shall show him how a _real vampire_ does battle!' The shadowy tendrils that covered the _SR-71_ flickered erratically, dark power seeping out of the ancient vampire. A wide grin plastered on his face and he knelt down – placing his right hand on the hull of his jet.

_**The Ground, Two Clashing Swordsmen.**_

Ulquiorra had been forced onto the defensive startlingly quickly, the stealthy servant being pushed back on the riverbank. Bradley's assault had been so vicious that all the Arrancar could even do was hold up is sword and hope he was fast enough to intercept Saber's blades. One sword against two wasn't fair to begin with, but it was made worse when a swordsman like King Bradley was the one with the advantage.

Ulquiorra still had his left hand in his pocket; he hadn't considered removing it and using his _Hierro _as a shield. In hindsight, Bradley's swords may have been strong enough to cut through his armoured skin, it wasn't worth risking. Not now anyway.

A swift horizontal arc from Bradley's right forced the Espada to duck, but before the right arm's swing had even finished Bradley's second sword was jabbed at Ulquiorra's lowered head. The most frantic of parry's barely saved the Hollow hybrid. Ulquiorra _Sonido_'d back, putting space between himself and the master swordsman.

Bradley leaped forward, bringing one of the airborne blades down on Ulquiorra's head. The pale servant sidestepped the attack and swung his leg in a spinning kick, catching Saber in his side and blasting the servant clean into the river – but not before he received a long laceration down his thigh. Quickly his regeneration stitched it up, healing it.

'Oh, high-speed regeneration?' Bradley asked, his voice curious and dangerous. 'My brothers and sister possessed that power – though I wonder if yours is of the same source.' The one-eyed servant rose out of the water, his limbs and body dripping. His face had contorted into a nasty snarl of complete sanity – the perfect picture of tranquil fury.

Ulquiorra stood his ground under the fierce glare, removing his left hand from his pocket.

'Cero.' He said flatly as the small ball of green light began to generate on his fingertip. Bradley's one eye opened wide and he charged at the Arrancar, though he'd never reach him in time to stop the blast discharging. Ulquiorra let it loose, the familiar beam of light firing at Bradley, too fast to avoid. Instead of trying to dodge however, the servant of blades kept running and swung one of his swords in a clean arc – slicing the _Cero _in half.

_What!?_ Ulquiorra's eyes widened in shock as he witnessed the feat. He almost froze as his energy beam faded and his opponent reached him, swords blazing in the quickly parried the two strikes in succession and jumped back, throwing a shot of _Bala_. Bradley knocked it away with ease and advanced again, forcing the Espada back more.

_No…he's too strong in this state, I can't beat him._ Ulquiorra thought disparagingly. He thrust his blade forward – forcing Bradley to catch the blade between his own. Using the opportunity Ulquoirra kicked off from the ground and ascended high into the air – landing on the top of a building nearby. He looked down at Saber, who held his blades up.

Ulquiorra angled his sword so that it was held up at a 45 degree angle, directly in his middle. He peered down at his opponent, taking in a breath.

'Enclose. _**Murciélago**_.'

_**Tohsaka-Emiya Alliance.**_

'Kiritsugu.' A voice called from behind the crouched sniper. The man turned, only to find his wife and Tohsaka Tokiomi standing behind him, regarding the dark-haired assassin.

'Iri…' He breathed, glancing between her and Tokiomi. 'Why are you here?'

'Saber and I were investigating the mana disturbance, then we saw Caster's summoning…'

'Indeed. And Saber is currently engaging Assassin, I doubt there's any servant and Master not currently here…' Kiritsugu eyed Tokiomi. '…With the exception of Kotomine Kirei, I assume?'

'Yes, Mr. Emiya. Call off the attack from Saber, there is no need for him to spar with my servant.'

'As I see it, Tohsaka; your servant is currently up there –' He pointed to the whizzing golden form of Gilgamesh's Noble Phantasm. 'Saber is fighting Assassin, Kotomine's servant – who is by all accounts still _my _enemy.'

'But if Saber kills Assassin, then-' Tokiomi protested.

'He won't. Saber is an extremely skilled servant – perhaps the most skilled in all the Holy Grail Wars' history – but not a powerful one. No doubt he'd be able to defeat such servants like Caster or Berserker, perhaps even Archer – but against Assassin he won't be able to win. Though that isn't to say that your servant will be able to kill mine either.' Kiritsugu summarized.

The Magus Hunter peered down the scope of his sniper rifle, watching all the various conflicts when he suddenly turned back to the two behind him. 'Tohsaka, what do you know of Lancer and his Master?'

'Only what Assassin has shown me, that they are a formidable pair – but reliant largely on cooperation.' The red-suited devil replied.

'I see, and Berserker?'

'The opposite, the closer the Master and servant are in battle the worse it is for them.' Tokiomi said.

'Perhaps, but I don't think it's a clever idea to leave him alone – as he has done.' Kiritsugu told the Magus.

'What!?' Tokiomi jumped, for the Berserker class to leave his largely helpless Master alone was…absurdity! Did the boy have a suicide wish!?

'Over there, on the other side of the river is Matou Kariya – walking alone. I cannot see Berserker anywhere.' Kiritsugu said flatly. 'Approaching them from behind however…' He swiveled the rifle and peered down the scope. '…Is Kayneth with his servant; Lancer.'

'The Matou boy will be slaughtered!' Tokiomi exclaimed.

'Indeed. And with his apparent allies; Rider and Caster in the air – there is little hope of him surviving.'

'Would that be so bad, no one has died yet in the War.' Tokiomi said hopefully. Kiritsugu mumbled something in response before suddenly turning around to the Tohsaka and his wife.

'Tohsaka, put a barrier around us. All servants are active tonight and it would be disastrous if we were caught up in their wake.' He looked up ominously at the _Damocles_. 'I doubt there's anything we can do against _that_, but being unprepared is the surest way to defeat. Iri, you too.'

'Yes Kiritsugu.' Immediately the white-haired woman began to weave her magic around them.

'Tohsaka, I want your opinion on something. While I understand that your forte in magic is not in summonings…what do you make of that thing that Caster has conjured?' Kiritsugu asked.

'It's…ridiculous.' Tokiomi slowly stared. 'Never mind the scaling of that colossus, but what kind of power would be required in order to pull off such a feat!? No single human or servant should be capabe!'

'Exactly, though last I knew, Caster didn't even have a Master. I wouldn't put it past him to have completely drained them dry, but that still wouldn't be enough…would it?'

Tohsaka just stared at the Magus Hunter's gall to order _him _around; a powerful Magus with a long line of family. He was about to shout him down when suddenly an explosion of black took his attention from the other side of the river, where they had left their servants.

'Assassin…?'

_**Matou Kariya.**_

'…Count…' He began to say as he woke up, his eyes fluttering open. 'What's…going on?' He had felt a tremendous outpour of mana, which had been the catalyst to wake him up. The taller figure looked down at his waking Master, a mixture of concern and fear on his blue face.

'Caster has…pulled out what I believe to be his trump card. Look.' He pointed over to the_ Damocles_, fear growing on Kariya's face.

'What…what the hell is that?'

'I believe it to be of a similar ilk as that golden machine from before, however…' The Count went quiet.

'It's…huge…' Kariya paled.

Suddenly the sound of pounding feet joined the pair, prompting them to look away and in the direction of Caster's lair. Kariya crawled under the mantle of Berserker's cape as the duo of Kayneth and Lancer approached.

'Out of my way, mad dog!' Kayneth barked. 'That monster has my fiancé!'

Berserker was taken aback. 'Your fiancé?' His face began to contort into rage, his lip curling hideously as he regarded the white tower floating in the sky.

_For a man to take the fiancé of another…_His elegant blue features were now a monstrous wrath, _Gankutsuou _had not appeared yet but it wouldn't be long until Monte Cristo would be raring to go.

'I shall assist you.' He said to the surprise of Soul and Kayneth. 'If it pleases my Master of course.' He looked down at Kariya for confirmation.

'B-Berserker…?' They were allied with Zero, why would he assist Kayneth? Suddenly it dawned on him, the legend of The Count of Monte Cristo – while not the perfect incarnation of his servant – possessed a massive sore spot about lost love, and vengeance. He nodded up at his servant, understanding the blue man's plight.

'A-are you sure?' Kayneth spluttered.

The Count sighed. 'Something tells me that my alliance with Caster is over.' He looked somberly at _Damocles_, and then turned back around. 'Come, we have an enemy to fight and a lady to save.'

_**The Sky.**_

Alucard was grinning madly – if Waver could see it he would have jumped off the jet in an instant. Black tendrils of shadow were gripping the small craft as the vampire kneeled atop it, bearing down on his golden foe.

'Releasing control art restrictions systems three…two…one, approval of situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell Invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until target is rendered silent.'

The shadows suddenly exploded into a mass of eyes and hungry teeth, grinning in insanity with their master. The _SR-71 _charged forth, several clawed arms of darkness trailing behind it.

'How revolting.' Gilgamesh sneered, swinging the _Vimana_ around to avoid the black jet. It twisted around and Gilgamesh fired several shots of the _Gate of Babylon_ down at the _SR-71_, all of them missing the faster craft.

'Is that all you have, supposed King of Heroes!?' Alucard taunted. One of the shadow-arms made a vicious grab for _Vimana_ as the_ SR-71_ flew past, missing. The vampire suddenly turned off the thrusters and his jet flipped over. As the machine spun in the air, he waited until the nose was angled at the _Vimana_ and reignited the thrusters, blasting himself forth.

Goldy frowned and shanked the golden flying machine up, aiming into the clouds. He soared up and climbed the sky, the black shape following from behind. He fired several of his bright weapons down at the trailing foe, all of them missing as Alucard ducked and dodged between them. Two more shots fired right next to each other down at the _SR-71_, forcing the Rider to spin into a barrel roll.

'GUUUUAAAAAAHH!' Waver screamed. 'RIIIIIIDDDDEEEERRR!'

'Hold on my Master, I shall eradicate this foe before any harm comes to you.' Alucard comforted, as comforting as Alucard could be.

He suddenly surged forward, closing the distance between the _SR-71_ and the _Vimana_. Three of the shadow-arms reached forward, trying to grab at Gilgamesh's flying machine. The King of Heroes shouted in shock and several golden portals opened up behind the _Vimana_, firing madly at Alucard's shadows.

Two of the arms were blasted away into oblivion, but one of them managed to avoid the golden projectiles and grabbed one of _Vimana_'s wings, its claws crushing into it. Gilgamesh twisted his vehicle, trying to loosen the hold that the vampires claw had on it, but to no avail. The Nosferatu pulled himself closer, a large black handgun appearing in his hand as he did.

'No!' Gilgamesh roared. Suddenly a wall of golden portals shimmered into existence between the two jets. Alucard paled as he beheld the hundreds of _Gate of Babylon_ weapons peer out at him, aiming down at his black craft.

He detached the arm and swerved the _SR-71 _away, using the machines full capabilities to break the sound barrier. He was fast enough – just barely. The weapons skimmed the edge of his Noble Phantasm as he broke away. As soon as they had all fired, he turned back to pursue Gilgamesh, but the Archer had already gotten out of reach.

He gritted his teeth and chased the faraway Sumerian spaceship, blasting ahead at full speed towards the damaged craft.

_**Saber and Assassin.**_

Bradley looked up at the new form Assassin had taken on. His one eye strained in the darkness, but he could make it out well enough.

A long, flowing robe with no sleeves no adorned Assassin's body. Two great, black wings unfurled from his shoulders and the half-helm had become one. His hair fell lower now, inexplicably longer. The two tear-tracks under his eyes had thickened, making his appearance that much more inhumane.

'Don't think. Don't hesitate.' Ulquiorra warned, holding up his right hand and conjuring a green spear.

Suddenly he flashed forward, swinging the spear at Bradley's head – only for it to collide with something sharp. In the next instant he had flashed to several metres behind the swordsman, looking out to the river.

'Had you been a moment slower, your head would be rolling at my feet.' He turned, expecting to see a bloody scar on the servants face. Instead he saw that his attack had been completely avoided, and had ripped off Bradley's eye patch – revealing a strange sigil in his eye.

Bradley had seen the attack coming and simply tilted his head to the side to avoid it.

'How could you…?'

'I am not at my physical prime, I admit. But my reactions are still much faster than a pup like you can understand.' His face shifted into several hateful lines as he frowned. He held up both swords and shifted his feet. 'Come Assassin, it seems we are both at our top forms here.'

He lunged, his first sword striking in an arc to Ulquiorra's side. The Espada blocked it with his forearm, but before he had even registered it Bradley's second blade was being thrust forth at the Arrancar's eye. Ulquiorra just managed to avoid it – denting his helmet in the process – and glided back. He threw his spear at the Saber, who almost effortlessly ducked under it and charged forward.

_I…I don't understand._ Ulquiorra parried another of Bradley's strikes with a conjured spear, using the momentum to bring the blunt end up and deflect the second sword._ He's merely human…how is he so fast!?_

Bradley lunged both blades forward, forcing Ulquiorra to lean back to avoid them. The Arrancar countered by swiping his lance at Bradley, the move completely missing. Bradley's arms became a whirlwind blur as he pounded his swords' edges into Ulquiorra, forcing the stronger servant back. A frown painted on the Espada's normally dour face.

_He's even faster than that Kurosaki brat._ He summarized.

Clenching his teeth, Ulquiorra let out a sharp blast of Spiritual Pressure, sending Bradley flying and creating distance. The ex-Fuhrer President however simply back flipped and landed squarely on his feet, both eyes glaring at the Assassin.

_If this goes on…I might have to use my second-_ He didn't get to finish the thought as another flurry of swords took his full attention. Focusing, Ulquiorra directed the blades so that the next time Bradley swung he could catch them both on his spear.

Fortune favoured him as his gambit succeeded, giving Ulquiorra an opening to claw a _Hierro_-armed strike at Bradley's left eye with his left hand. The white-skinned arm was already in motion; the swordsman's eye was barely twitching to acknowledge it. One more second and that red sigil would be gone – torn out of its socket, whatever it was.

Then suddenly, the King of Amestris vanished. Ulquiorra's hand cleaved through thin air. He blinked, taking a second to acknowledge what had just happened – a second he didn't have. He was abruptly disarmed, his previously spear-wielding fingers closing into empty space. In the next instant, he felt an odd sensation at his shoulder, followed by the numbing of his right arm – then his left. He looked down, seeing a pair of pale arms lying limply on the ground.

His arms.

Panicking, he _Sonido_'d away – putting at least fifty metres of distance and twenty of height between his adversary – standing atop a building. Standing behind where Ulquiorra had been – as formidable as any physical incarnation of the eponymous sin – Wrath held Ulquiorra's bloodied lance, stiffly staring at the Arrancar.

'So Assassin, it appears you aren't protected against your own weapons.' Bradley called out, taunting.

Ulquiorra blankly stared back. 'Superficial.' He muttered, the sinew and bone in his shoulders reforming his lost arms. Bradley made no movement other than slight surprise.

'Just like my siblings…' The Homunculus whispered to himself. 'No matter! I have fought and slain hard-skinned adversaries such as you before, and I shall do so again!' He declared.

Ulquiorra flexed his fingers and arms, letting the new joints click eerily. He conjured another lance, frowning as ever. _If this is all he can do…there is no need for me to take my second state._

'Saber!' Ulquiorra called, Bradley lifted his chin a centimeter in acknowledgement. 'Once before you called yourself a king!'

'Aye. Against Archer.' Bradley confirmed.

'Tell me your true name!' Ulquiorra said in a monotone. Bradley flinched at the request, then broke into a short laugh.

'Hahaha! So the demon is noble, is he?'

'Not at all. But such a capable fighter should leave behind a legacy with a name.'

'Oh?' Bradley raised the spear he had disarmed from Ulquiorra at its master. 'If one dies here Assassin, it will most definitely not be I. But I am inclined to give a fighter of your skills some consideration.'

Ulquiorra's feet lifted off the ground as he willed himself into the air, preparing to reignite the fires of battle.

'The name you may call me by…is _Wrath_.'

_**Servants Lancer and Berserker, with Masters.**_

The foursome shielded their heads as a blast of wind blew over their heads, Kariya getting knocked to the ground. The Count looked up first, seeing through the night sky and witnessing the dogfight between Rider and Archer.

'Dracula…' He muttered under his breath. He considered joining the fight and aiding his vampiric acquaintance, he did possess one Noble Phantasm that was capable of fighting on the same level as the jets – but he wouldn't risk it, not yet. He quickly helped his Master back to his feet and the foursome kept travelling. How they would get close enough to do Caster's behemoth any damage was beyond them – the _Damocles_ had already risen too high for them to catch, even if they jumped from the bridge Caster had been standing on when he summoned it.

Kayneth began to slow down – he was a Mage, not a cross-country runner. The Count frowned at the doubled over, panting wizard, even Kariya had managed to force himself to go as far as they had gone – though he didn't look nearly as good as Kayneth seemed to be faring. It was as if the sickly Master had been running on Charisma fumes leaking from Monte Cristo.

_Sola…_Kayneth's thoughts ran rampant in his head, sending him into a panicked frenzy. What Lancer had said…His whole body twitched dangerously at that memory. He tried to focus, relying on his impressive wit to defuse the situation. He was_ Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi_! For god's sake! He would save his fiancé, no matter what!

_Lancer…Lancer's Noble Phantasm isn't strong enough…_ His eyes drifted to the feet of his servant, suddenly recalling something the white-haired teen had mentioned. _That – Kishin Hunter – is stronger with a "Soul Resonance"…What if I…?_ He considered it, fusing his own soul with Lancer's to pull off the attack. It would mean going into the thick of danger, but Sola had always chastised him about his reluctance to do that. And if it was the only way to save her…What if it could breach Caster's summon and save his love? Even if only the slimmest chance existed, he would have to do it, naturally.

'Lancer! Get your flying Noble Phantasm ready!' Kayneth suddenly barked, rising to a standing position. Soul complied without hesitation, though his mood changed when the blue-robed Master stepped onto the floating scythe before him.

'Meister!-' Soul protested.

'She's my fiancé! I will save her! I'm going to prove to her that I'm worthy!' Kayneth said defiantly, his eyes beginning to water. He turned to his servant. 'Lancer! Your soul-based Noble Phantasm, if I wielded it myself how strong would it be!?'

Soul paled as he realized what his Master was suggesting. 'Are you insane!? You can't go into the centre of all of _that_!'

'Sola is there!' Kayneth roared at _Damocles_. 'I will save her!' Soul was about to continue protesting when Kayneth suddenly raised his Command Seals. 'Don't make me, Lancer.' He threatened.

The Death Scythe caved, muttering a; 'How uncool…' as he stepped on with his Master, both balancing effortlessly. The duo gave a glance to the Berserker and his Master, as if bidding farewell.

'I wish you success in your endeavor, Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi.' The Count tipped his hat. 'Lancer.' He nodded at the servant. The pair nodded back, not hesitating to blast off and cover the two left behind in a spray of water in their wake.

The Count watched curiously as the fragile flying scythe joined the skies. A bad feeling crept up on him, but he dismissed it – as he had all the others since Caster had approached him.

_**Damocles.**_

Lelouch watched the battle below him with intense scrutiny. He had several views running from his place at the control tower – witnessing all the amassed servants and Masters at will, with the absent exception of the priest. He couldn't help grinning when he saw the fight between Saber and Assassin – both of them were so strong, and the revolution leader had to admire strength. When he looked to the airborne conflict between Archer and Rider he found himself wondering the full logic behind it.

_If Rider is still protecting me, or if he's found a fun playmate in Archer…_ Lelouch wondered, though his thoughts were suddenly broken by his elder half-brother entering the room.

'Lelouch-'

'Schneizel, are the girls in the garden as I instructed?' Lelouch cut him off.

'Yes, but we have another problem.' Britannia's Prime Minister said. Lelouch raised an eyebrow under the Zero helmet, looking down to the screens below.

'Lancer and his Master are coming. They seem to be following a trace on one of the girls – the older one.' Schneizel explained calmly.

'That would be Kayneth's fiancé, a strong-willed woman with immense mana reserves. I was fortunate enough to find her and influence her.' Lelouch smirked. 'We have the _Blaze Luminous _working, correct?'

'Yes.'

'Then there's nothing to worry about. _Damocles _is the strongest fortress ever conceived by Britannia – nothing here can match it.' He declared.

Schneizel frowned. 'With all due respect, brother, you don't honestly believe that you're invincible up here – do you?'

'Of course not, only a fool would make that mistake.' Zero's mask turned to the blonde prince. 'But as far as these servants and Masters go, we are.' He lifted a finger to the side of his mask and pressed a button. 'You're right though, it's never too bad to be careful.'

'Waver, can you hear me?' He said into his masks mouthpiece.

_**The Skies.**_

Between the screaming wind, the rumble of the jet around him, his servants maniacal laughter and the sounds of the airborne battle, Waver Velvet was surprised that he still retained his ability to hear at all. How he wasn't deaf yet was beyond him. He suddenly jumped in the cockpit as something in his pocket buzzed. Fumbling, he pulled out the phone Zero had gifted him and held it to his ear.

'Hello…?'

'Waver, what are you and Rider doing?' The garbled voice of Zero spoke through the connection.

'Alucar- Rider is fighting Archer, but I have no idea what's happening at all!' He said in a panicked way.

'Have Rider deviate his course. Lancer and his Master are coming up to my ship and I need you to stop them!' Zero commanded.

'Why!? Aren't you all safe in there!?' The young Master exclaimed.

'Just do it! We cannot risk a breach in _Damocles_; otherwise we shall all perish in the Holy Grail War!' Lelouch shouted, if only he could use_ Geass _through his voice.

Waver moaned, about to protest more when the line suddenly went dead. He fretted for a moment, before deciding to follow Zero's mysterious commands and opened the mental channel with Alucard.

_Rider! Zero needs to you protect his…Damocles…_Waver recalled the unfamiliar term.

_Oh? Why would he need protection within his castle, doesn't he…_ The vampire trailed off as he turned his head atop the _SR-71_, seeing the scythe-riding pair of Kayneth and Lancer. His eyes took on an angry bloodlust and Waver was knocked around inside the machine as he suddenly pulled his jet into a hairpin turn, aiming his nose down at Lancer and Kayneth.

'I'm going to get you now – you little whelp!' Alucard roared, surging the _Blackbird_ forth at his new targets.

_**With Gilgamesh.**_

'God DAMN that Rider!' He screeched, standing up from his throne.

The damaged _Vimana _had been forced to land in the river. Returning to the _Gate of Babylon_ and summoning it again would fix the machine – but there was no way a mere mongrel would best him and be able to prove it like that. The golden creation was floating on the water's surface, its pilot glaring up in search of the black jet that had forced him to descend.

His fury peaked when he realized that Rider wasn't even interested in him anymore, opting to chase Lancer instead.

'Hey! King down here! MONGREL!' He jumped, screaming his displeasure to unhearing ears.

_**Lancer and Kayneth.**_

Both of them were scowling into the howling winds as they ascended. Soul was instinctively taking them all the way to the top, skirting around the glowing green shield that covered the towering machine.

'Meister! We'll have to time this!' Soul roared over the wind. 'I will shift into weapon form when we get to the top! You take me and call _Kishin Hunter_, I'll do the rest!'

Kayneth nodded grimly.

The seconds trickled by, each moment becoming tenser as time passed. When they reached the height of _Damocles_ – a few metres above its head – Soul roared and reabsorbed the _Grigori Soul_ scythe into himself – shifting into his weapon form, followed by swiftly Kayneth grabbed onto Soul's new shape.

_This is it!_ Soul shouted through the mental channel.

_**Soul**__**Resonance!**_

Kayneth suddenly felt a flood of power enter him, filling him up to the core and overflowing. His servant's strength bolstered his own – a great glowing blade fixing itself onto the end of the Death Scythe. They could do it. They were going to break the shield covering Caster's weapon, and cleave the white beast in two. In all his life, Kayneth had never felt this level of raw _power_, and he knew he never would again.

'Now Lancer!' He roared, invigorated on his servant's energy.

'_**KISHIN HUNTER!'**_His voice overshadowed all other noise for that second, Kayneth swinging down and bringing the blade unto _Damocles_.

Then it was gone. Kayneth blinked, his hands were empty, and _Damocles _still lived.

A great, black winged beast had swooped past them – taking his servant and weapon with it. Time slowed for Lord El-Melloi as he saw Rider's jet fly off with Lancer's human form impaled on its nose, realizing what had happened. He began to fall, at first not realizing it. Then when the wind threatened to tear his ears off he screamed, calling out his despair as his eyes gave way to tears.

'SOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'

_**Damocles.**_

In the topmost part of _Damocles_, Sola-Ui suddenly blinked. She had been admiring the beautiful garden – along with another young girl, though considerably behind in age compared to the redheaded Mage. She had suddenly heard…a voice, calling out to her. It pulled at her reality, as though it suggested the one she was living was false, forced.

Then she dismissed it, thinking it was nothing.

_**Ground Level.**_

'Tohsaka, call off Assassin.' Kiritsugu said quietly to the red Mage as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

'What!?

'You heard me. I don't want to risk something happening to either of our servants. Caster's summoning is…too much to handle at this stage.' Kiritsugu began to pack up his gun, rising to his feet and regarding Irisviel.

'What do you mean!?' Tokiomi demanded.

'Lancer's Master has just fallen to his death from the height of Caster's machine – knocked out of the sky by Rider. Your servant is currently in the water, unable to fight. Don't prolong this, Assassin and Saber's duel is a contest, not a battle – call off Assassin.' Kiritsugu repeated his first request.

The Magus Hunter began to walk away from the river when his wife suddenly stopped him, pointing at the sky. 'Kiritsugu, look!'

Kiritsugu turned to try to see what Irisviel had. He pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked through them. 'Lancer…Lancer is still alive.'

_**Two More Oddities.**_

Berserker, ironically, was the only servant not to participate in the ordeal directly. He and Kariya were now far from the river, trying to find a base where they could rest without being disturbed. An old warehouse came into their vision and they decided to stay there, waiting for the fighting outside to finish.

'Count…' Kariya wheezed out. 'Why did you…cut off our alliance with Zero…?'

Monte Cristo sighed. 'A man like that, who does not make his allies aware of his resources – is one that cannot be trusted – especially when he has a trump card like that.' The Count darkly said, referring to _Damocles_.

'But…what about Rider…?' Kariya asked.

Monte Cristo flinched, a little surprised by the question. He had begun to find a friend of sorts in the crimson servant, it would be a shame if it turned out they were enemies after tonight.

'If he is still sided with Zero, then I have no choice but to cut him down, my Master.' He chuckled. 'This is a War, after all.'

_**The SR-71**__**Blackbird.**_

Soul Eater Evans had never anticipated how he was going to die. The first time it had been against Kishin Asura, though he wondered if that really counted – as he was still alive, albeit somewhere else entirely. As he breathed ragged breath after ragged breath, impaled on the bloody spike of the nose of Rider's jet, a small realization of what had just happened came upon him.

He looked up, seeing mere inches from his face was the insane grin of Rider's, more teeth than a shark and a smile to scare a clown. His soulless eyes bored into Soul's own, half-dead. Rider's right hand came around slowly, reaching out for Soul's neck. The long, clawed fingers curled around his throat, tightening and drawing blood from the Demon Weapon.

Soul blinked a few times, still not aware of the pain he should have felt. Before him, Rider's shoulder began to distort, bulging until a second arm burst out of the muscles like a worm – white-gloved and brown sleeved. The hand held a score of playing cards, each one glinting in the moonlight.

_N-no…_

He gritted his teeth and gripped the edges of the black jet with his hands.

_I'm not going to die…again…_

Soul suddenly tore into Alucard, his right forearm shifting into the blade of a scythe and cleaving down the vampires torso. The body began to stitch itself back together, but Soul had delivered a second and third strike in that time.

'More! More! More!' Alucard goaded, his own blood flying everywhere before his eyes. 'I want to see you struggle, Lancer! I want you to fear the night!' He squeezed harder around Soul's neck.

Soul coughed a thick wad of blood, the gore liquid coating his teeth. 'G-go to hell.' His scythe-arm glowed white, turning Alucard's grin into fear. Soul was about to swing it, when suddenly he was caught off-balance when the jet swerved.

Heading right for the floating _Vimana_.

'NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!' Gilgamesh yelled as the black jet headed straight for him like a suicide missile. At the last second before impact the cockpit of the _SR-71 _opened and shot Waver out into the water – relatively safe in comparison to the feat his servant was performing.

A great flame explosion blasted out as the two jets collided. The three servants within the fire went silent, as did the rest of the Holy Grail War. Next to Kiritsugu, Tohsaka Tokiomi uttered a quiet; 'A-Archer…?' in disbelief. No one made a single noise as the smoldering wreckage of the _Vimana_ and the _SR-71 Blackbird_ burned.

Waver's head broke the surface as he floated atop it. _Damn it Rider, can't you give some warning before…_ His thoughts died as he saw the wreck that Alucard's suicide charge had created.

'Rider! RIIIIIIIIDDDEEEEEEERRRR!' He called out with nothing answering back.

Over with Kiritsugu, Tohsaka Tokiomi fell to his knees. 'Gilgamesh…is gone…' He panted. His body was suffering a short shock from the magical circuits suddenly not feeding to Gilgamesh any more. Kiritsugu stared blankly at the debris of _Vimana_ and Rider's jet, mouth agape.

'Three servants…in one night…' He suddenly blinked, becoming rigid. The Einzbern representative pulled out a phone and called a number, speaking into it immediately. 'Maiya, prepare a boat. Rider's Master is still out there, he needs to be neutralized.'

'Yes, Kiritsugu.' A paused from Maiya. 'What about Tohsaka Tokiomi?'

Kiritsugu turned to look down at the servant-less Master. 'We'll take custody of him. As long as he reins Kotomine Kirei, he is of value to us.' Kiritsugu said quietly. He was about to step down onto the river's edge and wait for his student to arrive when suddenly a deep, evil laughter reached his ears.

He stood straight, the diabolical sound bringing fear piercing through every fibre of his being. Turning he could see its effect on his wife and ally, both of staring wide-eyed in pure terror at the _SR-71_'s wreckage.

From the burning metal came a rising form. A silhouette, a shadow in itself. The shape was barely human, black tendrils and clawed fingers branching everywhere. At the centre stood a humanoid figure; tall, broad-shouldered and grinning with the restraint of an asylum inmate. With both arms now regenerated – no longer suffering the dead Lancer's curse – the Prince of Wallachia let out a monstrous laughter, echoing all over Fuyuki City. His head leaned back, with a mouth gaping wide enough to swallow the sun and teeth that blunted knives and bullets.

Lancer and Archer were dead, and the victorious Rider stood atop their graves. The servant of speed had directed a suicide charge into the servant of bows, with the servant of spears as a battering ram – killing all but the immortal former.

'Hahaha…hahahhah…HAHA-HAHA**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!**' Alucard roared, paralyzing the Holy Grail War for its duration.

As he settled down, he regarded the floating body of his Master – shaking in undiluted phobia – and extended an arm. 'My Master.'

_**The Bank.**_

Kiritsugu and Irisviel had fled, returning to their new holdings. Saber had followed them, ending his battle with Assassin – though they'd stopped fighting long before that. Tokiomi had Assassin – in his normal form – return them to his mansion, collapsing in sheer shock almost as soon as they entered the study. As the pale servant stood guard, Tohsaka Tokiomi's mind began to conspire – no longer with his own servant he was effectively out of the War. If he wanted to win, he'd have to abduct Assassin from Kirei – a proposal the Arrancar had suggested long ago.

The river was now calm as glass – the tomb of Lancer and Archer having sunk to the bottom of the river and the Rider pair ascended to join Caster in _Damocles_, their alliance still strong. Zero's machine was now higher than the clouds, above anyone's immediate reach. Meanwhile, one entity still remained at the post-battlefield, and with his last breaths Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi scrambled onto the damp dirt by the water's edge.

He couldn't think, unable to acknowledge the despair that gripped him. His fingers clawed through the soil, coating his sopping wet, blue robes in a layer of earth.

Sola was gone from him. Lancer was dead. All he could do was weep, until suddenly his eyes beheld a pair of boots in the ground in front of him. He looked up, tracing along the legs and up the body – realizing that more than one figure stood before him.

'Y-you.' Kayneth clenched his teeth and glared up at the masked face of Zero. His vision turned red as he realized that behind the Warlock stood a young girl with dark hair in twin-tails, a golden machine, and his fiancé; Sola. The Mage's fingers curled into talons as he tried to lift himself up and reach for Zero, the masked servant simply stepping back.

'Me.' Zero confirmed. 'Your tactic was interesting, though bold. Far too obvious.' Lelouch began to walk around Kayneth's prone form, mocking him. 'I believed you to be a far more competent Mage, Master of Lancer. At least your ex-fiancé knows which servant to ally with.' He lay a hand on Sola's arm, prompting a snarl from Kayneth.

'Nevertheless, you are a loose end, and loose ends must be tied up.' He waved his hand over his mask, the helm disappearing into smoke and crimson eyes stared into Kayneth's own. Lord El-Melloi paled under the glare of _Geass_, seeing his death before him.

'Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you…die.'

* * *

**Character Sheet - Lancer; Soul Eater Evans - The White-Haired Servant.**

Strength: B

Agility: B

Mana: D

Luck: C

Endurance: B+

Alignment: Neutral Good

Skills

Arms Mastery: A

Magic Resistance: C

Shape Shifting: C

Noble Phantasms

Scythe: A/ As well as being able to shape shift parts of his body into scythe blades, Soul wields his own scythe

Kishin Hunter: A++/ Charges Scythe with immense destructive energy, mega-effective on Demons and Anti-Divine creatures

Grigori Soul: C/ Enables flight

Soul Piano: B+/ Soul plays his piano and sends a calming energy over all in range, the longer he plays the more they become immobilized but the more his inner demon gains control

* * *

Big chapter, first deaths.

What did you all think of the battle, was it decent? Granted, I didnt break out anyone's final taps (other than Soul) on the basis that they werent going to die. Anyone who's watched enough anime knows - particularly in the shounen genre - that once a character uses their strongest attack/ability they'll probably be killed post-hence.

As for the lack of Omake, my tradition is that when a character dies I release their Character Sheet the same chapter - doing it any earlier might bring spoilers to the table due to certain NP's, etc...

Leave a review, etc...I can't really think of anything else to say in this section, so until next time - au revoir.


	12. XII - Judecca

Hey all, new chapter. Glad to see that...most of you liked the last one - hope this doesnt disappoint.

I do not own Fate/Zero, nor any of the materials present. I credit TIM with the original idea and only possess my own.

* * *

It had been a bit messier than Lelouch would have liked, in all honesty – but the job was done. Unlike his first suicide command – where the victim had gored himself to death on his own hand – Kayneth was in possession of that mercury blob he used to fight, which made for a particularly unsettling death. Rolo was still shaking in the memory of it, the same kid who had become so inhumane he equated killing to _brushing his teeth_.

Regardless, Lelouch was satisfied. Currently he was standing in the garden at the height of _Damocles_, accompanied by his obedient Master's. They seemed happy – standing amongst the vivid display of flowers – but how happy can one be when it's a lie? Especially after they had been unknowingly abused…

'Gah!' He gasped out, clutching his head. Every time he had recalled the memory of taking them – both in one night – his head had physically hurt. Lelouch deserved the guilt, but impairing his mental ability was a bit much for his self-inflicted retribution to allow.

Suddenly the lift doors that were the only access to the garden opened, and out stepped Waver Velvet. The boy and his servant had been picked up from the water when Lelouch had returned to his base after killing Kayneth. He had been delighted to hear that Rider was still interested in honouring the truce and that his abilities were no longer hindered – as Lancer's curse had ended with his death and the crimson servant's left arm had regrown.

Waver looked nervously around the room, glancing at the oblivious girls momentarily before walking up to Zero and speaking. 'Caster, I um…wanted to thank you for allowing Rider and I on board your…'

'_Damocles_.' Zero finished for him. 'It is merely me holding up my end of the deal. In fact – I should be thanking you, for the support you and Rider have given me.'

Waver continued observing Zero – unfettered at the servants attempt to use his Charisma stat to influence Waver. 'Yeah well, the thing is, what are we going to do now?'

'Now?'

'Yeah. You talked about recreating the world and stuff, how are you going to do that while the other servants are still alive?' Waver asked innocently.

'True. The War is still not over, and Berserker seems to have renounced the alliance.'

'Rider said that. He also said that there is a likelihood all other teams will try to cooperate to destroy you.'

Caster chuckled. 'Of course he did, he's an accomplished warrior – he would know a thing or two about strategy.' Zero walked out into the central floor, sitting into a black and royal purple chair. 'I intended for the other servants to do that anyway – I can silence all of them at once. I have the power to do so.' He smirked behind his mask, hidden from Waver.

Waver became uneasy at those words. The youth pulled his collar out to give a bit of breathing room to his neck and spoke. 'Well, Rider and I will be downstairs if you need us…and remember, your victory-'

'Your survival, of course I haven't forgotten, young Master of Rider.'

_**Fuyuki Church.**_

Kirei was panicking, though all outward appearances would belay that outright. He sat calmly in the same chair has he had since Tokiomi had ordered him to remain within the church. He was staring down at a half-finished game of chess, played on a golden board with carved pieces. For several minutes he stared intently at it, before turning to glance at the sofa Gilgamesh usually reclined on – now empty in the Archer's death.

_He's dead._ Kirei had concluded that long ago but every time it went through his mind it seemed like a brand new revelation. Without the servant to keep him company Kirei had become even more silent and withdrawn than before – but by no means inactive.

His mind tinkered and toiled with the things Gilgamesh had teased him with. Concepts of pleasure, of desire, of all things unknown to him.

'_Alright, say there was no Tokiomi – or he was removed – and you had a chance to win the Grail. What would you wish for?'_ The voice of Gilgamesh rang in his head, asking him over and over from beyond the ethereal grave.

'What I would wish for…' He trailed off. Kirei recalled saying that he would wish to know his desires, but how important are they to him if he doesn't know what they are? The man weighed his situation, in one hand he had no desire to continue the War nor any ambition for himself – he was loyal to Tokiomi, on the other hand Gilgamesh had stirred something within him – a longing – and he wished to fulfill that longing. To do that, Tokiomi must be removed.

He still had Assassin – though the pale servant had spent much time in Tohsaka's company as Kirei had in Gilgamesh's – Assassin should still be loyal. Though how to go about killing his Master was unknown to him, no thoughts came up in his head. He'd simply wait until he saw the man next, and then decide.

A pity that he never considered to use his Command Seals.

_**Tohsaka Manor.**_

'Gilgamesh…Gilgamesh is gone.' Tokiomi muttered under his breath. All through the night he'd struggled to sleep – especially after the display he'd seen from Caster and Rider – but he was still in shock late in the morning. 'How…how could the eldest servant fall…so quickly?' He stammered.

Quietly he recomposed himself. All this on top of the fact that he had _still_ not found Rin was highly taxing on the man. Breathing in and out calmed him, but not nearly enough to keep him sane. His alliance with Emiya Kiritsugu was probably the only thing holding his nerves together – as the union provided much security, mostly in the form of _not_ being targeted by Emiya Kiritsugu. Though against Caster's behemoth he wondered whether it even mattered.

_I must stay in the War. I must win for myself…but I can't without a servant. _Then he remembered a proposal Assassin had brought to his attention several nights ago. _If Assassin contracts with me…_

'Assassin.' He said quietly to himself, calling the pale servant.

A black hole chewed its way into the spatial plane, spitting out Tokiomi's confident and disappearing. Ulquiorra looked plainly at Tokiomi, hiding slight concern behind his usual blandness. 'You called, Tokiomi?'

'Yes…' Tokiomi began to say nervously. He swallowed and built up confidence, going over the words in his head before saying them. 'Assassin, Gilgamesh is dead and I am without a servant. However, the Tohsaka line must participate in the War; you understand that it is our right to win the Grail.' It was a statement.

Ulquiorra nodded, Tokiomi kept talking.

'Earlier you suggested…a contract between you and I.' Tokiomi said gingerly, as if the walls were listening. 'I wish to…accept.'

Ulquiorra nodded again, making no gestures whatsoever.

'Do you…accept?'

'If it is what my lord desires.' Ulquiorra said flatly.

Tokiomi blinked for a bit. Surely there would be a bit more ceremony than just_ that_, regarding the switching of Masters and servants. It had been…sudden, not surprising that Assassin would side with Tokiomi – he had suggested the idea in the first place. Tohsaka looked to his hand where the faded Command Seals from Archer were, seeing nothing.

Then he slapped his head. _Of course! Kirei is still alive!_

_**Einzbern Base.**_

'Saber. I want you, Maiya and Irisviel to go to…' Kiritsugu drew his finger over the map. '…this location.'

Bradley regarded his Master's direction before looking up – wearing an eye patch once again. 'Sir, permission to speak?'

'Granted. This isn't the military, King Bradley, don't forget that.' Kiritsugu reminded his servant, his typical pragmatism annoyed by his servant's insistent respect for army formality.

'We have just changed bases, would it not be inadvisable to change again?'

'It's only you and Iri. You're protecting her Saber, don't forget that.'

Bradley stiffened. 'Of course.' Kiritsugu eyed his servant as he leaned over the table, sighed and stood up.

'Saber. I'm aware that your wife was a strong part of your previous life. You chose her – and would remain loyal to her until the end, of course?'

'Yes, lord.'

'Good. I want you to protect Irisviel to that same extreme then. Your wife was – as you put it – the only anchor you had to humanity.' Kiritsugu gave a steely look. 'Hold on to that humanity.'

Bradley bowed. He turned to leave the room and follow Kiritsugu's instructions – which were more than just the relocation of his wife – until the Magus Hunter called him back. 'Saber, wait.'

Bradley waited patiently.

'Up till now, you believe you possess chemistry with Irisviel due to your loyalty to marriage, correct?'

'My lord I have no ambitions regarding her-' Bradley tried to protest.

'No it isn't that – I do not believe you would condone adultery as it is.' Kiritsugu gave a short pause, guilt filling him for that moment. 'But you must know that Irisviel is – while my wife and the woman I chose – a homunculus.'

The word struck the Fuhrer President like a hammer, freezing his insides. His mind jumped back and recalled several memories of his "siblings". Suddenly the bonds Kiritsugu had with his wife seemed completely different – to him, not unlike those he had with Pride, masquerading as Selim Bradley.

'You-' Rage filled his word, until it was cut off.

'Not a homunculus in the sense you know.' Kiritsugu reassured – being aware of his servants past. 'And I love her, to my last breath. Our relationship is nothing like the one you had with your "son".' Kiritsugu said in his usual monotone, but the way it was delivered was like a terrible accusation.

Bradley blinked, letting his wrath subside and his rage deflate. After a while he spoke up again. 'Is there anything else?'

'No, that will be all, Bradley.'

As soon as Bradley left Kiritsugu frowned. He knew that there was a reason for his infidelity with Maiya, but that didn't make lying about it any easier to bear – or the act in itself. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, flipping it open. Initially he went to Maiya's name in the contacts but immediately felt dirty. He grimaced and idly flicked through the names he had saved, not paying attention to any of them until one took his eye.

Tohsaka Tokiomi.

The name brought back the memory of last night and Caster's behemoth. Kiritsugu had torn his mind to pieces trying to justify how someone had pulled off a feat that tremendous. No Master could provide that amount of mana, not in a thousand years. More than that, Zero had stated that he had no Master.

_How…how did he do it?_

There was always the possibility of contracting with a new Master – but up till that point no one had died in the Holy Grail War – all the Master's still had their own servant's. Kiritsugu shook his head as a new theory entered his mind, dismissing it.

_Multiple Master's…No, that's impossible._

But Caster had proved that preconceptions about possibility and impossibility were redundant in the Holy Grail War just the previous night. What if he actually had more than one Mage supplying him with mana?

No, even then the Master's would need an absurd amount of personal strength, and how to give enough at once to their servant for them to perform something like that was still a mystery. He rubbed his head, a headache beginning to form in the wake of his thinking.

Then he saw Tokiomi's name on his phone again. Then he remembered what the man had talked to Kiritsugu about; more than just an alliance…

Tohsaka Rin, youngest in a powerful line of Mages – who was missing. Even if the other Master or Masters were unknown, there was enough evidence to support that theory that Zero had taken her for himself. His father instinct kicked in and he quickly dialed Tohsaka's number, anxiety building as he pressed the phone to his ear.

_**Fuyuki Streets.**_

Kariya was unhappy – and not due to hunger – The Count had seen to it that his Master was always well-fed. Kariya's gripes were now coming from their state of allegiance – which is to say; none. Zero was morally reprehensible, but he still had managed to secure resources – and now that he had that_ thing_, there wasn't a more secure place in all Fuyuki.

The Count however, was upset for a different reason. He had found a pleasant friend in Rider, and now lacked his company. Kariya was beginning to feel second-best.

'Count?'

'Hm?' The taller figure looked down.

'Now that Tohsaka Tokiomi's servant is dead…do you think he's out of the War?'

Monte Cristo remembered back to Rider's slaughter of Lancer and Archer. Last he recalled Gilgamesh was indeed Tohsaka's servant – the man who had sold Sakura to the Matou's. He empathized in Kariya's plight, but was still worried about the path of vengeance his Master seemed sworn on.

'Perhaps…' Then The Count paused. '…No, do you recall Assassin's involvement with Archer?'

'The pale guy, right?'

'Yes. And his alliance with Saber's Master.' Monte Cristo said darkly, remembering the night where five servants fought with nothing but words at the Einzbern Manor.

'So…he's still fighting?' Kariya asked.

'I would imagine so. But without Zero or Rider on our side anymore – and the threat of Saber, I doubt we could do much to him now.' Kariya frowned. He was about to order Berserker to kill the unprotected Tokiomi anyway, disregarding the logic behind his servant's words in favour of revenge, when suddenly the space in front of them distorted, and out walked Assassin.

'Do not draw your weapon, Berserker.' Ulquiorra stated. 'I have no intention to fight you.'

The Count glared down the shorter servant, hand still on his Rapier. 'What do you want, Assassin?' Kariya snarled.

'Not I, but what my lord wants. Are you aware that Tohsaka Rin has not been home for several days?'

Kariya did a double-take. He almost fell over again from shock – one of the girls that he loved so dearly; missing!? In tandem to the other being used as a breeding ground for Zouken's insects, Kariya almost burst several blood vessel's out of rage.

'What!?' He roared. 'What do you mean Rin hasn't been home for several days!?' Kariya marched up to Ulquiorra and grabbed the Espada's collar roughly, forgetting his place. 'Aren't you Assassin!? Aren't you supposed to know where everyone is!?

Ulquiorra scowled. 'Tohsaka Rin is neither a servant nor Master by my recollection – nor am I familiar with her magical signature. I cannot locate her without resorting to conventional means.'

'You pathetic-!' Kariya raised his fist, but before he could strike Berserker had grabbed his wrist. Kariya looked up at his servant, only for his vision to be directed to the sword Ulquiorra was about to unsheathe.

Kariya stepped back a bit. 'I apologize for my Master; his emotions have gotten the better of him at times.' The Count said.

'I wouldn't know.' Ulquiorra quietly said as he put his blade away and returned his hands to his pockets. 'Tohsaka Tokiomi wishes to speak with you – he hopes that you can put aside your misplaced hatred for him to find Rin.'

Kariya almost slugged the pale servant, but The Count held him back. 'Why don't you go ask Zero!? He's Caster! Shouldn't he be aware of most things!?' He ranted.

Ulquiorra went quiet. He turned around and opened a _Garganta_, behind him Monte Cristo pleaded for his Master to calm down, else the worms begin to consume him. Ulquiorra turned back to the other two and looked them in the eyes. 'Tohsaka Tokiomi has…an acquaintance that believes no Master alone could summon that behemoth – though I do not know how Zero would obtain multiple sources of mana...'

'Zero does possess a power that controls minds absolutely.' The Count stated, filling Ulquiorra in.

'I see. That makes all the more sense.' Ulquiorra closed his eyes and reopened them slowly, looking into Kariya's. 'Matou Kariya. My Master suspects that Zero is using Tohsaka Rin to supply his mana – along with another or perhaps several other Mage's.'

Kariya fainted there, The Count catching him before he fell. Monte Cristo looked up in shock at Ulquiorra's statement, the pale servant only walking into his _Garganta_ without saying anything. Berserker carried his Master in with him into the portal, taking them to Tohsaka Tokiomi's Manor.

_**Waver and Rider.**_

'Hey, Rider?' Waver asked.

'Yes, Master?'

The pair was looking down at the city covered in night. A whole day had passed since Zero had summoned this "_Damocles_", a whole day of nothing happening. They were sitting near the bottom of the machine – looking out from a large window at Fuyuki. Alucard was sitting in a throne generated from his own shadows, legs crossed and arms folded over his lap. Waver sat cross-legged on the floor beside him.

'Do you think Berserker and his Master are ok?'

Alucard chuckled. 'I don't doubt it.'

'Do you miss having him around?' Waver asked.

'Hm. Somewhat, he was an interesting man to talk to. I feel that Zero has lost his touch now that he has resources to depend on.' Alucard mused.

'I…I don't trust Zero.' Waver admitted. He was surprised when he felt Alucard's hand patting his head approvingly.

'I would call you a fool to do so.' Alucard said.

Waver twitched a little, slowly warming up to the white glove that patted his skull until it returned to its crimson master. 'So Rider, tell me about your past.' Waver said quietly. He still remembered the dream that had haunted him – the details so vividly splattered in his mind's eye.

The order took Alucard by surprise, but he indulged it anyway. 'What would you like to know? My past is a bloody and cruel one, I-'

'Tell me about the people you knew!' Waver cut him off.

Again Alucard was surprised, though this time in a tone of amusement. 'Very well.' He relaxed into his chair. 'There were three people who I consider closest to me…no, four.' He corrected himself. 'The first was a young girl from Britain – of Dutch descent – her name was Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.'

'Whaaat!? That's too long a name!' Waver exclaimed. 'Integral Fairbook Wingates…'

'Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.' Alucard repeated. 'She was a powerful woman to say the least. Steadfast and as strong as the soldiers who served her. She wasn't afraid to stare into the maw of monsters and shout right into them, followed by a hail of bullets.' Alucard gave a short chuckle.

'She sounds like someone scary…'

'Most assuredly, but only to those against her. She was fearsome – but still human after all.' Alucard said the last part with a mixture of disdain and regret, in such a way that the two inflections didn't meld at all.

'Human? What's wrong with humans?' Waver asked.

'Nothing, not the strong ones anyway. Integra was strong.' Alucard summarized. 'As are you.'

Waver blushed under the compliment, though his mind rebuked it. 'Strong!? How am I strong, I'm nowhere near as strong as you, or anyone else in this War!' He protested.

Alucard simply smiled. 'And who commands me?' Waver blinked with realization. 'More than that, you refused to give up, didn't you? The young dark-haired Master suddenly recalled something he heard when viewing Alucard's memories.

_Giving up, is what kills people._

Understanding dawned on Waver while Alucard continued talking. 'Another strong human – or at least was – was a girl I met in a small village, its townsfolk turned into ghouls by a lone vampire.' He paused. 'But she didn't give in. She was scared, but she refused to die.' Alucard turned his head down to Waver.

'So I passed on my gift to her.'

Waver paled and scrambled away, prompting a deep laughter from the ancient vampire. 'Don't worry, I have no intentions to turn you into a child of the night.' Alucard continued. 'Seras Victoria…in some ways I see much of her in you, Waver Velvet.' The No-Life King removed his hat and sunglasses, looking out the glass wall with his naked eyes. 'She was admittedly reluctant at first to drink blood, but soon she became accustomed to the power and no longer feared to use it.' Within his mind, Alucard pondered the day Waver would do the same and use his servant's power as it should.

'What about the butler?' Waver asked suddenly.

'Butler?' Alucard repeated, unknowing of how his Master was aware of Walter's identity.

'Gah, sorry! I had a dream about your past, I couldn't help it!'

The vampire acknowledged the fact, and then laughed shortly. 'Then why am I telling you all this…?' He said quietly to himself.

Suddenly the doors behind the pair opened and from the lift out walked Zero, accompanied by Rolo. 'Rider. Waver.' He said, addressing the both of them. 'May I have a word in private, Rider?' The masked servant asked as he came side-on to the pair, still standing. Alucard growled, shadows flickering protectively near his Master – but Caster assured him that all would be well if he left Waver alone. For a moment the Nosferatu considered his options,

_My shadows could tear Zero apart in an instant, but…we're inside his machine – there's no telling what may happen. Not to mention the magnitude of this behemoth, if he can wield this then what limit can I gauge him by?_ He didn't need reminding that his immortality meant nothing if Waver was killed.

'What do you want, Zero?' The servant Rider asked, hostility edging at his voice. They were allies, but the Holy Grail War still took larger priority. Before the Warlock answered he waited for Waver to leave the room, escorted by Rolo.

'To lay our cards bare.' Was the answer. 'You are a guest within my castle, but also a servant sworn to protect me.'

'I only serve my Master.'

'Correct, then it's simply chain of command.' Zero countered. 'As long as you're within my domain, Waver will be subject to my will and thus you are too.'

'So you're holding him hostage? I admire you're proficiency, but that does nothing to quell my anger.' Alucard's shadows began to flicker more erratically, spreading out from under his throne.

'We wouldn't be talking if I was holding him hostage. I simply want you to understand the situation.' Zero reached into his cape and pulled out a pistol, suddenly offering the handle to Rider. 'If you believe you can win the War alone, without my resources, then you're welcome to kill me now. You can live with me, or die without me.'

Alucard flinched as he realized that despite his power – Zero outclassed him. He'd been put into a corner with the masked servant and could only escape that corner with the Warlock. 'You said it yourself, after last night the other teams in the War are likely to ally against us – you think you can survive alone?' Zero taunted.

With a frown the crimson servant barked to put the pistol away, the offender complying with a dark chuckle. 'I must admit, I didn't think I'd be able to force Stoker's monster to heel so easily.'

Alucard's eyes widened in shock. 'How did you-!'

Lelouch interrupted him by waving a hand. 'Don't worry, it's no longer worth keeping a secret – I imagine Berserker has already told his new allies about it. If I were you I wouldn't bother protecting myself from any kind of holy weapons or weaknesses outlined in your tale – the other servants would be better off using their own Noble Phantasms.' The 99th Emperor of Britannia strode out of the room, leaving a cautious Alucard behind.

'One more thing.' He said as he reached the lift doors. 'The young girl upstairs is the daughter of Tohsaka Tokiomi – Archer's Master. She's a powerful Mage – but that isn't relevant to my next point.' He turned. 'Out of the four remaining Master's at least two of them will have a personal vendetta against me, which extends to you by means of our alliance – including Matou Kariya.'

'Berserker…' Alucard whispered in realization.

'Yes. I'm not tightening the terms of our union against you for my own satisfaction, I'm doing it because powerful warriors fight better when faced with worse odds – and not doing so may be fatal for the both of us.' With that Lelouch left the vampire, shortly after Waver rejoined his servant.

'So, what'd you talk about?' The youth asked his older servant. No reply came from Alucard, silent in his thoughts.

But as we know, the pen is mightier than the sword. And a well-placed word can be infinitely more useful than a powerful spell or curse.

_**Tohsaka Manor.**_

Night descended silently and without inflection like a swarm of moths. Midnight approached and all was quiet within Tohsaka Manor, though the inhabitants were restless. Four Masters of the War currently sat within the walls, only two servants with them. The elegant Berserker and the hollow Assassin sat quietly in the downstairs living room on a sofa with the formers Master and surprisingly – the infamous Magus Hunter – alone on an armchair.

Upstairs in the office were Master of Assassin Kotomine Kirei and Once-Master of Archer Tohsaka Tokiomi. The red-suited devil sat smugly before his student, the priest calmly waiting for word or instruction from his teacher. In truth the thoughts from earlier were still whispering in his mind like webs left behind by the original spiders of idea – but that's all they were and no manner of poisoning presented itself to Kirei.

'Kirei.' Tokiomi began. 'Since the beginning of the Holy Grail War you have been a loyal ally to me and my efforts. First, I would like to thank you.' He tapped the floor with his gem-tipped cane, summoning a long box in his hand with a small burst of flame. 'This is an Azoth Dagger, as a reward and gift for your services.'

Kirei calmly nodded, resisting the urge to reach out and take the box – and this disrespect his teacher.

'Secondly, as a final service – I would like to take Assassin from you.'

Kirei visibly reeled in shock at this request – not as much as a normal person, but Tokiomi frowned in discontent as he watched Kirei's body twitch. He put the box down beside him – out of Kirei's reach and tried to reason with him.

'Kirei, I still need to win this War in order to find the Root. More than that however, Rin is…' He trailed off, Emiya's theory about Caster holding her choking him up. He couldn't divulge it to Kirei, not if he planned to see the man as a target to kill – as he did. '…Rin is missing and I need Assassin's help.

_Then use him as you have been so far._ Kirei thought but remained obediently silent.

'Kirei, if you would pass on the Command Seals to Assassin to me – I would be eternally grateful.'

Those words stirred something within the Kotomine younger. Gilgamesh's taunts and goading rang about in his head like bells, the noise echoing endlessly. His desires, the truth of his core – who he was – he still had to discover, and he couldn't do so without the Grail. He couldn't give up his chance to win the Holy Grail War, to become whole.

'No.'

Tokiomi blinked. 'What?'

'I will not yield Assassin to you, he is my servant. I must win the War to find out who I am.' Kirei said steadfastly.

'Kirei…Rin is-'

'You no longer possess the right of a Master!' The priest rose to his feet, drawing Black Key's from his uniform and sorting them between his fingers.

Tokiomi scowled. _Gilgamesh…you've corrupted him. Assassin was right._ Tokiomi calmly focused as Kirei readied to strike, tapping his cane against the floor. Tokiomi's student lunged forward – not even time being able to keep track of him – when without warning, just as the tip of his blade pricked Tokiomi's throat, a silver blade burst through his chest from behind.

He turned his head over shoulder, neck twitching violently. When he managed to see his attacker his eyes opened wide in shock.

'Ass-ass…in?'

Mechanically Ulquiorra slid his blade out of his Masters body – blood dripping from its nihilistic edge – and flicked it, cleaning the blood off. Kirei staggered, his Black Keys falling from his hands. He looked from his traitorous servant to his Master – who he was about to commit betrayal worthy of Hell's deepest pit.

'I'm sorry Kirei. I would have preferred for you to yield peacefully.' Tokiomi said regretfully, looking directly into the eyes of his student. The Kotomine younger gasped raggedly for air before crumbling to the ground, lying limp as blood pooled around him. After several seconds of painful breaths the priest finally gave in, and died.

Tokiomi closed his eyes respectfully, quietly mourning the dead man before looking up at Ulquiorra – who sheathed his blade. 'Now…'

Ulquiorra nodded. For a few seconds Tokiomi's hand began to burn and glow – the same way it had when Gilgamesh had been summoned. After the pain subsided he observed the new print on the back of his hand – a bright red sigil resembling a gothic 4 – each of the three lines making up the letter acting as individual Command Seals.

'Very good.' The ceremony was simple – but that was all they need. The contract was complete – servant Assassin of Kotomine Kirei now served Master Tohsaka Tokiomi, as loyal as he had ever been. Tokiomi gave one last sorrowful look to the corpse before heading out of the room. Assassin however suddenly _Sonido_'d in front of him and stopped him.

'Destroy the body; I've had enough experience with leaving only a supposedly mortal wound may not keep them down.' Tokiomi looked oddly at his new servant as the pale man recounted his advice, but complied.

Ulquiorra frowned at Kirei's body as Tokiomi pointed his cane and set it on fire – the orange tendrils burning hotly and disintegrating the corpse. If only he'd made sure to do the same with the Kurosaki brat, he just had to be poetically ironic by blasting a Hollow hole into the brat. _Damn Shinigami._ He cursed.

When the deed was done a smouldering pile of ash lay on the floor to the office and the newly forged pair retreated, going to meet their guests. As Ulquiorra followed his new Master – hands in pockets – he couldn't help but notice the power increase he felt, summarizing it to be due to Tokiomi's greater skill as a Mage.

'Gentlemen.' The man started, greeting the guests within his living room. Tokiomi managed a courteous smile – the first genuine one in ages, in the wake of the wondrous event that had just passed. 'I believe we are here to discuss something important?'

* * *

**Omake! Like the Tengen Toppa Enuma Elish one, this is from the canonical verse, the part during ep 15 when Saber kills Caster - enjoy!**

The servant Saber closed her eyes, serenely taking in a deep breath of air. The nighttime of Fuyuki had been filled unceremoniously with the screams of unholy battle and the waters of its centre stained with sin. Caster; the mad magician, enemy to all – had summoned a monstrous abomination unto this plane with the intent to prove his villainy to God. However, that would not happen – not with Saber intervening.

Her holy light would purge the darkness, and Caster with it.

From the shores several admirers watched, both servant and friend and foe alike. They gazed in wonderment at the rising lights, illuminating the inky world with its brilliance. At the centre of it, Saber stood like a divine idol – commanding the attention of all. Atop the waters' shimmering surface, the illustrious King of Knights – adorable to some – raised her holy blade up and high, lifting it for the foul creature before her to see.

'Her sword shines, a dream that all warriors scattered in battle, past, present and future, hold and mournfully exalt as their final moments approach. Now the undefeated king sings aloud the name of the miracle she holds in her hands.'

The glowing blade in Saber's hands was now blinding, writhing in a tall tower of tendril-flamed light from the hilt to the deepest recesses of the sky. She opened her eyes, beholding her enemy, and took a single step forward – causing the waves to churn wildly at her mere presence.

'Its name is…'

'Ex…**CALIBUUUUURRRR!**' The King of Knights swung her blade down, expecting a searing slash of light to tear across the water and bring down her mighty foe.

This did not happen.

Instead, her blade suddenly left her hands – jumping out of her fingers to hover several feet away from her in the air. She faltered, blinking in pure shock – accompanied in this by all the other participants in the Holy Grail War.

Suddenly _Excalibur_ became blinding once more, forcing even Saber to avert their eyes from the radiance. When everybody looked back, they couldn't believe their eyes. Hell, they didn't even know what to think.

Standing before Arturia was a short, white creature with an upturned nose. It wore a tall top hat and a white suit top with no pants, with what resembled an embroidered table cloth as a collar. In its fingerless hand twirled a cane as it stood side-on to Britain's greatest servant, staring from its large, circular eye.

Everyone – excluding Caster who was now rampaging through the city itself – stared in silence. Saber weakly reached out to the thing, her hand twitching as it did so.

'E-e-ex…calibur…?'

The creature suddenly pointed its cane at her, glaring accusingly.

'Fool!' Saber blinked again. 'My legend begins in the 12th century!' It looked around the setting for a little, not removing its cane from Saber's face. 'What a curious setting, but hardly befitting of my majesty.' It retracted its walking device and began to waddle away, paying no heed that it was in fact water that it was walking on.

'Hmmm…perhaps I shall grace this land with a song in order to prepare it for my glory?' It asked itself. 'Very well!' It announced, suddenly jumping in the air with a flourish and mysteriously hovering.

'Here we gooooooooo!'

Everyone in Fuyuki collectively allied against the creature that night.

* * *

I killed Kirei, I killed Kirei, la la la la la. Oh major canonical deviations, between you and massively controversial plot choices - you're my favourites.

Let me think...nope cant think of anything to say. Regarding the events of this chapter, leave a review, etc...You all know how much I like reviews - and if you dont then let me tell you; I like 'em a lot.

Hope you enjoyed, until next time - au revoir.


	13. XIII - King of Nothing

__Alright, new chapter, etc, etc...

I do not own Fate/Zero, nor any of the series present. I credit TIM with the original premise and only retain my own ideas.

* * *

_Around him all was black. The entire world, the creatures within it, the trees, the water, the sky, the eternal night._

_No, not "him". I._

_I am white, and all else around me is black. Constantly consuming one another – the beasts of black. I am white – a Hollow. So I leave, drifting endlessly throughout the sands of Heuco Mundo._

_Then I find it. White, like me, standing in solitude is a tree – branches like spiked tendrils. I am emptiness – a Hollow. Permitting myself to sink into it, I do. One with it, I become. The branches pierce through me as I go deeper, neither falling nor ascending. Then the mask I've worn all my life breaks off, and I wake. I am hollow – now an Arrancar._

'_Quatro Espada.' I hear called out, addressed to me. Standing I acknowledge the man who now commands the Hollow's of Las Noches. He is a Shinigami – an enemy – but also my lord. 'Lord Aizen.' I address him in return._

_My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer._

_Garbed in white, cast in a chalk canvas and crowned with black hair. Another of Lord Aizen's army and I travel to the World of the Living, to survey a particular Human he possesses an interest in. Yammy Llargo is not a subtle being. However, within a short time the Human we searched for appeared – our mettle tested against his._

_He was…strange. At first he was winning, easily slicing off my comrade's arm without trouble – however he was far beneath me, and too far below Lord Aizen to even register. Then suddenly it turned backwards, Yammy began to win with ease – and the Human's power became wild, fluctuating. At times he was weak and then suddenly stronger than even I._

_It mattered not, this Human held no interest to me._

_Even when the invasion of Las Noches was staged, led by none other than this Human – a Shinigami – there was no interest I had in him. I had captured his friend on Lord Aizen's orders; a girl with the power to redefine reality and turn back time to her will. What a strong power, truly – too bad she was limited by something called "The Heart"._

_Whether it was chance, or fate, or he had been seeking me personally I do not know – but he found me, and there I found his true nature. A Hollow's mask – his power boosted significantly, but it mattered not. I defeated him._

_How meddlesome Grimmjow was – but his Caja Negacion was far too lowly to hold an Arrancar of my stature. I broke out from his prison within a few hours, and re-engaged the Shinigami. He was somewhat formidable – surpassing me when he drew the Hollow mask out again, but the gap in our power was quickly flipped again. Murcielago – the first of my two Resurreccion's – was more than he could handle._

_Yet he refused to give in. "I'm not fighting because I want to win, I'm fighting because I have to win!" Those were his exact words._

_How foolish, understand true despair._

_But he returned – and with a visage befitting only the most brutal of Hollow's – he smote me. I no longer had anything to live for. "Kill me." I commanded, and he complied – the next thing I saw was the roaring red of rage, and then nothing._

_But I managed to hold on – if only for a while longer. I was spent, doomed to die and succumb to my wounds – regeneration futile. Yet he wouldn't finish me – he refused to kill an enemy who had already lost. I would call it weakness – a symptom of "The Heart", but in my final moments I finally understood it too. Reaching out to the woman, declaring she no longer feared me._

"_The Heart"…I entrusted mine to her._

Tohsaka Tokiomi woke with a start, finding that he was reclining on a sofa inside his house. He composed himself and collected his bearings. Still wearing his suit, crumpled over the course of the night's events, he flattened out what he could.

_Were those…Assassin's memories, his past?_ He wondered. Out loud he chuckled. 'I wonder if Kirei saw those things too…what a curious world my servant hails from.'

Tokiomi yawned and stretched himself out, rising off the chair. Matou Kariya was currently staying in the guestroom at Tokiomi's behest – and Emiya Kiritsugu had left after the discussions last night had ended. _Last night…_ He recalled.

_**The Previous Night, Tohsaka Manor.**_

'How can one be so cavalier as you are, with so much at stake?' Monte Cristo asked at Tokiomi's mood – the red devil entering with Ulquiorra in tow.

Tokiomi ignored him and gazed around the room, acknowledging the two Master's and Berserker before talking. 'Gentlemen, I extend my gratitude for your company.'

'Where is Kotomine Kirei?' Kiritsugu demanded flatly.

Tohsaka grinned – he knew of the Magus Hunter's fear of Kirei via Assassin's reconnaissance – and replied. 'He is no longer in this War.' Kiritsugu's eyes widened, though he failed to notice that Tokiomi had not mentioned his student's death.

'Of course.' The Count interrupted. 'With the death of Gilgamesh – your servant – you no longer had any place in the War. But you still had one subservient to you – and simply bonded him to your will.'

'Very good, Berserker.' Tokiomi leered – hiding his anxiety in the face of the blue-skinned servants intellect; it would not do if he found out that Kirei had died as he would lose an advantage over Kiritsugu. If the firearm dependent Master believed Kirei still alive – Tokiomi could hold it over his head like a guillotine of fear. 'Your title is…ill-fitting – for one of such knowledge.'

'I am no less of a monster just because I possess great wit.' Monte Cristo boasted. 'Simply a clever one.' Beside him, Kariya was restless in the face of the banter.

'Hey, Tokiomi!' The Matou Master seethed. 'I thought we came here for Rin! How can you not be the least bit worried for her!?'

Tohsaka turned his nose up. 'My, my Kariya. How audacious of you to speak in such a way – one who denied his heritage as a Mage.' He laughed. 'Though I suppose I should be thanking you – it was because of you that Sakura could remain true to her bloodline.'

'What!?' Kariya jumped to his feet, The Count eyeing him cautiously in case his Master did something stupid. 'What the hell are you talking about!?'

'Of my daughters – only one could inherit the Tohsaka magic and the other would be doomed to neglect. Surely you must know that. However, since Sakura was adopted by your family – she retains her ability to become a powerful Mage – a chance that was only given when you left the Matou's.'

A sharp stab of guilt went through Kariya as he realized _he_ was the reason Sakura was suffering at Zouken's hands. It was quickly replaced by anger though – directed at Tokiomi. 'Do you have any idea what Zouken is doing to Sakura right now!? What he-' Kariya's rage was interrupted by his servant.

'Please, we can focus on this for another time.' The Berserker said calmly. _If Tokiomi was to learn that _both_ of his daughters were subject to morally reprehensible acts of force – there's no telling what might happen._ 'Mr. Tohsaka, if you would please explain the situation about Rin.'

Tokiomi stiffened, losing his demeanor slowly as memories of Kiritsugu's theory surfaced. 'Rin…' He paused, still unsure of the words he wanted to say. '…What did Assassin tell you?'

'That an acquaintance of yours…' He eyed Kiritsugu as he helped his Master settle back down into the sofa. '…believes Caster is holding Rin for mana – as one of the sources behind his mechanical behemoth.'

'That is correct.' Ulquiorra confirmed.

'So, what else is there!?' Kariya shouted out. 'We kill Zero – and Rider if we have to – and get Rin back! What-'

'I'm afraid it isn't that simple.' Tokiomi breathed sorrowfully. Monte Cristo raised an eyebrow and Kariya growled. 'If you could explain, Mr. Emiya.' He turned to Kiritsugu.

The Magus Hunter shifted in his chair – getting comfortable – and spoke. 'I am an inexperienced Mage in relation to others in this War. Magic-wise, Kayneth was probably the strongest, followed by Tokiomi and Kirei respectively. I have consulted with Tohsaka and tried to fill out the detail between us. As far as we know – Zero has established multiple contracts with other Mages, Rin among them.'

Ulquiorra suddenly spoke up. 'Unfortunately there is a limit on how much I can learn – I can only get so close without arousing their attention.'

'Right.' Kiritsugu looked to Assassin. 'However, we're still unsure of how he amassed so much mana at once to use. There is a limit on how much can be given from Master to servant at once – correct, Tokiomi?'

'Indeed. While Gilgamesh was able to use all of his powers under my command with ease, I could not divert all my mana to him if I wanted to.' Tokiomi replied.

'So we have no idea how he did it – there's a limited amount of Mages in Fuyuki with that kind of power anyway, he couldn't have just obtained an army of magical persons and accumulated their mid-level supplies. He must have done something to get more mana than usual at once…'

Kariya spoke up. 'Hey, when I was over at the Matou house to summon Berserker – I saw Sakura having something similar done to her.' He was still wrathful, but nothing compared to Tokiomi upon hearing that news.

'What!? Tell me more, Matou Kariya.' Tokiomi pushed.

'Zouken is a revolting man – even more so than you, selling your own daughter…' Kariya scowled. 'What he does to Sakura is put her in a pit of worms and has them breed inside of her – leeching her mana for himself, transferring it.'

Tokiomi's eyes turned as red as his suit, his fingers clawing subconsciously. However, he also felt a sharp stab of guilt – as Kariya had done earlier when Tokiomi had "thanked" him. He now realized that Sakura was suffering – and it was his fault.

'She probably wouldn't even recognize you as her father.' Kariya spat. Around them, Berserker and Assassin tensed – ready to spring into action in case their Master's began to fight.

Luckily, Tokiomi composed himself and took a long, deep breath. 'I see.' His voice trembled dangerously. Then his mind began to connect that with Zero – granted he doubted the Warlock had been in contact with Zouken to do something similar – but how would…

'Sex.' Kiritsugu concluded, breaking the silence.

'Wh-what…?' Tokiomi stammered, Kariya stared in shock at the black-garbed Master in equal measure.

At that moment both Ulquiorra and The Count suddenly winced in pain, clutching their heads in unison and doubling over. For a second neither knew the case – then they realized that it was due to the emotions pouring through the servant-Master connection. Both of them looked up at their Master's, the white-haired worm-host and the dark-haired red-devil wearing masks of pure wrath. Kiritsugu almost pictured his servant's face atop their shoulders.

'Given Mr. Matou's information – it's what I would conclude. Though I imagine we'll have to confer with Zouken.' The Magus Hunter paused, his gaze switching between each Master. 'I shall go.'

Tokiomi growled. 'How dare you…she's my daughter – I will be the one to find out-!'

'The hell you are!' Kariya swore. 'You left Sakura and didn't look after Rin, if anyone should-!'

'Stop it, both of you.' Ulquiorra interrupted, still pained from Tokiomi's rage. 'Do not give in to your emotions. Master Emiya is the most logical choice in this scenario to question Zouken.'

'He's saying that Zero raped my daughter, or are you so blind to human emotion that you can't see that, Assassin!?' Tokiomi lashed out.

Kiritsugu frowned and waited for the situation to simmer. _If that's true…_He remembered the night he had spoken with Zero – both of them. In either memory the masked servant had presented himself as a pragmatic man – one who would not do this out of sadism. _But raping a child, just for mana…_His thoughts drifted to Ilya – his own little girl – but then he remembered the speech Zero gave while summoning his behemoth.

_Destroying this world…and creating it anew? You mentioned that the ends justify the means…then what is the end you're seeking, Zero?_ Suddenly he recalled the armour-piercing question Zero had posed, connecting it to his own query.

_If you were confronted by an evil that you could not destroy by just means, what would you do? Would you remain steadfast in good, or resort to evil to destroy evil?_

'…So the evil you're destroying with your own…is the Holy Grail War itself…' Kiritsugu whispered under his breath to himself. '…But can your evil be forgiven?'

The question played a parody on himself – he who had killed to stop killing, who desired world peace. Kiritsugu realized that he and Zero were actually very alike – the only difference was that the masked servant had already let himself succumb to evil completely in order to destroy evil, Kiritsugu had yet to.

'Kiritsugu!' A voice called out to him, startling him from his thoughts.

The Magus Hunter looked up to see Tohsaka Tokiomi's enraged face – learning that the Matou boy was as well. 'We now agree that this pact between our three houses – Einzbern, Tohsaka and Matou – is secure. We are allies and until Caster is dealt with the War shall not continue!'

Kiritsugu blinked. 'Are you allowed to do that? What about the rules of the Church?'

'Risei shall permit this.' Tokiomi said with certainty, but Ulquiorra responded in turn.

'After you murdered his son?' The Espada asked, prompting Tokiomi to remember how he had disposed of Kirei.

Wearily the Tohsaka patriarch said; 'He doesn't have to know…I'll just-'

'I think he would have noticed the death of his son, or at least the disturbance in one of the Master's.' Kiritsugu pointed out. Tokiomi's frustrated frown returned, stating that he would make sure it was done.

'But we agree to team up?' Kariya asked the other two Master's eagerly, anxious to get his vengeance on Zero – even Tohsaka's death took a back seat in his mind now.

'That would be best.' Kiritsugu nodded sagely. 'However…I have no intention of sharing knowledge of my holdings or personal resources with you.'

'Don't care.' Kariya replied, he had more than enough with The Count funding him. 'I just want to kill Zero…' His eyes drifted over Tokiomi. _Then you, Tohsaka._

'That is agreeable.' Tokiomi added. 'Until Zero is silenced, we are allies. However, I have something to add.' The other two looked up in curiousity. 'Zero – as he has stated himself – is no longer interested in winning the Holy Grail, if anything I believe he wishes to destroy it.'

Kiritsugu reeled internally. _Destroy the Grail!? No…for my wish to come true I must use it. I shall attain world peace!_

'This means that he should no longer be treated as a regular servant. By my count; servants' Berserker, Saber and Assassin are with us, while Caster and Rider are against us.' Tokiomi finished.

'So this is no longer a battle-royal and has evolved into a true war.' Monte Cristo interrupted, chuckling in his baritone. 'Fascinating, fate is such a fickle mistress.' He mused, looking up from the shadows cast by his hat – his heterochromatic eyes dancing in the dark. 'So then, Masters of the Three Great Houses – what is our first move?'

Tokiomi and Kiritsugu spluttered for a moment, completely stumped by Berserker's awe-inspiring presence and the audacity of a servant giving orders. Kariya – who was used to it – shrugged and waited for the other two to get over it. Tokiomi – who had been with Gilgamesh for some time – recovered first and answered.

'Currently, I know of nothing that can touch Caster's machine. Archer's Noble Phantasm had no effect – as you all saw. Though I know little of modern day technology, so I imagine Mr. Emiya has more to say.' He turned to Kiritsugu.

'Whatever Caste-, Zero's machine is – it isn't of this era – it is far too advanced.' Kiritsugu said, referring to the servant by his given name in case someone recognized it. 'That shield of his is far beyond our ability to touch – and Saber is a melee servant, he would have no effect.' Talking about ones' weaknesses to enemies was something Kiritsugu made a habit to avoid – even if it was a slip – but they were allies, and by the time Caster and Rider were defeated, secrets wouldn't matter. 'What about Assassin?' He asked Tokiomi.

Tokiomi was about to speak, but faltered. He actually hadn't talked to his servant about his Noble Phantasms yet, so he wasn't aware of Ulquiorra's full arsenal. Luckily the servant himself spoke up. 'I am unsure how my strongest Noble Phantasm would match up against Caster's machine – though I suspect it shall be attempted at some point.' Kiritsugu nodded, he already knew of that "second state" that the pale servant possessed via intel from Bradley – but if there was more, it remained to be seen.

'And Berserker, Mr. Matou?'

Kariya tensed. He knew of Berserker's home era – 5053 – but if it wasn't of the same timeline as Zero's there was a chance he didn't know what he was up against either. There might be something of the military in that age that could compete with Zero's monster, but The Count was an aristocratic nobleman, not a warrior. 'No…Berserker is a one-on-one type servant, just like yours Mr. Emiya.' He sighed.

With a frown Kiritsugu slumped back in his chair, unsure of their options. If Assassin was the best chance they had, he didn't want to use it first and give Zero the chance to develop countermeasures. 'Then we wait, let Zero strike first.'

Both Tokiomi and Kariya's eyes went wide. 'What!? Are you insane!?'

Emiya looked steely back at them. 'For all we know that machine may only be for defensive purposes, he may have to resort to the same methods of attack as he has.' _Given that my servant defeated another of his summons – that "Jeremiah Gottwald"; there should be no problem if that is his greatest offensive power. And Assassin's destructive potential is more than enough to aid us – but for Berserker…_

'That golden machine of his, Berserker – what do you know of it?' Kiritsugu asked the blue-skinned servant, referring to the metallic humanoid he had witnessed the night he had called Assassin to pick him up.

The Count took a moment to think of his answer. 'I am unaware of its capabilities – though it is very maneuverable.'

'That poses no issue for me.' Ulquiorra calmly interjected. The Count regarded the servant of stealth before continuing.

'The boy who pilots it however is fiercely loyal to Zero. They call each other siblings; whether or not they are biological I don't know. I think he would lay his life down in an instant if Caster asked him to.'

'No doubt as would anyone under his command. Do you imagine he was inflicted by that…what was his mind-controlling power?' Kiritsugu responded.

'_Geass. _And no, their connection seemed genuine.'

Kiritsugu blinked. His mind wandered and he wondered if it had any connection to that Self-Gies Scroll he had – but dismissed it. 'I see. Berserker – if it would do no shame to your honour – could you tell us as much as you could about your past comrades?'

Monte Cristo laughed. 'My only honour is to serve my Master – Zero has proved deplorable, unfit to exist as a servant amongst such mighty warriors – I shall tell you all you wish to know.'

The Einzbern representative's mind went at ease. They'd have something to work with at least with Berserker's information. He was about to ask his first question when Tohsaka suddenly spoke up.

'Was Rin with him, did you see Rin with him at any time!?' He asked, frantic once more. It was Kariya who responded.

'No, if we had I would have ordered my servant to kill Zero right there. You're forgetting just who has been such a family friend to the Tohsaka's, Tokiomi.' He growled.

'To my daughters and wife, never to me.' Tokiomi sneered back, quelling the thirst for anger as he spoke. Kiritsugu tried to diffuse the situation by asking another question.

'What about another Master, was there anyone else?' He asked Berserker.

'Yes, a woman. I believe her to be the fiancé of Lancer's late Master. Quite a powerful young Mage, I can see why Zero would have wanted her. But no one else, not that I'm aware of.'

Kiritsugu collected the knowledge. _So as far as we know now, Zero has two Master's._ 'Did he ever explain his desires to you, his plan or what he wanted with the Holy Grail?'

The Count laughed. 'Hardly, though he was nothing short of a strategic genius. I don't think there's any more to his participation in the Holy Grail War than what he said when he summoned his machine.'

'He could have been lying…'

'Doubtful, there is no need to lie when you're the strongest on the battlefield. He believes that the entire War is already in his hands, there's no point to deception.'

Kiritsugu could have pondered the meaning of that, tying it to his own beliefs – but instantly he asked another question. 'What about Rider, what can you tell us about him?'

The Count sighed, unsure of whether he wanted to betray the friend he had made in the crimson servant. Then he remembered his duty to his Master and his resolve solidified. 'Rider is a violent servant, reveling in the thrill of battle and killing. He is intelligent and resourceful – but seems to prefer using his own power than to be pragmatic about killing foes. Furthermore…I am aware of his true name.'

Tohsaka and Emiya leaned forward in their seats, eager to hear it.

'He is – or I believe him to be – Count Dracula of Wallachia, the greatest vampire in history.' The Count declared. 'His nature is more akin to his vampiric personification than of Vlad the Impaler, meaning-'

'Meaning that he would be weak to silver and all manner of holy artifacts.' Kiritsugu interrupted.

The Count sighed at the interruption, but continued. 'Yes, though I doubt they would be more effective than our own Noble Phantasms. I myself possess low-level vampiric traits – which is why he and I were as accommodating of each other as we were – however…he is far more than any vampire I have ever imagined.'

Kiritsugu tensed up at the mention of vampire – both referring to Berserker and Rider. His memories began haunting him with the ghosts of his past, an entire village turned into Dead Apostles…

'What do you mean, Berserker?' Tokiomi asked – pulling Kiritsugu out of his thoughts. Adding to the list of dealing with Risei regarding Kirei's death and asking him to change the War to target Caster was now the job of requesting silver and other holy weapons from the Church.

'Stoker's creation was powerful, but what Rider is…transcends that completely. I do not believe that the Dracula we see in Rider is the same as the Dracula from Bram Stoker's novel, nor the same as the Vlad Tepes of this timeline.'

'"Of this timeline"? Could elaborate?' Kiritsugu asked, confused that a servant could possibly be of an alternate history.

Monte Cristo chuckled. 'I myself am not from a conventional era; I hail from the far future – 5053.' Kiritsugu leaned back in interest, pondering the implications of that statement – while Tokiomi stared wide-eyed at the blue-skinned servant, absolutely shocked. The Count continued; 'As for Rider – he may be of some legend or tale that is not historical, though this is all guesswork.'

'I see.' Kiritsugu uttered quietly, his mind overworking itself with hypothesizes and theories about the nature of the Holy Grail War in its current state. Matching up with his own servant – who appeared to be from a time akin to their own mid-20th century, but somewhere unheard of; Amestris – things began to make more sense. 'Was there anything else, Berserker?'

'No.' The Count answered.

Kiritsugu nodded in acknowledgement before going silent – his chin resting on folded hands. After a few moments of silence he spoke. 'Tohsaka, you go to Risei with Assassin to fulfill your duties, kill him if necessary. Also, strengthen the barriers around the mansion.' Tokiomi was about to protest but lost the chance when Kiritsugu kept talking, not missing a beat. 'Matou, I want you and Berserker to remain here – there is nothing you can do right now. However, your servants status as a low-level vampire to keep an eye on the night sky in case Zero tries something – you should also be able to know if Rider is nearby, based on your connection with him.'

Monte Cristo nodded and looked to his Master for approval, which Kariya gave. 'What about Zouken?' The white-haired Master spat, turning to Kiritsugu.

'As I said, I will deal with him. Kariya, as you know him best – what would you recommend?' Kiritsugu responded.

Kariya scowled – still seething over the cases of Rin and Sakura. 'You should bring Saber with you – Zouken's an old geezer but he isn't a pushover.' The Einzbern Master took the advice and gave a quick glance around the room. First Kariya, then Berserker, looking to Tokiomi and finishing on Assassin.

_Who would have thought it…the three houses allied, and me with Tohsaka Tokiomi._ Kiritsugu have one suspicious look to the Tohsaka patriarch – not being caught – and the meeting unanimously ended, the three teams preparing to go about their duties.

_**Current Day, New Einzbern Holdings, Location Secret.**_

Bradley sat quietly – legs crossed and swords lying on top of them, something Irisviel had suggested in order to get in touch with the Japanese culture. The act was mundane and futile – he could have spent his time much better practicing his skills, but his Master's lady had been insistent and the Fuhrer President caved. If there was one thing he could admire about his Master – it was the sincerity of Kiritsugu's marriage.  
Bradley had thought about it at length – but despite Kiritsugu's coldness and how infrequently he interacted with his wife – he had determined that the man was a loving husband. To Bradley, as someone whose only tie to humanity was the marriage he had, it was the defining point of his loyalty.

'Saber! Would you like some tea?' Irisviel called from down the hall, her voice coming from the kitchen.

'No thank you, Madam.' Bradley returned quietly, his voice thrown expertly through the house. After a few seconds of silence, he suddenly heard the sound of metal clattering and something spilling onto the floor. With a sigh he rose to his feet and began his march to aid Irisviel.

'Madam,' He announced as he entered the small kitchen, noting the surprised expression on Irisviel's face and the mess on the floor. 'Are you unharmed?'

She blushed. 'It's just tea Saber…I'm unhurt.' Immediately she leaned down to clean up the mess, stopped when Bradley moved like lightning to halt her.

'Please, the lady of the house has no place in cleaning. Allow me.' Bradley said, pushing her back upright and moving to clean the spillage himself. His skills meant that the job took no time at all, and to Irisviel's surprise he rearranged the pre-mess setting and set to making more tea.

'Saber, what are you doing?'

'I believe you desired tea, I am merely doing as the servant does.' He said flatly. Irisviel began giggling – much to his confusion – and when he asked about it she simply responded.

'You're such a fierce warrior; it's amusing to see you like that.'

For the first time in his life, King Bradley blushed – or at least ran something that resembled it. His loyalty to both his Master and lady was absolute, but since learning that Irisviel was a homunculus, he had felt uneasy around her – no matter the case Kiritsugu had assured. It was more than just her artificial origins however, he was beginning to feel that there was more to being her bodyguard than just Kiritsugu's love for his wife – there were few things that could be hidden from Bradley's keen eyes, and fewer still that evaded his intelligence.

'Madam-' Bradley started to say, but was interrupted by the arrival of one brunette, gun-toting Hisau Maiya. The ivory-haired woman began to protest that there was a situation and that she had just been making tea, but Maiya cut her off.

'Kiritsugu has requested that I join him on an errand. Are you alright here, Madam?'

Irisviel blinked for a few seconds, and then upon understanding she nodded. 'What about Saber?'

'No changes, he is to remain at your side in case another servant decides to attack – though I doubt that is likely.'

Bradley narrowed his eyes. 'What do you mean; "it's unlikely"?'

'I cannot say, Kiritsugu has yet to fill me in on the details. Remain here until further notice, servant.' She said, doing her best to not make it sound like an order. 'Madam.' She nodded formally in Irisviel's direction before running off, the sound of an engine starting soon after.

Bradley couldn't help but frown – even more so than usual. There was something off about his Master's relationship with the Maiya woman, something that had irked him for several days now that he couldn't put his finger on. He sighed internally and put it aside, going back to the task of preparing him and his ward some tea – having changed his mind about the hot beverage.

_**Tohsaka Manor.**_

Kariya looked mournfully at the sky, seeking not stars but the solitary prison that confined Rin. His search yielded nothing, not in two minutes or the two hours he had spent up on Tohsaka's roof. Were he in a better mood, he would have admired the estate for its beauty and well-kept appearance. As he brooded in silence he felt the approaching presence of his servant, accompanied by footsteps of rich boots on the buildings peak.

Tohsaka had granted them refuge within his walls – which Kariya had been reluctant to accept at first out of spite but Berserker had managed to convince him otherwise. While Tokiomi was a prideful, ambitious Mage who put the line of his blood before the ones currently bearing it – he was still a very caring father, one who would in all likelihood lead a full-scale conflict against Zouken to get Sakura back once Rin was saved, an endeavor Kariya was more than happy to participate in.

The Count came side-on to his Master, gazing up at the sky and smiling – revealing his elongated canines in the process. After a few moments of none-noise the blue-skinned entity spoke. 'Master Kariya, if I may, I have something to ask you.'

'Hm?' Kariya looked at his servant.

'Your wish.' Monte Cristo looked down humbly at his Master. 'I believe your desire for it was a means to an end – to save Sakura – but I daresay that has remained the same in current circumstance. However, you never told me what you would do if you could use it.'

The Matou representative looked strangely at his servant, as if he didn't fully understand the question. Then he came to comprehending the query and his expression turned to one of thought, unsure of what he would actually do.

His first thought was;_ I would wish to be with Aoi and Rin and Sakura…_The notion filled him with joy, but it immediately became hollow._ No…I shouldn't have to wish for them to love me…and it wouldn't be fair to Tokiomi._ That thought surprised him as much as anything – that he was feeling empathy for the Tohsaka head. Perhaps it was because he had now seen a fatherly side to the man, or maybe it was merely the effect of actually meeting him. _Then what would I want…to have it so that the families of Mages wouldn't be torn up by magical inheritance…?_

He shook his head. 'I…don't know, Berserker.'

Monte Cristo gave a small smile. 'That is fine. To survive this Holy Grail War is more than enough reward in my eyes.'

As ever, Kariya felt himself agreeing with his servant's deep, enthralling voice, but still asked; 'Why would you think that? Aren't you so rich, wouldn't you be greedy?'

The Count gave a piercingly sharp glare to his Master, causing Kariya to visibly stagger back a step or two. At that moment _Gankutsuou _flashed onto his forehead but subsided immediately afterwards. Berserker was _not_ happy with being described akin to his mortal enemy – regardless of innocence from the offender. He was not Fernand Mondego, he was Edmond Dantes!

Composing his rage and resuming his typical suave demeanor, he replied. 'My Master, you of all people should know that I hail from a modest origin, please think more highly of me.' Kariya suddenly realized that he had offended his servant, and immediately spluttered out an apology.

'S-sorry!'

Monte Cristo couldn't help but chuckle in light amusement. 'It's quite alright.' He paused. 'Master, you should get some sleep – it wouldn't do you good to push yourself unnecessarily.' The Count turned and began to head back into the house, pulling his Master into an around-the-shoulder grip and escorting him. Suddenly a violent whip of lightning cracked through the sky, startling both the white-haired wizard and the false aristocrat. The Count looked up forebodingly at the darkening night sky and ominously said;

'I imagine that a storm shall be upon us soon.'

* * *

**This is kind of an odd Omake, but I hope you all like it regardless. Imagine the scene in Avenger's before Bruce Banner shows up and they're all fighting in New York an' stuff. The difference is that the Avenger's are not the Avenger's - you'll see once you read. Enjoy!**

New York City exploded with the sounds of battle, an unending fight roaring through the streets and over the cityscape in the sky. At the epicenter of it all stood five heroes, all brightly dressed and glaring outwards at the alien invasion. The action abruptly slowed down when a sixth ranger appeared, grinning sheepishly as he awkwardly rode up on a humming motorcycle.

'Fuhrer!' A man dressed primarily in blue exclaimed at the appearance of the newcomer. His white gloves snapped loudly once more as he incinerated another enemy above them before diverting his full attention to the sixth man.

The circle of heroes; Roy Mustang – the Patriotic Blue Colonel Amestris, Riza Hawkeye – the Hawkeye, Alexander Armstrong – the big, burly blonde with fists like hammers of lightning, Alphonse Elric – the Iron Man, and Lust – whose significance on the team is highly controversial but usually disregarded in favour of her **BEWBS**. Each of them stared stunned as a man reputed to be both highly intelligent and possess vast amounts of wrath approached them.

'What took you so long?' Alphonse asked him, his voice echoing throughout his armoured husk and hinting at their bromance as **SCIENCE-BUDDIES**.

'Sorry, I fell out of a travelling unit in the sky and took some time to return.' King Bradley replied formally, acknowledging the rest of the group.

The reunion was interrupted by a loud roar in the distance and at the end of the street a gargantuan beast charged down at them – akin to a flying whale covered in plastic armour. _So_ intimidating. Nonetheless, it was huge – and five of the heroes stepped back in fear. Mustang blinked a little as Bradley turned and grinned at the oncoming behemoth.

'Sir…I think now might be a really good time to get angry.' Colonel Amestris suggested helpfully as Bradley drew his swords and swaggered toward the beast.

'That's my secret Colonel…' He faced down the charging enemy and adopted a defensive posture. 'I'm always angry.'

Bradley swung his blades and with the kinetic power of his strength cleaved down the length of the beast in a crossed-over X shape – splitting into four neatly carved part from end to end. The sheer force of wind and awesome tore off the Fuhrer President's clothing and left him with naught but his trousers.

Everyone watched in stunned silence as he calmly stood straight and rolled his shoulders, reaching behind and rubbing his stiff back.

'I'm getting too old for this shit…'

* * *

Alright, that's that done. Tell me what you think in a review below.

I start school soon (tomorrow), so I will still be working diligently on this and my other fic's but I cannot promise the same level of progress. Hopefully RoD will not experience any hindrances before it's complete - but just giving you all a heads up.

As ever, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


	14. XIV - Blood-Red Rose

100,000 words! Vibration is back!

I do not own Fate/Zero nor any of the other series present. I credit TIM with the original premise and only retain my own ideas.

* * *

Tokiomi breathed in the morning air over his garden, trying to calm himself down. It was the second morning since he, Emiya Kiritsugu and Matou Kariya had forged their alliance against Caster. Since then the white-haired man had been staying under the Tohsaka roof with his servant. Tokiomi had to admit that there was more than just the alliance to Kariya and Berserker's staying there. Kariya and Tokiomi was actually eye-to-eye on quite a few things, such as the value of family – though when matters turned to magic they quickly descended into verbal conflict. Berserker however was just _too_ _charming_. On several occasions he had left the room if Berserker was in it, overwhelmed by sheer charisma – even Gilgamesh hadn't inspired such a reaction out of the dark-haired Mage. One could only wonder what the blue-skinned servant Charisma stat must be…

Suddenly the sound of a vacuum whirlwind caught Tokiomi's attention and he turned to his left, seeing Assassin appear out of a _Garganta_. 'The premises is secure, Tokiomi.' Ulquiorra reported.

'Excellent, Assassin. Did you visit the Church yet?'

'Yes. Risei is still there, waiting for your contact – however he is beginning to get suspicious about Kirei.'

Tokiomi pursed his lips. 'I see. And do you know where Emiya Kiritsugu currently is?' Ulquiorra reeled back slightly in surprise at the question – it had not been part of his orders – but Tokiomi just laughed quietly. 'I was curious whether he had gone to find Matou Zouken yet, but I'll just have to wait for him to return.' Tohsaka went back to admiring his well-kept garden, and then asked his servant another question. 'Assassin, what do you think of this garden?'

Ulquiorra motioned in surprise again and took some time to think about his answer – silent all the while. When he finally spoke again he said; 'I have no opinion. One must possess what you humans call "The Heart" in order to understand it, I imagine.'

'Oh, so you don't think servants have hearts?'

'They very may well, but I do not.' Ulquiorra turned his head and gazed at an assortment of bright flowers – all colours imaginable – in a failed attempt to gain some satisfaction out of them. Tokiomi watched curiously, his mind remembering the dream he had the previous day.

'Assassin, I thought you were entrusted with a heart?' Tokiomi asked, referring to Ulquiorra's final moments atop the roof of Las Noches.

Ulquiorra twitched – his past so easily revealed. Granted, it was his Master but that was not a valid excuse in his eyes. He suppressed his desire to question Tokiomi about how he knew and answered. 'I was entrusted with one, yes. However, I do not know how to use it.'

_**Matou Manor.**_

Kiritsugu stood out front of the ominous building, glaring at the structure. Maiya stood next to him, carrying a briefcase in one hand and an automatic machine gun in the other. Inside the luggage she carried was an assortment of new guns – including The Contender – that Kiritsugu had brought just in case, he hoped he wouldn't have to use any of them.

From what Kariya said, Zouken was formidable and in all likelihood already knew that the Magus Hunter and his student were there. With a grunt, Kiritsugu began to walk forward – clicking the clip in and out of The Calico in the process. They opened the doors – both of them hiding behind the edges and peering in with guns raised. When the coast appeared clear, they sprinted in – covering the nearest corridors.

'Maiya, check the south side of the house on the first level. Notify me if you encounter anyone, do not engage.' Kiritsugu ordered, his words returned with a nod from the dark-haired woman and she went off.

He raced around the bottom level, crouching behind corners at every turn. After a few minutes he had finished – finding it all empty – and reconvened with Maiya at the entrance. 'All is clear.' She confirmed. They headed up the stairs to the second level, but just as they reached the top Maiya froze and stopped – prompting Kiritsugu to locate what had spooked her.

In the corner of a doorway was the small form of a young girl with dark violet hair. Her eyes looked curiously at the black-garbed intruders, but reflected nothing – total emptiness.

'Who…are you?' She asked.

Kiritsugu flinched, her voice sounded so cold, so emotionless. _Tohsak-, Matou Sakura!?_ He thought.

'Grandfather Zouken isn't expecting guests…' She said in a creepy voice that set Maiya's entire body on edge. 'You…must be…intruders…'

Maiya jumped into action, raising her machine gun and pulling the trigger – but just as she did she was thrown against the wall by a swarm of insects. 'Gah!' She gasped in pain as she collided with the structure – hard enough to produce several cracks in the wall, falling limply onto the stairs several feet below Kiritsugu. The swarm turned around and made its charge at the Magus Hunter, but he was too quick.

_Time Alter: Double Accel!_ Kiritsugu flipped to the side – jumping to the wall, kicking off and landing next to Maiya's prone form. The inner-Reality Marble ended and time restarted as normal – just as Kiritsugu reached for his student's dropped briefcase.

_Time Alter: Triple Accel!_ At unfathomable speeds Kiritsugu unlocked the case, pulled out an array of black weapon attachments and put them together – creating one of his new weapons, one unseen before in real combat. Firing The Calico up as a cover, the bugs scattered but quickly reformed into their deadly flock and charged again.

Kiritsugu raised his new weapon. It was a blend of pistol and shot-gun; 23 centimetres long from hand to end, 3 inches in diameter. The hold passed his wrist and went to halfway down his inner forearm – clipping onto the limb to prevent over-recoil. It held six rounds at once – akin to a revolver – but each bullet was several times larger than those used for pistols. In reality he shouldn't even be able to lift something as heavy as it was, but if Kiritsugu cared to think, he would have credited it to Saber's _Philosophers Stone_.

Bigger and more powerful than that The Contender, but several times more cumbersome. He glared down the length of the new machine – affectionately named; "The Vajra" – and fired.

A great boom filled the hallway – roaring like thunder – and Maiya averted her eyes in surprise. The entire middle of the swarm was completely annihilated, reduced to a splatter of insect gore on the walls – while the rest of the bugs scattered in the shot's wake. The bullet itself didn't stop, punching through the wall it was aimed at and leaving a sizable hole.

Maiya stared in shock at its power, but Kiritsugu was already pulling the weapon's chamber open to release the used shell and preparing for the next shot. The remaining insects gave another charge – the swarm must smaller – and Kiritsugu decimated it again, firing The Calico immediately after for cover from the bugs. By the second shot, only one bug was left.

'Die.' Kiritsugu declared flatly, training The Vajra onto the little buzzing creature. Finally it stopped on a wall and he was about to pull the trigger, when suddenly a mocking voice began speaking.

'Oh, so it's commonplace where you come from to violently destroy a hosts' household?'

Kiritsugu looked up the stairway; standing next to Sakura was a bald, elderly man leaning on a thick cane and leering eerily. 'Matou Zouken.' Kiritsugu glared, meeting the elder's smile just as hard as it was being given.

'So what's this all about? Why would the emissary of the Einzbern's be invading my home? Is this about Sakura; has Tohsaka Tokiomi decided he wants her back?' The old man asked, patting the girl in questions head with a gnarled hand. Kiritsugu glared even fiercer at the act, but remained on task.

'No. We wanted to know something about magic that Kariya assumed-'

'Kariya!?' Zouken scoffed, followed by a rasping laugh. 'You're here on his orders, the infamous Magus Hunter – Emiya Kiritsugu!? Hahahahah!'

The Emiya frowned and bounced The Vajra threateningly in order to get Zouken's attention back. 'Answer us, is there a way to transfer mana between servant and Master forcefully?' The Matou sneered in return.

'Of course there is, just ask little Sakura here.' Zouken squeezed harder onto Sakura's cranium, forcing silent tears from the girl to collect in her eyes. 'What did Kariya tell you?

'More than enough.' Was the response.

'Ah, so you know everything. Figures, that boy was far too stupid for his own good – and the good of the Matou's.'

'So it's true then, mana can be siphoned through physical intercourse.' Kiritsugu confirmed, his grip tightening on The Vajra's trigger in rage.

'My, my Magus Hunter. I thought you were a seasoned Mage yourself, how pathetic that you don't even kn-' **BANG!**

Kiritsugu fired his weapon, exploding Zouken's entire torso into a spray of blood. The crimson liquor splashed onto the walls and floor, drenching the three others within the vicinity. Kiritsugu scowled at the elderly pair of legs – still standing – until they fell limply to the floor. He de-attached The Vajra and put it away, helping Maiya to her feet. Giving on last glare at the remains of the Matou head, he muttered; 'That was all I needed from you, Matou Zouken.'

He was about to turn and exit – carrying the injured Maiya with her arm over his shoulder – when suddenly he heard Zouken's voice start laughing.

'Oh? You think I'll just allow you to leave, Emiya Kiritsugu?' The blood on the walls began to move – collecting back to Zouken's torso-less form – and reform the elderly man. As it finished regenerating Kiritsugu glimpsed the menacing leer looking down at him, before Zouken's whole body suddenly exploded into a swarm of insects – akin to the same that had injured Maiya. He flinched as they charged at him and his student, only managing to save himself at the last second.

_Time Alter: Triple Accel!_ He leaped out of the way – taking Maiya with him – and the swarm flew passed. It wasn't long before the buzzing returned however, accompanied by Zouken's laughter. He fired The Calico out wildly, scattering the insects and giving him and Maiya a clear path to the door.

They got through but the swarm was already chasing again. Maiya's right hand rose – wielding her yet-unused automatic machine gun – and fired, covering them. The insects scattered just before they got to the door – trapping them inside for a few more seconds. Without pausing she continued fire, protecting her and Kiritsugu for the time being.

'Kiritsugu! Leave me, save yourself!' Maiya shouted into his ear, limping raggedly as he carried her with him. They had gotten out of the door and were moving down the main path to the estate's gate. With every step the student took her blood dripped out of her wounds, leaving a trail for the bugs to follow.

'No!' He yelled back. 'I'm not letting anyone else die!' His words were followed by another hail of gunfire directed at Zouken's pursuing insects. They scattered, but Kiritsugu's shots ended with a hollow clicking that send him into a panicked frenzy. Hastily he tried to reload The Calico – stopping his movement in the process – but the swarm was closing in.

_Damn it! Both The Contender and The Vajra are in the case!_ He thought, glancing at the luggage in Maiya's hands in reference. He grimaced as his last resort became clear, but that would mean that Iri would be in danger…

_To hell with it!_ He managed to reload The Calico just in time, blasting the swarm away again and giving time for himself. He held his hand out and bared his Command Seal's, using them for the first time. 'Saber! By the power of my Command Seal, come to my aid and defend me!'

_**The Servant in Question.**_

Bradley twitched as he felt the force of his Master's call, hearing the words through the mental channel. Without hesitation he picked up his swords and strapped them to his sides – donning his blue Amestris military uniform over what he had been wearing at the time; a plain collared shirt with trousers – and rushed to the entrance.

However, he passed a certain room and stopped, peering into the doorway. With a heavy frown he regarded Irisviel's sleeping form. She had claimed to be getting tired – more fatigued than usual. At first he had dismissed it, but when it persisted his instincts began to act up. In particular he noted how tight-lipped she seemed and that she'd begun to deteriorate since the deaths of Lancer and Archer.

Kiritsugu's call tugged at him stronger though, and he was forced to leave – the white-haired homunculus alone in the house.

_**Fuyuki Church.**_

'Ah Tokiomi, I was wondering where you've been.' Kotomine Risei observed the younger man as he made his entrance, Tokiomi meeting his gaze the entire time. A dour look was on the Tohsaka patriarch's face, but changed into his ever-constant smile when he got close.

'Risei, I've been…busy.' The elder man chuckled, his tone ominous.

'I can see that, Tokiomi. The Holy Grail War is getting out of hand, Caster is going too far. Even the Church cannot cover up what he's done. In all likelihood, Fuyuki may have to be purged off the map – lest anyone recount what they saw.'

Tokiomi flinched. It was obvious that Caster's behemoth would not go unnoticed – but until now he hadn't given it any thought, nor the consequences. 'Risei, what about the War?'

'That goes without saying, it must be cancelled. All Master's must return their rights to hold Command Seals' to the Church and all servants must be de-summoned. Granted, while Caster is holed up in his machine, we-'

Tokiomi cut him off, voice raised. 'No Risei! Are you insane, without the War we cannot find the Root! It must continue!'

'What would you have me do, Tokiomi!?' The Kotomine shouted back, temper beginning to boil.

'Give the order to kill Caster, focus all servants on him!'

Risei scoffed. 'As if you haven't already done that yourself, you just want the Church's approval. I'm sorry Tokiomi, but I have no choice. I'm going to have to call in the Mages' Association.'

'No! If they found out what has happened here-' Tokiomi protested.

'As if they haven't already!? This is bigger than any of us; swallow your pride, Tokiomi.' Risei berated, turning away and heading deeper inside the Church.

'Risei, please, you can't end the-'

'Never mind the War Tokiomi, where is Kirei? Where is my son!?' Risei suddenly spat out, his rage reaching its peak. 'All this nonsense with the Holy Grail, you and your Mages couldn't give a damn about what happens to the people! If Fuyuki had to burn in order to achieve your ends, you would do it – so tell me, where is my son!?'

Tokiomi stammered, unable to answer. He'd expected Risei to be reluctant but not flat-out defiant. In the corner of his eye he caught the glint of Assassin's silver blade from the shadows, but didn't give the call to kill yet.

'I'm calling in the Mages' Association to deal with this. In all likelihood Fuyuki will have to be wiped off the map in order to stop Caster's creation.'

Tokiomi tensed at Risei's words and gripped the end of his cane especially hard, turning his knuckles white. 'Risei…' He began in a low, chilling tone.

'What do you want me to do, Tokiomi!?' The Kotomine elder shouted back, and then suddenly changed his tune. 'Tell me, where is my son!?' He asked for the third time. His hands shot forward, clutching Tokiomi's jacket and squeezing. The dark-haired Magus looked back at the elder, completely stoic. Then as Risei watched, the corner of Tokiomi's mouth moved and spoke one single word.

'Assassin.'

A searing pain slashed through Risei from behind – cutting his torso from the right hip to the left shoulder. Ulquiorra's blade didn't quite go through him, but a significant gurgle of blood trickled out of his mouth as he crumbled and fell. Risei's eyes flickered erratically in their sockets, focusing on Tokiomi – who knelt down over the fallen pastor.

'Risei…give me your Command Seal's.' Tohsaka said with a gentle smile and a warm tone. The Kotomine's eyes shot wide open and he struggled in vain to turn over and crawl away, but Tokiomi grabbed his wrist and pulled his sleeve up.

'My, my what a treasure trove...are these all the unused Command Seals' from past Wars'?' Tokiomi grinned, channeling his mana into Risei and drawing out the crimson markings. As Risei's power was pulled out of him, the old man gave his last dying breath.

Ulquiorra watched silently as his Master finished the ritual. His sword still dripped with Risei's blood – now pooling on the floor. When Tokiomi finished he drew up his own sleeve and chuckled with satisfaction.

'Remarkable, isn't it Assassin?' He asked rhetorically, the servant merely nodding in response.

'What are you going to use them for…Master?' Ulquiorra asked.

Tokiomi pulled his sleeve back down – hiding the Command Seals' – and answered. 'You are aware of the function of a Command Seal am I correct, Assassin?' Another nod from the pale servant confirmed this. 'There is no danger in collecting them, and they're far more useful to me when I control them directly.'

'What about Caster then? I thought the plan was to set everyone against him.' Assassin asked as he flicked his blade clean and sheathed it.

'The majority is already against him, I just hoped to set Rider on him as well. It's a shame Risei was not cooperative, but things could be worse.' He tapped his cane and set Risei's corpse alight – only snuffing the flames when naught but ash remained. 'Hopefully Emiya Kiritsugu should have already met with Matou Zouken, and returned to my holdings. Come, Assassin. I have the feeling that tonight will be a pleasant one.'

_**High-Garden, Damocles.**_

Zero watched solemnly from his throne at his dual Masters. His sins still played heavily on his soul, but as of late he had begun to interact with the girls' in person and his conscious had started to clear, if only a little bit. While he hadn't been planning, Schneizel had been taking care of them – and if the blonde was with him during his scheming, then Rolo. They'd both taken a liking to Lelouch's adoptive brother – _especially _Sola-Ui.

He heard the sounds of the doors open and swiveled in his throne, seeing the new entry. 'Rider, to what do I owe the pleasure?' He asked the approaching crimson servant, maintaining his theatricality perfectly.

Alucard scowled down at the masked servant, a truly terrifying sight – even for the likes of Zero. His usual smile set those around him on edge enough, but it was a new experience for Britannia's 99th Emperor to be under the Hellsing Dog's wrath, and not a pleasant one.

'We haven't done anything since coming up here.' Alucard growled as he stopped a few feet in front of Zero's throne. 'I understand the importance of patience in war, but it's almost been three days – and you're just _sitting _here? Who knows what the other Masters and servants are doing?'

Lelouch intertwined his fingers. 'I understand your concern Rider; however I still have some preparations before we can begin attacki-'

'Then prepare on your own! I have no interest in waiting with you. This is an alliance; I have not bent my knee to you.'

Zero chuckled – hiding his fear. 'Very well, you wish for something to do? Why not terrorize Fuyuki's late hours for a little bit, you must be hungr-'

A dark aura suddenly burst out of Alucard – only flickering for a second but enough to darken the tone of the entire chamber. 'Zero…if you don't watch it I may just feed on you.' The vampire warned.

Lelouch flinched visibly, once at the burst of shadows and a second time at Alucard's menacing words. Recomposing himself as best as he could, he said; 'Well, you're living up to your legend, Count. Fine, I'll tell you why you haven't seen the outside world for so long.' He rose out of his throne and skirted around Alucard's larger form, proceeding to lead the Rider down the lift and to the very base of _Damocles_.

Alucard eyed Zero with malice the entire time, until Zero led him into the lowest chamber and presented a technological masterpiece. Rider was dumbfounded.

'The _F.L.E.I.J.A._' Zero proudly announced. 'It's a shame that I could only summon the _Damocles _with my brother, so we've had to build them on board. Luckily my brother brought the Toromo Agency with him.'

'What…is that?' Alucard looked up and down the missiles form. Several more were in production behind it, but the one Zero was focused on was almost done, looking only to need a few final touches. Strangely, no one was working on anything – as there was no one inside _Damocles_ aside from the servants and Masters, but progress was still going.

'Something that an old acquaintance developed when we were enemies, then perfected under my command.' He flourished his cape out and faced the taller servant. 'With this, the central part of Tokyo was completely annihilated – and that was with the power limiter.'

Slowly Alucard came to realize the level of destruction that would befall Fuyuki if Zero opted to use it. It would most assuredly guarantee their victory, but how much of the city would be destroyed in the process. His shock turned to horror, then to Zero's surprise it shifted into an elated euphoria.

'So Zero, you intend to…what were your words? "Destroy this war-torn world…and create it anew"…' Alucard gave a loud, long laugh that echoed amongst the shadows of the _F.L.E.I.J.A._ factory. 'I'm impressed.' He looked down at the shorter servant. 'I apologize for my earlier actions; I will not stay in your way any longer.' He bowed respectfully, in awe of Zero's capacity for destruction, and turned to leave.

'Rider!' The Warlock called out to him, prompting the ancient vampire to stop and look back. 'I do have a task that requires doing, and I believe you would be best suited to it. We simply need to wait until the _F.L.E.I.J.A._'s are ready.'

Alucard gave a vicious look to Caster and smiled before melting into the shadows and travelling back up the _Damocles_, intent on rejoining his Master. Lelouch took a few more seconds to admire the W.M.D.'s, then followed suit.

_**Tohsaka Manor.**_

Tokiomi sauntered casually into his domain, Assassin at his side. His mood had only been getting better this past few days and it was showing. First creating a truce with the most dangerous individual in the Holy Grail War – Emiya Kiritsugu. Then there was allying with Assassin – granted, Gilgamesh had to die first, as did Kirei, but the pale servant's skill was more than fair compensation for Archer's, which was outweighed by the golden servant's arrogance. Following that was the cemented alliance of the Three Great Houses; Tohsaka, Einzbern and Matou and then the killing of Risei – which yielded him more Command Seals' than he probably needed.

The days before had been rough though, especially losing Rin and then discovering what Caster had done to her. Still, could be worse.

He ascended the stairs to his study, intending to draw up more plans. Just as he was about to reach the door, a voice called at him from the bottom of the stairs. 'Oi! Tokiomi!'

He looked down to see Matou Kariya, flanked by Berserker. Kariya's tone had put Ulquiorra on edge and the Arrancar reached for his blade, but Tokiomi reassured him with a raised hand. 'Kariya, what can I do for you?'

'Don't give me that crap! Where is the Einzbern Mage, and what have you been doing!?' The white-haired Master growled. Under normal circumstances Tokiomi would have lectured him to death, but the Tohsaka's current mood meant a different option was taken.

'Kariya,' He repeated in a calm tone. 'I have just been ensuring our victory and more importantly – the fall of Caster.' He pulled up his sleeve, revealing his new abundance of Command Seals' to the surprised Matou and his servant. 'With these, we can power our servants beyond their usual limits, there is no way Caster can defeat us now.'

Kariya stammered, unable to respond. Berserker saved him from silence though and gave a reply in the stead of his Master. 'Tohsaka…how on earth did you come to possess those?'

Tokiomi grinned and looked down, pulling his sleeve back down. 'The Church no longer has any place in the Holy Grail War; I have seen to it myself.' The Count blinked in response, somewhat out of the loop, but Kariya had recomposed by this point.

'Hold on, you killed the judge? That's how you gained all of those seals'?' Kariya's question was only met by a grin.

'So then there is no governing body to prevent total chaos from erupting in Fuyuki.' The Count realized, voicing it aloud.

'Exactly, and there is no one in our way to exact our revenge against Caster.' Tokiomi's eyes gleamed with triumph, but Berserker's hardened.

'Are you so sure that no one will intervene? Even if the Church is neutralized there are other systems in place; the military for one, or the Mages' Association.' Monte Cristo countered.

'With these Command Seals' and the power of the servants, no one will be able to bring us to heel.' Tohsaka ended his sentence and turned, going into his study as he was before he was interrupted. When he was gone – with Assassin – The Count gave a short, low growl of suspicion before turning and leading his Master away into their confines within the mansion.

After a few minutes Kariya asked; 'Count, do you trust him?'

'Not at all, my Master. You shouldn't either; this alliance is bound to destroy itself the moment our goal is recognized.' Berserker said.

'I know…Tokiomi is a treacherous snake, we need to watch out for-' Kariya's eyes suddenly bulged and he doubled over, coughing. 'GAAH-AACK!'

The Count moved instantly to assist his Master, helping him back up. 'Come Kariya, let us find you a bed to rest.' The Matou felt the familiar, unwelcome sense of arousal as he was handled by his supremely charming servant, but gave it no heed. He hadn't suffered the symptoms of his worms in a while – not since Berserker had fought Lancer in Caster's lair – but suddenly it was acting up. Before Kariya drifted off in fatigue he thought;

_Something is happening…with Zouken…_

_**With Kiritsugu.**_

The dark-haired Magus Hunter had escaped Zouken's pursuing swarm, having been saved in the nick of time by Saber, who appeared and struck like lightning. They had left the blade-wielding servant behind to contest with the Matou, a limping Maiya barely able to stay upright. The impact she'd suffered when she was thrown against the wall was heavy.

They found a small, uninhabited shed by the side of a deserted road and slipped in, Kiritsugu laying Maiya on the floor immediately, screaming; 'I won't let you die!' She smiled up at him dreamily, ignoring the slowly pooling blood beneath her. Kiritsugu worked quickly to seal up her wounds, but as he brought forth the binding agent to stop her blood flowing out – she stopped him.

'No…I'm already dead…' Tears began to well up in her eyes as she beheld her teacher. 'I'm just…happy I protected you…'

Kiritsugu looked down at her, steely as ever but inside emotional. 'Maiya, you…'

'It was already too late…after Zouken's attack…' She lifted her hand and cupped Kiritsugu's cheek. 'I'm just happy I died protecting you…dying…with the man I lo…' She trailed off, unable to keep speaking as death crept closer to her. Kiritsugu didn't want to admit it – he didn't want her to die, but in his aching heart he knew she already had. She weakly tried to raise her head, but her neck failed. Understanding her wish, Kiritsugu leaned down and kissed her on the mouth.

Their lips melded together, opening and giving further access to one another. Sharply, his tongue slid into her mouth, tasting her inside. She accepted and embraced his appendage, drinking his own invading fluids. Breathing heavily – already doing so due to her blood loss – she wrapped her weak arms around him and pulled him closer. He willingly gave in – temporarily foregoing the guilt this affair was meant to inspire – and took her. They were caught up in the moment – her dying wish – and his hands shot to her bust. He squeezed each breast tenderly through her clothes, bringing illicit moans from her mouth and into his connected one. So engrossed they were, that they failed to notice the shadow descend on their entwined bodies. Eventually though they pulled away from each other, a lone trail of saliva between them before it broke.

Immediately he felt a stabbing pang of guilt, but pushed it back for now. His student looked happy in her last moments and he couldn't take that from her.

'Maiya…'

'Kiritsugu, thank you…for everything.'

He frowned, recalling the circumstances of their meeting. 'No one should lose their life like that and be forced into this one.'

'Perhaps…but this is the life I know…and I the one I love…' Her eyes began to flutter, slowly closing. When she gave in to death, Kiritsugu gave her a tender moment of silence. The love she had for him was unrequited, but he still cared for her deeply. Nodding his head down at her dead form he sighed in anguish.

'Good bye…Maiya.'

'So…this is the state of the faith my Master places in his wife.' A voice said out of the silence, startling Kiritsugu.

The Magus Hunter leaped to his feet and realized the silhouette standing in the doorway. Fear gripped him as he discovered who he was standing before and he reached for the briefcase, wasting no time in arming himself.

Strangely, the newcomer didn't stop him, instead, he shook. His entire body trembled dangerously, like a restrained explosion. A single eye bore into Kiritsugu and both hands gripped their weapons so hard they might snap.

'Saber, I-' Kiritsugu began as he stood back up – armed with The Calico and Contender, The Vajra being too heavy for this situation.

'Silence!' King Bradley yelled out. 'I am a King; King Bradley! No man in my past could stand equal to me, I was alone! Even my own self was false, laid out on a rail to follow before I was even born!' The servant took a step forward, and then shifted into a fighting stance. 'I am a homunculus; homunculus Wrath! Only my wife was the one factor that personified _me_! All else was not of my doing, but choosing that woman was something I decided!'

He glared and lifted one of his blades to his face, picking off his eye patch. The _Eye of Ouroboros_shone red with fury, fixing down on Kiritsugu. _Wrath_ was activated.

'Nothing could come between us! Even when I died, no will was necessary between a king and his wife! This…' He flickered his eyes to Maiya for a second, before returning to Emiya. 'You are an admirable man, Emiya Kiritsugu – but I cannot abide by this.' Bradley's voice had become a deadly calm. 'No matter their reasons a man should never be unfaithful to his wife. Mine was the only thing that made me know who I was. The only thing I knew for real.'

Kiritsugu hardened his features; he didn't think he would be able to convince Bradley to back down. Even if they were servant and Master, Bradley still felt his own will and if his will lead him to murder his ward…

'Saber, you have to understand. Iri is-'

'No! This is not how a king should treat his wife! Not with adultery and betrayal!' Despite the bladesman's calm posture and purposeful tone, Kiritsugu flinched. Through the mental connection of Master and servant, Kiritsugu could feel Bradley's wrath, and it _terrified_ him – more than Kotomine Kirei ever did.

'This is the end for you, my Master.'

Kiritsugu frowned and bore his hand, presenting the crimson tattoos of the Holy Grail. 'Saber, by the power of my Command Seal-' He began the order for his servant to back down, but faster than lightning – Bradley lunged. Kiritsugu hadn't even acknowledged the movement until the Fuhrer President's sword was hilt-deep into Kiritsugu hand.

* * *

No Omake, sorry guys. School has been...tiring.

**Now, I'd like to make you all aware of something - this is important!**

There was once an event known as The Purge, which resulted in over 60,000 fics getting taken down due to trolls whining about mature content. This was before my time, but I still express sorrow at such a woeful passing. This leads into the next part of this warning, down below.

As some of you may have heard; SOPA is back. What it is in a nutshell is an "internet protection" act that deems pretty much all streamed media - a kid singing a song and uploading the video, a video game walkthrough, etc - as copyright liable and thus makes you a felon.

I was warned by **Keeper of Harmony** who was in turn warned by another contact of his (the name escapes me). Basically, if the act is passed it spells doom for not just my story or several others - but the entire website. That also extends to whatever sites we use to watch anime, read manga and all else. This is bad news. While I personally have my doubts that the act will pass at all, I would advise that you all prepare yourself for whatever internet apocalypse you can imagine accompany such a calamity.

This Youtube link explains better. Remove the spaces when you put it into the URL.

**********www . youtube . com**/watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

This link will let you sign against SOPA, again remove the spaces.

**************petitions . whitehouse . gov**/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF

The links were provided by **Keeper of Harmony**'s Chapter of his Fate/Zero megacrossover - which I am grateful for. Now everyone; please take this seriously but at the same time do not enter hysteria. It likely wont amount to anything, but never put faith in a governing body of humans to not do something stupid.

* * *

Now then, onto the more important stuff...

Do leave you reviews as you have been doing so previously, I love hearing your criticisms and praise. If it isnt too selfish...I would reeeeaaally like it if we could hit 100 reviews before I finish this fic, pwetty pwease?

For anyone who doesnt agree with Bradley's end-chapter actions - tough. I will say that it is quite in character for him to stand by the sole principle that defined him - his marriage, so seeing Kiritsugu be unfaithful - for whatever reason - is enough to incur his wrath. Furthermore - and I will reiterate this next chapter - no character is bigger than the plot. Meaning that even if the character has the odds weighed in their favour or the are a main protagonist, if the plot calls for them to die they will die.

Also - regarding "The Vajra". It was a one-time thing and I wont be using it again this fic, I just wanted to experiment a little with this fic as you all know I have no problem shitting all over canon.

So, thank you again for reading, leave a review and take the above warning seriously, but not to an extreme. Until next time, au revoir.


	15. XV - Fuhrer President King Bradley

Hi all, hope you enjoy.

I do not own Fate/Zero nor any of the series present. I credit TIM with the original premise and only retain my own ideas.

* * *

'G-gah!' Kiritsugu's eyes shot open and he gasped in both shock and pain. The steel length impaled to the last inch through his right hand. Bradley glared up at him, the red of his left eye glowing fiercely. Due to the wound, Kiritsugu dropped The Contender and was left unable to perform Commands to his servant.

'Emiya Kiritsugu! Pray to your impotent god!' Bradley roared.

In the barest second the Magus Hunter saw the incoming second blade to incapacitate his left hand and acted accordingly. _Time Alter: Triple Accel!_ Even at 3X speed, Kiritsugu only dodged Bradley's strike by a fraction. Instantly after he aimed The Calico down and fired, spraying his servant with ammo.

The homunculus was too fast for that and leaped back, drawing his sword from Kiritsugu's right hand with a splash of the latter's blood. Bradley ran this way and that around the small shack, leaping off walls and flipping over everything in sight. Eventually however, Kiritsugu's magazine emptied out with a click, and Bradley went back on the offensive.

'No matter what you do!' The homunculus bared both blades in a cross over his chest and sliced them out, Kiritsugu only barely dodging by leaning back.

'No matter how you repent!' He jabbed his right-hand blade at Kiritsugu's flank, following up with a vicious slash at his head. Both attacks were avoided with the aid of _Time Alter: Triple Accel_.

'The only thing I possessed in my past was my marriage, the only thing I chose for myself!' Bradley lowered his body down and knocked Kiritsugu off his feet by giving a sweeping kick. As Saber moved in for the kill on the helplessly airborne, the Master was forced to call on the next level of his magic to avoid.

_Time Alter: Square Accel!_ The dual swords were slicing sideways from Kiritsugu's right and even with the internal Reality Marble, they barely missed him. Time still slowed, Kiritsugu landed on his back, losing several strands of hair and the end of his tie to Bradley's horizontal swing during the fall. By the point that Kiritsugu had returned to normal he had already reloaded The Calico and was aiming it at his servant.

Bradley jumped away into a back flip, landing and easily parrying the dozens of bullets fired at him. When The Calico stopped firing he assumed Kiritsugu had run out of ammunition and resumed his assault, but then another wave of high-frequency blasts shot at Bradley – catching the servant off-guard.

Nonetheless, he easily deflected this attack and closed the distance between him and his Master. Having already nullified Kiritsugu's right hand, Bradley intended to dispose of his left and swung his blade in a flat arc.

_Time Alter: Triple Accel!_ Kiritsugu bent his elbow and brought The Calico up to the side of his head, blocking his servant's blade. However, the steel edge still sank deep enough to render the weapon useless – it couldn't fire bullets any more as Bradley had cut into the holding chamber.

_Shit!_ Kiritsugu's eyes shot open in fear. The Saber didn't even bother forcing his trapped blade through its halter and he lunged his other weapon forward, like lightning aiming for Kiritsugu's eye.

Blood splattered onto the floor between them, staining both combatants' shoes. King Bradley jumped away – pulling his swords out of gun and flesh with him. Emiya Kiritsugu panted heavily and dropped his right hand from his face – bleeding profusely. He had used his already wounded limb as a sacrificial shield to protect his head – taking the point of the sword and diverting its path while using _Time Alter_. Along with the first scar a second now crossed over through Kiritsugu's right hand – creating a bloody X.

_I can't…keep this up…_Even with the _Philosopher's Stone_ acting as a supply for _Time Alter_; the overuse was taking its toll on the Magus Hunter – to the point that even his thoughts were strained. _I have to end this, but…I can't use my right hand…_ His fingers twitched unresponsively at the thought. _The Calico is unusable…_ With reluctance he tossed the broken firearm aside, drawing his knife from his coat. Neither one of the fighters' realized the absurdity in challenging Saber with a _knife_, both still locked in their death-glares.

_I have a knife and a grenade. The Calico is broken and The Contender is on the ground, cartridge loaded. The Vajra is still in its case and I cannot equip any of the other weapons._ He regarded Bradley, the servant shifting to lower both arms to the side and stand tall, glaring with the ferocity of his namesake's hypothetical personification.

_Truly, Wrath._ Kiritsugu summarized, his body shaking in fear. Bradley's trembled too, but in his ever constant anger.

Now that the battle was calm – Bradley inexplicably giving his Master breathing time – Kiritsugu's mind drifted to the connection he had with his servant. At first he couldn't get through to Saber's mind and assumed that his servant's negative emotions were keeping him out. However, a second attempt revealed that it was something else entirely – of no fault of their own.

_It's gone! The servant-Master connection is gone!_ Kiritsugu realized, showing visible shock in the real world. Quickly he gave thought to his Command Seals' – and discovered that Bradley's intervention had actually disabled his ability to use them. He was still providing ethereal incarnation for the homunculus, but he no longer could command or contact him.

_Did he…break the connection by cutting the Command Seals' on my hand?_ Kiritsugu didn't have time to contemplate however as the blade-wielding homunculus suddenly began his rabid assault again, every single strike so fast that Kiritsugu was forced to use _Time Alter_ on each of them.

_**Tohsaka Manor.**_

Kariya rose steadily from his bed, setting his feet down on the floor as he sat on its edge. Out of his one good eye he observed his surroundings, not taking any note of them until he scanned over a blue-skinned figure sitting quietly in a chair by the door.

'Berserker…?'

His servant smiled handsomely at him, making Kariya almost wish that the insects within him had eaten through his ability to get erections. 'You fell unconscious earlier today, remarking that something was askew with Zouken.' The Count informed.

'I see…' Kariya rubbed his forehead before standing and adorning his discarded hoodie. 'What about Tokiomi? Is he still here?'

'To my knowledge, yes. Though it seems that Assassin has left him for the time being. If it pleases you, now would be an excellent time to strike him down.'

Kariya couldn't resist a weak grin. 'Count, that's treachery. We'll kill him eventually, but right now Zero is our enemy.'

Monte Cristo nodded respectfully. 'Treachery is all in a day's work for me, my Master.' Kariya didn't reply as he shuffled his way to the door, opening it in tandem with the Berserker rising from his chair. The Matou Master limped slowly through the house, followed loyally by his servant and his black, trailing cloak. When Kariya reached Tokiomi's office he prepared to simply barge in, but The Count caught his hand at the last moment.

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

The Count politely rapped his gloved knuckles against the door formally, waiting for the Tohsaka's response.

'Come in.'

The twosome entered quietly, to the quaint surprise of the host. Tokiomi was sitting calmly at his desk, indulging a goblet of red wine. Seriously, where did he keep getting wine from, more often than not they had witnessed Tokiomi reclining and drinking. Did he practice somewhere? Was more than half the mansion actually a wine cellar?

'Kariya, Berserker – what can I do for you?' Tokiomi's jovial mood hadn't worn off from before, a smile still plastered to his face.

His guests came before his desk and Kariya sat, Berserker standing dutifully behind him. The Matou eyed Tokiomi with unhidden scrutiny for a moment before posing his question. 'Where is the Einzbern Mage, and when the hell do we attack Caster?' Kariya kept his tone neutral, but his servant could tell that each word was laced with Kariya's past, much stronger hatred for Tokiomi. Luckily the man in question didn't catch on.

'Emiya Kiritsugu…I am unsure. I shall have to wait for Assassin to return. As for Caster, we simply haven't prepared enough to launch an attack on him.'

Kariya's features tensed and his lip rose in a snarl, but the calming presence of his servant stopped him from outright insulting Tokiomi and he remained civil. 'Gah! What about Zouken then!?'

Tokiomi sighed. 'Again, both my servant and Kiritsugu have yet to return and thus I do not know.' He placed his hands on the desk and entwined his fingers, setting the empty goblet down a few inches away.

Kariya's rage began to return and he leaned forward, edging off his seat. 'You know Tokiomi…you can be as clever as you like – but you're a terrible father.'

Tokiomi's demeanor suddenly did a 180 on itself, matching the wrath of the other man. 'How dare you…Rin is-'

'Rin is only gone because you weren't careful! What kind of man lets his family come home during the middle of a war!?'

'A better one than he who abandons their family completely!' Tokiomi had long since decided that Kariya leaving the Matou's and thus Sakura joining them was more a bad thing than a good thing – given the extra information given by the white-haired Master. 'It's because of you that Sakura-'

'Do not bring Sakura into this! You're the one who gave her to Zouken, you're the reason she's…' Kariya choked up, unable to voice exactly what Zouken was doing to her. The Matou-adopted Tohsaka daughter was a sorer spot for him, as she was both his original reason for entering the Holy Grail War at all and he had witnessed firsthand her violating.

The two continued to bicker and argue, and Monte Cristo could feel Kariya's emotion state leak in through their connection, tempting him to use _Gankutsuou_. He rubbed his forehead and staved off the urge, telling himself that now was not the time. There were some things that couldn't be solved by violence – and this was one of them.

_Of course…_He thought wickedly._ …that doesn't mean it has to end peacefully._ The theatric side of him couldn't help but smirk at his memories of corrupting the nobility of Paris so easily with almost no bloodshed.

_**Damocles.**_

The Warlock held his chin in a thought-emphasizing posture. Currently he was simply Lelouch, so he was helmet-less. Looking down at the challenge before him, the Holy Grail War's Caster racked his brains looking for a solution. He squinted one eye, then the other – then leaned back into his chair with a sigh of defeat.

'You win again, Schneizel.' The dual-eyed _Geass _user looked up at the man opposite him, smiling good-naturedly at his blonde elder brother.

Schneizel was looking down at the board but when he heard Lelouch's words he closed his eyes, both pupils centered on the man opposite him when they opened. 'Not quite, Lelouch.' He reached out – using his longer limbs to recline comfortably simultaneously – and waved a finger over Lelouch's single Knight Piece. 'If you placed this one to check my King, sacrificing it to my queen…you'd grant access for your pawn to reach the other side of the board.'

Lelouch blinked and leaned over the table, acknowledging Schneizel's point. 'Perhaps,' He said after a pause. 'But it would only grant me a few moves before you Check-Mate me again.'

'Hardly.' Schneizel waved his hand over the board again, directing Lelouch's vision. 'This Castle could be used to trap my King between it and your new Queen – now that my own is out of the way.'

Again the dark-haired prince took his time to see what his brother was referring to. When he did he smirked and let out a short laugh. 'Schneizel…even when I beat you in chess you still win.'

'This is the closest you've ever been though – I must congratulate you.' The Prime Minister and Second Crown Prince clapped his hands together, gazing over his younger sibling. 'Lelouch, may I ask you something?'

'Of course.'

'Why haven't you summoned Nunnally yet?'

The question tore through Lelouch like a roaring chainsaw that had been hanging over him for ages – and was now dropped. Subconsciously at least, he must have thought about it once – but he'd never really acknowledged it. Britannia's 99th Emperor let his shock subside before regarding his brother. _It seems Schneizel isn't backing down…_

'Very well…' Lelouch snapped his fingers – erasing the chessboard and replacing it with several glasses of Britannia's finest wine. 'But first, why do you ask?'

'The Noble Phantasm that calls to me does dictate that I possess the _Damocles_ as my war machine – I can understand tactical value in that. However now that you have two Master's there is no feat beyond your abilities, so why haven't you called upon the person you wish to see most?'

The man behind Zero scowled. 'There would be no point, she-'

'You're already lying to yourself. You know as much as I that while I come with _Damocles_, she comes with its key. If you had that, we wouldn't need to construct _F.L.E.I.J.A._'s from scratch – at the very least you could summon Ms. Einstein.'

Again Lelouch scowled, making a disgruntled noise along with it.

'Don't lie to me Lelouch, I may be Zero's servant until the end of my life but that doesn't take away my free will – the same will you so eagerly defended at Mt. Fuji, remember?'

'I don't need reminding!' Lelouch spat. 'You want to know the truth? It's because I'm afraid to see her again.' Schneizel raised his chin in intrigue, anxious to hear more. 'My goal here is to atone for both my sins and the sins of the Holy Grail War itself – creating a world of peace as the end result. And just as I did it for Britannia when I was alive, I shall do the same for Fuyuki – all for Nunnally.'

'So our sister's desire for a gentler world has passed on even in your afterlife?' The blonde chuckled heartily. 'Her memes must have been quite strong to prevail even after your death.'

'Of course they were! Nunnally even managed to break father's _Geass_; she possesses a much stronger will than either you or I!'

'Well then, all things considered – you won't call upon her because…?'

'Because everything that's happened here are my sins to bear, not hers. I won't make her a part of this.'

Calmly and coolly Schneizel leaned forward and stared his brother in the eyes – not heeding the dangers of directly looking into _Geass_ – he was already under its spell anyway. 'But also because of what you did to those girls…isn't it?'

His temper snapped and Lelouch's lip curled vengefully, exposing clenched teeth. Immediately after Schneizel leaned back and began apologizing for any offense he may have incurred – sensing the threat of being de-summoned rising in Lelouch's mind. Barely the dark-haired inheritor of the name Britannia quelled his anger, lowering the glass he was about to break down onto the table slowly.

'Schneizel…' He said, his voice a deadly quiet. '…Never speak of this again.' It was an order – similar to the one he had given Mao during his run-in with the Chinese _Geass_ wielder.

As if a spell had been cast over him, the blonde shifted uncomfortably. 'Understood Lelouch, my apologies – I was merely curious. After all, she is-' Another glare from Lelouch told him it was time to shut up.

'Now…how is progress on the _F.L.E.I.J.A._'s going?' Lelouch asked, changing the topic.

'We're almost finished with the first and the second should be completed a few hours after. We'll have them ready by tomorrow.'

The younger let his features relax – though he was still feeling a bit of angst at the previous conversation. 'Good.'

'Lelouch, there really isn't any need for more than one _F.L.E.I.J.A._ – much less without the limiter. Why are you insistent on building so many?'

'Because I may need to. You had so many stocked up for the final battle – didn't you?'

Schneizel sighed. 'That was different, you had an army.

'And here we're fighting several powerful entities of unknown strength.' Lelouch's counterpoint made Schneizel think, and halfway through his silent pondering the doors to the room opened – permitting the entrance of Rolo Lamperouge.

'Ah, Rolo.' Lelouch smiled at the brown-haired boy, happily seeing him as a younger brother. 'Are they ready?'

'Y-yes big brother.' Rolo smiled back at Lelouch, but his face turned nervous when he looked to the back of Schneizel's head. The Prime Minister didn't bother looking back, but his head turned when Lelouch began to stand up and wrap his cape around himself.

'Where are you going?' Schneizel asked as Lelouch began to walk away – taking his unfinished glass of wine with him.

'War Council. Rider and his Master are…tired with our inactivity. Don't worry though, I think it's time now to give them a task that I've had in mind for quite a while.' Lelouch looked up as he passed his adoptive younger brother, 'Rolo, join Schneizel – I'm sure you two can talk about something in my absence.'

'Yes, Lelouch.' Rolo loyally complied, taking Lelouch's seat as the latter left the room.

'Oh Schneizel, read Rolo a book – just like you used to when I was at the Aries Villa.' Lelouch waved his free hand over his face and conjured his mask in a pitch of black smoke. With that done he held out his palm and willed something into existence, creating a hardback copy of a thick novel. He tossed it over to his blonde brother and in a flourish of the iconic twin-tailed cape left the room.

Schneizel regarded the brown-haired boy before sighing; he wasn't very good with people after all. Relaxing, he took a moment to discover which book Lelouch had designated for him. Opening his eyes wide at the title, he wondered whether there was some hidden meaning to this particular bound assortment of papers – but he quickly disregarded the notion, Lelouch would always be theatrical.

'Tell me Rolo, have you ever read; Le Comte De Monte Cristo?'

_**Lelouch's War Council.**_

'We haven't left this machine since we entered, Zero. While I am impressed with the fortifications of your resource – I am losing my patience.' Rider sat at the opposite end of a long, white table – face hidden under his hat in shadow. His arms crossed stiffly and Waver sat in the chair next to him.

'I understand, but until the _F.L.E.I.J.A._'s are ready we shouldn't risk lowering the _Blaze Luminous_ just because you want to get some fresh air.' Zero reassured, trying to calm the vampiric servant. Alucard's voice was quiet – for the moment at least. Funnily enough though, it was Waver that spoke up.

'So what? You stay in here behind your _Blaze Luminous_ things and we leave. We're still a servant and Master team on our own, so let us out!' The young Master's voice picked up at the end, his confidence building. Both Zero and Alucard were visibly surprised, though the latter's was undertoned with amusement and equal parts respect.

_Finally, my Master is becoming aware of the power he wields and is gaining the will to control it in accordance._ The crimson servant couldn't resist grinning and giving a single chuckle.

'Be that as it may, Mr. Velvet – I cannot risk my own safety just because you are getting _bored_. This is an alliance after all; we have to look out for each other.' Zero countered.

'Zero.' Alucard entered the conversation, commanding attention. 'You…informed me of the power of your _F.L.E.I.J.A._'s. While most certainly impressive…' He uncrossed his arms and smashed a fist down on the table top. 'You still have not told us – your allies – your intention for them.'

Lelouch bluffed laughter. 'Why would you need to know that, how complex can weapons of mass destruction be?'

Alucard growled. 'Stop hiding things from us, Zero. Your mask, your motives, and the amount of magic tricks you have up your sleeve – where does it end?' The vampire's voice rose steadily and full of malice. 'Our alliance will not last forever; perhaps it would be better to end it before it becomes lethargic and stale?'

Once again under the Rider's wrath Zero felt an evil pressure weigh down on him, accompanied by the darkening of the room - the shadows creeping out of the corners more than the light was receding. Lelouch shrunk back in his seat at the approaching menace. Alucard was using his powers to scare the Warlock into submission and for all the few that could resist the vampire's methods of stirring fear – Lelouch was not one of them.

_I just need one more day…when the F.L.E.I.J.A.'s are ready I can begin my plans._ Behind the mask be both cringed in fear and scowled in frustration. _Damn it, Rider. Damn you for forcing this too early._ Zero lifted his head and looked directly at Alucard. 'Fine.'

The shadows stopped advancing in curiousity, waiting for the Warlock to finish his words. 'That task I mentioned,' Zero began through clenched teeth. 'I need you to kidnap one of the Master's companions that he has so foolishly brought to Fuyuki.'

Alucard raised an eyebrow – as did Waver. 'What advantage would that give us?'

'Have you never held an enemy hostage? I assumed a servant of your caliber must have done so at least once in your past.' He sighed. 'The point is, even with Tokiomi's daughter upstairs and under my _Geass_, I want insurance from all possible fronts. Last time I didn't ensure that, my own allies turned against me.'

Waver muttered under his breath. 'I wonder why when you're so open and honest.' Alucard smirked in response.

'I'll give you the details of the target, and I promise that you may return safely to _Damocles_ once you have the target.' Zero stated, already standing up to leave the room. As the instructions were given Alucard's face contorted unhappily – being made to fetch something was not what he should be used for.

Then again, he was Hellsing's Dog.

_**Fuhrer President King Bradley.**_

Kiritsugu had managed to escape and retreat from his servant, though not enough that Bradley had lost his trail. Currently they were on a mountain road that winded – not another soul in sight. The evening had descended into a dark, starless night and no noise came aside from the combatants fighting for their lives and honour.

In the hale of his battle-wear, King Bradley strolled calmly after his retreating Master. Perhaps a touch more of Pride than expected within his psyche was the reason for his arrogance, or perhaps it was due to being simply unable to comprehend his own rage that he had to take it as slow as he was. Kiritsugu had been outright unable to harm the servant and though Bradley had done no more injury to his foe since disabling his right hand, the strain of overusing the _Time Alter_ magic was obvious.

'Huh…huh…huff…' Emiya Kiritsugu wheezed as he limped away from his attacker. Even within his internal Reality Marble, he'd barely been able to keep up with his servant – eventually being disarmed of his knife as well. His skill with general magic was rudimentary at best, even less so for his ability to cast healing spells. _I have to find Iri._

Behind him the wind screamed and Bradley suddenly broke out of his gait and charged, swords trailing blindingly behind him. He closed in on the Magus Hunter, no place to run or hide – death imminent. 'This is the end for you, adulterer – Emiya Kiritsugu!' With the fury of his words the homunculus Wrath forced both blades forth, sinking deeply into the dark cloth on Emiya Kiritsugu's back.

But not Emiya Kiritsugu himself.

The discarded coat fluttered wildly in the wind as Bradley's swords impaled on nothing, the fabric obscuring his eyes with its existence. _What!? He's not-'_ Bradley quickly realized what happened, just the same as when the Bear of Briggs stabbed him through the old man from Xing. Without his eyes however, he simply didn't know how to react – the coat was furling around his head and torso. Even without his vision though, he managed to hear the sound of a single gunshot.

'Gah!' Bradley doubled over and staggered back, letting the coat slide off his front harmlessly. He brought the fist around his sword of his left hand up to his stomach – a bloody bullet wound pooling blood in almost the same place as Buccaneer had stabbed him. With a pained frown, he pulled off his Amestris military uniform – not wanting to stain it with blood. His fist pushed down on the wound, trying to lessen the blood flow, effectively trapping his arm there.

'Emiya…' Saber lifted his head, glaring murderously at his enemy. Kiritsugu was breathing heavily but retained a professional, upright posture – his left hand outstretched and bearing The Contender, barrel smoking. _The Contender!?_ Bradley recognized the weapon from their sparring. _When did he have time to pick it up!?_ Then he remembered the frequently used _Time Alter_ that Kiritsugu had been spamming their entire battle – it was more than likely he had the time to rearm it. _Still…for me not to catch it in my eye…_Amestris' king rose steadily upright, maintaining his hand over the wound.

Kiritsugu silently thanked whatever was responsible for that sequence of events as he lowered the empty Contender. If Bradley's eyes were his strength, surely his most crippling weakness must be there too – Kiritsugu had simply managed to exploit it, but only just. _Using Time Alter like that…I don't know how much more my body can take…_He could feel each desperate beat of his heart as it struggled with each command he gave his body, aching for rest.

He regarded Bradley closely, observing the effect of his first successful attack. _The Origin Bullet has no effect on him, despite the fact he must be using mana to power that eye. Perhaps the same rules do not apply to servants then?_ He hung The Contender off his pinky on the trigger as he used the rest of his left hand fingers to reload the weapon. _If only I had my right hand, I could have hit him in a vital spot. But even so…it should have been powerful enough to kill him._

Kiritsugu could see Bradley struggle to stay standing, a critically wounded middle-aged man with nothing but two swords to his arsenal, and yet…_I'm still terrified of him. _He thought. Just as Bradley finished taking a step forward and stabilized, Kiritsugu slotted another round into The Contender – shakily aiming it back up.

'You humans…' King Bradley growled and raised his left hand up to his face – placing the blade in his mouth so he could fully focus on preventing blood loss from his wound. 'Emiya Kiritsugu, first I believed you to be an honest man who never went back on his word. Today, I was proven wrong. Yet here you stand, defending yourself as if there was honour to your infidelity.' His words were muffled due to the steel edge between his teeth, but Kiritsugu could make them out clearly enough.

'You're always changing, adapting. That is one thing us homunculi are incapable of; evolution.' The Fuhrer President began advancing slowly, completely composed. With every step he left several drops of blood behind but he acted as though it wasn't even there.

Kiritsugu could have shot him with The Contender at any time – but he knew that it was still a futile hope. Even in this state King Bradley was beyond the human reckoning for reflexes. The bullet would be easily deflected, or even dodged.

'I must thank you in that respect for making my life so interesting. As I must also admire you for standing your ground despite your situation – you would have made a fine soldier were you born in my country.' He grinned. 'Perhaps even a fine alchemist!'

Bradley's demeanor unnerved Kiritsugu, there was no telling when he would suddenly lunge and attack – nor how hurt he was due to the obvious false-ness of his act. The dark-haired Master strafed away and around, keeping his one gun trained permanently.

'But regardless of your merits or morals…you sullied your brand of the only choice I was given in my life.' The _Eye of Ouroboros_ glinted blood-red, boring directly into Kiritsugu's soul. 'I cannot allow that, I'm trembling in _**rage!**_' The bladesman suddenly jumped forward, reigniting his lethal dance. In uncensored terror, Kiritsugu began to flee from the monster chasing him.

_Wrath_ was back, in full force.

_No! I can't waste this shot!_ Kiritsugu screamed inwardly. The temptation to fire wildly gripped him as he ran, but he forced it away. He heard his hunter grunt as he lunged, giving Kiritsugu the warning he needed.

_Time Alter: Double Accel!_

He dodged to the right just in time, spinning to bludgeon Bradley in the eye with his gun. However, it was caught by the blade in his servant's mouth and they pushed against one another. The Saber proved stronger though, and disarmed Kiritsugu of The Contender once more. Bradley swung back to slash at Kiritsugu's face with the sword in his mouth, but the Mage was just a little too fast.

_Time Alter: Triple Accel!_

In a single movement Kiritsugu both dodged and took Bradley's weapon for his own, facing off with the homunculus when the Reality Marble ended. Though it was almost comical how quickly Kiritsugu lost his new edge, only shunting off one swing before having it knocked out of his hand.

Bradley didn't bother retaking his second sword, opting rather to slash at Kiritsugu now that the Mage lacked a means of defense. _Time Alter_ was cast before Bradley could land a fatal hit and Kiritsugu jumped out of the way, but he still wasn't fast enough to avoid outright. He used the last few moments of the Reality Marble to put several metres between him and his servant, finding that the tip of Bradley's blade had pierced the flesh of his thigh. It wasn't fatal or something that would cripple him for life, but at the moment it might be the difference between life and death.

_Shit!_ Kiritsugu paled and raised The Contender as a threat to keep Bradley at bay. The deterrent failed however as the servant charged in, empty hand outstretched.

'Humaaaaaaan!' Bradley screamed with wide-open eyes, reaching and curling his fingers around his opponent's gun and pushing it away, giving room for his sword to strike. Kiritsugu's life flashed before his eyes as the pointed steel tip closed in on him – thrusted directly at the centre of his head.

_Time Alter: Square Accel!_

Bradley grinned madly as his sword sped to skewer the slanderous adulterer's head, but he grunted in shock when Kiritsugu suddenly disappeared. The homunculus look to his left and right searching for his target, then heard the sound of a gun cocking behind him. He turned to meet his foe, but too late.

Kiritsugu fired The Contender in a straight path forward, directly at the centre of Bradley's head. The servant was turning by the time the bullet had left the barrel, already beyond time to consider dodging as an option. For all of Bradley's skill he couldn't avoid what he couldn't see.

It was too close by the time it entered his field of vision and Bradley roared in frustration. He brought his sole weapon up to his face to deflect the shot – but unlike their spar at the Einzbern Manor it was heading straight for him, there was no room to swat it aside. The powerful Origin Bullet bore full-force into King Bradley's sword and knocked the servant several steps back. He was successful in halting the missile, but his blade snapped in two and broken halves spun into air – out of his reach. More than that, the sheer kinetic power behind the shot shook in his hilt-holding hand and crippled it – leaving his right arm only usable as a flesh shield – just like Kiritsugu.

'No!' King Bradley snarled in rage, further empowering his _Wrath_ and darted to the side to scoop up the other unbroken blade that Kiritsugu had disarmed him of moment's ago. Like before - the Emiya couldn't even acknowledge the speed Bradley moved at – the afterimages were a mere blur – and fumbled to reload The Contender, especially difficult with only one hand. He froze as Bradley closed in for the kill, now there was nothing stopping him from finishing Kiritsugu – the _Philosopher's Stone_ had run dry.

_N-no! Iri-!_

Suddenly a flash of white burst from the corner of Kiritsugu's eye – out of his servant's range. Before the final blow was struck a lightning bolt of silver cut the air between Bradley and Kiritsugu, and a fountain of blood splashed over both of them. Kiritsugu flinched and closed his eyes then heard two dull thuds bounce off the tarmac road – accompanied by the pained cry of his enemy.

Kiritsugu opened his lids and gasped at the scene. The pale servant – Assassin – had come to his rescue just in time, his sword-arm outstretched having just cleaved through Bradley's elbows. The Fuhrer President's respective forearms lay lifelessly on the ground and the man himself staggered back in shock.

But Bradley wasn't done yet.

The blade that had been in his hands spun mockingly in the air above. Amestris' king growled and jumped up – kicking off Kiritsugu's chest to reach – and took the naked blade into his mouth, just like before. When he landed Ulquiorra was already swinging his blade back to finish him off, but even wounded as he was it was still too slow for King Bradley.

He spun on his heels and fended off Ulquiorra's strike with ease, returning back to his Master – eyes wide with rage. Wrath ducked down and plunged the blade deep into Kiritsugu's gut, emitting a blood-curdled choke from the victim.

Ulquiorra took advantage of Bradley's stance and slashed his blade down, lacerating both of Bradley's heels and forcing the latter to fall back. The sword cut bloody lines into the corners of his mouth as he slid back and fell, but he was satisfied. In front of him Kiritsugu clutched at the handle before falling back in sync, gasping for air as blood pooled around both of them.

Both warriors panted heavily on the ground and Ulquiorra approached Kiritsugu and knelt, intending to aid him.

'D-don't…' He coughed out as Ulquiorra reached to pull the blade out. 'Did…Did Tohsaka send you?'

Ulquiorra hesitated for a second – as if deciding whether to nod or shake his head. 'Tokiomi wanted me to find you, he does not know of this situation.'

_Good…the less he knows right now…_*Cough*_ If he knew that my servant turned on me…Just like Kotomine…Kirei…_ Kiritsugu's eyes began to flutter weakly, but he forced himself to stay conscious. He _would _survive – Irisviel was still waiting for him. 'Assassin…can you heal me…?'

Ulquiorra frowned. His own regeneration abilities were quite exceptional within Heuco Mundo, but he didn't have any other-healing powers to boast of. Then he got an idea.

'I can focus my _Reiatsu _around the wound to ease the blood flow. It will work as if I was pressurizing it, though it will feel…abnormal to a human like you.' Ulquiorra finished his pitch and Kiritsugu nodded in approval immediately, moving his hands away to give access to the wound. The process was quick and it only took a few seconds for Kiritsugu to feel the blood loss slow to a stop. The pain too, dulled – though not completely.

'Ga…hu-ack…!' The bladesman let out a strained cough and drew the attention of both his Master and Assassin. Wads of blood spurted out of his mouth and coated his chin in gore. Assassin stood up and regarded the fallen Saber, eyeing each other.

'Do you have any last words, Saber?'

Bradley scowled and bared his teeth. When he spoke, the cut corners of his mouth flapped loosely. Despite his wounds he spoke clearly. 'None. I do not regret my decision to attack my Master – he is fully deserving of my wrath.' He hummed for a moment before continuing. 'I suppose that there is no honour in this War to be found. Whether it be Zero – who goes to any means for his ends – or Tohsaka Tokiomi, who killed his own student just to remain in power…'

Ulquiorra flinched at the statement, ever so slightly.

'Regardless of his ideals, my blood boils for his treachery. I will not serve a Master who holds no respect for a part of my legacy…the woman I chose and loved…' Bradley's eyes rolled up and looked at the sky as he thought of his wife.

'But I should thank you anyway…you humans…' Ulquiorra turned away at the mention of the word, but Kiritsugu listened attentively.

'…Have made my life so interesting…'

_**Later, Early Morning at Kiritsugu's Base.**_

Ulquiorra quietly entered the domain through the front gate; hand on his sword in case anything happened. Of course, he didn't expect any opposition – all he was doing was retrieving Kiritsugu's beloved. The Einzbern Master himself had already been passed on to Tokiomi to recuperate, now residing in the Tohsaka Manor on bed rest. Ulquiorra had – on both orders from Tokiomi and Kiritsugu – been sent back here to take Irisviel to Kiritsugu. Bradley's corpse had quickly dematerialized after his death and Ulquiorra couldn't help but think how content he looked in his final moments. It infuriated him.

However, he pushed it aside in his mind and began searching the house, walking around and looking for the white-haired woman. Several minutes passed and he found no trace of her – the house was immaculate after all – so he sent out a pulse of _Reiatsu_ to help him.

Immediately he detected something – the scent of another servant – and edged up against a nearby wall, sword drawn. The presence however possessed no specific host and the Arrancar gradually moved around the building to where it was strongest. As he got closer to its centre he could now recognize some taste to the texture – an overpowering evil scent. Eventually he entered a room that appeared as the master bedroom and found it empty.

Suddenly he noticed something odd on the floor – the source of the servant presence. He reached to pick it up and observed it, discovering it to be a ripped square deep crimson cloth. The Espada ran his pale fingers through the material before detecting the owner of the discarded attire.

'…Rider…?'

* * *

**Character Sheet - Saber; Fuhrer President King Bradley/Wrath - The Bladesman**

Stength: A

Agility: A++

Mana: C

Luck: B

Endurance: A+

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Skills

Magic Resistance: B

Battle Continuation: A

Arms Mastery: EX

Charisma: A

Noble Phantasms

Swords: C/ Bradley's preferred weapons – displays lethal skill even with minimal arms

Eye of Ouroboros: A/ Allows Bradley to see the best courses of action before pursuing them. Immune to blindness. Always active

Philosophers Stone: B/ Increases longevity and boosts parameters far more than he should normally have, carries over to Master

Wrath: A+/ Infuriates Bradley and increases fighting ability, takes effect when Bradley removes his eye patch

* * *

No King Bradley...so young...so tragic.

Right, another servant is dead. We're counting down the list.

If anyone asks about how Kiritsugu is still able to benefit from the _Philosophers Stone_ Noble Phantasm even though the connection was severed, the mana is still running between Master and servant, just no communication. In canon when Sola gets her hand cut off by Maiya Lancer is still around even though she is both Master and mana provider, there's just no communication between the two - hence why Lancer cannot find her when Kayneth orders him to. On that note - why does stabbing through the Command Seal render them unusable? Again, Sola losing the physical connection (her arm) to her C. Seals' means she can't use them.

Please don't swarm me with reviews of "Bradley cannot be killed by Kiritsugu or anyone in single combat so stuff it up your ass, Mr. Alighieri". I know, and for a large part I agree. However, a) Kiritsugu was spamming the ability to move outside of the normal time passage, and no matter who you are that is a problem and b) Ulquiorra did intervene at the end so there. As I mentioned last chapter - no single character takes priority over the plot. If plot demands that they die, they die.

As ever thank you for reading and I hope you forgive this chapter's lateness, school is not fun. Leave a review pwetty pwease, and thank you for your support.

Au revoir.


	16. XVI - A Glass of Chianti

I do not own Fate/Zero nor any series present. I credit TIM with the original premise and only retain my own ideas.

* * *

'Very good Rider, Waver. Meet me at the extraction point.' With a low beep the connection to Zero severed and Waver lowered the phone from his ear, locket dangling. He gave a suspicious look to Rider – who matched it – before slipping the device into his pocket.

'Think he'll let us back onto _Damocles_?' Waver asked his servant.

Alucard smirked. 'He'll have to if he wants his hostage.' As if to emphasize on it he shrugged his right shoulder heavily, jerking the limp form of Irisviel Von Einzbern that lay over it. Her white hair cascaded down to the tall vampire's hip and he kept one arm over her at all times lest she slip and fall off.

'Yeah.' Waver paused. 'I think we should kill him soon.'

Alucard blinked in pleased surprise. 'Spoken like a true Master of the Holy Grail War – and not a moment too soon. Still, if we kill him now the other Masters' and servants' will be aiming to kill us afterword's – we should wait until their numbers are thinned.'

'Y-yeah…' Waver stuttered, both shying under the compliment and embarrassed that he hadn't thought of biding their time before killing Zero. 'Come on, we should get to the bridge as quickly as possible. I don't want to get caught out by Assassin or Saber…'

The vampire nodded silently in agreement. As he trailed behind the smaller male however, he couldn't help but think of a third chance – almost with the nostalgia of a long-lost friend.

_Berserker._

_**Tohsaka Manor.**_

'Assassin tells me that Saber is dead. Is that true, Emiya Kiritsugu?'

With the aid of several machines – at Kiritsugu's behest, major convincing had to be done for Tohsaka to permit then in his home – keeping him alive, the Magus Hunter was unable to use his mouth and thus speak in response. He narrowed his eyes instead at the red-suited man, subconsciously tightening his left hand into a fist at the same time.

'I see.' Tokiomi sounded regretful, but the likelihood of that could be debated with Bradley's nonexistent corpse. 'This means you have no servant and are thus less useful to the alliance Tohsaka and Matou have agreed to with you, Einzbern.' His fingertips danced on the tip of his cane, several small but bright sparks of flame jumping between his fingers.

'Still…I suppose your prowess as a Master in yourself is sufficient enough to leave you alive, at least until Zero is silenced. Without Saber though I imagine we'll have less freedom to plan ahead – granted, a melee servant such as yours could have only done so much.' Tokiomi's eyes shifted from Kiritsugu's and instead lay upon his bandages right hand. 'You still retain your Command Seals' however, that is…odd.'

Kiritsugu's lids lowered over his eyes, signaling his agreement. In truth the Emiya had a faint idea as to why he still possessed them. Bradley had severed the connection between them when he had stabbed through Kiritsugu's hand – but as the servant had not died then the Command Seals' hadn't faded. When Bradley was killed the seals' remained due to Kiritsugu no longer possessing a connection with his servant.

'You've used one already…but you have no more use for two.' Tohsaka began to pull his sleeve up and hold his hand over Kiritsugu's Command Seal bearing one. When the Mage-killing Master beheld the crimson assortment of Command Seals' adorning Tokiomi's arm his eyes opened wide in shock. He didn't bother struggling when a glow emitted from his own hand and added to Tokiomi's arsenal.

'Ah…excellent.' The Tohsaka closed his eyes in apparent satisfaction. When he opened them he was leering down at Kiritsugu. 'Let me explain it this way; the Church no longer has any significance in the Holy Grail War.'

Suddenly the red devil's body twitched and he raised his bare arm up to his head, pressing his forefinger against his temple.

_Assassin?_

_It seems that Rider has kidnapped Emiya Kiritsugu's wife. Probably on the orders of Caster, I am in pursuit._ Ulquiorra thought back.

Tokiomi blanched. If Kiritsugu learned that Irisviel had been taken too – along with the fact he had lost his own servant in a battle protecting his honour of said woman – the results would not be pretty. He had to make sure Rider didn't escape with her, at all costs.

_Assassin, can you defeat Rider and retrieve the woman?_

_Doubtful, Rider is more formidable than Saber ever was. Despite being the most technically skilled servant this War, Saber lacks the figurative and literal firepower to be a threat to me – Rider does not._

Tokiomi almost swore out loud – barely managing to retain his calm composure.

_I understand. I shall send Berserker and his Master as backup for you – keep Rider occupied until then._

_Yes, my lord!_ Ulquiorra closed the mental channel then, focusing on the task Tokiomi had set him.

Back with the Master, Tokiomi gave one last glance to Kiritsugu before leaving to find Kariya and his servant. He trekked around his mansion before finding them both atop the roof, admiring the sky in the little hours of the morning. The sun had not quite risen yet and Monte Cristo had desired to see it at least once during his time in Fuyuki.

'Kariya, Berserker.' Tokiomi abruptly took their attention from the sky. Both regarded him curiously before the Tohsaka began to explain his request – making sure to emphasize the haste necessary.

_**Damocles.**_

'Check.' Lelouch set his Knight down near Schneizel's King, threatening it. He knew that his elder brother could easily move the King out of the way if he shifted to the right, but that would give Lelouch the chance to set up another threat. A checkmate.

Several minutes passed as Schneizel observed the board, tilting his head left and right every so often. When he finally acted he did just as Lelouch predicted, inspiring the Vi Britannia to hastily begin his counter-maneuver. He shot his commanding hand over to pick up his remaining Bishop, but as he did so he realized the precariousness of the situation he was in, elsewhere on the board.

If he moved his Bishop to threaten Schneizel's King, his elder brother would only have one option – which would move it out of the row it had been in for the last seven turns and no longer obstruct Schneizel's Queen. That would then give the blonde a chance to check or even checkmate Lelouch's King.

_Damn. He's got me beat again._ Lelouch couldn't back down though; he'd worked so hard to push Schneizel into this corner – if he threw it away…

'Lelouch, may I ask you something?'

The son of Marianne Vi Britannia paused for a second, his hand outstretched and holding his Bishop aloft. A moment later he lowered it down and reclined back in his seat – grateful for the distraction his opponent had caused.

'Go ahead.' Lelouch gave a warm smile, visible as he had again discarded the mask of Zero.

'Unlike me you inherited father's theatricality, not to mention Lady Marianne's own taste for it. I am aware that you enjoyed me reading to you at Aries Villa and simply wished to impart that unto Rolo – despite that he isn't related to us by blood.'

'What can I say? The boy is honest and as loyal a brother anyone could hope for.' Lelouch chuckled.

'Mm. However, I think there is more to what you requested of me yesterday than nostalgia. I doubt I need to confer with you whether that is correct.' Schneizel's fingers interlocked and he leaned forward. 'Why that novel? Why would you specifically choose that tale? I know that you created Zero and the Black Knights' for the sole purpose of revenge against Britannia, but you've long since let go of that grudge. So, what is it relevant to?'

Lelouch didn't answer at first – appearing pensive. When he did his first point was to educate Schneizel that Nunnally was the main force behind his ambition. His second; '…and could it not be because it is simply a good book?'

'Don't joke Lelouch. What are you hiding?'

The dark-haired Emperor sighed and spread his arms dramatically. 'Why do people always assume I'm keeping secrets from them? I'm not even wearing the mask right now!'

Schneizel pursed his lips at Lelouch's whining.

'Besides, it's not you I'm keeping secrets from.' Lelouch stated.

'Oh, who then?'

'It doesn't matter.' Lelouch suddenly arose from his chair, furling the twin-tailed cape of Zero around his lean body. 'I imagine Rider should be back soon. Dawn is approaching after all, and a vampire with his power would loathe to be caught in the rays of the sun.'

'Lelouch…'

'Don't worry big brother, we'll finish our game when I get back.' With that Lelouch conjured black smoke in his hand and let it settle into the visage of Zero. His footsteps echoed sharply as he made for the lift, calling Rolo to his side via the mask com. system.

When Lelouch left, Schneizel was left to his own devices to think. He had been privy to a large amount of information his sibling had granted him. Among that knowledge was the hour upon which Zero had first met Rider and his Master. There was something amusing that always came to mind when he thought of that event.

_That servant, Rider, is a vampire. It is strange to see a Nosferatu serving any other than themselves, even more so for one of his power._ He cupped his chin. _He seems fiercely loyal…like a dog. But I wonder…what happens when the hand that feeds the dog reprimands him, or no longer feeds? Does the dog bite back?_

_**Fuyuki Bridge.**_

'Rideeerrrrr…' Waver moaned as his servant began to slow his gait.

He and Alucard had reached the designated extraction point set by Zero, though the latter had yet to show. Rider still had Irisviel slumped over his shoulder and were looking out towards the water – taking in the darkness around them. Though in Alucard's case, he was glaring intently at the horizon – waiting for the accursed sun to rise.

High in the sky hung _Damocles_, like a second moon of a different shape. Both took turns regarding it and waiting for the tell-tale gold of the _Vincent_ to pick them up. In Alucard's case though, his was more like a monstrous frown of major annoyance.

'Where the hell are you, Zero?' The vampire whispered into the wind. Were it anybody else it would go unheard, but the shadows of the night themselves carried his words far and wild. Suddenly the sound of pounding feet took both of their attention and the pair whirled around on the spot, searching for the disturbance. Waver quickly him himself behind Alucard but still kept his fear from showing.

'Rider! Where is it?'

Alucard frowned. 'I am unsure…' He slid the woman down off his shoulder and onto the ground, gently. Drawing his oversized pistols, the vampire held them up in defense – but almost a little too late.

A blinding flash of white and silver filled Waver's vision, causing him to flinch in shock. When he calmed down he saw the servant Assassin was contesting with his own – the single-edged blade clashing against Alucard's crossed-over pistols.

'Assassin!' Alucard shouted, pushing down and knocking his enemy back. The pale servant gave no response and began his counterattack, swinging his blade from the side.

Alucard easily parried it with the length of his black pistol, aiming straight down his sights on the _Casull .454_ – and fired.

'Rider!' Waver shouted instinctively in fear. Ulquiorra now stood several feet back from the pair, his eyes narrowed and his sword raised diagonally over his chest. The pale servant had managed to deliver a deep cut into Alucard's forearm, but already the wound was stitching itself back together.

'Stay behind me, my Master.' The vampire couldn't help but grin as he aimed his weapon back towards the enemy and fired again.

Like a flea upon the back of a dog, Ulquiorra dodged left and right from Alucard's shots – not bothering to use his blade to block. After several gunshot successions the Arrancar curled his left hand into a fist save his index finger and charged a glowing green light on its tip. Waver blanched at it – and Ulquiorra swung his arm, throwing the sphere of energy.

'_Bala_.'

'Heh.' Alucard breathed heavily through is teeth and grinned. He raised the black gun up – for the first time – and fired. The bullet pierced the green missile and tore through, forcing the energy shot to disappear. Behind it, Ulquiorra only just managed to deflect it – swatting it away into one of the support columns behind him.

Saber would not have been able to deflect that shot – but Assassin was much stronger than Saber.

'Assassin, are you here on the orders of Tohsaka Tokiomi…or Emiya Kiritsugu?' Alucard asked out of nowhere, piercing through the established tension of battle. Ulquiorra's brow lowered as he acknowledged the question before answering.

'What place do you have to ask such a trifling thing? You are a dead man.'

'Am I? I've been dead for over 500 years, Assassin. Let's see if I can last a bit longer.' A wicked grin split the Rider's face in two as he locked both of his weapons onto Assassin in his vision. However, a third voice suddenly entered the fray and took all attention at that moment.

'Indeed Rider, let's.'

Both servant and Master wrenched their heads left – they had their backs to the same side of the bridge that Zero had summoned _Damocles_ on – and bore witness to another pair. The charming smile of Berserker coupled with the ragged gasping of Matou Kariya was a familiar sight to the two – and for Alucard, a welcome one.

'Berserker!' The ancient vampires voice was almost gleeful as he recognized his friend. The Count simply nodded in response and extended a glove hand, snaking from beneath his cloak.

'Come, my old friend.'

Alucard was just about to – overpowered and overwhelmed by the sheer charisma of the blue-skinned servant. But at the last second the crimson servant remembered who his allegiance belonged to and dug his heels into the tarmac.

'Are you one of them? Tohsaka's lot?' A frown replaced Alucard's smile, but it lay thin.

'Ha ha ha ha ha, shouldn't you already know the answer yourself, Nosferatu?' Monte Cristo's arm pivoted on his shoulder to come out beside him, now appearing as a stage announcer. With that hand he removed his top hat and deposited into Kariya's hands – who was more than glad to take it. His other hand dropped the scepter he held – which disappeared into a fine dust – and drew his Rapier.

Now Alucard frowned for real. He shifted his weapons so that the black pointed at Assassin and the white at Berserker, but even he wasn't sure he could take on two servants at once. Not in this state anyway…

Suddenly a small hand tugged at his coat from behind. He looked down to see Waver's young face staring up at him. 'Rider, I believe in you.'

'I see. I shall defend you and silence our enemies, my Master.' His arms locked steadily, preparing for battle.

'**All by yourself, Rider? How bold!'** All three servants and the two accompanying Masters suddenly looked up and beheld two forms descend from the sky. Polar opposites – a sturdy, golden Knightmare landed first, heavy and shaking the ground. The second was sleek and thin, painted a black that was just a shade not too dark so as to become invisible in the night. It touched down with barely a sound and the cockpit opened in a hiss of machinery.

'I, Zero, shall come to your aid.' The Warlock gestured dramatically as he presented himself.

'And not a moment too soon.' Alucard muttered darkly, his voice drowning itself with sarcasm. Ulquiorra showed no emotion at the newcomer and The Count smiled amusedly. With the agility of a spider, Zero flipped down the body of his machine. Almost the moment his feet touched the ground he broke into a confident gait, only slowing and stopping when he reached Rider.

'Berserker. What a pleasure it is to see you once more.' Zero bowed low, tucking one arm beneath his lowered torso and the other outstretched theatrically. When he rose he said; 'Of course, I would have preferred it under different circumstances.'

Before The Count could respond his Master snarled viciously, shaking in equal parts rage and pain. 'Zero! You bastard, give Rin back!'

A sharp stab of guilt pierced Lelouch's psyche, almost making him fall to his knees. The mere mention of the girls name was enough for his self-retribution to kick in and start punishing him – but he couldn't afford it, not now. He would bear all the sins in the world if it meant that peace was the end result. He _would_ destroy the Grail.

Collecting himself, Lelouch quickly transitioned back into the amoral persona of Zero. 'Give her back? Why would I do that when she is such a strong source of power?' His voice was mocking, the voice of a serpent.

Kariya's eyes almost popped out of his head and his fingers clawed. 'Why you…!'

'Relax. I am not harming her in any way, and once my goals are achieved I shall release her from my control.' The serpent was no longer speaking suddenly. In its stead was the familiar garbled voice that possessed no human semblance other than speech, the mechanical one.

Kariya continued to grind his teeth, unable to process words. By his side Monte Cristo fell into a deep frown. 'Zero, to what length are you willing to continue down this path?' Self-ruin was no stranger to The Count, but Zero's case was different.

'Hahahah…didn't I already say? I will destroy this world torn apart by the Holy Grail in order to craft the new one, the gentler one.' Zero suddenly tucked both arms under his cape, pulling it around him. 'In any case, Berserker, shouldn't you be worrying about your own goals?'

The Count flinched, surprised. However he quickly recomposed – so quickly that no one noticed his prior reaction – and readorned his charming and infectious grin. 'My goals? What would you know of my goals?'

The mask of Zero tilted upwards, lifting his chin arrogantly. 'A servant's goals are almost always dependent on their respective past – given that the Master doesn't fill that void for them. Many servants strive to recreate or fix the past they left behind – though in your case it would be futile, your tale is one of circumstance.'

The Count's smile dropped then – like a corpse cut from the noose – for good. His whole body stiffened in fear; did Zero know who he was? For how long? How did he find out? At the same time Kariya had gone from rage to shock, voicing the same thing Monte Cristo was thinking.

'How does…does he know…?' Kariya mumbled.

Almost as if that was a cue, Zero snapped his neck over to address the white-haired Master. 'Matou Kariya, I believe you have something of mine.' He extended an expecting hand. 'I would like it back.'

The statement made Kariya's whole body twitch and stagger – an accusation. He looked from Zero to his servant to Rider, then back to Zero. Everyone had eyes on him, most noticeably Berserker – who regarded him with an odd scrutiny mixed in with concern.

'Kariya, what is he referring to?'

'I-I don't know!' He moved back a step, and then suddenly froze. The act had shifted his clothing and in particular made him aware to a certain object in his pocket. Silence played as he reached in to pull it out, both him and Monte Cristo stared wide-eyed at the small object Kariya now held.

It was a small blue medal with four white wings and a crown. The one Zero had given Kariya at the beginning of their alliance, the one they had used to keep in contact with one another.

_It was…bugged!?_ Kariya reeled back in shock, though his reaction was minimal in comparison to his servant's.

Reality broke around The Count and reformed into a scene he recognized, one from his past. Though this time, he was looking upon himself – standing several metres away. To his left was his faithful trio, tearfully watching the scene. No…that was wrong – his subordinates were on his right in his memories. Then it hit him. The roles were reversed. He had become _Albert_. Manipulated for information and knowledge without even knowing it. How twisted fate was…

'Hahahahahahahahaha…hahahahahahahahaha…!'

In his mind he remembered laughing, the same laughter that he now heard – mocking him. But instead of his deep, smooth laughter the air was tuning a different one altogether. A high, dark sound that echoed like a ghost and was as distorted as its owner – the laughter of a demon. He was then suddenly pulled back to reality – back to the upside-down scene that was almost a perverse imitation of his own memory.

Zero had his head tilted back, mocking Monte Cristo and Kariya with that repeating tone. He then heard a crack to his side, turning to see Kariya holding the broken shards of Zero's badge. The effort had made the worms inside mad and the dead side of his face suffered for it – fountaining blood. From the servant himself, a guttural growl emanated.

'Do not lower yourself to the height of beasts just yet, Count of Monte Cristo. You have been most entertaining thus far, I hope you continue to impress.'

Regarding The Count's rival, Zero drank in the face of a man learning of new information – a revelation. So many times he had already seen that look on mens faces – the looks he'd get when one of his absurd plans actually succeeded. He never tired of it.

Alexandre Dumas' novel had come after Alucard's time – though in his "free time" he had endeavored to learn as much about the world as he could. He was familiar with Edmond Dantes and his exploits as The Count of Monte Cristo – but it still struck him to have met the charismatic anti-hero.

_The Count…_ Though some things didn't match up – 5053 for example – Alucard was now certain that it was Dumas' legend.

'One thing that I have always hated is betrayal, Count.' Zero spoke up again, taking the spotlight. 'It has happened to me many times, and you are famous because of it. However, due to your participation in aiding me I am willing to forgive you. The way I see it, we never stopped being allies at all – you simply took up new residence.'

_Gankutsuou_ began to flicker upon Monte Cristo's forehead – though it failed to stay. The Count's canines began to twist from their aristocratic vampire state to a rather bestial one. 'Zero…'

'I'm afraid though that your usefulness has ended. I have learned everything I need about you as well as Tohsaka Tokiomi and Emiya Kiritsugu. Now…our alliance is ended.' Zero turned and began to walk back to his Knightmare Frame, the flames of battle about to ignite.

Kariya was devastated by the reveal; that Zero had played them so easily. Monte Cristo on the other hand had already moved passed that and was now suffering a gradual sanity slippage, probably permanent.

The _Vincent_ kneeled down to pick up the limp form of Irisviel – all but forgotten. Suddenly – without so much as a word – Assassin seemingly teleported in a flash of sound and held the machines hand at bay with his sword.

'Rolo, you and I shall confront Assassin. Rider, you take Berserker.' Zero commanded, sliding back into his Knightmare's cockpit. He then fired one of the _Shinkiro's_ wrist-mounted _Hadron Cannons_ to force Assassin to move away from Irisviel.

The younger Lamperouge then chased Ulquiorra away to give Lelouch enough time to retrieve the fallen homunculus. It was a tight fit with her in the cockpit with him, but he was not unaccustomed to sharing tight spaces with women. If only C.C. was here to see him.

Meanwhile, Alucard grinned madly as he faced down the servant who he had a budding friendship with. Monte Cristo was now deranged – a mad smile plastered across his face. The elder vampire spoke first; 'I apologize, Berserker. No man should have to die by the hand of their enemy.'

'What a quaint statement, coming from "The Impaler".'

'Heh, I said no man should – not no man won't.'

Monte Cristo chuckled back. 'Very well, then why not die by the hand of a friend? We are both Count's, so let nobles die nobly.'

A spark of familiarity with the opposing servant jumped into Alucard's mind. They were both nobles, both vampires and both exceedingly powerful in their prime. Each of them had been wronged by fate and had walked bloody paths of vengeance. There was too much in common for them to simply ignore. As if reading his mind, The Count suddenly started talking and said; 'Rider…Dracula. There is much between us that we share. For that reason alone I propose we fight without the mind of titles. We shall enter this battle ignoring our pasts, our names, our race, our pride, and all else. One of us will die – reduced to nothing – it is only fitting that we enter this battle as nothing.'

Alucard couldn't help but grin, loving the proposal. 'As eloquent as ever, my friend – I agree.'

'Indeed. What say we leave our Master's out of this battle?'

'Goes without saying.' Alucard responded.

'Excellent!' The Count held his Rapier out in a challenge. Upon his forehead a set of glowing purple eyes materialized, staring down at Rider like the eyes of a monster - _Gankutsuou_. 'Then, _mon ami_, en garde!'

_**Servants' Assassin and Caster, guest Rolo.**_

Rolo had succeeded in using the _Vincent's _superior size to push Ulquiorra back. Each strike from the golden Knightmare forced the Arrancar another step back, but it seemed as though each blow was lesser than the last. Either the machines strength was waning or Ulquiorra was becoming accustomed to the power of Britannia.

Despite this though Ulquiorra still possessed a disadvantage at being pinned onto the ground. Deciding to fix this the pale servant sliced a particularly powerful strike across the _Vincent's_ hull, just enough to displace it and give Ulquiorra space. The ivory-skinned man squared his sword out in front of himself and stiffened his arm straight.

'Enclose, _Murcielago_.'

A flash of black pushed Rolo back in the sky, retreating side-on to Lelouch who floated several tens of metres away. A hail of fluorescent green rain washed over them and both pilots hardened themselves for battle. When the release subsided they bore witness to the new Assassin, black winged and garbed in his sleeveless robe. Not a word was spoken when a green spear suddenly materialized in the servants hand and he disappeared from sight.

The event reminded Lelouch of something so jarringly that he almost let go of the console. In his mind he replayed first discovering Rolo's _Geass_, but his nostalgia cost him – almost.

'Big brother!' Rolo's call pulled Lelouch back into the real world, just in time to activate the _Shinkiro's Blaze Luminous_ system and stop Assassin's spear from piercing his machine. The Knightmare then flew back to create distance, tossing a pair of crimson orbs from its wrist-mounted _Hadron Cannons_.

'Not enough.' Ulquiorra dodged one of the projectiles and swatted the other one away. With great speed he climbed high into the sky, rising into the clouds. Lelouch and Rolo both hovered closer to one another, keeping an eye on the air above. _Damocles_ was still too high up and far away for Assassin to be a threat to.

**CRACK!**

Suddenly the canopy tore open and a pair of bright green lightning bolts blitzed down onto the Britannian's. Were the bolts a second slower Lelouch would have seen them for the spears that they really were – but it made little difference. The violet-eyed revolutionary was lucky that his _Blaze Luminous_ was still active and blocked the shot, even if the Knightmare staggered airborne a little bit after. Rolo however, was not so fortunate.

He barely managed to steer the _Vincent_ down so that it landed back on the bridge – though crashed would be the more appropriate term.

'Rolo!' Lelouch called out in fear to his fallen ally, but he was quickly reminded that he didn't have time for it.

'I am your enemy.' Weaponless and barehanded, the pale, winged servant shot down after his thunderstrikes and rammed into the chest of the _Shinkiro_. His hands were impeded from tearing directly into the hull by the translucent shield-layer in front and Lelouch began to ignite his thrusters at full power, pushing back.

However, the Arrancar suddenly tensed and his fingers tore through the _Blaze Luminous_, shattering it like glass. Lelouch's heart stopped for a moment until he realized that it had only been the fingers that had broken though, Assassin's hand was still behind the shield.

_But it's only a matter of time…_With a grunt he twisted the thrusters around so that the Knightmare flew backwards, in the same direction as Assassin forced him. The machine suddenly slipped away from Ulquiorra – prompting a slight vocal jump of surprise – and out of his grasp.

Two more _Hadron Cannon_ blasts shot forth at Ulquiorra as the _Shinkiro_ retreated. His lip curled disdainfully as he swatted the energy missiles aside with the back of his hand and gave chase.

_**Rolo.**_

From the fallen wreckage the young boy emerged, lightly bruised and sporting a few cuts but otherwise alright. He was panting heavily though, struggling to crawl out.

_Why…why'd I use my _Geass _like that…?_ He chastised himself for letting his instincts be fooled. In the future he would remember – lightning bolt spears are not people. Still, a few minutes to recover and he would be back to normal.

Leaning back against his smoking machine Rolo looked up, watching the fight between his brother and Assassin. It was not going well.

Distress quickly surged through Rolo and he clambered to his feet – returning to the torn-open cockpit of his Frame. He quickly checked if any of the devices were working, desperate to help his brother. The flight system was disabled and connection to the limbs was unresponsive. He then found out that the battery gauge had been shaken loose, meaning that no power whatsoever could be administered to the Knightmare.

'N-no…I've got to help him!' Tears welled up in Rolo's eyes as he wrestled with the dead consoles.

Meanwhile…

_**Rider and Berserker. **_

Respectfully, both servants had permitted their respective opponents Master to retreat to a safe distance. Though Alucard had insisted that Waver stay by his side.

'_Gankutsuou…_'Alucard rolled the name over with his tongue, tasting the odd texture the word had. Before him and Waver, The Count grinned gleefully and began to hunch like a starved beast. His sword-hand gripped the Rapier with crushing force, almost strangling it – and then he attacked.

Like an iron-bodied dancer, Berserker charged rabidly at the crimson servant – sprinting on his tiptoes and twirling the Rapier between his long fingers. Alucard quickly started hailing him with gunfire, switching between _Casull_ to _Jackal_ and back again. Each bullet was expertly flicked away by the blue-skinned servant, no more dangerous than a fly. When The Count reached up to Alucard they began sparring, each with their respective weaponry.

Several blocked blows later, both of Alucard's pistols sported unattractive scars down the barrels. Suddenly Monte Cristo made a lightning-fast lunge to his foes lower torso, and pierced through. Equal parts laughter and blood-choked gasping filled the air by Alucard's voice as the steel shot through him, but he was already laying his counterattack.

He lifted his ebony gun to Berserker's forehead – the eyes of _Gankutsuou_ going cross-eyed as they peered down it.

'Take this.' The elder vampire announced as he paired his words with the lethal gunshot. His finger had already pushed down on the trigger when the younger night-child began to move – but the Berserker was too fast still.

Alucard barely acknowledged the Rapier as it tore out of him, nor that its wielder had moved until several seconds after. He stared blankly at the snarling Monte Cristo several metres away, baffled at how someone could move so fast as to dodge an already fired bullet from _that_ range.

_Really Rider, is that all you are capable of?_ A telepathic call echoed within Alucard's brain and he quickly recognized the voice to be not of Waver.

'Che, you've barely laid a scratch on me – whelp.' Alucard responded out loud to The Count, his wound already stitching itself together.

_I'll lay as many as I need to._ The Count calmly thought back, though his hunching, roaring mad appearance would indicate otherwise. In the back of his mind however, Monte Cristo knew that Kariya was writhing in pain somewhere, hardly able to sustain his servant.

_I cannot afford to waste time. I shall end this, now!_ The Count thought to himself, not talking to Rider. He started moving again, but hadn't left the spot he was standing upon. His sword-arm stretched out and he began to summon mana – releasing a tell-tale amount that he was about to use another Noble Phantasm.

'_Bare Steel and Arms_.'

A torrent of white smoke poured over The Count, erupting from his core. Alucard grinned gleefully as he waited for his opponents latest weapon to unveil, but suddenly paled at its exposure.

The chest was open – showing the snarling upper half of Monte Cristo's torso and his head. It was a mechanical humanoid, pure silver from tip to toe. In many ways it resembled Zero's "Knightmare Frames", but possessed several key differences. For one, the design was far too elaborate for Zero's pragmatic machines and the texture of the steel was so sleek it barely belonged on this plane of reality. Its forehead crowed with a pointed star and the right shoulder bore several long spikes, fanning out. In its right hand was a long, silver rapier – a perfect mirror of The Count's own.

'En Garde.' The Berserk Monte Cristo growled out before the machine closed around him. His next attack was stunningly fast. If Alucard thought that he had been swift before, he was not prepared for what could happen now.

Within two seconds a massive slice was already cut out of Alucard's torso, and in a third his body was separated from his legs. He quickly began to regenerate, but even still The Count and his new warmachine – _Bare Steel and Arms_ – was too fast for that, carving him even smaller. Monte Cristo had been gentleman enough – even under_ Gankutsuou_ – to not harm Waver, but it was only a matter of time before Alucard was overwhelmed.

_No!_ The elder vampire roared inwardly. _I must win! I have to protect my Master!_ As another blow swung down in action, Hellsing's Dog focused all of his strength and blocked the strike with the barrel of his guns. The force sent him sprawling but it gave enough time for Alucard to react in turn. With that he decided that the time for games had ended. He pulled the shadows around himself like a cloak and began to release his own Noble Phantasm. His greatest.

'My Master! Waver Velvet! Command me; order me to strike down thy foe! My final Noble Phantasm!'

Timidly the young Master gave in. He put out his hand and showed the world his Command Seals'. The first of them began to glow brightly, punctuating the following command. 'Rider! Kill Berserker, use your Noble Phantasm!' He shouted.

Only when Alucard's deepest, most terrifying laugh yet echoed throughout the night did he realize the scale of those words.

_Releasing Control Art Restriction: 0._ The wind suddenly dropped to nothing, then abruptly blew again around them.

'I am…the Bird of Hermes…' A sudden dark energy clouded the area, spreading over the entire city. Everyone could feel it, even Assassin and Caster paused for a moment as it washed over them. Ulquiorra's own _Segunda_ _Etapa_ was intimidating in its own right, such dense levels of despair were nigh unimaginable. But this…_thing_…that spawned from Rider was horrible. Truly monstrous.

'Here standeth the Bird of Hermes…!' Both enemy servants rushed to stop the ritual and Waver cowered fearfully, more so in the shadow of his own servant than anything else.

'…Eating my own wings…' A massive silver Rapier shot through Alucard's heart and Assassin's lance speared clean through his neck. Zero himself had retreated to a safe distance, putting all power into his _Blaze Luminous_.

'To keep…myself tame…'

The night became darker, pushing away the oncoming dawn indefinitely.

* * *

**Omake!**

'This is long overdue.' A voice said, deep and in a Japanese dialect.

'Agreed, the author would always forget to write this whenever an Omake was due.' A second said, the same as the first.

A third joined the fray, identical to its predecessors. 'Let's get this over with; we have a story to get back to after all.'

'Heh, two of us anyway.' The lights came up over the small, square room. There was a circular table and three chairs at the centre with three men standing at the door. Each was imposing in their own right; all dark-haired and aloof.

The first voice belonged to a tall, red-garbed man with bloodless pale skin and fangs, he wore a villainous smile. To his right was another man who stood a few centimetres taller, in an unimaginably vibrant dress – cloak and top hat – with a golden cane in his hand. His skin was blue and unblemished. The third voice – keen on haste – was of the most modest of the trio; dressed plainly in unremarkable priest clothes and a neutral expression on his face.

'You're dead, Kirei-kun. Tell me, how does it feel to join the ranks of the unliving?' Alucard grinned and glided silently to his chair.

'No different.' The priest replied stoically, moving to his seat.

'How befitting. You weren't particularly lively in life after all, one wonders what you would be like if you're heart stopped but the rest of you didn't…I imagine no one would notice.' The Count of Monte Cristo was equally ghost-like in taking his chair, waiting to synchronize sitting down with the other two.

'In any case,' Kirei started. 'Chances are you two won't survive the War either.'

The two vampires both stiffened and silently conceded. Alucard took to time to bite back though. 'Are you suggesting that there is even a chance I can be killed? How absurd, even for a human.'

'I don't know much about you or in face about the Holy Grail War – other than what Tokiomi-senpai taught me. But I do know that this is the kind of war where you either win or die, no middle ground. If you think that there's a happy ending then you haven't been paying much attention.'

Monte Cristo winced and raised a palm up in peace. 'Now, now, there's no need for such macabre teachings, we're all here in good will, aren't we?'

A grumble from the two others. Were anyone listening to the exchange without seeing, they would assume that it was a single man practicing lines for some performance. Or perhaps one with schizophrenia, locked in solitary confinement in an asylum. Each voice was identical to the other, with only slight differences in inflection. For each of the three combatants, it seemed that they only shared one voice between them. Even if Japanese wasn't ones native language – the tongue in which the three spoke in – they could discern the uncanny sameness of the voices.

Alucard clasped his hands in front of him, ready to talk. Kirei let one of his arms fall into his lap and the other gently lay upon the table's surface. Monte Cristo had removed his hat and cloak in politeness and waited patiently.

'Now, without further ado…let's begin the first meeting of the Joji Nakata Character Club.'

* * *

That's that. Yay.

Nothing to say really, other than thank you for your reviews and support. 'Till next time, au revoir.


	17. XVII - Symphony of Battle IV

I do not own Fate/Zero nor any of the other series present. I credit TIM with the original premise and only retain my own ideas.

Quick thing guys. As of last chapter I FINALLY HIT 100 REVIEWS! YAAAY! ***Confetti*** Thank you all for your support so far, it means a lot to me.

In honour of my 100th reviewer, I give a special mention to user: **Coronadomontes**. For anyone who hasnt yet noticed they're staunch support, he's the one who always reviews in Spanish. Gracias!

Now, on with the story...

* * *

All hell broke loose. Literally.

At the sound of Alucard's words – he had barely resembled a man by that point – a torrent of blood and screams erupted from his centre. The Count – armoured in his machine of war – and Zero, high above in his own armour, believed that it was simply an explosion-type attack. A one-hit kill. They were so very wrong.

As soon as the first wave raised – a raging tsunami greater than any oceanic variant and comprised purely of corpses – Monte Cristo soared up into the air to escape. He looked down in pure horror at the scene; bodies flooding and spilling over the bridge. What was worse was that it didn't look like it was going to end any time soon. Gratefully, Alucard had limited his release so that it would only cover the bridge and not spill into the city – his Master would not condone the deaths of innocents after all – but there was only so long he could hold it.

Ulquiorra – the most perceptive of the ensemble – could feel the full terror. It was lost on him but he still trembled at its intensity.

As the dead army continued to grow Lelouch's psyche broke down. He couldn't handle seeing this much dead, not all in one place. Euphy's massacre had comprised of one million slaughtered Japanese – this trumped that, tenfold.

'What…what in hell's name is this…?' He was absolutely mortified and even still he was one of the lucky ones – Rolo was still down there…

_**Rider.**_

At its centre were two figures. The typhoon of dead swirled around them – one metre in radius. One single metre that separated Waver from his servants roaring familiars – desperate to feed upon the living. He staggered back in fear – unmatched fear that would never again be realized in his life – if he even lived that long. As his heel hit the ground behind however, something hard hit his back. A great iron gauntlet held him from walking into the dead stream and he followed it up the arm, beholding his own servant.

Clad in a great grey cloak with blood-red accents on the underside. Adorned in thick, heavy armour plating and brandishing a massive, two-handed sword over his shoulder. Alucard's pale face had regained a touch of colour, along with his hair becoming matted and while as well as sporting a moustache. He was impressive.

'R-Rider…'

'Do not fret, Master. There is no strength in Fuyuki that can stand up to my true power.' The servant's voice sounded different now – like several was speaking all at once in multiple layers, his accent had changed too. More Romanian.

However, Alucard grimaced internally. _This power reduces my Endurance to F, and not all my souls are out there. I still need time before I can release completely. This is a limited version of my true state, only covering the bridge for now. My Master cannot provide enough mana at once to grant that – but soon I shall be able to consume Fuyuki and win the Holy Grail._

Monte Cristo soared down, leading with his blade. He carved a hapless line through the ranks with ease, but still was overwhelmed. The army kept expanding, unending. Zero watched the proceedings with an ever-rising sense of dread.

_Will it…consume the city?_ He kicked his Knightmare into gear and started dropping altitude, readying his _Hadron Cannons_. _I won't let that happen! The people have no reason to suffer – only the Masters'!_

Curiously the torrent of corpses didn't go near Kariya – who was leaning fearfully against part of the bridge scaffolding. He was breathing bad enough as it was. Perhaps Alucard was honourably adhering to their agreement not to harm their Master's – if so, it was the only honourable thing he was doing.

_Rider! How can you sanction this!?_ Berserker asked him through their vampiric bond.

'How…? It is simply as my Master commands. I shall destroy all enemies for him.' Alucard cast his hand up and commanded his Noble Phantasm as though he was a puppeteer. Several hundreds of the corpses twisted up into a tower and lunged at Monte Cristo's iron-clad machine – like a snake. The Count effortlessly sliced through, but he could still not get close enough to kill Rider.

Assassin on the other hand, was a veritable whirlwind. Ever closer he got towards the crimson servant – slashing and piercing the dead ranks with ease. With a roar The Count was about to join him, when suddenly he was rammed from the side and knocked around.

'Don't forget us!' Lelouch fired both _Hadron Cannons_ at Monte Cristo and charged in right behind them, using his _Blaze Luminous _as a buffer.

The Count swatted the glowing missiles aside with the flat of his machine's blade and engaged the _Shinkiro_. He wanted to tell the Warlock that they should focus on stopped Alucard – but all he could get out was an enraged snarl.

'You brought this! You goaded him into using this power!' The _Shinkiro_ had not been designed for close-combat, but Lelouch was doing well enough. Each punch he threw with his frail Knightmare was backed up and cloaked in the impenetrable _Blaze Luminous_ shield that defined it. In a roar of fury, The Count slashed forward – knocking Zero away. But the Britannian wasn't yet finished.

'Take this!' He screamed, firing both _Slash Harkens_ at Berserker's _Armour and Bare Steel_. They struck true and Lelouch pulled his foe close, rising into a powerful kick from his Knightmare. The attack mimicked C.C.'s final maneuver in the _Gawain_ – against Jeremiah before he defected from Britannia. While _Shinkiro_ was nowhere near as bulky as _Gawain_, the attack was enough to splinter the front of Berserker's mount. Then he saw The Count's true face.

Under _Gankutsuou_ – as extreme as The Count was pushing it this time around – his entire body glowed with that ghostly purple essence. The eyes on his forehead had become real and a third set altogether replaced the centre of his face. A smile he wore, with more teeth than a shark and more malice than Lucifer and exhuming both saliva and an inhumanely long tongue.

His smile was mad. His eyes were mad. His movements were mad. And the dissonant laughter pouring from him was as mad as a hatter.

'Count of Monte Cristo…how far you have fallen.' Lelouch sighed; his admiration for the character was deep and long-borne. It pained him slightly to see him like this.

Open chested and exposed, Monte Cristo surged forward to attack. His blows were furious and struck like a chain of lightning, but Zero had no time for these games. The Warlock pushed the aristocrat away with the _Blaze Luminous_ and finished him off by casting two blasts of crimson magic. The Count swatted one away but was hit directly by the other. He began to fall – downed but not out – into Alucard's raging torrent of dead.

_I have to end this. I have to stop Rider…before he starts to destroy the rest of Fuyuki._ Lelouch began to fly towards _Damocles_, knowing that his best chance was to use the _F.L.E.I.J.A._. _It was a mistake to let him loose…_

However, a great flash of green suddenly filled his vision. When he opened his eyes he saw Assassin before him, trying to push his spear through the _Blaze Luminous _shield. To Lelouch's dismay the monitor inside the cockpit began beeping – signaling the strain to prevent Assassin breaking through.

_No! Damn it, not now!_ He maxed out power to the shield, drawing energy from all but the most vital systems to power it. It pushed against Ulquiorra's lance, but that only drove the speartip centimetres closer to Lelouch.

Then when all hope seemed lost – Lelouch's shield overpowered Ulquiorra's weapon and shattered the green polearm. In turn Lelouch lost his only workable defense, but he sped away – shifting the Knightmare into its jet-form and zooming away.

Ulquiorra braced himself in the air before turning to regard his fleeing prey. He narrowed his eyes and conjured another spear, drawing it over his shoulder. 'You humans are so foolish.' He spoke monotonously to himself. Lelouch's system warned him of the attack before it was thrown and panic welled up within him. He wasn't going to make it to _Damocles_…

'Such trash, di-'

Mid-sentence the Assassin suddenly stopped. A crimson glow circled his iris' and his grip on the weapon loosened. Then suddenly, he fell – like a frozen rock in a moving waterfall. His wings didn't flutter as he dropped, it was as if his entire body refused to acknowledge the change in environment.

Down below, a small figure hid in the cockpit of the isolated sanctuary that was the _Vincent_. Dead surged around him. Peasants, warlords, infantry, cavalry, nobility, kings. In a vivid sea of red his golden mechanical angel was the only haven for him.

Rolo Lamperouge coughed out his last, unbidden breath. His eye glowed like the greatest fires in the hearth of a king. His last act had been to stop all time around him, in a field of such proportions that he had never tried before. Both Rider and Berserker – their respective Master's too – were frozen, but that was meaningless. What mattered was that he managed to stop Assassin throwing that spear, which had given Lelouch the chance to make it to _Damocles_.

'Big…brother…'

Used as fuel for his _Geass_, Rolo's heart had stopped. He felt death for a second time, but also felt the same pure contentedness in that he had saved Lelouch. He had done what brothers do for one another – he had become human.

_**Damocles.**_

Lelouch didn't even disembark his Knightmare as he entered his tower, riding it through the tall halls just as he had done during his first invasion. He felt Rolo's life ebb away through his magical circuits and gave a sentimental moment of silence. _Thank you, Rolo._ He prayed that the boy found peace for his sins.

However, the battle still raged and the combatants still sung. He had to end it – Rider's Noble Phantasm was going to break its own limit soon and consume all of Fuyuki. 'Schneizel!' He roared into his Zero helms communicator.

'Yes, Lelouch?' The blonde on the other end held a calm tone, but he was fully aware of the direness of the situation.

'Is the first _F.L.E.I.J.A._ ready!?' He was frantic.

'Soon, almost a few minutes.'

'Don't wait for me! Destroy Rider, Zero commands it!' He ended the call and sped up his machine, doing away with the landspinners and simply flying through _Damocles_ veins.

_**Rider and Berserker.**_

The fall had hit The Count, hard, but it had not knocked him out. Rather than picking itself up, his machine simply floated off the ground high enough to straighten itself and stand. _Gankutsuou_ flickered uncertainly; he was torn between madness beyond reason and being sane enough not to attack everything in sight. He knew his target.

That's when he realized that instead of drowning in Rider's dead sea he was at the centre of a clearing – walled by the crimson servant's familiars. He adopted a formal battle stance – one hand on the hip – and held his guard, when suddenly the wall in front of him split open and hailed a figure.

Wearing a confident smile, Alucard's "true" form sauntered into the clearing with his broadsword over his shoulder. The wall closed behind him and he regarded his foe. 'Count.'

_Count._ Monte Cristo thought back through the vampiric connection.

Alucard drew his sword in front of him and dragged a foot back. Suddenly he charged and the battle reignited. The Count of Monte Cristo became totally mad once more.

Each blow was deafeningly loud. Every time Berserker's larger form – cast in his machine – swung it left a hideous scar over the road. Alucard was comparatively quite nimble, mainly dodging and faring off The Count's stronger blows. When he first tried to pierce Monte Cristo's _Armour and Bare Steel_ he expected to punch through easily – when it didn't, Alucard had to hastily retreat and jump back several metres.

The Count's exposed visage unsettled Alucard. It wasn't what it was – not the violet skin or the snarling smirk or even the six heterochromatic eyes. It had more to do with what was behind it, such a twisted and tormented soul, even surpassing his own torture.

Alucard threw his sword aside and his cloak turned into blood-red cloth. His skin lost colour and the armour disappeared into his flesh. Drawing his two pistols from his own shadow-crafted belly, the eldest vampire hailed his enemy in gunfire.

The shots were barely glancing though; even the _Jackal_ was proving almost useless against _Armour and Bare Steel_. When Alucard tried to aim for the exposed face the sword had moved up to parry. He grimaced and became one with his shadows, resorting to attack from the wall of familiars.

A screaming shriek suddenly tore through the air, but Monte Cristo denounced it for what it was and swatted away the blazing bullet. His monsters' visage showed some surprise when it turned back around at him again, but again, with a flick of his wrist and a roar of his voice he deflected it.

Then an odd fluttering noise hailed another threat. From the zombie-built wall a flurry of playing cards suddenly burst out at The Count. This time neither his steel nor husk would suffice and he was forced to dodge. Skillful as a cat, the Berserker darted, flipped and danced around the deadly rain. When Alucard tired of this tactic he suddenly burst out of the wall in his own form – leering in black leather.

'GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!' The Count swung his blade down, but instead of cleaving his enemy in half part of the undead wall collapsed and created a shield for their slaver. Alucard kept his momentum though, and his fingers curled around Monte Cristo's exposed face.

Like a spear Alucard continued onwards. He punched through _Armour and Bare Steel_ completely, dragging his enemy with him. The encasing Noble Phantasm shattered as the two vampires crashed out its back and gradually faded. When Alucard had let go of him, The Count had tumbled several metres – but with a heavy slam of his fist and hilt-holding closed-fingers he rose, breaking into the road.

Then he saw Alucard in another form again. The ancient vampire was now clad in an unfitting ash-white suit with trench coat and about half as tall as usual. Long, onyx hair shined down and framed a rounded, grinning face. His…her eyes were still as red as ever and the smile was in its usual state of blunting knives – but it was simply too strange to associate this girl with the Rider he knew.

'So, is that the limit of your capabilities…Count of Monte Cristo?'

He let _Gankutsuou _fade so as to talk. However it rendered him panting and hunching, now feeling the effects of battle thus far.

'It might be…'_ No, I still possess one more trick up my sleeve. Fortuna was kinder to me in this life._ '...but what of yourself? Neither Stoker's monster nor "The Impaler" was recorded to possess this amount of power.'

Alucard – Girlycard – flinched and scowled at the latter title. But he quickly broke back into his mad grin. 'I am not the Nosferatu of either legend, rather a being both of and surpassing those tales.' As The Count was still on the ground the shortened Rider was still taller than him, and the latter bowed humbly to his opponent.

'I am _Alucard_.'

The Count couldn't help from breaking into a pure, boyish smile. 'Very well then, Alucard! Shall we take our last dance together?' He held out his empty left hand akin to that of a prince offering his lady a final waltz.

'Hahahaha, I haven't had this fun in ages! Show me what you've got, Count of Monte Cristo!' Bats swarmed around his form and his pistols found their position once more in his hands. _Gankutsuou_ roared into life again – fully possessing The Count with purple skin and six eyes. The Berserker drew his Rapier up and swiftly charged forth, his toes dancing lightly on the wind itself.

_**Damocles.**_

Lelouch sprinted into the lift and tapped his foot impatiently. When it arrived on the command centre – not the _F.L.E.I.J.A._ manufacturing station on the lowest level – he snapped towards his elder brother who was sitting at the consoles centre. The Damocles Key sat under the curled fingers of his right hand.

'Schneizel! Are they ready yet!?'

'It shouldn't be more than a few moments. They're adjusting it with the limiter – you don't want to destroy all of Fuyuki after all.'

The dark-haired Britannian took a moment to acknowledge Schneizel's words. Then he began to calm down and in a cloud of black smoke removed the Zero mask. 'Thank you, you're right.'

The blonde simply smirked and lifted a hand to rest his head on. 'I was only serving Zero to my greatest ability, your majesty.' Then he became somber. 'Do you plan on killing Rider then?'

'I have to. That Noble Phantasm of his is too dangerous to let him live.'

'And the others?'

Lelouch broke into an arrogant smile. 'If it turned out that the other remaining servants died too would we have anything to complain about?'

'But what about young Master Waver and Kariya? I believe you said yourself that Waver was innocent and should not suffer for his servant, didn't you?'

The man behind Zero cursed as he recalled the memory of saving Waver from Lancer's dirty tactic in the mall at the beginning of the War. Immediately he began listing reasons for his defense. 'By this point in time no one is innocent. More so, whether by intention or not Waver has unleashed the plague that is Rider upon Fuyuki, that cannot be forgiven. Besides Schneizel, I thought you were ambivalent over the state of casualty, especially one that has placed himself at the centre of battle.'

Schneizel hummed in agreement. 'In any case Lelouch, what about that woman? Saber's Master's wife?'

'Ah yes. If you could take her in custody and ensure she is comfortable until I see her again, that would be most excellent, brother.'

The final word jarred Schneizel a bit, considering their history. He was about to ask what had become of Rolo when the Damocles Key suddenly beeped. 'Well, it's time.'

Lelouch could hardly wait. 'Excellent. Come, we have an announcement to make.' He recast the Zero mask over his head and twirled on the spot, heading for the observation deck a few levels higher. With a belated sigh Schneizel stood up and followed.

'You and your theatrics…' He muttered.

_**Rider and Berserker.**_

Girlycard was fast, far nimbler than Alucard in his red form had ever been. Perhaps it came with the lesser size and reduced mass, but his heavily armoured "Vlad" form had moved just as quickly with sword strokes. With a creature like Alucard – who was effectively a mass of flesh and shadow – perhaps the different forms meant nothing.

Of course, The Count wasn't thinking about that.

Every shot he swatted away – flicking his blade like lightning from left to right to the vertical spectrum – was fueled by rage. By whatever means and motivations he was spurred on by wrath. It might have been the love he had lost, or his time at Chateau D'Ilf. Perhaps the pain his plan had required to succeed, or the fact that it had all crumbled at the end – regaining his humanity in the process. The Count's arrogance could be a source, having just been played so ironically in Zero's game.

Whatever The Count was thinking about, it wasn't coherent. The labyrinth of his mind had collapsed upon itself under the weight of his rage. The power of his revenge, the identity forged from the darkness of the cavern.

That was _Gankutsuou_.

Their dance had been playing for a few minutes now, now alone on the floor with the disappearance of Caster and Assassin's pursuit of the latter. Punctuated with the chimes of battle instead of lovers' tender whispers, they dueled.

In a moment of hesitation, Girlycard missed his chance to shoot The Count through the temple and suffered for it. Monte Cristo's blade hammered into the black barrel of the _Jackal_ and without missing a beat, The Count pushed down the gun and sliced into his enemy's hand. Three of Girlycard's fingers turned end-over-end in the air along with the onyx handgun.

'Well done, my enemy!' The dissonant, deep voice of the most powerful vampire in existence rumbled inharmoniously from the cute girl's maw. His hand began to repair itself – visibly drawing from the wall of familiars behind – and he reached for his airborne gun.

However, the roaring Berserker's blade suddenly stopped the follow-through from the first blow and flicked back, severing the limb just above the elbow. Girlycard's face turned from enthusiasm to fear when the _Jackal _fell out of reach – and he fired four rapid shots of the _Casull_ pragmatically.

Each bullet pounded into The Count's left flank, slowing the Berserker. However, like a rabid monster, the ethereal-skinned _Gankutsuou_ lashed out before his mind could register the pain and slashed clean through the white shape before him. A little too late though.

At the last second Alucard shed his Warsaw skin – leaving behind the white coat – and evaded back into his most familiar, crimson form. The Count bifurcated the discarded cloth viciously and Alucard took his stance a few metres back. Drawing from the soul reserve that surrounded them Alucard healed his wounds, but his smirk had twisted into a snarl.

'Enough!' He roared, imploding into a swarm of bats and rejoining his horrified Master – several tens of metres behind. The wall of dead lay between Monte Cristo and Alucard, clawing forlornly at the air.

Within the metre-radius safe-haven with Waver, Alucard commanded his army. At the same time he began to channel his personal stores of mana, preparing to unleash _Level 0_ in full. He was tired of games, if killing Berserker and Assassin meant Fuyuki had to be consumed, so be it. Waver would understand in time. A leader must make sacrifices, that was one of his most potent lessons of war.

He cast his hands up, controlling the horde like a grand conductor – puppet-strings on the end of his baton. The wave of familiars before _Gankutsuou_ rose up, swelling until it blotted the night sky, and fell. With a demonic laugh Alucard basked in the bridge-shaking impact – until a dark blur shot up out of his torrent.

Monte Cristo hung in the air a moment, suspended on nothing but his own majesty. When he dropped, it was less like falling and more like the air carried him gracefully down. Even mad he was charming.

His boot collided with the bloody head of a nondescript zombie and he broke into a run. He danced atop the groaning legion with peerless skill, never once losing his balance. Alucard snarled and cast three worm-like masses built of bodies towards The Count. Each one was three times as wide as a man and unendingly long, but Monte Cristo never faltered.

The first met the tip of his Rapier and was speared upon it – The Count driving through the construct, bodies flew everywhere. When the second pillar charged for him, his arm lost the jousting properties and underwent an evolution that changed it into flurried lightning. Every stroke ripped through an individual corpse and swatted it aside, giving way to the Berserker.

The third coiled like a serpent before striking, bidding to be too fast to counterattack. No such luck however, as _Gankutsuou_ readily met it head-on. His efficiency with a blade was tremendous, _almost_ as great as Saber's skill had been.

The Count kicked into its "face" and leaped over its head. He proceeded to plunge his Rapier hilt-deep into the mass and with a roar, sprinted down its "spine". Each soul consumed by Dracula screamed in autonomous pain as Monte Cristo trailed his blade through, splitting it in half. Even when he reached the base of the thing he didn't stop, and carried on his momentum until he reached his prey – the crimson servant.

Alucard called upon as many familiars as he could then. More than a hundred dead fitted between the minimal space between hunter and hunted. Several mounted knights rode forth with them, bearing their spears with fatal precision. Even Millennium's officers aided; from Alucard's shoulder exploded the respective weapons of Rip Van Winkle and The Dandy Man, like parasitic burster's.

The Count tore through them all, and a scream of silence from Waver was the only music to end their dance – as Berserker's Rapier pierced through Rider's heart, down to the end.

_**...**_

But before the night ended more were fated to arrive, returning to the ballroom.

'**Attention…! Servants and Masters of the Holy Grail War!'** Zero's voice echoed magically – only perceivable to the Holy Grail's combatants.

'**I am Zero! Hear my proclamation!...**

Everyone bated their breath, waiting for another speech like the unveiling of _Damocles_. Some still continued a slow dance, others a more purposeful one. At one end of the bridge – just at the edge of Alucard's limited _Level 0 _– Kariya coughed haggardly as his last reserves of mana began to burn out, he couldn't maintain Berserker any longer.

_**Matou Zouken.**_

The Matou patriarch however, chuckled with evil glee. He hoped desperately that Rider's latest Noble Phantasm would consume Fuyuki and kill the rest of the Master's – then he could just take the Grail for himself. Unknown to all else he watched the ensemble performance of servants from not too far away, just out of Alucard's range as a swarm of insects. At the centre of the swarm was his crestworm – his true centre. He couldn't risk bringing Sakura – that would mean the end of a magical line in the Matou's – but his crestworm was necessary if he intended to seize the Grail. It made him vulnerable – actually killable – but it was a risk worth taking. Besides, in his eyes there was no risk if there servants were simply fighting with one another. As his swarm passed the end and came actually onto the bridge, he mocked the amusing sight of Kariya lying, writhing on the pavement just off the bridge.

_Stupid boy._

_**Elsewhere.**_

Outside the battle Tokiomi and Kiritsugu listened to Zero's call attentively, a stark contrast to the vampires at the conflict's epicenter – who heard nothing at all. _Gankutsuou _rendered The Count madly deaf, and all Alucard heard was the silence of death.

_Rider!_ The crimson vampire heard, breaking the abyss.

_What…what was that?_

_Rider! Don't give up!_

_M-Master?_ His mind pictured the small, young boy that had summoned him. _Waver Velvet…_

_Don't give up! Giving up is what kills people, so don't die!_

Alucard grinned. He couldn't die, he wouldn't. With a reanimated grunt he drove his arm into Monte Cristo's chest – spearing through like he had that priest in Cheddar. The two fighters remained embraced in their bloody entwinement, oddly contented – until the booming voice of Zero rose again.

'**I have no words for you all. Tonight, the Holy Grail War ends.'**

Both Alucard and the intoxicated _Gankutsuou_ snapped their necks to the side and up as they felt a tremendous burst of power – coming from _Damocles_. Waver shivered in fear and Alucard's army began to shift automatically in that direction. In the distance, the two vampires caught sight of the blanketing _Blaze Luminous_ around _Damocles_' base lower – along with Assassin rushing towards it.

'What…what is that?' Alucard voiced through globules of blood. He knew that if he didn't reabsorb some of his familiars soon he would actually die upon Berserkers sword – but this took priority.

A thin, long missile shot out of Caster's behemoth with screaming speed. It roared towards the bridge – blasting past Assassin, who turned to chase it. Alucard's familiars rose up in a wave to meet it – when it suddenly began to glow with a bright, pale violet light.

'**The **_**F.L.E.I.J.A.**_**.' **Zero announced. **'May all who defy Zero perish in its fires.'**

The most perceptive of the bunch – Ulquiorra – quickly gained some reckoning of what it was and surged forward in fear. Inwardly he was terrified, and thus he next acted on the self-preservation instinct. A surge of adrenaline pumped through him. He willed _Reiatsu_ to the surface of his skin and underwent another transformation, calling its name to himself.

'_Segunda Etapa_.' The second stage of his Resurrection.

Mid-flight he basked in a morbid black light, trailing like an arrow. His robe fell away, revealing a toned, lean torso and a lower half covered in bestial fur. He grew a long, whip-like tail that could have strangled a bull and the horns on his head became longer, sharper. The tear-tracks beneath his eyes widened, the eyes themselves adopting a very odd golden-eyed iris and green sclera pattern. Claws had developed on both his hands and feet in place of fingers and toes, adding to the demonic motif. His wings however, had changed most starkly.

They were several times longer now, and so black that they stood out against the early-morning night itself. Several long, thick lines of fur sprouted at their base like tentacles and his new tail actually ripped at the wind, hurting it. His wings had become horrible and nightmarish; to gaze upon them anguished the soul itself. They were so great, so terrifying, that if he spread them fully they threatened to eat the night whole.

But at the current moment, he tucked them into his body and bulleted forward towards Caster's projectile. The missile had slowed now, and continued shining with that eerie, foreboding light. He had to destroy it before it set off – amongst the other three that were not Zero, he was the only one with that kind of destructive power – if that Noble Phantasm of Rider's was truly his greatest.

He slowed his flight and curled his claws around nothing, conjuring a neon-green light in his palm. The light glowed until it lengthened into a spear, crackling from end to end like lightning. Drawing it back, Ulquiorra straightened his body and hovered a ways back from Caster's "_F.L.E.I.J.A._". He only had one chance. He knew his own weapon would be hideously destructive, but there was no telling what Caster's would do. One would assume it would be worse, considering that there were seemingly no lines that Zero wouldn't cross.

_The lesser of two evils._

'_Lanza…Del Relampago…!_ Ulquiorra hurled the spear like a strike of lightning and tore through Zero's missile straight and true. The lightning incarnation continued forward, punching through the rising shield-wall that Alucard's familiars had formed and continuing into the city. Luckily, Ulquiorra's Noble Phantasm dropped down into the waters before it hit Fuyuki. Unfortunately, it still went off.

_**Damocles.**_

'No! No! No no no no!' Lelouch smashed his gloved fingers down in rage as the _F.L.E.I.J.A._ buzzed out and exploded uselessly in a ball of flame. He was reminded momentarily of how he and Suzaku had used a spear-like tool to prevent another _F.L.E.I.J.A._, but it was quickly replaced by more anger.

_Damn it, I failed!_ He turned. 'Schneizel! How long until the second one is ready!?'

His brother shrugged apologetically. 'I'm afraid it won't be useable for a few more hours.'

Lelouch smashed into the console once more, screaming. Suddenly the display before him begun sounding out and he looked up to see what was going on. His eyes went wide for a moment, before a wicked smile split his masked face in two.

'Schneizel.' He started, a deadly calm. 'It seems that Assassin – in destroying our ploy – has done our work for us.'

It was true. Ulquiorra's _Lanza Del Relampago_ – the lance of lightning – was proving to be equally destructive, in a sense. The blast radius was less than Lelouch's WMD of choice, but that only meant less lives lost. Even to an ends-justify-means like Lelouch, fewer deaths were always preferable.

As the revolutionary of and against Britannia witnessed the lightning-green Noble Phantasm go off he was distinctly reminded of his first time viewing the effects of a _F.L.E.I.J.A._. Of course this time he laughed with glee as the wall of light grew and grew.

_**Assassin.**_

Ulquiorra frowned blankly as he watched the unfolding power of his Noble Phantasm. He hovered outside of the blast radius calmly, reassuring himself that he had done the right thing – not that it harmed his sense of morality to kill innocents; but it mattered in Tokiomi's eyes after all.

At first the waters that the spear had fallen into glowed the same green. Then it bubbled and frothed, ever more and more. The world then suddenly went completely silent, like the paused prelude of the god of destruction before his finger hit the big red button. With the finality and grace of death – despair itself, a blinding flash of light, and the effects of _Lanza Del Relampago_ were witnessed.

All at once it roared into the tremendous monolith of power Ulquiorra expected, consuming all within. An explosion in the truest sense of the word, compiled energy exploding out at once without regard for anything. The light encapsulated all, drowning thought and subconscious thought without mercy. Alucard and Monte Cristo were merely a few tens of metres from the blasts epicenter – a blast that would eat through the entire centre of Fuyuki. The sound was deafening, the winds howling at such speeds to tear flesh from bone, and an explosion that shocked the foundations of the city itself – what remained anyway.

_I have done no wrong. This is a better alternative than if I had let Zero's weapon go off._ The Arrancar hardened his eyes, steeling his conscious simultaneously. _Besides, this is a war. Collateral damage to life and property are expected._

_**Rider and Berserker.**_

Waver was shrieking about something, Alucard didn't know what. The pain of being impaled was lost, completely overridden with the searing heat from the blast on his right. It may have been his imagination playing tricks on him as his familiars fell before the neon-green surge of power, but it seemed to still be getting bigger.

The Count stared full of abandon into the bright abyss. All six of _Gankutsuou's_ eyes – as well as his own consciousness behind them – watched in terror as Assassin's Noble Phantasm tore their battlefield apart. Bodies of Rider's _Level 0_ flew everywhere, caught up in the whirlwind of green lightning.

There were seven close-proximity witnesses to the event. Servants Assassin, Caster, Rider and Berserker, Masters Waver Velvet and Matou Kariya, and Matou Zouken. When the night was over and the sun had risen to break dawn, the number had dwindled to less than half.

* * *

Cool, that's done. Nothing to say here except that I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review/PM me on how much you enjoyed the chapter or something about it.

Re-editing this bottom bit in response to the Guest Reviews (ugh) I got for this chapter.

Firstly; yes, Ulquiorra is the *strongest* servant in the War. King Bradley is the most skilled, Zero is the most intelligent and versatile, Alucard has the best regeneration and all-round abilities, The Count is the most charismatic, Soul has the best potential (had he and Kayneth teamed up more they would have been very powerful), Gilgi is Gilgi and Ulquiorra has the greatest self-sufficient destructive power.

I mentioned that Ulquiorra was summoned due to the personality match in one of the earlier chapters, so good picking up on that. As to why he betrayed Kirei it's because Tokiomi told him to. His loyalty to Tokiomi is partially due to simply chain of command and due to a little inside joke about Tokiomi and Aizen sharing the Japanese VA. There's one more thing I wanted to say, but that'll be at the end of this update.

For the difference between _F.L.E.I.J.A. _and _Lanza Del Relampago_, the power output is slightly greater in the former, so it'd be more destructive. Furthermore,_ F.L.E.I.J.A._'s are less explosions and more...whatever they are. You cant shield against one, if you're caught in its field then you're dead. _LDR_'s are your standard big boom in comparison.

Now, in the *Ulqui kills Kirei* answer above I mentioned something else I wanted to say. I have a **HUGE** respect for the difference between power and authority (servants and Masters respectively). Lelouch killing Ryuunosuke, Bradley killing Kiritsugu, Ulquiorra killing Kirei are all examples of this when the "power" thinks for itself. Betrayal is abundant in this fic.

Until next time.

Au revoir


	18. XVIII - Black Moves First

I do not own Fate/Zero nor any of the other series present. I credit TIM with the original premise and only retain my own ideas.

* * *

_**Before the Rising Dawn.**_

The final moments for both vampires had been peaceful. Were his memories to be believed; Berserker had been suspended for several minutes in a tower of light. Not the destruction sort that Assassin's Noble Phantasm had been cut from, but an eternal peace of mind. He was alone though, and the hole in his chest from Alucard's spearing hand had healed up, leaving a hideous scar. He cared not for that though; _Gankutsuou_ had paralyzed his body and killed it. He had become a walking corpse with no need for a heart by the time of his original death.

But then he was reminded of that death. It marked his end, true, but it also marked him reallowing human emotion to bloom within himself. Albert Morcerf – son of Fernand Mondego, his mortal enemy – had opened him up, simultaneously reviving and killing The Count in the process. He couldn't help but chuckle at the irony.

Fate truly was cruel.

He knew – from the maintenance of his mana-derived incarnation – that Kariya was still somehow alive. He resolved then that while his Master still lived, so shall he. And with that, he began clawing at the light around him in a manner befitting of a Berserker.

_**Waver Velvet.**_

The blast subsided. With its demise came the roaring howl of space refilling the vacuum it had left behind. Waver Velvet was knocked clear off his feet and tumbled, only managing to stop himself just before he fell off the bridges edge.

The bridge itself was surprisingly intact – that meaning it was at all. The red beams that cradled the platform had been completely obliterated from the side of Assassin's attack. As well as that, the main body retained about 40% of its mass, respective of the blasts centre. In a twist of events, Alucard had actually defended Fuyuki – the city had taken minimal damage due to the protective dead tide, only the bridge had actually sustained any suffrage.

_I'm…alive…?_ He gaped openly. _Why d__idn't the blast kill me…_Then he looked up.

Between himself and where the blast had set off stood the ever-towering silhouette of Rider, clad in his Vlad the Impaler armour – his back to his Master. He had his sword raised and at that moment the blade crumbled into dust, joined shortly after by the rest of his armaments. He was reduced to the tightly leather-clad, strait jacket that had appeared shortly during the fight with Berserker – the mad servant's Rapier still stuck through his chest, and he fell to his knees.

'Rider!' Waver ran up to help his servant. A quick mental survey via the connection revealed to Waver that Alucard had used up all of his familiar reserves to fortify from the attack. _All _of them, even the ones that had been previously unreleased. He was an empty vessel now.

'Rider!?' He called again, waiting for a response. He shook the vampire gently to stir him, but immediately regretted the act when Rider's head snapped up at the sky. The suddenness of the movement made Waver jump back in fright, but real fear began to set in when he took a second look over the crimson servant's body.

Alucard had become deathly thin – his ribcage and bones of limbs stuck out crudely like harshly inserted scaffolding. His once devilishly handsome face had become gaunt and sick, skin that tore at the seams stretched upon his features, his lips dry and cracked. The pale skin that was so like the surface of the moon – beautiful in a lupine sort of way – had lost even more colour, reducing it to grey. His eyeballs jutted out of their sockets and his hair had lost its luster, becoming tangled and thin. Waver almost flinched for every second he looked upon it.

'…Rider…' He said for a third time. Alucard looked just as he was – like a drained man, one emptied of his natural sustenance. The youngest Master of the Holy Grail was certain that only dust would spill if he cut his servant open.

Suddenly the crimson servant smashed his palms into the road and pushed up. As frail as Alucard looked, he was still strong. When he rose to standing his height was accentuated through his newfound thinness. The night was still untouched by the morning dawns rise and against it Alucard presented a terrifying shape. He was a gnarled, leafless tree, scraps of skin and garb hanging like the victims of a lynch mob. A scarecrow, desiring to feast upon the flying birds.

…_I must…feed…_

Waver heard it. Both with his ears and echoing within his mind. He stared forward as his servant began to walk away, each stride a stagger and each footfall a pounding crater. Alucard took another three steps before repeating his mantra.

…_I must feed._

Slowly Waver realized that Alucard intended to feed upon the citizens of Fuyuki. His monster was starved, it was only natural. Still, all masters had to keep their dog on the leash.

'Rider!' He bore his hand up, presenting his second Command Seal. 'By the power of my Command Seal, I order you not to feed on Fuyuki!'

The crimson glare made Alucard freeze. He stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned back, snarling like a Rottweiler. Waver met his servant's gaze, though no eyes were there to behold. The orbs within Alucard's face twitched erratically and strained. There was no longer that regal, evil glow to the redness that punctuated them – replaced by a pure, animalistic fury that would drive a lesser man mad to witness.

This was the face of a starved dog, denied of a meal. One that would bite back at its master without a second thought, and Waver knew it. Even more than that frightened him, was the knowledge that in his order he had left room for a certain loophole. Waver was not Fuyuki, he was only Waver.

'R-Rider!' He stuttered, raising his third and final Command Seal. 'By the power of my Command Seal, I-!

The pitched words in his mouth turned into a high scream as Alucard lunged and sank his teeth into Waver's forearm. With the barest of force he drew back and ripped the limb from the boy, tossing it in the air and snapping it up in one gulp. Waver's eyes grew wide in shock as his face flecked with spitting blood – his own. The vampire licked his lips and looked back to his prey, now without any defense.

Waver clutched his bloodied stump and screamed again, crawling away while facing the rabid servant.

'So…delicious…' Alucard salivated. '…Just as the blood of my Master…should be…' Unlike with Integra, there was no usurping uncle and his cronies to snack upon – Alucard had to settle for eating his own Master. He was mad with the starvation, so he would consume what had given him wings.

_Eating my own wings…_

…_To keep myself tame._

A flash of black overwhelmed Waver's vision and he yelped, unprepared for death. A few seconds later he opened his eyes, finding himself still in pain but alive.

'B-Berserker!?'

Standing over him was the ever-charming Count of Monte Cristo. His skin glowed ethereal purple and the six eyes of _Gankutsuou_ blinked eerily on his face. He had Alucard's wrists caught in his long fingers and wrestled with the No-Life King, pushing him back.

Both of them roared at each other and crashed their heels into the tarmac. Waver scrambled away just in time, before he saw The Count get tossed away. Alucard resumed the chase of his Master, but Monte Cristo quickly charged back to reengage. Instead of hand-to-hand combat though, The Count reached and gripped the hilt of his Rapier, still impaled in Alucard's chest. The power of a Noble Phantasm swelled up within the Berserker and he whispered a single word.

'_Mondego_.'

Alucard suddenly snapped his head up and screamed. His mouth gaped wider than it should have, showing off all his bloodied teeth. Waver could feel Rider's spirit disappearing – the effect of whatever Berserker had done. Then abruptly it stopped, as if Rider himself had prevented his own disappearance.

With a wicked smile drawn from a nightmare Alucard looked back into the face of his rival. _I cannot be slain by you; only a man may kill a monster._ He shot a hand through Monte Cristo's chest, reopening the wound. _And you are no man, monster._

Alucard's gloating was not lost on Monte Cristo, but the elder's eyes almost shot out of their sockets when the ethereal layer of _Gankutsuou_ suddenly started to recede.

The Count panted and blood spewed from his lips. The cool blue pallour of his skin warmed to a sun kissed brown and the glossy texture of his hair became…normal. His vampiric traits disappeared; the teeth and heterochromatic eyes with them. Monte Cristo twisted his blade inside Alucard's chest, drawing a cry of anguish.

'I…am no longer…_Gankutsuou_.' The Count's humanity had returned. He pulled his blade out and dropped it, his hands falling behind. Alucard gave a strangled gasp before collapsing to the ground in a limp heap. Over the horizon his eyes caught the rays of the sun glinting, announcing the rising dawn.

_So this…is how it ends…_ He remembered both of his past deaths; as a prince of Wallachia and as an agent of Hellsing, fighting Millennium. The sun would always rise when he died, vanquishing the horrible night.

Monte Cristo swayed but stayed standing. The wound was taking its toll and death stood just over The Count's shoulder. 'Remember me…monster…'

Alucard looked up.

'Remember me as…Edmond…Dantes…'

With that he fell, disappearing into a fine, regal-coloured dust before he hit the ground. Alucard took one last, forlorn gaze at the horizon, witnessing the sun peek over and blink at him, basking the vampire in light. A weak smile played on his cracked lips as he closed his eyes and disappeared into a blood-red powder, following Edmond's lead.

_Goodbye…Waver Velvet…_

His last words were peaceful, and thankfully sane – unstarved.

Waver straggled aimlessly on the ground. The whole scene was silent, the sun continuing the opening of its daily arc. Waver forgot momentarily about his now elbow-ended arm – caught up in the sudden, abrupt emotion of losing his servant and nearly dying. Then his consciousness returned and he screamed in agony.

'RIIIIIIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRR!'

It was both a cry of pain and a call for help, irrelevant of how his servant had been so ready to kill the Master mere moments ago. His head hit the back of the tarmac and he twisted, clutching the bleeding stump futilely. Tears flowed freely from the boy's eyes, streaming onto the ground in equal measure to his blood.

'ALUCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!'

The second call was a mirror of the first with a hint of vengefulness added in. Rider had recognized Waver's talent, yes – and using the servant's given name was the Master doing the same in kind – but that didn't excuse the acts of treachery. Dogs are dogs; their loyalty should never be in question.

_I…I'm going to die…_

Suddenly the empty echo of his servant rang about in his head, reminding him of his most potent mantra.

_Giving up is what kills men._ Waver clenched his teeth and tightened his fist. _I will not give up…I will not…die…_

He continued to grunt and roar for several minutes, unable to consider moving due to the pain. When his only hand first reached out to begin crawling he heard a noise in the distance. The sound of footsteps…ragged and as pained as his own movements. He looked up and from the end he saw the shuffling figure of Matou Kariya, breathing deeply like a new man. With great effort Waver pushed himself to his knees and eventually his feet, by which time Kariya had come within speaking range.

'B-Berserker!?' He called out, lost. 'Count, where are you?'

Waver flinched instinctively. Just moments ago he had seen their servants slay each other, leaving nothing behind but their legacy. Who would carry that legacy though, would both be allowed to live?

The dark-haired youth gave a second look over to the white-haired inherent Mage, noticing something different about him. Matou Kariya still walked like a man half-dead, but this time his breathing was free, unimpeded. Notable also was how his flesh didn't seem to writhe beneath his skin any more, the scarred areas sagged now – like an empty bag.

When Kariya finally came only a metre before Waver, he stopped with an elated grin on his face. He started forming words, only getting them out on the third attempt. 'Zouken…Zouken is dead…'

Waver blinked. _Who was Zouken?_

'His worms…are no longer inside of me…he must…be dead…' Kariya looked delirious, both from fatigue and euphoria. 'I…will fight his war no longer…' Without warning he suddenly reached out and grabbed Waver by the throat with his good hand. The Velvet Master – pure and gentle as his own name – clawed at Kariya's wrist, but even weakened the older male was stronger.

'You…enabled this Holy Grail War.' He spat. 'You…are as revolting…as the rest of them…'

Waver began to choke, and with the strength of his will started pulling Kariya away. However, long-due adrenaline pumped through the Matou Mage and his once-insect-ridden arm jumped up to join the first at Waver's neck.

Only a few moments later, Kariya felt Waver go slack under his grip. He continued to throttle the limp boy until he was sure of his death, and then smiled. With that, Kariya turned and slowly limped his way back to the Matou Mansion, mumbling a single word under his breath the whole way.

'…Sakura…'

The crimson Command Seals' faded from his hand.

_**Damocles.**_

Lelouch was in solitude, rending himself apart in his own thoughts.

The guilt of the massive destruction had set in quickly after the event himself. Luckily his conscious had been cleared when he learned that Rider's Noble Phantasm had actually absorbed most of the attack, but the knowledge still weighed on him. He had been completely prepared to annihilate Fuyuki.

That was the price for peace, he supposed. But then he began to doubt himself. _Am I ready to use the F.L.E.I.J.A…?_ He had only ever fired one after all, and that was a means of taking the spotlight for his world-domination declaration.

By Schneizel's wit, the blonde too had never fired a _F.L.E.I.J.A. _himself. That was all Nunnally. Perhaps what Lelouch needed was someone who _would_ use the weapon. Again he doubted himself, wasn't that the purpose of Zero?

Zero was nothing. Zero was a legacy, a legend, a meme to be passed on by those who would take it. A Knight for Justice he would say, knights serve their kingdom no matter the moral questionability of their actions. Zero could be the bastard; he could be what everyone hated. The shield he had created for Nunnally's "gentler world".

Even so, the Zero that Lelouch donned was still held down by Lelouch's emotions. If he couldn't fire the _F.L.E.I.J.A…_.who could? His thoughts drifted to an old friend of Japanese descent, who had tried to change the system from within. It turned out that both the external and internal revolution was what was necessary to change the world, but now that if Lelouch thought about it he had only been changing from without.

_Change the Holy Grail from within…how would I-_ His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Schneizel.

'Lelouch, the Einzbern woman is awake.'

The dark-haired one kicked out of his chair and swept away in his twin-tailed cape, donning the mask of Zero in a cloud of black smoke. 'Excellent. Thank you Schneizel, keep a watch for any activity while I am gone.'

Zero sailed past his brother, continuing into the lift and rising. When he reached the desired floor he stopped and exited, entering the most hospitable layer of _Damocles_. He found Irisviel Von Einzbern lying with her eyes closed on her designated bed.

_Did Schneizel lie to me?_ At that moment her lids fluttered open and she regarded Zero. She seemed…weak, but willful.

'Lady Einzbern…or would Madam Emiya more befit you?' He bowed respectfully.

'Y-you…Zero…' She breathed in, seizing her breath. 'What do you want…?'

'Of you, little other than your cooperation. Your captivity shall be as comfortable as possible and you shall be released as soon as I make contact with Emiya Kiritsugu.'

Her eyes widened slightly and she began to sit up. 'What…do you want with Kiritsugu?'

'His Mastership. The girls upstairs have no use to me other than providing me with mana; they cannot help me win the War. Emiya Kiritsugu was chosen by the Holy Grail, thus only under him can I destroy it.'

She flinched at that statement. 'Why…why would you want to destroy the Grail?'

'The Grail is a horrible, corrupted thing. Look now, Fuyuki has been torn apart and almost obliterated by us servants and Masters. If the Holy Grail is the incitement of this war, then I; Zero, shall destroy it – by the pride I possess as a Heroic Spirit.' He sat down on the edge of the bed, maintaining a respectful distance.

'In my life, I fought as a revolutionary against an empire that thrived on war. Within the span of two years, I built up an army to rival this empire – only to have it taken from me, as my once-allies Rider and Berserker have been.'

Irisviel frowned. That was hardly the same, and Zero still had _Damocles_.

'Nevertheless, I continued my struggle and seized the empire for myself. I then used that power to conquer the world, humanity in my palm.'

Instinctively Irisviel tried to cross-reference this information with what she knew of history. Like all the other entities that had tried it she yielded nothing. No "Zero" had ever appeared in history, let alone a sole man who had once controlled the world.

'Then with my death – the death of a hated tyrant – the world attained peace. I orchestrated it, my own best friend stabbed me through the chest.' He lifted his hand and matched it to the blood-palm on his masks cheek. 'I will go to any means the achieve peace, and the Grail is the source of this war.'

'But…why not wish for peace then?' She pleaded and tried to convince Zero of Kiritsugu's desire. 'If you won the War couldn't you simply wish for peace?'

Zero scoffed. 'The Grail is an enabler of war; one could not appeal to it for peace. You cannot attain peace through war.' _When you use the means of an aggressor, you are only serving to legitimize his cause._ Todoh had said.

Irisviel was actually beginning to see his point – or perhaps it was his high Charisma stat working its magic. Even so, she had faith that Kiritsugu would succeed, not Zero.

'Then what about yourself?' She asked. 'You have committed horrors that would make most warlords cringe. The Grail may be an "enabler of war", but you are evil, Zero.' Her inflection was firm, accusing.

'Evil?' Lelouch was unfazed; the persona of Zero was designed to receive animosity. 'If I am evil, yet fight for the end to wars – then what is the Grail, which enables wars?' Irisviel stammered without an answer and Zero continued.

'What do you do when confronted with an evil you cannot destroy with just means? Do you remain steadfast in good, or become evil to destroy a greater evil?'

The question pierced Irisviel like a spear. How could she answer that when in her heart she knew she was the Grail's vessel? It wasn't she who was evil, but she would in time provide incarnation to the Chalice of Victory.

'You are my hostage, Mrs. Emiya. When Kiritsugu comes for you, I shall ally with him and then I shall destroy the Grail.'

_**Tohsaka Manor.**_

Tokiomi scowled down his nose at his kneeling servant. Within him two emotions bubbled most potently. One was an immense pride; having seen that his servant _was_ the strongest single fighter of all. The other was equally titanic discontent; even without the Church to meddle – Assassin's Noble Phantasm had almost destroyed a fair part of Fuyuki. That would not go unmissed.

The Arrancar had returned to his default form; half-helmed and robed. It appeared that those "Release Form" Noble Phantasms had a time limit before returning to the base state, probably dependent on mana.

'Ulquiorra.' The Master said, hoping that saying the name aloud would give some insight on what to say next. As his servant raised his lowered head ever so slightly, it turned out that wasn't the case.

'Master, if I may speak?' Having nothing of his own to say, Tokiomi obliged his servant.

'The Noble Phantasm I used to neutralize Caster's own was…highly destructive. I admit that, however – at the time it was all I could do to ensure that Caster's weapon didn't go off.'

Tokiomi sighed. This was not new information.

'We were fortunate that in Rider's attempt to save himself, he saved Fuyuki.' Assassin added.

'That is true.' Tohsaka agreed, taking the time to pour himself a glass of devil-red wine. 'But were you so certain that Zero's weapon would have been _that _bad?'

'With all due respect, my lord, I have a perceptive ability far higher than a human such as yourself could conceive. I acted on instinct yes, but that instinct was derived from the data I was presented with. My eyes are never wrong.'

Tokiomi sipped. 'If you say so, Ulquiorra. What of Rider and Berserker then, did they perish in the blast?'

'I would assume as much, but one should always make sure their enemy is dead.' The pale servant repeated the advice given when Kirei had been killed, speaking from experience.

'Very well then, go see to that now. When you return I would like a full report on just how Zero discerned Berserker's true identity. I'm afraid your explanation will need some…elaboration, forgive me.'

Ulquiorra rose from his kneeling position and bowed to his Master. With a wave of his wrist he summoned a _Garganta_ and stepped through it. Tokiomi waited until he was alone before checking his arm, which had been tingling throughout the exchange. As he admired the new red markings a smile grew upon his face.

_Excellent. It was fortunate that Matou Kariya neglected the use of his Command Seals'; it makes up for Waver Velvet using all of them. Now that they're out of the way, all that is left is Zero…and Emiya Kiritsugu._

Tohsaka Tokiomi swept up his cane – propped against his desk – and sauntered out of the room. He would burn the Magus Hunter to ashes, and fire danced upon his staff's tip.

_**Emiya Kiritsugu.**_

It was early morning, but the sun still shone a brilliant red display across the sky as if it was setting. Were Kiritsugu a more fanciful man, he would remark upon how nature was being poetic in turn with the deaths of servants and Masters. However, he was not, and the most pressing issue on his mind was survival.

Limping through the thankfully deserted streets of Fuyuki, Kiritsugu wandered aimlessly in his bid to leave Tohsaka Manor as far behind as possible. The moment Tokiomi had focused on what Assassin was doing the previous night; Kiritsugu had begun to orchestrate his escape. Now that Saber was dead the likelihood of Tokiomi providing refuge to the Magus Hunter was…slim. He couldn't risk it.

However, survival didn't seem much more likely out here. He was without support – as both Maiya and Bradley were dead, and Irisviel was Zero's hostage. On top of that, the abdominal wound the bladesman had dealt still ailed Einzbern's representative, forcing him to keep one hand pressed over the ever loosening bandages he had so hurriedly applied. If he could stay ahead of Assassin for long enough…he might survive…

With a grunt he pushed open an iron door and staggered through. The shadows of the empty warehouse would have deterred a lesser man, but they were almost familial to Kiritsugu. He had no idea where he was, but he couldn't go back to either of the safe houses or the mansion they had started out with. Somewhere near the river yes, but other than that his location was ambiguous. In some ways that was good, but not if Assassin already had a means to track him.

Subconsciously he slipped a hand into his coat, only stopping mindfully when his fingers gripped the small, rectangular cigarette box. _Damn…_ He exhaled and slid down against a wall, leaning on it.

_What…what do I do…?_ In his mind he returned to Natalia and slowly the loveless life of his past self recalibrated into his psyche.

_She would tell me to do what was necessary, but…what is that? _He lay his options out. _I could attack Zero and rescue Iri before she becomes the Grail…No._ He dismissed the idea. If enough servants were already dead that only left Tohsaka and Zero, it would already be too late. Not to mention the absurdity of storming _Damocles_.

_There are two sides, assuming Rider and Berserker were killed by Assassin's Noble Phantasm. On one is Zero, who aims to end this war by destroying the Grail. The other is Tohsaka Tokiomi and his servant, who have their own agenda – which almost certainly involves my death._ It was fairly clear, but that wasn't the full picture.

_That leaves my only option to side with Zero, but…_ He remembered learning of _how_ the Warlock had accumulated enough mana for _Damocles_. It still shook him. _Furthermore, if he destroys the Grail how can I wish for peace? Surely that would be a better solution; they are "Heroic Spirits" after all._ Then again, Heroic Spirits could be vengeful and perhaps it was simply in Zero's nature to exact revenge.

Involuntarily his right hand twitched. It was still stiff and largely unusable due to Saber's attack. _It seems like I don't have a choice if I want to live. But what Zero has done…_

Suddenly his mind jumped and echoed something from his memory. Just as it had done when it was first queried, the question rendered Kiritsugu speechless.

'_What do you do when confronted with an evil you cannot destroy with just means? Do you remain steadfast in good, or become evil to destroy a greater evil?'_

Kiritsugu was good. Everything he had fought for he had done for the sake of peace. He had killed though, and if that didn't make him evil then nothing did.

_No, there is one difference between Zero and me._

The way the masked servant had phrased the question suggested that they were merely destroying evil. For Kiritsugu however, it was not destroying evil with evil, it was using evil to win good. There was a difference. Heroes of all ages had suffered for the sake of right. Perhaps that was just was Zero was doing, but Kiritsugu would do it on his own terms. Still, if siding with Zero was what it required then so be it.

_I want to be…a hero._

_**Damocles.**_

Lelouch had been idly tossing a chess piece over and over into the air, humming tunelessly when Schneizel suddenly burst in. The blonde wasn't flustered or panicked by any means, but the younger sibling could easily tell when something was amiss.

'Schneizel, what is it?' He caught the piece and stopped juggling.

'It appears that Emiya Kiritsugu is no longer allies with Tohsaka Tokiomi.'

Lelouch chuckled. 'I expected this; once Rider and Berserker's Master's had been neutralized, that would leave only the Tohsaka and Einzbern Master. Kiritsugu would have to seek me out, do we know where the Magus Hunter is?'

'No, unfortunately.' Schneizel's calm persona didn't falter. 'He escaped from Tokiomi's mansion several hours ago and his whereabouts are unknown.'

'Figures. Without Irisviel or Saber, he doesn't have anywhere to go.'

Schneizel pondered for a moment how Lelouch would have known that, and then he saw something glint beneath the shadows of his cape – Kururugi's old knight badge. _That _most certainly hadn't been there before.

'We're racing against Tokiomi, if Assassin finds Kiritsugu before we do then it's over. Schneizel, what would you recommend?' Lelouch looked to his brother.

'If Kiritsugu is indeed looking to find us, we shouldn't have to wait very long at all.'

A snicker. 'And how do you propose that he finds his way to _Damocles_?' Britannia's Prime Minister went quiet. With that, Lelouch rose and left the room. 'I'm going to go and find him myself, I won't be long. If something happens to me, you have full authority to devastate Fuyuki with a _F.L.E.I.J.A._. If I cannot destroy the Grail, then at least kill the chances of it being used for another sixty years.'

Schneizel waited for his brother to leave before sighing and moving to join the women upstairs. Even for a man with no ambition it could get _very _boring, and the girls' seemed to be quite marvelous company. The youngest one in particular was striking to him, fiercely intelligent compared to the other two and very rewarding to talk to. When Lelouch wasn't around, they were all surprisingly animated – as if the _Geass_ had worn off enough to stop them being mindless thralls.

_**Shadows of Fuyuki.**_

Emiya Kiritsugu set deep lines into his face as he frowned. He mingled unsuccessfully with the population, set against a mid-morning backdrop. His dark coat and pained movement set him out as a pariah – but that was fine, as long as Tokiomi didn't find him. The Magus Hunter needed supplies though, and although he had originally been against the concept of returning to the warehouse Maiya and Kiritsugu had last fucked, he was now heading there.

Neither Assassin nor Tokiomi knew about it and it was full of spare weapons. Even if The Calico, The Contender and the array of other weapons in that briefcase were gone, it didn't mean he couldn't arm himself. It took him less than half an hour to reach the place from where he had started, but his mind was full of turmoil. Silently he entered and shut the door behind him, flicking on the lights.

_How to get a message to Zero?_ He asked himself. _A flare gun wouldn't be effective; Assassin would reach me first anyway. We don't have a contract and I'm not skilled enough in magical arts to call him._

He moved mechanically amongst the assortment of arms, pocketing a pair of pistols and slinging a submachine gun over his shoulder. His hands replaced his lost knife with another two, strapping them to his right thigh. Grabbing a couple of grenades, Kiritsugu plopped them into his coat and grabbed a handful of relevant ammunition. A sniper – the same one he had used to kill Odd Vorak – presented itself on the shelf and he toyed with the idea of taking it. Caving, he strapped it to his back and hoped silently he wouldn't need it.

Despite all his training he still trembled with fear. He felt as though he should be donning armour instead of his professional hitman look.

_Now…what to do about Zero…_ Just as he punctuated the thought, a great whooshing sound deafened him. The large warehouse doors blasted open – revealing the hiding Master within to the world – and Kiritsugu shielded with his arms.

When he lowered them, he saw a tall, skinny machine – not unlike the golden one he had seen during the five servants meeting at Einzbern Manor. It was highlighted in gold and regal purple and hovered in the air rather than making land. Then suddenly it dropped and lowered, falling onto one knee. The cockpit pushed out the back and split open, granting exit to its pilot and out leapt Zero.

Kiritsugu scowled and snaked his good hand to one of the pistols beneath his coat, but Zero was unfettered in his gait. Suddenly – when the rogue servant was within two metres of the loneliest Master – he stopped his walk and using the final step, fell into a subservient kneel.

'Emiya Kiritsugu. I am the servant Caster, known also as Zero.' He raised his hand up to his face and pulled the mask off in a cloud of black smoke. Kiritsugu gasped silently when he saw the young, handsome, dark-haired face of the Warlock – not at all what he was expecting. The servant lifted his head and smiled, his crimson eyes staring at the area just behind Kiritsugu, not making direct contact.

'My name is Lelouch Vi Britannia, the enemy of the world. And I am yours to command.'

* * *

**Character Sheet - Berserker;The Count of Monte Cristo/Edmond Dantes** – **The Blue-Skinned Servant**

Strength: B

Agility: B

Mana: C

Luck: A

Endurance: B+

Alignment: Neutral Mad

Skills

Instinct: A

Charisma: EX

Golden Rule: A

Nemesis: A

Vampire: C

Noble Phantasms

Gankutsuou (Anti-Unit): B/ Boosts all stats but Mana, boosts Endurance two Ranks, restricts sanity.

Art of Fencing (Anti-Unit): C/ Standard weapon for The Count; a Rapier.

Armour and Bare Steel(Anti-Army): A/ Permits The Count to use the same Mecha seen in _Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo._

Mondego (Anti-Unit): EX/ Should The Count fall in battle this allows him to take the enemy that defeated him with him to the grave, absolute kill. Dispels Gankutsuou permanently.

* * *

**Character Sheet; Rider; Alucard/Count Dracula – The Crimson Servant**

Strength: B

Agility: A

Mana: B

Luck: D-

Endurance: EX

Alignement : Lawful Evil

Skills

Independent Action: B

Magic Resistance: C

Riding: B

Shape shifting: B

Charisma: C

Anti-Divinity: B+

Vampire: A+

Noble Phantasms

Casull .454 (Anti-Unit): C/ A silver handgun used by Alucard, faster than the Jackal but weaker.

Jackal (Anti-Unit): B/ A black handgun used by Alucard, stronger than the Casull but slower.

SR71 Blackbird (Anti-Fortress): B/ Summons the SR71 Blackbird piloted by Alucard. Can be used as a suicide charge.

Cromwell Invocation (Anti-Army): A+/ Temporarily allows Alucard to release the first three levels of his restriction. Permits usage of the Hound of Baskervilles.

Level 0 (Anti-Army): EX/ Releases all of Alucards power and souls at once to create a colossal army, lowers Endurance to F, an initial wave is released first before he can unleash the full scope of Level 0 – all of his souls.

* * *

Two servants dead, two left.

Firstly, anyone with questions can PM me or leave a review, I'll be happy to answer. *Glares* ...Guests...

Secondly, some stuff I wanted to mention here and now. Regarding (starved) Alucard's near-betrayal - I mentioned last chapter that power/authority and betrayal are highly intriguing to me, that and I _need _to deviate from canon, so Waver dies. On the bright side, Sakura now gets someone who cares about her as an authority figure - and yes, Zouken is dead. Also, anyone who hasnt seen Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo - GO NOW. It is absolutely magnificent and (if you dont have epilepsy) a feast for the eyes.

Can't think of anything else I wanted to say - so, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, please leave a review, or PM me if you have questions. As always, thank you all for your support and see you next week!

Au revoir.


	19. XIX - Fate

I do not own Fate/Zero nor any of the series present. I credit TIM with the original premise and only retain my own ideas.

* * *

'I-Iri…' Her husband breathed as he crouched beside her prone form, taking her hands into his. The white-haired homunculus slowly turned her head to the side, seeing through the crumpled bedclothes and locks of hair at her husband. A smile lit her face – but only for a moment as she then remembered where she was.

_Damocles_. And if Kiritsugu was with her, then that must mean…

'Kiritsugu…! Zero-' Her husband cut her off, squeezing her hand.

'Iri,' With that single word he squeezed again, directing Irisviel's attention to his hands. She looked plainly at the bare left hand and then at the right. A gasp escaped her when she saw the pointed crimson tips of a Command Seal poking out from beneath his bandages.

'You…Zero…' Tears welled in her eyes; the Warlock's plan had worked just as he wanted it to.

'I'm sorry. But this is the only way I can win the Holy Grail War now.' He paused. 'Irisviel, only Caster and Assassin remain.'

Her eyes went wide and bore into Kiritsugu's. 'T-That means…I don't have much time left before…' She trailed off, unable to finish.

_Yes. The Grail has already absorbed the essence of five servants, it won't be long before Irisviel fulfills her role and incarnates it._ Kiritsugu closed his eyes solemnly; he had been prepared for this eventuality all along. Then again he had also been assuming that Maiya would live on with him, but it was only expected that not everything would work out in the end.

He felt a pull on his arms and next thing he knew Irisviel had brought herself up against him, hugging. They held each other as tightly as if it were their last – her transformation into the Grail may as well make it so. When they pulled away she wore a loving smile, immediately brought down by Kiritsugu's next words.

'Iri. I will tell Zero about you…and the Grail.' She was about to tiredly plead no before he continued. 'Whether or not we can trust him, the Holy Grail War will soon be over. His status as a servant means that he ends with it.' Disposable, that's what her husband was saying. 'Even if he knows about you it will mean nothing after the final battle.'

In spite of that reasoning Kiritsugu knew there was another reason he wanted to tell the masked servant everything. In his heart he acknowledged that truly; they weren't so different. Both were hated men, both fought for peace using unjust means – frequently resorting to murder and violence. Even the name Zero – nothing – resonated with the Kiritsugu who had tried to kill off his emotions and become the perfect martyr.

Irisviel suddenly became sleepy and slid down, barely keeping her eyelids up. She looked up and smiled one last time before drifting off, giving a parting rouse.

'I have faith in you Emiya Kiritsugu, my love.'

_**Elsewhere, Damocles.**_

'So you say that the Holy Grail should appear soon?' Schneizel shifted a piece down the length of the board, trapping Lelouch's remaining Knight.

'The War is nearly over, and to the victor goes the spoils. Don't you agree, brother?' Lelouch ignored his threatened piece, focusing more on isolating Schneizel's King.

'Indeed.' He knew that philosophy all too well. 'But what if it's already in Fuyuki?'

'I've given that some thought too – after all it is the Grail that summons us servants, not the Masters'. It's completely plausible that it's under our noses and we just haven't seen it.'

Schneizel chuckled at the notion. 'Come now Lelouch, reality isn't so fanciful as to do that.' He deftly safeguarded his King from Lelouch, drawing a hum of frustration from the younger man.

'Perhaps, though I have my doubts. And you aren't accounting for how fanciful humanity might be.' The dark-haired revolutionary's hands sat idle as he contemplated his next move.

'Ah of course. The; "Will of Mankind".' Schneizel reminisced their final conversation before Lelouch had seized _Damocles_ from him, followed by the rest of the world.

'Just so.'

At that moment the doors behind Lelouch slid open and in walked their latest ally. Dark, tall and stoic, Emiya Kiritsugu swept in silently. Schneizel glanced quickly from Lelouch's bare face to Kiritsugu's approaching one – concerned that he wasn't wearing his mask. His fears distilled when Lelouch calmly looked over his shoulder to acknowledge his Master.

'My lord.' Lelouch stood up and bowed accordingly, honouring his Master's presence. The other two couldn't tell whether he was being ironic or simply theatrical, nor did the care. Kiritsugu noted the half-finished game of chess before addressing his servant.

'Zero…I need to talk with you.' Empty black met brilliant violet and the latter yielded, ordering Schneizel out of the room. He retook his seat and offered the newly empty one to his Master, where the White King had been commanding his forces just moments ago.

'So then, what would you have of me?'

Kiritsugu paused a moment to arrange his thoughts before answering. He wasn't about to flat out tell Lelouch about Irisviel, he had to test the water first. 'Zero, what do you intend to do with the Grail?'

'Hahaha, I thought I already broadcasted that. I will destroy the very object that ignited this conflict, thus ending the war and all subsequent Holy Grail War's.'

'So peace then, why not simply wish for that once you win?'

'That is your desire, you have already explained your stance and I have already argued mine. This is a repeated conversation; there is no need for us to be having it.'

Kiritsugu conceded, at least that much of what Caster said was true. However… 'I now have an answer for you.' The Magus Hunter declared. Lelouch raised an eyebrow and smiled eagerly. 'I would take evil upon myself to destroy a greater evil, but that is not all I would do. In its place I would ensure that goodness and right succeed.'

The solution Kiritsugu had given appealed to Lelouch – it was actually a step further than what he had done. 'But even in that scenario evil still remains, does it not?'

'Yes…evil remains. But it is an evil that fights for good, a justly-willed evil.'

Lelouch's face brightened with curiosity. 'Tell me, can such a thing exist – both good and evil?' Kiritsugu could only blink silently in response, he didn't know. As always though, Lelouch had an answer.

'I believe that something like that can no longer be characterized as "evil", but nor can it be "good". It does what is necessary, doing what good won't to do what good can't. Look around you, Magus Hunter. This fortress is my instrument of power, the power I shall use to defeat the evil of the Holy Grail. To attain it I stained myself with sin, but only because it was necessary.'

He raised a hand over his face, only showing the piercing violet gaze from between his fingers. 'Do you see, Emiya Kiritsugu?' When he pulled away a twist of black smoke appeared and curled around his head. 'I am the evil that fights for good, being both and neither at the same time. I do what I must, because only I can.' The formation fell into the daunting black mask that avatared his will.

'That is who I am. That…_is Zero_.'

It was then that Kiritsugu decided – whether by means of his servant'ws Charisma, a subtly administered _Geass _or that he simply made sense – that he would fully stand by the masked man. But when the time came to call victory, he would be wishing for peace – not destroying the only thing that could make it so.

Time to reveal the secret about Irisviel.

However, there was something that caught his eye. Kiritsugu would never consider himself a tactical genius. Definitely a prepared man, and given enough time could form good strategies – but he wasn't the kind that could come up with brilliant plans in the middle of battle, whereas it seemed Zero could. In any case, he glanced at the chess board that Zero and the blonde man had been playing on and he realized something. Had they continued playing, Zero would have won in two turns. Whether his servant knew this too, he couldn't tell.

_**Tohsaka Manor.**_

Tokiomi had been revising battle plans for the past few hours, looking over contingencies and loose factors. He groaned as checked the variables, again.

His servant had proved himself far stronger than Zero on his own, but that didn't account for the masked servant's seemingly endless supply of weapons and resources. He himself would probably emerge victor in a direct fight with Emiya Kiritsugu, yet that too seemed too uncertain to bet on. Kiritsugu was a resourceful and pragmatic man, honour and etiquette meant nothing to him.

Tokiomi had been on top so recently; he'd had Kiritsugu just where he wanted him, no Master's or servant's teamed against him with the deaths of Rider and Berserker, his own servant faithfully on standby and to top it off he'd just opened a nice, well-aged bottle of wine.

But now that aged beauty was seeping out of his drink, exposed to reality.

Now Kiritsugu had a servant – the best equipped and least moral one to boot. Never mind that Irisviel Von Einzbern was also there, under the pretense of being Caster's hostage. Rin was still there too…

The goblet shattered as he closed his palm around it, staining his skin with wine and drawing blood forth simultaneously. Assassin immediately whipped into the room to protect his Master from whatever threat had broken the glass, but sheathed his blade and left respectfully when he saw Tokiomi's relatively safe state. He was silent as his Master seethed quietly.

Tokiomi returned to his battle plans. If Assassin could break the shield of Caster's behemoth and get inside, then they would win. But even Gilgamesh hadn't been able to break that green field of energy, was there even a chance that anyone could? A question that had rolled around in his mind for the past few hours resurfaced and blood surged to his hand as he curled it into a fist of frustration.

_Do I kill Caster and Emiya…or save Rin?_ The likelihood of circumstances would infer that only one was an option. _Say Assassin could breach that behemoth's shield, then what? In the Phantasmal state required to break the field, there would be no movement for precision – never mind that Caster would put up a fight._

'Damn it!' He cursed aloud, a sight rarely seen from Tohsaka's patriarch. _If I don't kill Caster and his Master as soon as possible then my chances of winning the War slip away! But if Rin dies – the Tohsaka line dies!_ Sakura was no longer eligible to carry on her father's heritage, and Tohsaka himself doubted he had the fortitude to raise another child to be his successor.

His sanity was beginning to slip. Repressing these issues to maintain his cool demeanor these past days had been taxing and now his façade was bursting at the seams. Ulquiorra watched dutifully from the edge of the door, unsure of what to do. Aizen had never acted this way, not to his knowledge at least.

Tokiomi suddenly jerked forward and with a roar, swept his desk clean. Numerous glass utensils and the half-filled wine bottle went crashing to the ground. Countless papers were thrown into the air and fluttered down, circling Tokiomi. He reached up and tore the bowtie from his collar, snatching up and strangling the shaft of his cane immediately after. With the enraged predation of a father he glared at Assassin, the white figure waiting for orders.

'Ulquiorra! Tell me, what would you have me command?'

The Arrancar paused a breath before answering. 'Command me to destroy our enemy, they are nothing but trash.'

'But Rin-!'

'You have more than enough Command Seals'. Order me to protect her at all costs in tandem, so that no harm comes to her by my actions. Give me all the orders you will and as your servant I shall carry them out.' The pale being was blank, hollow.

Tokiomi's sanity slippage took another step and he broke into a smile. Without hesitation he channeled power into his cane and set the arm bearing Command Seals' alight – his skill ensuring that not a lick of damage would come into contact with his skin. When his arm had been burned bare of the sleeve he held it up and issued four commands all at once.

_**Meanwhile, Fuyuki.**_

'Lelouch, I still can't believe you're going along with this.'

'Don't worry big brother, if this is all that he needs than its fine.' Under the shield of his mask, Lelouch spoke back to Schneizel via the comm. system. His brother had stayed inside _Damocles _as its ever-loyal warden with Tohsaka Rin and Sola-Ui while Lelouch, Kiritsugu and Irisviel had set out. The Warlock's new Master had explained to him the full situation regarding the Einzbern's and Irisviel's fate to incarnate the Holy Grail.

Upon learning this, the revolutionary leader had insisted that they do it immediately, however Kiritsugu had rejected that. He stated that there were a number of reasons as to why they couldn't do it inside _Damocles_ too, the most notable being that if the Grail were to be summoned and a Master could use it before all others were dead than it simply wouldn't show. A cheat fail-safe, Lelouch summarized. Along with that, the powerful magical signature of _Damocles_ would interfere with the magic of the Grail – though Lelouch questioned how an "omnipotent wish-granting device" could actually be affected like that.

Nevertheless, the trio had descended to Fuyuki with the _Shinkiro _and intended to make land somewhere isolated. Kiritsugu denied the suggestions of using the Einzbern Mansion or any of his other bases hence. When the Church was mentioned that too was waived, less out of any realistic reason and more because Kiritsugu was still afraid of Kotomine – even post-mortem.

Eventually they decided on a grand, empty theatre at the centre of the city. Lelouch touched down and helped the couple down, following Kiritsugu into the building from behind as the Magus Hunter carried his unconscious wife in, bridal-style. The main hall was a great red and gold setting that breathed grandeur. Kiritsugu brought his wife to the centre of the large stage and set her down lovingly on a pre-set up table.

One had to wonder how everything had already been organized so perfectly, but no one bothered to.

Lelouch stood in sight of his Master, half-way down the red carpet isle. He folded the twin-tailed cape around him and spun slowly in marvel. He looked so comfortable, so at home – only natural in a place like this for one as theatrical as he.

Onstage, Irisviel's eyes fluttered weakly open and she found her husband standing over her. They smiled at each other, in a way that only lovers knew how. He leaned down to kiss her, accepted gratefully as she only lived with him. It was short but held more than one could understand. When he rose back up a sorrowful look adorned his face and his wife cupped his cheek.

'Iri…'

'Kiritsugu. I'm ready.' Her resolve strengthened his. 'Thank you…for everything…'

He wanted to say something back, so desperately. As her final dregs of consciousness slipped away, Kiritsugu was struck by something. It jumped out at him from within his mind, less like a memory and more like something that had been there all along without his knowledge. One of the numerous, battle-filled memories of his servant – the very one that had been his original death – a parting memento of King Bradley.

_Stop throwing around words like "love" and "sorrow". You know nothing. She's the woman I chose. We didn't need such meaningless words to understand each other. That, is what it means to be the wife of the King._

Kiritsugu barely resisted a morose chuckle. Even though at the time his servant had been on his deathbed and lecturing a young girl, he felt that the Saber's words fit quite aptly to himself and Irisviel. Sure, he was no king – but his queen was the woman he chose.

'Kiritsugu!'

The Emiya turned around at his servants shout. Zero had a hand to the "ear" of his mask, rapidly mumbling words into his helm. He was pacing briskly back to the entrance, where the _Shinkiro_ was waiting.

'Zero, where are you going!?' Kiritsugu called behind, taking a step away from his wife. His servant seemingly ignored him, until a voice rang out in his mind. Unlike almost all instances of hearing Lelouch's vocal imprint, it was not garbled or mechanical – rather smooth and rich.

_My lord, I'm afraid we have a problem._

Respecting the pragmatic sentiment, Kiritsugu responded in kind. _Why, what is it?_

_Tohsaka Tokiomi has found us, or rather – me. I believe he is still unawares of your location; though I suggest remaining by your wife's side for now._ Even through the mental channel Kiritsugu could sense the sounds and movement of the _Shinkiro_ lifting off. _Assassin is attacking Damocles, please stay here._

Kiritsugu paused for a moment, considering his options. Finally; _Go, return to me when it is finished._

Lelouch smirked and responded in typical Britannian fashion. _Yes, my lord!_ The connection severed.

Kiritsugu exhaled sorrowfully and slouched. The fingers on his right hand twitched experimentally, the healing was going smoothly. He could probably hold and fire a gun – but nothing too large or with too much recoil. He remembered the various weapons assortment before Zero had pledged service to him, thankfully still at his disposal.

The pistols in his coat would probably pose no problem, but the sniping rifle and semi-automatic would need him to be careful. In the case of the former he would most certainly need to be lying down to fire it at all.

Kiritsugu gave a forlorn look to his beloved, already shimmering with the Grail's power in her comatose state. He then turned to look up at the second and third floors and their rows of seats, deciding where to start his gambit.

_**Caster.**_

Lelouch soared up, engaging the repaired _Blaze Luminous _system in case Assassin suddenly intercepted him. As he got closer to _Damocles _he recognized the mid-sized, black demonic shape of Tokiomi's servant. Assassin had already taken the "_Segunda Etapa_" form for this battle, and was hammering away at _Damocles_ shield with his spear.

_Why isn't that green weapon exploding?_ Lelouch thought as he recognized the lightning-like lance in Assassin's hands. _Perhaps it's just that, he doesn't want it blowing up in his face._ Suddenly Lelouch entered what seemed to be Assassin's sensory field – and his body filled with crippling dread. At the same time the pale servant took note of Lelouch.

'I see, so you've come, human.' Ulquiorra twirled the weapon in his hands and regarded his opponent. 'Will you fight me alone?'

'Schneizel!' Lelouch called into his comm. system. 'Try to move _Damocles_ away from the battle, and prepare the second _F.L.E.I.J.A._ for launch!' He didn't wait for a response as he hailed Ulquiorra with _Hadron Cannon_ fire, flicking them from his wrists.

'Trash.' The Arrancar didn't even move to dodge or deflect, letting the blasts tear apart when they got too close to his _Reiatsu_ field. He was consciously pressurizing it, nothing from this world could even touch him. After several shots washed over him, he raised a hand in retaliation.

'_Cero Oscuras_.' The small, black ball of energy charged on his clawed fingertip as he looked down it. Suddenly it discharged, and a massive blast of power shot down at Lelouch. It was far wider than his Knightmare and it completely covered the _Shinkiro_ as it crashed into the water below. When the blast receded, the black and gold Knightmare was still airborne – but only just.

'No! He destroyed the _Blaze Luminous_ already!?' Lelouch panicked as the console beeped accordingly, warning him that his only viable defense was gone. Ulquiorra began charging a second _Cero Oscuras_ on his fingertip and Lelouch roared into action, darting to avoid it. The black beam crashed into the river again as Lelouch dodged, fearing truly for his life. He cast a wayward blast from his _Hadron Cannon _as a distraction hoping to get onboard his greater vessel and orchestrate a better defense.

Then he remembered – he had a _third _Master now, he didn't need to spend any time summoning from the _Call of Loyalty_ Noble Phantasm. With a grin he stopped moving and faced Assassin. The pale servant twirled and brandished his spear.

'**Servant of Tokiomi.'** Lelouch began, earning a surprised flinch from his opponent. **'I am Zero, and we are enemies.'** An obvious statement, Ulquiorra almost sighed in annoyance. **'That means that you are also an enemy to my allies.'** The_Shinkiro _suddenly took an odd posture, pointing on finger on its hand at the heavens above. **'I call now my greatest subordinates! My equals, my servants, my knights, my friends!' **Power swirled around the aloft machine. **'Burn crimson with your fiery passion and let it blossom, lover of mine! Taint this world with your white sin, unblooded brother of mine!'** Two orbs took their place at each side of the black Knightmare, one red and one white. **'We stand together once more, for the first time! Our will guides us and with it we shall reclaim humanity!' **A pause, punctuated by brightness that Ulquiorra had to shield his eyes from. **'Zero commands you both; heed my call!'**

'**Kallen Kozuki!'**

'**Suzaku Kururugi!'**

The light exploded, blinding Ulquiorra even through his shielding arms and basking his body in searing warmth. He was disorientated for a few seconds after it finished and when he readjusted to normal he saw that his enemy had tripled.

To the _Shinkiro_'s left hovered a sleek, white Knightmare, glowing wings of green behind it and highlighted regally. To the right was a furious red machine, horned and petaled. A grotesquely large, mechanical right arm hung by its side, crimson wings blooming on its back.

'Lelouch. I know what you have done…' A young, masculine voice spoke, emanating from the white Knightmare.

'Suzaku…already you're calling me out on my sins. Aren't we better friends than that?' Caster's voice was sweet as honey – so well-honed one might actually believe it wasn't another front for the mask of Zero. It might've actually been real.

'Mm. As long as you atone for your sins.'

'Of course Suzaku, just who do you think you're talking to?' Light laughter accompanied the rhetoric.

'Don't forget about me, Lelouch.' The red machine said, touches of vocal blush blatantly sprinkled over her pilots voice.

'Do you think I could, Kallen?' The teen's tongue was smooth and lined with silver. 'It's good to see you again.' Suddenly his voice shifted, becoming iron. 'However, now is not the time to reminisce. We have an enemy to defeat. I, Zero command you both, destroy our enemy!'

'Yes, your majesty!'

'With pleasure, let's see what this badass mother can do!'

_**Emiya Kiritsugu.**_

The theatre was so quiet one could hear a pindrop, yet Kiritsugu managed to keep his breathing unheard. The Master of Saber and Caster panted silently, propped up between a pair of seats two rows from the front on the second level, near the right side of the stage. His eye strained as it switched from peering through his scope and not, waiting and watching. Irisviel was still one the centre-stage table, completely exposed. Kiritsugu didn't feel comfortable about that – but he knew that Tokiomi wouldn't harm her if he could somehow get to Kiritsugu. The red devil still didn't know that Iri would incarnate the Grail – or so Kiritsugu hoped at least.

Besides, the Magus Hunter had already set up a couple of traps in case Tohsaka _did _show up – it wasn't like he was completely unprepared.

He just had to wait for Zero to kill Assassin – he had no doubts that his servant could do it, considering what the masked servant had been doing so far. Like Kiritsugu, Zero would use any and every means to attain victory; there was no way he could lose.

_But what about me?_

At that very moment Kiritsugu heard the main doors swing open and a rhythm of two…no, three footsteps walk in. He hardened the gaze down his scope and within seconds caught sight of the newcomer. He gasped as he recognized the red Tohsaka patriarch, but something had changed about the man.

Tokiomi's right sleeve had been torn straight off – or burned, based on the black discolouration at the shoulder – revealing his thin but relatively undefined musculature. Kiritsugu could easily see the numerous crimson Command Seals' that Tokiomi bore so proudly. In his hand was a glowing cane that hummed fire – the source of the "third footstep".

'Now, now Einzbern Mage – are you going to keep hiding, after all we've been through?' Tokiomi stopped several metres from the stage and pivoted around slowly, looking for his target. Luckily, he didn't catch Kiritsugu. 'But of course, you are a cowardly, weak individual – why else would anyone side with _Zero_!?' He spat the name out in disgust. 'Even after knowing what he did to Rin you continue to support him, how sickening!' The Tohsaka's voice pierced a high point and he incinerated a row of seats in front of him. Kiritsugu's eyes widened at the display.

_Tohsaka never had that much power!_ Then he saw the glowing sigils on his arm. _The Command Seals'!_

'I assure you, your death will be swift if you surrender quickly.' Tohsaka had become mad. With a frown Kiritsugu activated his first trap – and the block of seats to Tokiomi's left exploded. Tokiomi was summarily thrown across the room and landed in a heap against the wall – but Kiritsugu didn't doubt that he survived. He activated his second trap then, a spray of shredding flak bursting from the seats Tokiomi had just sailed past.

'Not good enough, Emiya Kiritsugu!' Tokiomi waved his scepter and a gout of searing flames shot out. The ignition both shielded Tohsaka from the danger and melted it down into harmless ooze, shocking Kiritsugu again. As Tokiomi began to get up Kiritsugu panicked – torn between biding his time or simply setting off every trap he'd set up elsewhere. Destroying the floor was one of his options – all but the stage beneath Irisviel – but it meant he would go down too, it was a last resort.

'My servant will destroy yours!' Tokiomi sent another pillar of flames in no direction, hoping to intimidate or catch his enemy in a fluke. 'For all your pragmatism, you have no honour!'

The statement jarred Kiritsugu; Bradley had said something similar – though with more relevance to the adultery. Nevertheless he readied himself to combat Tokiomi – remaining hidden on the second level.

_**The Sky Above.**_

Ulquiorra had quickly realized two things. One; that these new pilots were of a far higher caliber than Zero – who had so far in the Arrancar's experience hid behind his shield and fire those red, bala-like blasts. And two; that the red and white machines were _far_ faster than he had anticipated. They were _actually_ keeping up with him.

'Suzaku!' The female, red machine called out, falling back after missing a series of strikes with her offhand knife.

'Right!' The white frame took her place in occupying Ulquiorra. The Ex-Espada was more than capable of dodging and ducking away from that strange red sword the Knightmare wielded, and the plasma rifle in his other hand was no real threat to him either. Still, he had once tried to block the blade with his arm and in turn realized that such a weapon _could _actually harm him – a small graze was testimony to that.

Suddenly the ivory machine flashed away in a streak of green and only Ulquiorra's eyes could keep up. However, he just barely managed to see the red Knightmare rushing for him in the corner of his eye and instinctively charged a _Cero Oscuras_.

'Eat this!' The oversized, grotesque right hand shot at him, bleeding a violent crimson aura. He caught the blast on his fingertip – mixing it against the charging black orb. His confidence turn to shock as he realized that whatever that red-right-hand was doing – it was _overpowering_ the _Cero_.

'_Radiant Wave Surger_, motherfucker!' Ulquiorra was blanketed in a blast of energy and felt a burning pain run down his arm. With a grunt he retreated back from his enemy and he saw that his flesh was bubbling, as if the tissue was trying to tear out of his own skin. He gripped it in anguish and hissed, when suddenly the white Knightmare screamed past him in a flash of green and he felt its blade slice through him.

Ulquiorra watched passively as his right arm fell – cut off cleanly at the elbow. Zero's two allies retreated and took an aggressive stance, shielding their commander. The black demon winced and suddenly the flat flesh of his shoulder burst out, replacing the lost arm. He experimentally flexed it and curled his fingers back and forth.

'High-speed regeneration. I doubt you humans can comprehen-' He was cut off as his other arm was…cut off. The fur-covered limb fell behind the first and Ulquiorra himself staggered in mid-air. Suzaku brought down the _Lancelot's MVS Blade_ again, barely missing his target as the pale servant shot back.

_I see, it seems I underestimated these humans…no matter._ He stopped and concentrated his _Reiatsu_ around him. The red and white Knightmares' attacked at once, the latter above the former. Ulquiorra glared and charged a _Cero Oscuras _at the ends of both hands, ready to fire and aimed at each. Suddenly the pair split apart – bursting into crimson and green lines of light respectively – and the Arrancar faltered.

Without warning two orbs of energy crashed into him, fired by Zero's black Knightmare from behind. The Warlock's allies had been a distraction. It didn't actually hurt him severely, but Ulquiorra now staggered in smoke, mentally numbing the pain on his chest. Then suddenly he felt his wings caught in a four-pronged vice and the red Knightmares flames burned into his back.

* * *

**Omake Time! Set in the canon-verse again. Saber vs. Berserker: The Final Omake!**

Arturia steeled her blade, sharpened against the grindstone of a knights' honour. Around her the walls burned and deep cracks tattooed into the parking garage. Before her stood what may have been her greatest challenge yet during this Holy Grail War. Armoured in black and imposing as any monster, the servant Berserker hunched with clawed gauntlets, peering ever-wrathfully through the glowing red slit in his helm.

She lowered her left hand and extended her right, pointing _Excalibur_ directly at her foe. 'By my honour as Arturia Pendragon, I request you reveal yourself – as a knights pride demands!'

Berserker didn't move, simply trembling in rage as he always had done – tendrils of curling smoke rising off his pitch-black steel. Suddenly he broke into a charge – the ground shattering beneath his feet – and lunged at her. Leading with his right hand, the mad servant narrowly missed his target as she spun on her heel and dodged to the side.

He followed up without pause by swatting his left arm and catching her in the chest – sending her flying into a concrete column. He chased after his prey, but his attack was halted when a flash of golden silver arced past him and a hard, black shape went flying from the corner of his vision.

**'GGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!'** The Berserker leaned back and screamed in pain, clutching his now-armless right shoulder. The lost limb lay in pooling blood several feet away, separated from its master. Arturia used this chance to flip away and create distance. She winced regretfully as Berserker fell to his knees and howled, but what was done was done.

'Stand aside, Berserker. There is no need for you to continue.'

Suddenly a deep, clear voice echoed from within the ebony helm – shocking Arturia as it was the first time the servant had spoken. Slowly the beast rose back to its feet and its left arm rose aggressively.

**_'Tis but a scratch.'_**

She blinked in confusion. Only one reaction came to mind, and she responded with high incredulance in her voice. 'A _scratch_!? Your arm's off!'

**_'No it isn't.'_**

'_What's that then_!?'

**_'I've 'ad worse.'_** The Black Knight scoffed, sounding familiar in a way to the King of Knights.

'You _liar_!'

**_'Come on you pansy!'_ **Berserker charged again and in a neat swing and twirl of her skirts, Arturia detached her enemy's other arm.

Immediately she lowered her weapon and declared; 'Victory is mine!' As she turned to reunite with her Master she suddenly felt a massive metal boot collide with the back of her head, sending her sprawling.

**_'Ha!' _**She rolled over and looked back up at her armless foe – seemingly dancing on his toes. **_'Come on then.'_** He mocked as he delivered a weak kick to her backside.

'_What_!?'

**_'Have at you!'_** Another kick.

She rose to her feet and stared the taller figure in the eye. 'You are indeed brave, sir knight – but the fight is mine!'

**_'Oooh, had enough, eh?'_** Berserker skipped around her.

'Look you stupid bastard, you've got no arms left!'

**_'Yes I have!' _**The Black Knight protested.

'_Look_!' The Knight peered down at both shoulders.

**_'T's just a flesh wound.' _** Another kick.

Arturia's rage built as the knight proceeded to mock her further with rambling banter and more kicks. She grabbed _Excalibur_ with both hands and gripped it tightly, a wild grin growing small on her face. With the enthusiasm of an executioner she lopped off Berserker's two remaining limbs and left him there for his Master's mana to run dry.

**_Several moments later._**

'Come Kerry!' The blonde warrior lifted her proud chin high and began galloping, her hands curled into imaginary reigns before her and leading with one knee. Behind her hunched Emiya Kiritsugu, clapping two grenades together to compensate for their lack of _actual _horses. The embarrassment on his face was clear, and he hoped dearly that Kotomine would stay dead and not see this humiliation.

* * *

Right, that's the penultimate chapter. I won't make any promises about when the next chapter will come out - but it won't be too long. I'm actually open to suggestions on the final chapter, but as I already have an ending in mind don't expect drastic changes from your suggestions.

Thank you everyone for all your reviews and support, it's a great motivator. Any comments you have about the chapter or the fic in general, PM or review, as you all know.


	20. XX - Zero

And here we have the grand finale! Hope you enjoy.

I do not own Fate/Zero nor any series present. I credit TIM with the original premise and only retain my own ideas.

* * *

Tokiomi flashed white flames in a searing arc upwards, believing he had found his foe. The burning tendril crashed into the wooden rafters above the stage. A man-sized object fell and bounced off the ground, prompting Tokiomi's eyes to light up. When he went over to inspect it he realized that it was actually a mannequin disguised as the Emiya he flew into a rage. However, the walls beside the stage suddenly exploded and showered the red devil in small, shredding balls of metal.

Tohsaka covered himself in an all-round wall of incinerating fire – both blinding him to the outside and shielding. So fierce were the flames that Kiritsugu's trap didn't melt into hundreds of tiny, metallic puddles – but simply evaporated. As Kiritsugu watched he realized that Tokiomi had lost his sense of direction while covered in his orb of heat – and took his chance.

Aiming steadily down the sights, he patiently waited for the second in which the fire wall dropped. Breath slowed – exhaling calmly and deliberately – and his whole body stiffened. _Only one chance…Time Alter: Double Accel!_

His sense of perception doubled and sharpened – as narrow as a hawk's. The moment Tokiomi's flames began to drop – exposing the man inside in tiny gaps – Kiritsugu's finger pressed down on the trigger and squeezed.

**Bang!**

An echo filled the hall, eclipsing the crackling flames that Tokiomi had conjured. Tokiomi heard the shot and shifted accordingly – discerning the general direction. However, in doing so he faced-onto Kiritsugu's shot and made himself a bigger target. All the flames on the stage immediately dispersed as a cry and the sound of flesh hitting wood replaced them. The Tohsaka patriarch clutched his upper right thigh in pain, bleeding profusely.

'Kiritsugu!' He roared out in anger, failing to stop blood flow. The suited Mage had never taken healing arts or even practiced basic medical procedure – it never occurred to him to seal the wound with his flames. He rolled around in agony as the bullet had torn straight through his thigh and bone, but from the placement of the shot he now knew where Emiya Kiritsugu must have been hiding.

Sure enough he spotted the tell-tale glint of a bullet being pushed into the slot, indicating Kiritsugu's location. Tokiomi gritted his teeth and aimed up with his scepter – burning several Command Seals' away in the process of fueling his attack. He willed a cascading tornado of fire into existence – uncurling at the jeweled tip of his rod – and set it to incinerate Kiritsugu with the fury of Aguni.

Then suddenly it vanished, and Tokiomi blinked several times in confusion. Kiritsugu watched and waited, slowly becoming nervous as the desired effects failed to surface.

_Origin Bullet._ Kiritsugu thought grimly, then blinked in confusion as events didn't play out as predicted. _Why isn't Tohsaka reacting to it? That was a huge amount of mana usage._ He quickly realized the true nature of the situation as the Command Seals' – all of them – stopped glowing and disappeared completely. _I see, he used the Command Seals' to power his spell. Now that they're gone…what will he do? _Tokiomi clutched his arm in pain – it seemed that at least a small part of the Origin Bullet's effects were being felt by the Magus. Kiritsugu was satisfied.

_He's been neutralized; if he tries again and uses his magic his body will rip itself apart._ He pushed another shot into the rifle. _I'll kill him._ He looked down the scope and tensed, slowly pulling his finger down on the trigger.

Tokiomi writhed, falling back and succumbing to the pain. His right arm was burned all down, completely blackened where the Command Seals' had been, and the gaping bullet wound in his leg bled freely. For all the silence in the theatre, Kiritsugu only barely heard the desperate whisper that his target mumbled.

'…Rin…'

The sentiment and what it stood for jarred him, and the incorruptible Magus Hunter hesitated. His mind filled with images of his young Ilyasviel, tender and waiting for his return. What kind of father would he be if he took one from another girl – just as innocent as his own? With a grunt and sour taste, he stood up and lowered the WA-1200 rifle. Tohsaka saw him and moved to incinerate, but Kiritsugu quickly spoke before to warn him.

'Tokiomi! The shot I just used contains a sample of my powdered ribs. If you use mana, the bullet will activate and your magical circuits will tear your body apart – you wouldn't recover as either a man or a Mage.'

Tokiomi flinched, but what if Kiritsugu was lying? He sat up and shouted back. 'And why should I believe you!?'

'You have a daughter to return to and you are no longer a threat to me. I have no reason to kill you.'

The fallen pyromancer spat. 'How dare you!? My daughter is…a captive of your servant! You're enabling him complete his sick goals, you-' **Thwp.** Kiritsugu fired a second shot – this time only tranquilizing, and through a silenced filter. He waited for Tokiomi to succumb to the sedative and fall unconscious before going down.

The Magus Hunter took care descending to his fallen foe and Irisviel, but with haste. Paying no heed to the stains he would get as he waded through Tokiomi's pooling blood; he went back to his wife.

_**The servants.**_

Ulquiorra had fallen – his wings microwaved off his back and seared to the bone. Of course, his regeneration had kicked in and within moments he was hale, fighting again. While Zero's minions were unable to do lasting damage, both of them boasted a speed unheard of in Hueco Mundo or anywhere else he knew of – darting around like gnats in armour. So far he hadn't touched them. On the other hand though, he was still proficient enough in defense that all the wounds he'd received thus far were non-lethal, meaning he could regenerate without issue – but how long would that last?

Kallen Kozuki and Suzaku Kururugi were arguably the best pilots that Britannia had ever seen – their names would be etched into the records for eons to come. In his white Frame Suzaku would have been prepared to take on the entire world – had Lelouch ordered it – and very few would dispute the notion that he actually could. Kallen on the other hand, was fierce and as fiery as her hair. She wouldn't slice and soar her way through an enemy – she'd burn them to ashes. Against each other they created a dance that no one else could imitate, like an art that could only be create by their hands together – to fast and intricate to comprehend for lesser beings. Together however, they were nothing short of magnificent – battlefield perfection – as Ulquiorra was discovering.

Going for Zero was a viable option, but the Warlock had displayed proficiency enough to avoid Ulquiorra's attacks when it counted – or at least long enough for the red and white machines to intervene. Nor could he start tossing _Lanza Del Relampago_'s as he willed – Tokiomi might be caught in the blast radius below, if nothing to imagine his rage at the collateral.

As again he was separated from a limb by the white Knightmare's blade he suddenly felt a foreboding sense. It jumped up on him again when the female pilot charged in and lunged at him with her right-hand shockwave.

_How foolish. I will destroy you, no matter how many times you attack._ The Assassin deflected the move with a _Cero Oscuras_, giving himself room. He then conjured one of his spears to parry the _Lancelot_, fending it off.

'Kallen! Try and incapacitate him long enough for Suzaku to attack – grab him in the _Guren_'s arm.' Lelouch ordered from behind.

'Che. You better not be planning to sacrifice me, Lelouch!' She yelled back, moving in to engage Ulquiorra again.

'You are Q-1, no piece is more valuable than you.' His smug attitude dropped for a second, letting a more humane Lelouch speak. 'And I would never let you die, Kallen.'

'All are pawns for Zero, is that it?' Suzaku entered the conversation, speaking unobtrusively despite the fast dance of blades between him and the pale servant.

'The battlefield is my game, but on that note Suzaku…' His tone became serious. '…the _Lancelot Albion _is armed with a _F.L.E.I.J.A._ – if I order you to…are you prepared to use it?'

The Knight of Zero growled back a response. Lelouch understood his friend's inflection all too well, but at the same time he had to be prepared in case Assassin did something drastic. He observed the pale servant fight in close-combat with his own, thinking up strategy after strategy.

Suddenly, Ulquiorra jolted and his eyes widened as if he was somewhere else entirely. An _MVS Blade _slashed effortlessly through his wings and his entire right side burned under the _Guren_'s _Radiant Wave Surger_, but he barely noticed. Before Lelouch's eyes he suddenly tore away towards the city and left the rest behind.

'Kallen, Suzaku!'

'Right!' Both of them answered back, shooting after their prey.

'**Both of you; live!' **Lelouch ordered.

_**Emiya Kiritsugu.**_

The husband watched as the woman he loved so dearly began to glow, her mortal tomb perfectly serene and as beautiful as ever. Were he another man then tears would flow freely, but he was not – he was Emiya Kiritsugu, a hero of justice. Almost instinctively he had his left hand resting on the semi-automatic hanging at his side – more like when one idly places their hands in their pockets than anything else.

With his other hand Kiritsugu reached out to stroke his wife's face – but jerked back when she spontaneously combusted. He knew immediately that they weren't Tohsaka's – these were warm and ethereal, and Tokiomi had been struck by the Origin Bullet – he wouldn't be performing magic ever again. She didn't burn away; rather they simply consumed her without damaging the homunculus. Then suddenly she disappeared in a small flash of light.

When Kiritsugu looked back he almost broke down, steadying himself and staggering in the process. Before him hovered the Chalice of Victory, basking within and simultaneously shining a tragic radiance that only heroes of old could imagine. He could almost hear the choir of Valkyries applaud his battle-triumph and spur him to claim the reward.

…_The Grail…_

_**Outside.**_

Both Knightmare Frames had caught Ulquiorra before he had managed to get to his Master, and had reengaged the servant summarily. The Arrancar had already been fighting a losing battle, but now that his mind was on something else he barely put up a decent fight. Tokiomi was bleeding out, dying…

_Enough!_ The Ex-Espada let out a burst of _Reiatsu_ and knocked his opponents away. With them distracted, he moved in with a charged _Lanza Del Relampago_ and attacked. First the _Guren _fell, cleaved through from the hip to shoulder. It dropped down with its pilot screaming curses to Ulquiorra, falling and crashing into the theatre that housed their Masters. Without hesitation Ulquiorra dashed over to finish the other – but the white Knightmare was ready.

He met the green spear head-on with his red sword. Sparks flew and showered both fighters – neither fazed. Ulquiorra grunted and pulled back, returning with a spinning tornado of an attack. The _MVS Blade _was knocked clear out of the _Lancelot Albion_'s hands and Suzaku moved to draw his second one – but Ulquiorra capitalized and neutralized the machine through the chest.

Suzaku lurched as his cockpit was speared through – the glowing green shaft mere inches from piercing his head. The console slowly dimmed out and he could feel the very power of his machine slow to a halt. He watched helplessly as Ulquiorra drew his empty hand back to finish off Suzaku, but then Lelouch's last command echoed in his head.

_Live!_

It was _Geass_, the last time this had happened Suzaku convinced himself of his innocence by blaming Lelouch's spell. This time however, he embraced it. With the last dregs of power in the _Lancelot_, he reached back and drew a pistol-esque firearm from his machines back.

_Sorry Lelouch, I'm acting without your orders. Forgive me, my lord._

He held it up into Ulquiorra's face; and the Arrancar stared down the long barrel and with the reckoning of doomsday, realizing just what this enemy was going to do. Hopefully they were high enough that only part of the city would be destroyed the by the blast – rather than all.

_NO!_ Ulquiorra – for the first time in his life, afterlife and servant-reincarnation – panicked. The same power that he'd felt shoot from _Damocles _at the battle of the bridge centered inside the _Lancelot_'s firearm and he knew what would come. As an innumerable amount of things flooded his mind beyond reason, he picked one at random and enacted it. His clawed hands tightened and he focused, activating the weapon in his hands.

His life flashed vividly before his eyes, echoing the irony of being killed by a human again. The Arrancar cursed both his enemy and the Holy Grail War for humiliating him. Despite this, his final moments had him regain composure and silently recognize the truth in his Aspect of Death.

_It's all ended…for nothing. If I was defeated like this then I have no further use to Master Tokiomi._ With finality he closed his eyes.

And together, _F.L.E.I.J.A. _and _Lanza Del Relampago _ignited above Fuyuki.

_**Kallen.**_

The half-breed redhead climbed out of the wreckage with all the grace of a panther and all the jiggliness of a two-tonne stack of jelly. Light shone down from the hole her falling Frame had created, but it blinded her to look up. With that in mind she looked around her crash-site; seeing scorched seats, a red carpet and a stage.

Correction – a stage that had recently suffered a severe fire.

Kallen gasped as at the centre of the blackened wood there lay a haggard, red-suited man who was blanketed in his own blood. To the centre of the set she saw a darkly dressed man with wild hair staring close-mouthed at her with curiosity. Before him was the golden glowing Holy Grail.

_That must be Lelouch's Master…_ She took a second look at Emiya Kiritsugu. _He seems so…empty._

'Who are you?' The man asked, raising the semi-automatic gun from his coat.

Kallen scowled, but her loyalty to Lelouch and his to this man in turn compelled her to answer. 'Kallen Kozuki, and you must be Emiya Kiritsugu.'

The addressed man scowled. Just how much had Zero told his summons – or was this pre-imparted knowledge that they received automatically, just like the servants themselves? He was about to open his mouth for further interrogation when suddenly the sky darkened to black and a tremendous explosion deafened all else.

Kallen looked up through the hole she crashed through and squinted. A gigantic ball of combustion energy filled the airlocked realm, mingling the familiar lethal purple of _F.L.E.I.J.A. _and a deathly pale green pattern together. Both sources fought against one another to decimate the city – in turn resulting in neither succeeding. Neither nor none, and the city survived for it. They each countered each other, negating themselves in the process and shrinking the overall mass. Fortunately Fuyuki itself suffered no damage from the blast – but that was not the case for the two that created it.

A last-ditch effort for both servant and servant of servant to destroy their enemy, and anyone at the centre of the explosion would be forever consigned to oblivion. Still, no one could argue that it was anything less than magnificent, deserving for Heroic Spirits.

As the near-apocalyptic explosion ate itself away to nothing, a tear welled in Kallen's eye. _Damn it Suzaku…not again._ Kiritsugu on the other hand, was less emotive.

'Was that…Zero, at the centre of that explosion?' He asked. Kallen didn't answer vocally, but he received enough information from her posture. _No then…so where is he?_ As the sky slowly returned to a cloudless blue, Kallen and Kiritsugu heard the nearing sound of a Knightmare Frame descending. Sure enough – as Kallen moved aside – the sleek _Shinkiro _lowered into the hall and kneeled into a landing. Out jumped its pilot – uncharacteristically bareheaded – and strode towards his Master.

'Lelouch!' Kallen jumped, smiling. The Warlock smiled charmingly back, taking a second to regard her before noting the lack of his other knight.

'Suzaku was caught in that explosion, wasn't he?' Kallen nodded to answer. 'Damn him, he disobeyed my orders.' Lelouch mused for a moment, letting his regretful tone settle in the air. Then – as he now stood a few metres down the red carpet from the stage – he turned to regard Kiritsugu.

'My Lord.' He bowed. 'It seems that neither other servants nor their Masters remain to challenge us.' Kiritsugu saw his eyes shift momentarily to regard Tokiomi's defeated but living body. 'Shall we proceed.' The Emiya only gave a curt nod in response. He moved to take the Grail, but Lelouch called him to stop.

'What are you doing? I thought we agreed to destroy it, step away!'

Kiritsugu gazed with steel sets of eyes. 'No, I am the Master. My wish is for peace – the end of all wars.' Lelouch frowned.

'Aren't we destroying the Grail and ending the wars it causes?' The Magus Hunter seemingly ignored his servant as he placed his hands on the Chalice, attempting to commune. As Lelouch realized that he had been played – that Kiritsugu had never agreed to his ideals – rage flashed and he acted on instinct.

'No!' He flung his hand and cast an orb-like _Hadron Blast_ from his palm, aimed at his Master. Kiritsugu sensed it coming and jumped to the side, leaving the Grail on the table. The shot missed, but Lelouch was already casting again – chasing his Master around the room.

'**Have you ever ended a war, Emiya Kiritsugu – let alone all of them!? Do you know how!?'** Another missed shot. Kiritsugu fired back from cover blindly, but each bullet was deflected by Zero's personal _Blaze Luminous _shield. To think that not only one, but the two servants who had pledged loyalty to him had betrayed him was…abhorrent – that was simply more fortification for the end of all conflict.

'**Naïve Master! Kallen, take care of him for me!'** Lelouch stopped attacking and made for the Grail. Kiritsugu thought he could take a breath of relief, but it turned out that Zero's redheaded subordinate was even _more _ferociousthan Zero himself. He did his best to keep her at bay, but it was trying. In her left hand was a small pocketknife held downwards, but her right hand shocked Kiritsugu. It burned with a flowering red energy that seemed unearthly, lit on mana.

_What is that? _He'd seen the _Shinkiro_ pull off the same set of abilities that Lelouch himself boasted as spells. Perhaps the red Knightmare's skills had been passed on to its pilot in the same way, but Kiritsugu couldn't spare to think about it now. He let loose a hail of bullets, which were easily blocked when Kallen held up an open palm glowing with power.

'Now…I wish for your destruction, Holy Grail.' Kiritsugu barely heard the youthful voice over his battle. He saw Lelouch place his hands on the Grail and smirk from the corner of his eye.

It was done; the masked servant had got exactly what he wanted.

_**The Holy Grail.**_

Lelouch blinked and acknowledged the warm sun. He had just been in Fuyuki – inside a wrecked theatre with his Master and Kallen, so…where was he now? His pulse slowed as he realized that the sand beneath his feet and the waves crashing before him were familiar to Zero.

…_Kamine Island…? How am I-_

'Lelouch.' A voice said from behind, sweet and pure. He turned to face it and was greeted with a sight that shocked him further. Ever-bubbly and haloed in pink, Lelouch's beloved sister smiled at him.

'E-Euphie!?' He staggered back, mind racing. _What is this? Did the Grail take me back home? If Euphie's alive then did Charles complete his plan of creating a closed world? Have I returned to the Throne of Heroes? _As Lelouch ran through his theories, Euphemia gave a puzzled look.

'Lelouch, is something wrong?'

Unusually, he couldn't think of a gentle answer to give. 'I-I shot you. You're supposed to be dead.' Oddly, she gave a light, Euphemia-esque laugh.

'Not in your heart I'm not. And _you_ aren't dead in the hearts of those you left behind.'

'The world I left behind is a gentler one; someone like me has no place there.' He looked around, seemingly less unsettled – but something looked amiss in his glowing red eyes. 'In any case, where are we? This isn't Kamine Island, is it?'

Euphie clasped her hands at her waist and answered. 'No, this is the world your wish has created for you to commune with the Grail. I'm your guide.'

Lelouch considered that concept for a moment. 'Why is this necessary, doesn't the Grail already know my wish?' Euphemia simply kept smiling in response, giving no reply. Seeing no other alternative, Lelouch sighed. 'Alright then sweet sister, guide me.'

Without warning they were suddenly taken to another scene – one only familiar to Lelouch. It was the remnants of the Special Japanese Zone, strewn bodies of the Japanese lying everywhere in their own blood. His heart twisted itself and he gasped. _Why has she brought me here!?_

'You caused this, remember?'

He looked at her, choking up. The voice he heard was as sweet as Euphemia always was, but her inflection was empty, monotonous. 'Euphie…'

'This is your entire fault; you couldn't control your Geass.' She bounced a little. 'But look, because of this a princess of the empire died and another was sent into exile. Isn't that what you wanted?'

'…N-no…'

'Even better, all of Japan rallied behind you – the Black Rebellion gained huge momentum. Wasn't that good?'

'But you died! I never wanted that!'

'Then tell me Lelouch, if you could do it again would you do it differently? If your _Geass _hadn't acted out of control and what you originally planned had happened, would you be happier?'

'Yes! I only killed you because I had to, I never meant for it to happen!' Tears welled in his eyes and his voice cracked a little. She closed her eyes and smiled wider at him, exposing teeth. It frightened him, she didn't look like the Euphie he knew at all.

'Is that true? The way events worked out was the best possible option for the Black Knights' to take if they wanted to win – would you have settled for another outcome? All that happened were the deaths of some replaceable Japanese and a silly idealistic girl.'

'But-!'

'Don't you always say that the ends justify the means?' He stopped silent then, his own philosophical defense flung right at him. His watery eyes opened and shut in defeat.

_W-why…why is Euphie saying these things?_ His brain reeled. What if it wasn't Euphemia, or at least not the real thing? He'd wished to kill the Grail after all; maybe it was defending itself by weakening his resolve. If that was the case…it was working.

Nevertheless, he was Zero. He _would _bend the Grail and destroy its war.

'Euphie…you must have known that I was always fighting to end the violence of Britannia?'

'With violence.' The Grail replied, but it wasn't Euphie anymore. 'That makes you no better than Britannia.' Lelouch stepped back – now they were in a sunset orange sky, hovering on ruined arches of stone. The Warlock looked up in fear and gulped, engulfed in intimidating shadows. They were in The Sword of Akasha now, and before him stood the 98th Emperor, his father; Charles Zi Britannia.

'Tell me Lelouch, do you plan to burn the world and then leave it again – just as you did before?' The deep, booming voice echoed against metaphysical walls, laughing at the son of Marianne.

_How would he know that!?_ Regardless, Lelouch answered quickly. 'That's not what happened! I had to die for humanity to move forward, the wish of Geass I bestowed on everyone was what was necessary!'

'Was it? You're a hypocrite Lelouch, but you can't see it. All this time you fought Britannia with the same cruelty and violence as Britannia herself employed!' He stepped forward, a wide smile stretching on his angular and bearded face. 'Euphemia died for your precious Black Rebellion, as well as scores of others – innocent or not! You purposely ignited rioting in the Chinese Federation, you tore Area 11 apart by tricking the Japanese people to rise against their conquerors, us! And when you killed me and took Britannia, you became even worse than I was – subjugating the world to your will!'

Lelouch quivered and fell, landing on his backside and stared up at the giant of a man.

'You say that a king should lead, else his subjects cannot follow? What kind of example did you lead as Britannia's 99th Emperor then, what legacy did you leave behind?' Charles mocked him. Lelouch fought to recompose, but managed.

'I left behind Zero! That's my legacy!'

'Zero is but a man, if Britannia's new empress denied him then what is he to do?'

Lelouch's _Geass _flashed a shade of red almost identical to Saber's _Wrath_, incarnating the notion perfectly. 'Nunnally would never do that! I made sure that the world I left behind would become a gentler one, where kindness was extended to all – unlike the one you had in mind!'

'My world would have been one without lies, a world of truth! Humanity would have found peace in a world like that – but instead you changed that by using your Geass on _all of humanity_!'

Caster rose to his feet defiantly, but inside he was breaking down. His father's words struck cold and as true as the world he and Marianne and V.V. had dreamed of. Lelouch stared up at his father and cast him an intense gaze. 'I did what I had to in order to ensure that mankind remains free!'

'So you used your Geass on me, didn't you?'

The scene shifted again, this time within the calm centre of a raging storm. The highest garden of Damocles, and around them burned the flames of battle. Charles was gone, and in his father's stead was a young, brown-haired girl with beautiful blue eyes and a stern gaze.

'N-Nunnally…' He fell to his knees, shot down by her powerful will. Despite his attempts, he couldn't look away – not from the cerulean orbs regarding him disdainfully nor the red lines circling them.

'Why, Lelouch? Why did you need to kill all of these people!?'

'I did it for you, for the sake of the gentler world you sought!' He replied.

Tears welled in her eyes, slashing nails into his heart at the sight of them. 'I never asked for this, all I needed to be happy was to be with you!' The words stung, they were the last thing he had heard before his death, held in his little sisters arms at the Zero Requiem.

'I helped the world achieve peace, didn't you want that!?' Desperately, he shot back.

'Not if it meant losing you! But now…you've become a demon, Lelouch!' He paled and froze – the last time she'd said that he'd already been maintaining a strong façade to hide behind, but now his defenses had been whittled down. 'Despicable, cowardly!' She labeled him. 'You were willing to sacrifice Fuyuki just to kill a single servant when Rider used his Noble Phantasm! You've been taunting and manipulating Master's from both sides – Kariya Matou, Emiya Kiritsugu, Waver Velvet – and the girls you _raped _just for power!' His head fell and the sheer force of her accusation was enough to curl him into a wreck – akin to Atlas with the weight of his guilt bearing down on him. 'What if you'd done that to me, would you have raped me for power!?'

He looked up, shocked. 'No! You are my little sister, I'd do anything for-'

'Then why were you fighting this whole time!? I never asked for it!' With that his last dregs of resolve crumbled, matching his physical form. Kneeling before her in defeat, Lelouch Vi Britannia surrendered.

He was willing to accept defeat now, at least at the hands of someone who knew him better than he knew himself. If there was only one thing he wanted now – to hell with his wish – it was to embrace his sister one final time. With an almost Frankensteinian twitch, Lelouch rose to hug his wheelchair-bound sister to express his love wordlessly.

But she did not return the sentiment, nor did she remain silent.

'What you are Lelouch is not a man of peace, but a God of war. That is what you should wish for.' She said.

But it wasn't her, not Nunnally. Nunnally would never say that. Even if she hated him to his core she would never have said that. His sorrowful face twisted into a mask of anger and his embrace corrupted, shifting from a warm hung into a cold, vice-like throttle. His thin fingers curled around her delicate neck and the crimson twin phoenix's of _Geass _burned hatefully into her eyes.

'You…are not my sister.'

'W-What…!' She choked out, still maintaining Nunnally's sweet voice.

'Whatever you are – you are not Nunnally. How dare you take her form and lie to me!?' He closed his fingers tighter, drawing blood from her tiny throat. 'I would never wish for war, and she would never press me into doing so!' As she struggled to breathe, she stared harshly into Lelouch's eyes, but her gaze was met with one a hundred times fiercer – and it terrified her.

'Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you…' He growled out. '…Die.'

**Crack.**

He remained still for a few seconds, cradling the faux-sister that was now a broken corpse. Slowly her skin turned to ice and he moved away, standing proudly. He scowled around the Grail's illusion of Damocles before calling it out.

'Holy Grail of Fuyuki, hear my proclamation!' He pulled black smoke to shape around his face. 'I am Zero, the man who creates miracles! What you are is an abomination, a vile creature of malice and spite! Therefore – as a knight of justice – it is my duty to end you!'

'_**You think you can so easily destroy me, servant?'**_ The voice made Lelouch jump, but he held his stance strong. _**'I am what breathes life into you, what allows you shape in this world. Whatever I am, you will never be able to kill me with your Noble Phantasm.'**_

'Then tell me, what are you?'

'_**Hnmf. I was once a man, but I was forced to bear the sins of all mankind and carry all the evils in the world. My name is Angra Mainyu, but I am the Holy Grail.'**_

'…The Persian God of Darkness…' Zero whispered to himself. 'All the evils in the world you say?'

'_**That is correct.'**_

'Very well. Tell me Holy Grail, what do you do when confronted with an evil you cannot destroy by just means? Do you remain steadfast in good, or resort to evil to destroy evil?'

If non-physical entities could blink and hesitate, the Grail did. _**'What does that matter; we are both incarnations of evil.'**_

'That is true, but Zero fights for good and destroys evil. If I must surpass the evil you contain in order to destroy you, so be it.' Lelouch stared forward and gave a mask-piercing gaze with his burning_ Geass_, the red sigils visible even through the tinted vision of Zero. 'I will become a greater evil than thou, twice as…no, three times as malicious as you. That will satisfy me.' He flicked his cape out and let it blow behind him. 'Hear my wish, Grail of Fuyuki! Grant me incarnation, I shall become as you say I am, a God of war – Mars! With my cruelty I will surpass your evil and return to destroy you!'

Silence. Then a low chuckle began to echo throughout the reality-scape.

'_**And I would so easily grant you your wish, on the terms you present?'**_

'I have won the War; it is my right and your duty to grant me what I desire.'

The Grail faltered. _**'You are not the only victor, Master Emiya Kiritsugu still lives.'**_

Lelouch almost had the answer immediately, his mind so sharp. 'That is true, but he is not the only Master still alive. Tohsaka Tokiomi still breathes, broken and sleeping – but lives nonetheless. I am the only servant remaining, and therefore the only possible victor of any category.'

The Grail didn't reply, instead it began chuckling again, this time rising into full laughter. Zero frowned behind his visage, but suddenly the room began to tremble, shaking the servant around. Without warning thick, black ooze descended from above, slowly filling the room. Before it drowned him the Warlock rushed up the stairs to the higher platform of the garden, but it only bought him time. As his mind raced for answers he felt a small hand grip his sleeve, tugging on it. He jerked his head back, only to see his snap-necked sister animated horribly, with the black mud pouring from her mouth and eyes. The memory of Tohsaka Rin jumped out at him, but he didn't have time to ponder it before the black mud swallowed him up.

_Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill._

_Repeat five times._

_But destroy each when filled._

He rolled over several times in the ichor, holding his breath painfully until his lungs burst. As soon as he opened his eyes the whole ordeal vanished and he was placed in a new, completely unfamiliar room.

The chamber was small and dark, with no décor to speak of. All that was within was a small five-foot high altar and himself. Atop the altar was a glowing, golden chalice – exactly like the one in Fuyuki that he'd seized. He took a moment to compose himself again, knowing exactly what he would do before he did it.

'_**Give it up, servant.' **_It mocked.

He ignored the voice and strode forth, coming close enough to see his face reflected in its hide. With unseen disdain he glared down at it – the majestic exile that he was. Through the mask his _Geass_ bore into the Grail, and then he spoke.

'Holy Grail of Fuyuki, my name is Zero. Bear my wish – the wish called _Geass_, and obey my command!'

_**Zero, Reality.**_

Not a second had passed since Caster had seized the Grail until a deafening blow was felt throughout the theatre. Both Kiritsugu and Kallen were thrown away from each other, unhurt in their respective landings. Kallen had already bounded to her feet before Kiritsugu began to stand up, but she stopped dead in her tracks. It took a moment for Kiritsugu to follow her line of vision back to the centre of the stage and experience his own awe-fueled atrophy.

Zero stood as he had before, but now he was masked – and changed. The purple parts of his outfit had turned as dark as a demon king's heart, creating a far more sinister aura. More so, the coat tailed suit beneath the cape had disappeared, shifted into stygian-cast, form-fitting armour of black with gauntlets that clawed at the fingertips. Zero's visage too had altered, the crest-tipped helm now crowned upon itself – and two marks of _Geass _glowing brightly at the face. It took Kiritsugu a moment to realize that those were his eyes glaring through, the epiphany sparking when Lelouch looked over without turning his head.

'Kallen!' He called, startling both the Ace and Magus Hunter. 'Restart the _Guren_!'

His new, impressive look prevented her from speaking for a few seconds, but she managed to find her voice. 'I-I can't, Assassin damaged it!' He was silent in response before striding over to her. The armoured soles of his feet punctuated each step with notes from the left side of a piano, giving more menace to his approach. When he reached her he simply placed his palm onto the hull of the machine and it suddenly rose back to life.

_H-How…_ Kiritsugu thought as he tried to make sense of all he was seeing. _How is he…?_

'Emiya Kiritsugu.' Zero addressed him without turning to face, taking the man's attention. 'I must thank you for giving me the chance to do what I had to, but now I no longer require your allegiance.' He looked at Kiritsugu, staring the Master down. 'I _will _destroy the Grail, but circumstances have forced me to postpone that venture for now.'

The Knightmare hovered up and Kallen crawled into the cockpit. She lowered the _Guren_'s smaller hand and picked up her lord. Wind tore through the theatre and Kiritsugu's coat went flying behind him, but he stared down the reborn Zero.

'What have you done!?' Kiritsugu called out over the howling, taking a quick glance at the Grail to check that it was still there.

'Incarnation, my dear Kiritsugu. Or rather, self-governance.' The masked servant said. It was then that Zero dramatically flung out his cape and held his right hand up. Kiritsugu's eyes went wide as he recognized the three red markings that lay upon his closed fist.

_Command Seals'!? On a servant!?_

'It is my personal belief that the most important characteristic for an entity that strives for self-governance – be it an individual or a nation – is the will to destroy!' He cast his hand violently to the side. 'I intend to do just that; _destroy_! That granted me my own independence; I no longer require yours nor anyone's mana to sustain my goals.'

_Is he…both Master and servant…?_ Kiritsugu theorized, but he didn't get the chance to ask.

'Farewell, Emiya Kiritsugu! I sincerely hope that by the next time we meet you lose these naïve ideals of yours – war cannot be ended, only destroyed!' With that the red Knightmare lifted off, leaving Kiritsugu behind as Zero ascended to his fortress.

His first instinct was to check the state of the Grail, but it shimmered out of existence before his very eyes just as he turned – now gone until the next War. His second instinct was to put two and two together – the Grail's disappearance and Zero's desertion – and check his hand for Command Seals', they too were gone. His third instinct was to check on Tokiomi – since his fall he hadn't made a single sound. Luckily the Mage was still alive, though he would never bear that title again.

And then it hit him. Not his loss, he couldn't care less about that – but it was the fact that his wish was now lost to him, all because a cynical tyrant had beaten him to the finish first. There wouldn't be another Grail War for 60 years…he'd never live long enough to see it through.

He knew that if there was anything he could do it would be to save Tokiomi's life – at least that would be one less dead man. That's what he'd been doing thus far, saving lives. Sometimes it had required the death of others, but plenty had already died during the fight for the Holy Grail. No more needed to.

Burdened by loss, finality and the knowledge that Zero was still at large, the Magus Hunter; Emiya Kiritsugu – the last standing Master of the Holy Grail War – fell to his knees and cried.

_**Epilogue, those who were taken.**_

A starry night sky hung over Fuyuki, twinkling tiny lights warmly down at the citizens. The people felt that a great tension had just passed by, but they couldn't quite put their finger on why. Nevertheless, they largely ignored it and went about their daily lives.

Such was their ignorance that not a single soul noticed a particularly unusual happening in the dead of this night. A flame-red angel, carried by wings of the heart's pallour and wrought in metal, descended from high above. With her grace she carried two more souls down to return back, taken from the bosom of their city.

One was experienced and driven, but spiteful. The other was as willful, but had yet to see even her tenth winter. In hands of the red Valkyrie, they were gently given down and laid to live. As the red-winged beauty departed, a black-garbed soldier of fortune appeared.

_**Epilogue, those who retired from battle.**_

'Sakura…'

The young, wide-eyed girl looked up passively to the man who'd called her. He smiled, a sincere but half-torn act. She ran over to him; her bare feet tumbling through the short grass. They were alone in the park, simply enjoying each other's company. Kariya hadn't been as happy as he was in ages – with Zouken dead he was both free of the old man's curse and Sakura's lawful guardian. Of course, his relationship with the Tohsaka's was as bad as ever – and that meant he would likely never see Aoi or Rin again, but if Sakura was all that he could have, then so be it.

At the very least, with Zouken's death Sakura had suddenly become more animated – much like the girl Kariya used to know.

He gave a passing thought to the servants and Masters that were still alive before continuing on, resolving to leave that world behind. With his good hand he scooped the little girl up into his arms and carried her away, back to their home.

'…Uncle Kariya…?' She whispered tentatively into his ear.

'Yes, Sakura?' He replied happily.

'When will…we see Rin again?'

His heartstrings strummed against a bladed plectrum, and he froze for a moment. The image of Zero returned to his mind and rage flooded his core. Suddenly, a crimson comet fell out of the night sky, trailing majestically downwards against the black curtain of dusk – and he was filled with warm, bright hope.

He broke into a gentle smile, and continued walking with the girl in his arms. 'Soon, Sakura. I promise.'

_**Epilogue, those who had lost.**_

Tohsaka Tokiomi bitterly reached for a goblet with shaking hands. He leaned forward just a little too much and his fingers brushed the edge of the glass, enough for it to be pushed over and smash to the ground. Tiny shards scattered across the floor, mimicking his dejected soul, and he sighed in frustration.

Tokiomi had lost everything; the Holy Grail, his servant, his pride as a Mage and the ability to even form mana. He'd lost his daughter to the fiend that was Caster and his other to the Matou family, god knows what was happening over there. Aoi was still out of town, he couldn't bear to face his wife as he was.

Granted, his current wheelchair-bound state was only temporary – but the loss of his magical power was not. _Damn Emiya Kiritsugu, damn Zero, damn Zouken, damn them all!_ He thought.

He looked again at the kitchen counter, regarding the coffee-making materials and various assortments of other items. Then he looked back down, only to be mocked by the broken glass of his goblet. Perhaps he could settle for having his morning coffee in a mug…

At that very moment, the house echoed with the sound of heavy knocking at the front door. Tokiomi cursed and set his wheelchair into motion, scooting embarrassingly through the corridors until he reached the front door. With a snarl he took his cane – a spare with no magical relevance to speak of – and pulled it open.

'_You_!?' He roared immediately as the sunlight poured in. Before him stood a dark-haired, dark dressed man with a morose expression and blank inflection.

_Why!? Why is he here!? What else does he have to take from me!?_

Rapidly the outrage within Tokiomi built, until he was prepared to give a verbal beat down fitting of his lineage's reputation. However just before he could, Kiritsugu spoke.

'Tokiomi, please.' He said pacifistically. 'I don't want to fight.' With those quiet words he drew his coat to the side, revealing a previously unnoticed figure to the Tohsaka patriarch. Small, quivering and with dark hair in twin-tailed streams – the girl looked up at the crippled man with wide, wet eyes.

He couldn't believe it. His face paled, and then filled with colour – mouth agape with whole time. It was several unimaginably stoic moments before he spoke; uttering nothing more than what was needed. 'R…Rin…?'

Immediately she jumped into his arms and collapsed onto him. She landed on the same leg that Kiritsugu had injured, but Tokiomi didn't care – he _couldn't_ care. He squeezed her tightly in his arms, dreaming to never let her go. It could have been seconds, hours, days or weeks as far as father and daughter were concerned, and as long as they were reunited they didn't pay mind to it. Tears streamed in equal measure down each of their faces, unabashed and grateful.

'Tohsaka.' Kiritsugu addressed flatly, interrupting the moment. He waited for Tokiomi to at least look at him through his daughter's hair and shoulder before continuing. 'She remembers nothing about Caster, it would be best to keep it that way.'

_**End of Epilogue.**_

And the Sword of _Damocles_ swung above all their heads.

* * *

**Character Sheet - Assassin; Ulquiorra Schiffre - The Pale Servant**

Strength: B

Agility: A

Mana: A

Luck: E

Endurance: B

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Skills

Arms Mastery: B

Battle Continuation: C

Perception: A

Noble Phantasms

Hierro (Anti-Unit): C/ Hard, steel-like skin that can only be pierced with above C Rank attacks.

Arrancar Abilities (Anti-Army): C/ Gives access to Arrancar powers such as Cero and Reiatsu.

Garganta (N/A): B/ Allows Ulquiorra to open portals to move around.

Resurrection (Anti-Unit): A+/ Releases Resurrection: Murcielago.

Resurrection Stage II (Anti-Army): EX/ Releases Resurrection Segunda Etapa.

* * *

**Character Sheet - Caster; Zero/Lelouch Vi Britannia - The Masked Servant**

Strength: D

Agility: D

Mana: A

Luck: B

Endurance: D

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Skills

Independent Action: C

Charisma: B

Military Tactics: A+

Pioneer of the Stars: EX

Eye of the Mind: A

Throne of Duality: A+

Noble Phantasms

Anonymity (Anti-Unit): C/ The identity of Zero – "nothing" – grants Lelouch the power to become figuratively invisible in crowds.

Geass (Anti-Unit) – Power of Subjugation: A+/ Works the same way as a command seal for anyone who looks him in the eye. Can only be used with a Master.

Blaze Luminous (Anti-Unit): B/ The shield used by the Shinkiro, to a lesser standard – Completely negates anything under B Rank.

Hadron Cannon (Anti-Army): C/ Fires a Hadron Blast in a concentrated missiles rather than a beam from his hand.

Call of Loyalty: (N/A) A++/ Lelouch can summon anyone who has served under him and their Knightmare Frame to assist him in battle. Can only be used while under a Master.

Siegfried: Mid-Level Anti-Army, High-Level Anti-Unit, Piloted by Jeremiah GottwaldVincent: Low-Level Anti-Army, Mid-Level Anti-Unit, Piloted by Rolo LamperougeDamocles: High-Level Anti-Army, Low-Level Anti-World, capable of F.L.E.I.J.A.'s and protected by a Blaze Luminous shield, commanded by Schneizel El BritanniaLancelot Albion: High-Level Anti-Army, EX-Level Anti-Unit, Piloted by Suzaku KururugiGuren SEITEN Eight-Elements: : High-Level Anti-Army, EX-Level Anti-Unit, Piloted by Kallen Kozuki

Sword of Akasha: EX/ Infinite mana drawn from the collective of people's unconsciousness' – does not allow certain skills that require the mana of a Master

* * *

Did you like it? Please say yes :3

THANK YOU ALL for your support and encouragement over the course of this story. All the criticisms I received were just as helpful too, so thank you again for that. I write stories for my own pleasure, but there is few higher joys in my experience of others admiring your work. I cannot express my gratitude enough, thank you all!

As far as the ending goes...yes I do intend to do a sequel. But if I do it will be A) Not for a while, I havent yet seen FSN and I dont plan soon to rectify that. B) It will be more RoD Part II than FSN/RoD Adaptation. There's a lot I could talk about, but I'd rather not. I'm more than happy to answer questions about it though in reviews or PM's, so send them on.

Regarding Zero, he's effectively a self-sustaining servant/Master hybrid...thing. I dont care if they dont exist in Nasuverse, I'm doing it here. His new appearance is largely inspired by his armour in the Knightmare of Nunnally manga, but of course with twists. Yes, he is the servant who lives on - and don't flame me on this, the Nasuverse is pretty damn depressing on it's own, this is well within the bounds of its tone.

I just wanted to clear the above up, there's probably more you want to know - so as I said feel free to PM/Review.

Again, thank all of you who supported me throughout this endeavour and thank you all who read this at all.

Au Revoir.


End file.
